Shaman King: Undisputed Remix
by Noble Paladin
Summary: A new version of MatrixFighter's Shaman King: Undisputed, done with his permission. What happens when purity becomes shadow, and nightmare becomes reality? Can Yoh face this question, along with a new and deadly enemy who is even stronger than Zeke?
1. Prologue: Lovely Corruption

Disclaimer: Already spoke the legalities, people.

Ok, as you have probably guessed by the title, this is my take on MatrixFighter's Shaman King: Undisputed. You see, there were problems with the original, and at popular demand I decided to take my crack at it.

This latest version, and hopefully the last, will have new villains, new views, and new concepts previously untapped. Ideas shall take shape, tragedy and life will become one, and the views of many will become a singularity.

Or it could just be another Shaman King fic.

Anyway, let's get things started.

Chapter 1: Lovely Corruption

Riverside of a village in Feudal Japan

_Pure is impure. Impure is pure. Good is evil. Evil is good. To die is to live. And to live is to die. Or is it?_

It had not been the first time those words had gone through her head, and she doubted it would be the last. After all, these strangely morbid lyrics had been the definition of her life, and half-life, since the day she was born, and whether by coincidence or a perverted twist of fate, that song had been played over her bedside on her fifth birthday. 

That day would stay engraved into her mind for the rest of eternity, a day that would define her very existence. Because of that day her life had been reduced to perpetual nightmare, a loop of torment that was close to infinite, and would not cease until she left this world. Such strange ironies for one such as herself, who had taken the vows of guardianship and thusly became a creature of absolute purity.

Why then? Why could she still not see herself in the mirror, the woman she could have been, and why did the water only pay homage to the monster she had been turned into? Why had the heavens cursed her so, put upon her the burden of the Four Souls, and set her up to take the ultimate fall? Was her purpose to live as she was now, a sentient mud doll whose only sustenance was the souls of dead women?

She had asked these questions of the night sky when no one was looking, when she was alone on the cliff side struggling not to cast herself off it, when she stared so very hard into the glistening streams near which she wandered. Those were the times she hated most, the times she remembered the two who had made her into what she was in this world, the times she died a thousand deaths without losing a beat.

She spent those times wishing, praying to any spirit who could grant her absolution; perhaps if she prayed hard enough the powers would grant her the wish she had pined for over the past 2 years.

It was a simple enough wish: to finally rest in peace, to sleep forever in the bosom of the Spirit World.

"Milady, come quick!"

Somehow her self-reflective trance was broken, and the Priestess Kikyo stood up to accept reality for a little while longer.

A short distance away she could see them, a trio of well-dressed gentlemen, likely the servants of a local daimyo, led by the village headman, a skittish, middle-aged character by the name of Matsumoto. The latter's hands were shaking in terror, while the gentlemen were sporting looks of arrogance and cold villainy.

After a moment the four came within speaking distance, but she doubted this was a social call.

"Is something the matter, headman?" A courtesy, nothing more, nothing less.

"Milady, these men are demanding tribute so that they do not fall upon our village. They say that if they do not receive the season's harvest and three thousand pieces of silver they will burn down our houses and rape our women."

Kikyo's eyes hardened. She instantly remembered the last "daimyo" she had dealt with, and suffice it to say it had not been a pleasant experience. "Is that so?"

At this point, the leader of the messenger party, a corpulent and clearly drunken ex-samurai, wobbled to the front.

"These low-life hicks agreed to pay us in full; it's their own fault for not gathering the monies." His inebriated slur was barely legible, and the miko hated him immediately.

"Please, milady, reason with these men. They are going to take my daughter and wife from me if we do not pay them what they ask."

"Rest your head, Matsumoto. I will handle this."

However, before he could do so, the second man, a burly mountain soldier, stepped in the way and landed a solid fist into his stomach. "No one goes anywhere until we get our due! But I suppose we could strike a deal, Lady Kikyo."

"What did you have in mind?"

By this point a small crowd had gathered, anxious to see what their savior would do for their wellbeing. They knew all too well the reputation of these men, and understood what kind of "deals" they struck.

The third, clearly a twisted intellectual, stepped forth.

"You are indeed as beautiful as they say you are, madam, so my proposition is this. We shall take the debt from your flesh, again and again, every one of us, including the lord. You shall become our lord's personal concubine; nay, you will become our castle's concubine, pleasuring our soldiers for days upon days at the ring of the bell. At least, that will be the case until we grow bored of you and feed you to the wolves…"

Now, one must understand that in the course of her month of living in the village, Kikyo had become the single most beloved person therein. The children loved her, the men pined after her like she was some kind of angel, and the women learned many a technique from her. To hear the grunts speak such awful words to her, about her, was blasphemous to their ears, hence the sudden uproar of hatred from the villagers.

"Go away! We don't want scum like you here!"

"You can take our money and our lives, but you'll never take Kikyo! You'll have to go through us first, and over our dead bodies!"

"Take up the farming tools! We'll charge them and gouge out their eyeballs!"

In a mad frenzy the bulk of the populace rushed for whatever they could use as a weapon, from spears used to defend the village from demons, to rusted pitchforks that only saw use in the summer, and if nothing else stones and bits of wood were taken up.

"All at once! Bring them to their knees!"

Such desperate, foolish bravery, thought the leader, such devotion to Kikyo. But it would only quicken the pain of death.

As the villagers charged, each of the soldiers drew from their thick clothes some sort of weapon: the drunk extracted a thick metal club, the mountain soldier a hatchet, and the intellectual a pair of short swords.

It was immediately obvious to Kikyo what was going on here. She had faced men like them before, and she knew just how dangerous they could be.

"Let's teach these brutes and their precious leader a lesson they'll never forget! Akawain, Prince of Wines, Spirit Form, into the Mountain Crusher!"

"Yes! Taimashi, Spirit Form, into the Cleaver of Remnants!"

"My turn! Garatashi the Vilified, Spirit Form, into the Cobra Fangs!"

And in that moment, the incensed throng realized why only three had been sent by the lord of the manor.

"They are the daimyo's shaman! They've come to slay Kikyo, not possess her!"

"They're too much! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

But it was too late, for as they watched the soldiers called forward the spirits that gave them strength, the power of the shamans, the essence of furyoku.

The first Guardian Ghost called out was a human-looking poltergeist bedecked in gaudy clothing, laughing insanely as he guzzled a barrel of rice wine. The second was seemingly a bear carven crudely of slate with glowing red eyes that somehow was able to move. The final ghost was a human, specifically a heavily built samurai whose face was hidden beneath layer upon layer of black clay.

As was the way of such spirits, they became one with the Spirit Mediums that the shamans had called them into, each creating a spiritual aura that had little variation from the other two, but was seething with energy.

"Now you'll all pay for your insolence with your lives! Slaughter every single person in the village! Burn everything to the ground! I want the soil to become soaked in blood!"

Of course, with the sudden shift in odds now clearly apparent, the villagers were already halfway to the other side of town. Panicked yelps filled the air, shrieks of children served as a broken rhapsody, and nightmare became reality in a hail of death and chaos.

Or it would have, anyway, had it not been for the fact that the undead do not fear the living.

"Lady Kikyo, take flight! They are shaman, the controllers of ghosts and demons! Powerful as you are you will not prevail!"

"Run, milady!"

But Kikyo did not heed their warnings. She knew exactly what she needed to do. She had known very well what was to happen today, she had seen it in the stars, and she knew who had sent these men after her.

_You will not strike me down that easily, Satoshi._

Kikyo showed no emotion as she stared at the wildly charging soldiers. To her, they were beyond salvation, as was their master. 

Without a second thought, she drew her bow.

Palace of the High Prince

Miles away the man known only as Satoshi saw that Kikyo's arrows had struck their targets. It was only to be expected; after guarding the Jewel of Four Souls and surviving almost certain death, he doubted that a few low-level shaman could stop her.

Besides, he wanted to see her blood upon his own weapon. It would be his single greatest accomplishment, destroying the eternal priestess and draining her in every single way. Her screams would ring in his ears as he slowly carved away at her body and took away her soul.

But he could not be bothered to take her life at the moment. There was still much to do and much to accomplish, and if he had planned it out correctly it would all play into his hands.

And in order for these events to transpire, he would need to dethrone the Shaman King himself.

"It's showtime, Yoh Asakura."

To Be Continued

I know this wasn't all that good, but first chapters rarely are for me.

Anyway, nothing is mine save the grunts and Satoshi.

Nex chapter fast forwards to Yoh's time, where life is pretty much uneventful after the close of the Shaman Fights…until an all too familiar sight ushers in a new and much more wicked enemy. But how does Kikyo fit into this twisted tale, and who is the enigmatic Satoshi that she has made enemies with?

Also, I would personally like to thank MatrixFighter for allowing me to take over this fic. I know it isn't exactly what you wanted, but I have a feeling you'll like it anyway. Also, it was your Shaman King fic idea that gave rise to this one. I may have created this new version, but without you and your idea I would never have designed it. Also, 'twas your original design that I built this on. So kudos to MatrixFighter, kudos!

Anyway, read, review, critique!


	2. Within Every Star Lies a Black Hole

Disclaimer: What can I say?

Well, for those of you reading, welcome. In the first chapter of Shaman King: UndisputedRemix we delved into some of Kikyo's reflections, along with a taste of the mysterious lord Satoshi, who seems to know Kikyo very well indeed.

Chapter 2 fast forwards us to a much more complicated era, where a certain Shaman King is about to come face to face with a being that is unrivaled in power, along with that being's true nemesis.

Let's go on with this and see what we can do!

Chapter 2: Within Every Star Lies a Black Hole

Modern Era, A Small House

For many a century, the greatest prophets and wise men have tried and failed to determine who the final Shaman King would be. It was certain that such an event would transpire, for all who studied the fights knew that one of those who won them would eventually come to realize their futility. This theory served as the focus of great debate for years, each new philosopher contributing a different perspective. Some believed it would be an all-powerful warrior who was seeking vengeance. Others took the side of a wise sage who could see the world in its truest splendor. Depending on the opinions of who spoke, the last Shaman King could range from a tyrannical demigod to a quasi-sentient mantisthat just happened to have a scorpion tail.

In none of these debates, however, rose the possibility that the last victor would be a slacker whose definition of a cultural zenith was listening to American pop and consuming infinite amounts of double-decker cheeseburgers.

Yes, if one were to look at the boy named Yoh Asakura, one would not even begin to consider him to be a shaman in the first place. A borderline juvenile delinquent was he, to hear any of his teachers say it, often dozing off during classes and yet somehow able to escape with a passing grade, if but barely. Mounted onto his head night and day was a set of bright orange headphones, to snap into a radio system at a moment's notice, and even as he walked one could see a perpetual state of half-focused boredom on his face.

Irony does indeed have a warped sense of humor, for it was this boy, this seemingly pointless youth whose life would otherwise have no direction, that a year prior had swept the Shaman Fights, and ended them as well. Most could not have believed it without seeing it, and even Anna, his fiancée by arranged engagement, had a hard time accepting that the sluggard she was betrothed to had emerged victorious.

The thing that she was fully ready to accept was that he would certainly not be the world's greatest husband.

"Here, Yoh, more cheeseburgers to munch on."

Anna looked at her soon to be husband with a strange mixture of hate and love blending quite messily all over her face as she placed in front a plate loaded down with seven burgers fixed to his exacting specifications. It was true that he had earned this-he had earned a lot of things-but she was starting to think he was taking advantage of the situation. Sure, he had saved humanity from Zeke's delusions of grandeur, but still…

"Thanks, Anna, they smell great."

"Yoh, are you forgetting something?"

The happy idiot looked at his affianced very carefully; he was fairly certain he had missed something important, but he was not certain what.

_Think, think! What does she want? Come on, THINK!_

He racked his brain desperately, hunting through the deep recesses of his mind that had not seen the light of day in years, very much aware that if he did not remember what she wanted something horrible would happen to him.

"Let me save you the trouble, Yoh. I believe our arrangement was that you would call me 'honey' from now on."

"Well, honey, we're not married yet, are we?"

"And your point is?"

"No point. Just noting the obvious."

"Good. Now, that reminds me…"

From out of nowhere Anna produced a lengthy scroll of paper, and in his mind Yoh was smacking himself in the head.

Fast-forward, Grocery Store

"Hm. What kind of bread did Anna want again?"

It was a very strange sight, the high and mighty Shaman King of Earth, destroyer of villains and their plots, controller of the legendary swordsman Amidamaru, now reduced to selecting a loaf of bread from the local grocer. Times had certainly changed, for everyone.

The loaf he selected fell to the top of the cart's pile of foodstuffs, and for a minute Yoh thought he heard something cry in the distance. He ignored the feeling; it was not uncommon to have it, Anna had said. She spoke of the warrior's spirit, the unending hunger for a shaman battle which fueled his restlessness at all times of night. Nowadays life was, to be honest, boring, and so that spirit was starving to death, begging to be released.

But then, thought Yoh, maybe it was the spiritual connection with Amidamaru talking. Besides, those days were behind him. Zeke was dead and the Shaman Council had disbanded. There was nothing left to talk about. He was a warrior no longer, and that was the way it was.

_You know you don't mean that, Asakura._

A fell voice rang in Yoh's ears, a deep and wicked voice that would long ago have commanded fear from entire armies. The very essence of it sent shivers down his spine, and he felt as though the Reaper had come to harvest his soul… But as quickly as the phantom voice had come, it just as swiftly vanished. 

_Okay, that was weird._

Not since his first encounter with the Tome of the Shaman had Yoh felt something so clearly evil flow throughout his entire form, and yet this encounter was different. For when he had faced the text of Zeke, there had been a sort of purity to that intent. 

The voice he had heard seemed to be darkness itself.

_Eh, it's probably nothing. Just some remnant of the Shaman Fights coming back to haunt me…_

The bread having been located, Yohrealized that his quest-buying groceries so that Anna wouldn't make him bench press Mt. Hakurei- was at last accomplished. 

Yes, life had truly fallen into a steady routine these days. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but there was a part of him that wished to get back into the fray of the battles, the conflicts, the Grecian dramatics of his battles with his brother. It was a thrilling time in his life, and there was a piece of him that wanted to relieve it.

"You're thinking about the Fights again, aren't you, Amidamaru?"

The seperation of Yoh's guardian ghost- a white-haired yet youthful samurai known as Amidamaru, who in his younger days had slain thousands as the Fiend -was so commonplace now that he did not even notice.

"Why, yes I am."

"Let me ask you something. Why? Why do you think about the Shaman Fights so often? Don't you ever just want to let it go?"

The ghost of the infamous warrior, befitting the mannerisms of a wandering samurai spirit, gained a sort of distance as he looked up to the ceiling. "I suppose it is how I lived in my life. Raised in the Warring States Era and sworn to the code of bushido, I grew to fall in love with the battle. And with the absence of the Shaman Fights, it is as though there is an absence of purpose in my death…"

Yoh had learned quite a ways back that he could only stand to listen to Amidamaru's introspective speeches for a certain length of time, and so he saw fit to zone out for a while.

Even without Amidamaru's spirit sharing his body, Yoh did have to admit that he enjoyed the feel of a sword beneath his palms- the vibrations it caused as it rang against the enemy, the sweet smell of sword polish-but most of all he missed the excitement and the uncertainty of the Fights. He and Amidamaru were almost exactly alike in this way- both were warriors seeking a sense of purpose as they did battle for king and country, or in this case emperor and country.

And yet, thought Yoh, I like the peace and quiet of not having to battle a bunch of deranged shaman who want to take over the world or kill everyone in it. It felt so good to walk through a park without the constant fear of death hanging overhead. Most importantly, the weight of the world no longer resting on his shoulders.

There was a sense of tranquility as the final Shaman King. And Yoh would not trade that for all the excitement in the world, though he wouldn't mind seeing the friends he had made along the way.

"Yoh, Yoh! There you are!"

The nasal squeak of someone calling to him brought Yoh back to the real world, in which Amidamaru's speech about bushido had somehow derailed into an in-depth article about where the best sake-flavored rice balls were sold. However, he tried not to focus too much on that and more on the source of the noise.

And just as he expected, the minute form of one Morty Manta, his best friend and basically the person in whom he placed the most trust. Granted, this trust did not extend to the battlefield; even Yoh knew not to depend too heavily on someone under three feet tall, even if he was a shaman.

"Hey, Morty. What's up?"

"Not much, just came to pick up some snacks. What about you?"

With a single motion Yoh whipped out Anna's shopping list, and all was explained.

"Ah, so Anna's still giving you a hard time, eh?"

"I guess you could say that." In truth, Yoh would gladly take grocery shopping and laundry over the "boot camp from Hell" of previous years. This was Paradise in comparison.

"Well, I suppose she loves you. Anyway, what's left on the list?" 

"Just got the last part of it, so I guess I'm headed home. You wanna come with?"

"Yeah, why not?"

These were times to be remembered indeed. Not so much as a peep of ghost or psychopath for miles and miles, the air was fresh, and the apples Yoh had selected were sweet-smelling and delicious. Or at least this was the case with the one he had bitten into just now.

"Are you sure that you should do that?"

"I'm paying for it, aren't I?" And in spite of the fact that his friend's mouth was half full of masticated fruit Morty had to admit it made sense.

After paying for the groceries and covertly discarding the apple core, the Shaman King and his vertically challenged compatriot excused themselves from the store, basking in the glow of late afternoon. There was a light fragrance of cherries upon the air, and even the town square looked beautiful enough to warrant a landscape painting.

"These are the days, aren't they, Morty?"

"You'd better believe it. So, whaddya wanna do?"

"Well, I don't think Anna's got anything planned for me tonight. We could listen to a record or two."

The conversation continued on as the two sauntered over to Yoh's house, and was eventually intruded by Amidamaru and Mosuke, the latter being Morty's guardian ghost and a long time companion of the samurai. In fact, Mosuke had even forged the Sword of Light which Yoh used as a primary medium. As was the way of shaman and familiars in times of peace, the four spoke at great length about varying topics whose significance was borderline nonexistant.

The entire day seemed to have a sort of dreamlike quality to it, with no real sense of time or location. Nothing seemed remotely out of place, and all was in perfect harmony.

But nothing, not even harmony, can be maintained forever.

It was as Yoh and the others drew near to his part of town that he noticed someone standing a good distance away from the road. More specifically, that someone was female, and was quite frankly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a face that seemed as flawless as porcelain, which was framed by cascading tresses of sable hair that tumbled down her back, and was bedecked in the robes of a Feudal Era priestess. On her back was a quiver of arrows and in her left hand was held a bow.

But in spite of her beauty, the woman did not seem to be very happy. Her expression was one of deep contemplation, and even deeper sadness, and Yoh felt sorry for her immediately. In fact, he almost left the path to speak to her, but after a moment he realized that she desired solitude at that point, and thusly let her be.

However, as he continued he could have sworn she mouthed his name.

The mood changed for Yoh Asakura at that point. Where once was happiness and ecstasy was now a strong sense of foreboding, and the happy banter of his friends was lost on him. He was now focused on two very different incidents that had happened on that day: the sighting of this woman, and the disembodied voice that came to him in the store.

For whatever reason, he had a very strong hunch that the two incidents were connected somehow. But that was impossible; the sensation that he had received from the voice was one of absolute terror, an embodiment of darkness itself, whereas the female's presence had lifted his spirits. The two were polar opposites, so how could they possibly stem from the same source?

He would regret asking that question later on.

"Hey, Yoh, are you alright? You look troubled."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

_Why can't I shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen? It's like those people today were…omens…_

From that point on Yoh was increasingly racked with apprehension. He did not know what to expect after this, but he did know that it would be horrific. 

"Yoh…what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That light up above. I think it's falling"

The shaman followed Morty's finger, which was pointed at a single orb of glowing energy that was hurtling at unthinkable speeds towards the earth. For a moment it didn't register with him, until…

"Oh my God…it's the Destiny Star!"

"What!"

Amidamaru and Mosuke also looked at the light, recognizing immediately the herald of the Shaman Fights. But this was simply not possible; even if the Spirits had not dismantled them, the last Fight had taken place only a year previously. How could this have happened? Was it a twist of fate, or had the council resurrected the Shaman Fights once more?

But Amidamaru immediately realized that why the Star was here was the least of their worries.

"Yoh, the Star isn't stopping! It's going to crash!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

What once was a leisurely stroll now became a breakneck race for home. They had to make certain that no one would be hurt.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why is the Destiny Star falling from the sky!"

"Less talking, more sprinting!"

Yoh and Amidamaru were leading the pack, with Morty hanging onto the former's neck desperately as they pursued the plummeting celestial being, and in the back of his head the slacker was glad for his fiancée's training.

And it was then that he realized it, as he saw his house only a few yards away.

_"No!"_

At that moment, Anna stepped out the door, seemingly annoyed that Yoh had taken so long.

"Anna, run! Get out of there!"

She was not aware of the Star hurtling towards her until he spoke those words. But as she looked up at the orb of light, her eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and terror.

"What the hell are you doing? Run!"

But she remained rooted to the spot, unable tospeak ormoveas the Destiny Star fell towards her home.

She managed to draw breath once, however,and closed her eyes.

The next thing any of them knew, the Star collided.

The resulting explosion of the Destiny Star is beyond description, beyond any words at all. There was no sound, no yells. There was only a grim silence, as a detonation of unspeakable horror laid waste the Asakura home and everything around it. The light ripped through everything, including the gas main, which in turn ignited a second detonation, and the combined explosions levelled the entire property.

And when the smoke and dust cleared, there was nothing but a smoldering crater, alight with fire on all sides. The wreckage of his home and what little remained of the foundation lined the sides, and there were absolutely no signs of life. It was like Hiroshima, only on a much smaller scale.

_"NO!"_

Yoh's voice cracked as he shrieked aloud and ran towards the impact site.

"Yoh, what are you doing? It's too dangerous out there! You could be killed!"

"Let me go, Amidamaru! I won't let her die!"

His eyes were brimming with tears when he reached the impact site. With no other plans in mind he began to tunnel desperately into the wreckage, searching for the woman he had come to love.

"Anna, can you hear me! Anna! ANNA!"

He felt nothing. Not the heat, not the hard steel and concrete. He only felt fear at that point, a fear which fueled his pointless searching through the rubble. Blood flowed from his fingertips, but he cared not.

He needed to find her, even if it meant giving up his own life.

_"ANNA!"_

Off in the distance, forgotten and left to herself, the lonely woman stood and watched as a plume of smoke rose into the emerging twilight.

"So it has begun."

With a grim sort of precision, the Lady Kikyo began to move towards the wreckage, hand at the ready to draw a bolt if need be.

And indeed she would need to let fly her powers, for the crash and its devastation was naught compared to the being that it had summoned…

To Be Continued

Man, I'm a bastard, leaving you at a cliff like that. But rest assured, you'll like what's coming.

Anyway, next chapter finally introduces the infamous Satoshi. Can Yoh survive his deific fury? How is Kikyo still alive? And what does she know about the Prince and his intentions?

Well, that'll be explained next chap. Until then read, review, critique!


	3. To Blaspheme Impurity, Part 1

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Ok, in chapter 2 we entered the life and times of Yoh after he won the Shaman Fights. Life is good and boring for him, Morty, and Anna…until a chain of events involving Kikyo and a new Shaman Tournament shakes things up.

Chapter 3 is the prelude to what you've all been waiting for: the first conflict between Yoh Asakura and Satoshi.

Chapter 3: To Blaspheme Impurity, Part 1

The Wreckage of Yoh's House

Both hands plunged into the wreckage for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row, scooping out gravel, dirt, and bits of steel as the ground began to close about his wrists, and still Yoh's efforts produced nothing save the scrapes and cuts of a time he would rather forget. Every sifting of flotsam and jetsam proved to be increasingly futile, but to him futility was hardly an issue at the moment.

Time, on the other hand, was anything but insignificant.

Somehow, by a magic he was unaware of, Yoh managed to block everything out of his mind that could possibly distract him from the task at hand. Pain dissipated and noise faded away. All that could be heard was his voice, all that could be seen was the dirt. It was all very surreal, and Yoh was almost reminded of the Tunnel of Tartarus and the nightmares that had followed.

But these recollections drained away too, as all things did. Well, almost all things.

_Let the spirits guide you- allow the furyoku to replace the blood, allow the Mind's Eye to replace the mortal eyes, let the heart replace the head- and by this, become one with her own furyoku, her own Mind's Eye, and her own heart._

He could not say for certain whose words had been spoken, or why he heard them, but by his own knowledge he knew them to be sage truth.

Nothing, an absolute nothing from which all existence itself could be conjured. This was the Goal of Shaman; it was for this that all sought out the ghost, and it was for this that they fought for the crown. To be able to enter the nothingness was a gift, to draw from it a privilege.

He had more than proven himself worthy of it over the time he had hunted, and so did he delve into the dark.

As in the Tunnel of Tartarus, Yoh felt his vision slip away, and at the same time he felt his other senses triple in overall strength. There it all was-smell, taste, touch, and sound- all seeming to become their own form of vision. He could see the wafting odors of fire and blood, could actually watch the reverberations of a muffled yell.

His hand plunged into the smell and sound in a last desperate attempt…and it fell upon another.

"Anna! Are you alright?"

There was no verbal response, but he felt her hand give his a squeeze.

"Just hold on for a little while! I think I can pull you out!"

With a desperate effort, Yoh began to pull forward on Anna, hoping that said motion would not worsen the situation. A small thought in the back of his head was nagging at him to that effect, and he could not shake the feeling that something horrible had happened to her.

"It's going to be alright. We'll just get out of here and forget that this ever happened. We can always build a new house, live with my grandfather…"

The tugging continued, and Yoh continued to mumble his delusions. He knew, for whatever reason, that this moment would change his life forever. And the instant he drew Anna out from the loosened dirt, he understood the full seriousness of what that meant.

The itako was indeed alive, but from what he could see this was more of a curse than a blessing.

"Oh my God…"

Blood was pouring in streams from at least seven horrific gashes that ran along the length of her torso and ended somewhere near her knee. Her right leg was shattered, twisting upwards at a gruesome angle with a fragment of bone pushing just beneath the flesh, which resulted in a massive bruise that went from the bone to the ankle. Every one of her fingers on the left hand was fused into her palm. And as for her right arm…well, there simply was none. All that was left of that appendage was a scorched and bloody stump, which sported upon it a tourniquet fashioned out of the 1080 Beads she had regained after the end of the Shaman Fights.

"Anna…"

Of course, she said nothing; the unbridled pain had left her in a state of deep shock, and her glazed eyes displayed no recognition of his voice. All she could manage was a indistinct gargle, which in turn let a dribble of bile run from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't try to talk, ok? We need to get you out of here…"

But even as he spoke Yoh felt a deep chill run down his back. Once again he felt the scythe next to him, ready and waiting to strike him down.

"Amidamaru, do you feel that?"

The ghost, despite having come to Yoh's side, responded not.

"Amidamaru?"

There had been a long standing theory in the Asakura clan that it was not possible for a guardian ghost to feel any sort of terror. Having already experienced the release of death, it was doubtful that any other danger would be as frightening.

One look at the samurai's face immediately scrapped this theory, for although his expression did not indicate any dread, his eyes spoke all the truth in the world.

And at that moment, Amidamaru's eyes were locked on a massive figure standing directly in the center of the impact site.

Yoh too looked at the being, and in spite of being unable to determine his features his entire body was overflowing with what could only be described as total darkness. So powerful was the aura about him that it almost seemed to drip off of his very fingertips, forming a puddle of pure black magic at his feet.

Just glancing at him made Yoh surrender all hope, but with a shaken voice he called out.

"W…w…who the hell are you?"

As Amidamaru had done, the being said nothing, just made a swift motion with his left hand.

"Hey, answer me! Are you the one that brought the Destiny Star down?"

Strangely enough, the dark being responded with a throaty chuckle, and begin to sprinkle a bone white powder upon the ground near the space in which he motioned before. But again he did not speak.

"Damn it, why won't you answer me?"

Yoh's brazen attitude was a mask, of course; deep down his entire soul was quaking in fear of the silent behemoth before them. Even from that distance it was like he could taste his dark powers- icy cold and rancid upon his toungue, exactly like the flesh of an entombed corpse -and it made him feel sick to the stomach.

But he had to keep a brave face, for himself and for Anna.

"I won't ask you again."

Having spread his incense, the wicked creature crossed his arms in a display of outright arrogance and barked out a laugh that had the same resonance as the scraping of nails against chalkboard.

And in a voice that was deep and as melodious as the wails of the damned, he opened his mouth to converse.

"You have no need to ask again, Yoh Asakura. If it is indeed talking you desire, I am more than happy to oblige."

Horrified by the cool demeanor of the…well, perhaps human, Yoh stepped back a few inches, unsure of how to approach this new opponent.

"Before you prattle on with your narcissistic blather about defeating me and saving the world, I probably should tell you ahead of time that it was indeed I who brought down the Star upon your home. To be honest I didn't exactly intend to have this happen; it was just a rather unfortunate accident. Well, unfortunate for you anyways. Whoever insured this house is going to have a field day."

The temperature dropped at least seven degrees as the man stepped forward.

"At any rate, I assume you have figured out why I'm here, unless you really are the dumb fuck everyone has told me you are."

The Shaman King felt his heart stop for only a minute as the assailant continued on. His voice seemed lilting, almost giddy, but it was very clear that whoever he was, he was an extraordinarily wicked being. In fact, that very cruelty seemed to match the shadows that served as his aura.

"Amidamaru, what's going on? Do you know this guy?"

"Unfortunately, no, or at least not by name. However, there is something unnervingly familiar about his presence- a passing familiarity at best- but it's still there."

Amidamaru did not want to say who he truly thought the man was, largely for fear of him being right. If this was indeed the man he and so many others had cowered before in the days of war, then victory was almost certainly impossible.

_No, it cannot be him, for if that was the case he would be almost 600 years old, and not even he could live for that long…_

He was glad that Yoh could not read his thoughts in that instant. 

"Look, you psychopathic freak, whatever it is you're after, you won't get it without a fight."

Another cold chortle from the darkness, but this time it was followed by a sudden glow from the pile of ceremonial dust he had sprinkled.

"You understand so little, Shaman King, for a man of such great repute. But I suppose that is to be expected from a boy such as yourself. The modern youth, after all, has no true understanding of the methods of existence and destiny; otherwise you would have been able to stop my arrival here. Even you should know by now that all things are not as they seem, but I suppose that lacking knowledge is in my favor. Otherwise I could never have become the Destiny Star for as long as I have…"

"What did you say!"

"Come now, is it really so hard to believe? Nothing that has heralded the death and chaos of the Shaman Fights could be anything but darkness, and that is exactly what I am. Pure and total shadow forged from hatred and vengeance that has run in my family for years…but I did not come here to tell you my life story. No, I came here to bring an end to my wanderings, and to bring into my life a new form. So draw out your powers, Yoh; I have been watching you for years, and I know that you have always kept your Spirit medium close at hand."

"Ok, if that's what you really want, then I have no choice but to teach you a lesson. But before I kick your ass, do tell me your name and step out of those shadows."

"Hm. You are so naïve, Asakura, for although you do not know it I am the epitome of shadows. But I can show you my true visage, or the first layer of it…"

And with only a snap of his fingers, the brutal warlord was unveiled in his true horror.

Standing a full seven feet tall, the being was clad from neck to toe in thick steel armor which was as black as night itself, inscribed with various marks, curses, and images of Hell. Where once would have been mail glove was now a set of razor sharp blades which did not restrict the hands at all. On both wrists were lengthy arrays of dark blue channeling gems which formed a pentagram, in the center of which was a single onyx emblem of two people: a samurai and a priestess, both of whom seemed to be attacking each other. Along the shoulders were three sets of spikes, seeming to have a sort of mystical property.

But it was the helm that horrified Yoh the most, for with the exception of several resizings so as to fit and conceal the warrior's face, the helmet was…a black lacquered human skull, with a silver star set into the forehead.

"You also said you wanted my name, Yoh. Well, that is a complex question indeed. Some have called me the Living Abyss, the Prince of Darkness Incarnate, and in one case I was called Prophet. But since you are going to die on this day I shall let you call me…Satoshi."

To Be Continued

Well, not a bad way to begin such a battle.

Anyway, next chapter is one big fight scene: Satoshi vs. Yoh and Morty! Who will triumph? Will Kikyo arrive in time? And what is Satoshi's true intent? All this, and more, in chapters to come!

And don't think for an instant Satoshi's going in unarmed…

Anyway, read, review, critique!


	4. To Blaspheme Impurity, Part 2

Disclaimer: Look through all the credits you like. You sure won't find my name.

Anyway, last chapter marked the rise of Satoshi, who has declared himself as the dark incarnate, and by his hand Anna is now on the edge of death. However, his true target is Yoh Asakura…or so we think…

Chapter 4 is the chapter you've all been waiting for: Satoshi vs. Yoh! But what dark powers does this new villain hold, how does he know so much about the Shaman King, and how does the tragic Kikyo fit into it all? Let's see for ourselves.

And to those of you familiar with Cowboy Bebop and care about this sort of thing, the background music for Satoshi's encounter with Kikyo is from Session 5, when Spike is walking up to the church to confront Vicious. ("Rain" by The Seatbelts, and I don't own it, the band, or Cowboy Bebop).

Let's start the show!

Chapter 4: To Blaspheme Impurity, Part 2

"Well, Asakura, are you ready to die? If not, then prepare yourself; I'm in a bit of a time crunch right now, and I'd prefer it if we could get this over with quickly."

"What makes you think it's gonna be that easy, Satoshi? I mean, it's not like you're fighting an amateur here."

"I know that. I also know that you have not grown in power since the Shaman Fights, and as far as I can tell the only real power boost you've had was the power of the Tome of the Shaman. That you even survived that trial is a testament to your strength, but that does not change the fact that you will not defeat me here today. Not only have I been forging my powers for several years now, I also know that your powers are naught compared to the one I am truly scared of."

"And who is that?"

"No one you would know off the top of your head. Now, if you are quite done playing 20 Questions, we can get on with this."

He had only known the being of the dark for a few minutes, and Yoh was already starting to get aggravated with his confident arrogance. It was almost as though there was no doubt in his mind he would win; he not only knew he could defeat the Shaman King, he seemed to think there was no way around it.

"What are you waiting for, Asakura? I'll even let you make the first move, if that will help you make up your goddamn mind."

In another display of cockiness, Satoshi crossed his arms and took on a rather laid back stance, looking directly at the man he had challenged. However, even Yoh could see that the monster had something devious planned. No warrior ever allowed an opponent to strike first unless another plan was already in mind.

But then, Satoshi was no normal man by any stretch, and the Shaman King doubted his methodology was any more sane than he was.

"You want to fight, Satoshi? Then let's fight!"

To be honest, Yoh did not expect he would have to use his mediums again, but such was the way of the world.

"It's time I make you pay! Amidamaru, Spirit Form, into the Spirit Sword!"

From behind his back did he draw forth his medium, a long, gold-hilted katana which appeared to have seen many a battle. It was his pride and joy, a true manifestation of the Bushido code in all its glory, and with it he had quelled hundreds of madmen, Zeke the most important.

And now the time had come to draw it again.

Using the power of Spirit Control, Yoh summoned Amidamaru into his hand, who in his turn took on a manifestation of a ghostly flame with a face upon it, a face Satoshi immediately recognized.

"Ah yes, the legendary Amidamaru of Funbari Hill, considered by many to be the greatest swordsman of his time. I can see that Asakura made a sound choice in picking his ghost, for a soul such as that may well be just what he needs at the moment. Let us see if it actually was a worthwhile decision."

"You're about to find out! Let's take him down, Amidamaru!" And then, almost as an afterthought, "Morty, you stay here and protect Anna. I don't want you getting mixed up in all this."

Morty, not a man of action in spite of his shamanic powers, was perfectly happy to abide by this, and so he began to tend to Anna as best he could.

_Just hold on for a little while longer…_

Yoh could not begin to comprehend why such a man as Satoshi could even exist- a man with no moral or emotional core, whose entire perspective of life was cold, uncaring, and rather obnoxious- and it made him sick to the stomach just thinking about it. Why did they come at him, charge for his life no matter what the cost?

It would end, right here and now.

With the fire of war in his eyes once again, Yoh turned to face his adversary, only to find that he was still standing there. He had not even bothered to call out his guardian ghost; in fact, he was just twiddling his fingers without a care in the world.

"SATOSHI! Call out your ghost already!"

Satoshi was not horribly affected by Yoh's words, and in fact found them somewhat funny.

"I already have."

"What? You can't be serious! You're just standing there as if nothing's the matter!"

The being once again held his tongue, quite to Yoh's chagrin.

"Ok, that's enough! Let's take him down!"

In a grand dramatic flourish, Yoh slammed Amidamaru's ghost form into the core of the blade, and the result was tremendous. The entire semblance of the sword became warped; the blade itself was barely visible beneath the thick aura of bluish-white furyoku surrounding it, and forming a guard from the hilt on down was a long chain of red samurai armor plating.

"I warned you, Satoshi! Now you're gonna get it!"

"Am I? At least five hundred people have threatened me in exactly the same way, albeit with a bit more dignity and restraint, and four hundred and ninety nine have not come close to succeeding in their plan. Of course, we are dealing with the man who vanquished Zeke Asakura, so I am hardly expecting a blowout match."

"Why don't you just SHUT UP!"

And without any sense of logic or reason, which was the norm for Yoh anyway, he charged blindly against his new enemy, a man he already hated. He hardly even felt himself run into the crater, as if he had gained the power to sail upon the winds. All he could sense around him was the monster in his line of sight and the blood roaring in his ears. For the first time, every part of him screamed for blood and death, both meant for Satoshi. It was an incredible and terrifying emotion all at once, and he was unsure of what he would do in such a state of wrathful ecstasy.

The gap was closing. He could feel it drawing to him, the end of the dark. All he would have to do is lift his sword and bring it down onto his helmet, and it would be all over in the blink of an eye.

He felt the blade rise of itself, almost like he was dreaming and not truly controlling it. All of his heart and soul was focused into the edge of the sword, fusing with the furyoku and drawing out its true essence. If it did land a blow it would surely kill him…

"Come now, Yoh, is that the best you've got? That's little more than a parlor trick!"

And then he saw it; it should have been obvious, so how could he possibly have missed such a detail? He should have paid more attention to the glowing pile of mystic powders, for even from that distance he should have been able to tell that it was no mere pile, but instead…

…a gateway.

In a flash of lightning swiftness that Yoh would once have called impossible by any save God himself, Satoshi had drawn out his own spirit medium from the chasm into the unknown, a gargantuan sword of unholy properties. Yoh had never seen anything like it before in his life: at least twice the size of the Spirit Sword and cast entirely in shades of black and blue, the weapon was a bizarre mixture of sword elements that combined to create a sacrilegious work of art. The handle was styled after the greatest katanas of the Feudal Era, with a grip that may or may not have been human flesh, while the hilt bore more of a resemblance to early Chinese sword styling, inscribed with various dragons and demons. The blade was in a class by itself, formed by a widened version of a two-handed claymore blade which changed into the form of a katana of similar width halfway up the sword's edge.

But what was truly shocking was the level of energy emanating from the sword. There wasn't even a detectable aura, and Yoh could feel the blade pulse with furyoku. The rhythm by itself was extraordinarily peculiar; it was almost as though the power itself was straining against the sword's confines.

"Behold _my_ medium, the Garandoutaitou, Sword of the Void!"

Amazingly, Satoshi was able to wield the impossibly huge sword one-handed without any effort at all. Even Zeke would have been unable to pull that off, nor would he have been able to pull off the next trick Satoshi enacted. With the greatest of ease he lifted the sword into a defensive position and blocked Yoh's strike.

"A valiant effort, but a wasted one. It's too bad, really; I was rather hoping to test out my armor as well, but you can't have it all, as they say!"

With a motion that appeared to be second nature, Satoshi forced Yoh away from him and into the air. Luckily, he had endured worse falls, and thusly was able to light upon his feet.

_What's with this guy? It's like he doesn't even have to put up a fight!_

It was clearly not going to be an easy battle; in fact, Yoh knew that this would be his greatest battle yet. 

"What, are you waiting for an invitation? Have at me! On second thought, let me pursue the topic further!"

With that, Satoshi lifted his own sword, holding it so that it divided him in half from the view of the enemy, and in a flash charged at Yoh, instantly shifting the Garandoutaitou's position so that it formed a diagonal across his chest. He was moving so fast that it would be impossible to sidestep, so Yoh decided to take the offensive again, moving as fast as he could to match the strike as it came at him.

With all of his might, Yoh swung upwards as Satoshi swung downwards, both swords crashing into each other with titanic force. The impact was so great that the teeth of both warriors rattled in their mouths.

"You're every bit as strong as the legends say, Shaman King, but unfortunately, that is not strong enough!"

It was minimal, and Yoh almost did not pick up on it at first, but after only a moment he was able to sense the sword force itself harder against his. He felt his grip on the ground begin to give out as his enemy applied more furyoku to his attack.

"Damn you, Satoshi…"

"You seem rather annoyed that I am besting you in open combat. I can only imagine how angry you're going to be when I reveal some of my other powers."

However, all confidence aside, Satoshi could detect a stalemate just as easily as anyone else; it was a capacity stemming from his own days in the Warring States Era, and it was because of this that he leapt away from the battle.

This was not a mere coward's way out, mind. It had its practical options, such as Yoh's momentum forcing him to tumble to the dirt.

_Not bad, Asakura. You may yet prove to be my most interesting challenge since Kikyo…_

"Get on your feet, Shaman King! It would simply be unfair to demolish you while you lie in the dirt! Rise unless you would be called a dog at the end of your miserable life!"

The battle was far from done, of course. Yoh still had plenty of furyoku left; the question was whether he could summon it.

And apparently this was the case, for with a relatively small effort Yoh was able to rise from his defeat.

"That's more like it. Now, why don't you display your full power against me? I mean, I certainly hope this isn't the top of your game."

"Far from it, Satoshi! CELESTIAL SLASH!"

Another swing of the blade was called forth, except this time the furyoku was focused directly into the tip of the sword, meaning that when it was drawn through the air the spirit energy was hurled from the medium in the form of a glowing red arc that hurtled forth at an unimaginable rate of speed. It was indeed a fearsome move-one of Yoh's strongest-and had he been a lesser man Satoshi would surely have quivered in fear.

But not today.

"A step above, my youthful friend. Now, let me show you my long range powers."

In a gesture that Yoh did not expect at all, Satoshi leveled his left hand to face the arc of the Celestial Slash, seeming to focus upon that one point.

"HELLFIRE BEAM!"

And to Yoh and Morty's outright horror, an orb of destructive flames had formed in Satoshi's palm, an orb which was growing steadily larger and more intense with every passing second until it shot forth as a solid column of hellfire which slammed into, and destroyed, the Celestial Slash with the greatest of ease. However, the Slash also dissolved the Beam itself, meaning that it did not reach Yoh.

"All too easy."

"Wha…what did you just do to my attack!"

"I don't really see why you are complaining. Hell, you should feel blessed; most opponents I use the Hellfire Beam upon don't walk away alive, let alone completely unharmed. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"There's not gonna BE a next time, Satoshi! TRIPLE CELESTIAL SLASH!"

This time Yoh moved closer to Satoshi before he enacted his strikes, a series of three Celestial Slashes all in a row. Clearly he was getting desperate, or he would not have used such a draining technique this early on in the combat.

"Feh. Don't insult me with such drivel. You can send as many such strikes as you desire; it won't make a damn bit of difference!"

And then he performed a move that Yoh would never have expected: Satoshi actually charged towards the Slashes!

"This is the most pathetic sight I have ever seen! Don't you know that multiple uses of the same attack result in a weakening of each individual one? That's basic furyoku knowledge!"

With one might slash of his own, Satoshi cut through the first arc, instantly shattering it to pieces. Beneath the armor he winced in pain; his power had not fully recovered yet, and his enemy was far from pathetic. But it would be enough for the moment, and he needed the practice anyway.

The second arc zipped towards him, and again he crushed it, but this time his nerves screeched in protest._ What's going on? I would normally be able to sweep through a hundred attacks like this! Why the hell is this hurting so much?_

And as he saw the third arc sweep the air, he realized in terror that it was too close to destroy. He had grossly misjudged the distances, and now he was going to pay for it. He could do nothing except watch as the final slash hurtled towards him, and after a mere instant it slammed into his armored chest. 

_No! How could I have been such an idiot?_

Satoshi could not believe what had happened. No one had ever been able to actually hit him like that before; sure, he had been struck in battle, but never had he been damaged this much by such a primitive move! It simply did not make sense! 

_You will not defeat me, Yoh Asakura! I cannot be bested by one such as yourself!_

He was not aware of anything except this one statement; Satoshi did not even feel the blood spew out of his mouth as he tumbled haphazardly across the crater surface, rocks and metal scraping against his armor until such time as his momentum slowed enough for him to perform a back flip and land upon his feet.

By now he could feel the metallic tang of his own blood, a bitter taste that had not crossed his lips in years. Even after only the first few blows had been landed he was feeling exhausted; perhaps not quite as much as his other less than perfect battle, but it was enough to grab his attention. He would need to step up his own game quite a bit to match Asakura's.

He did not mind this; in fact, he found it quite a refreshing change of pace.

Yoh, on the other hand, was not quite as rejuvenated. He had used up a sizeable portion of his furyoku in this fight and had only landed one critical blow. It was extraordinary how long the dark being could survive at this rate of attack, and he doubted he could continue like this.

But he could not say for certain how long Satoshi could continue with the battle either. He was indeed a superior being as far as strength was concerned, but beneath the armor and psychosis he was still made of flesh and bone, both of which he would have to rend.

"You dead yet, Satoshi?"

"Far from it. If I were you, I would start to take this fight to the next level, as I myself am about to do."

Yoh did not bother to listen; he was too busy hurling himself at Satoshi again.

"Tell me, did you really think that would work the second time you tried it? No, it's only going to get worse! It's time for you to see the true power of the swordsman!"

"You just try it!"

Yoh was the first to make contact, Spirit Sword ringing against the defending Garandoutaitou as he made swipe after swipe in vain retaliation, from as many angles as humanly possible, but no matter how hard he tried he could not land a killing blow. Every time he swung his sword, Satoshi was one step ahead to counter it. It was almost as though he had memorized Yoh's fighting style; perhaps this was exactly what he had done.

"You young whelps know nothing of the divine art of the sword! For all your effort, you could be wielding a hickory stick and it would make no difference! All you have done is swing violently about as though what you hold is a mace!"

Each blow became more erratic with every passing second, whilst Satoshi's blocks were as graceful as a waterfall. Every clash of the blade only made him stronger and wiser, and Yoh could do nothing about it.

And then, like the Holy Grail in the midst of a war zone, the Shaman King saw an opening, a beautiful opening in his new rival's attack pattern. He had never noticed until that moment, but he could now see that his defense strategy was very formulaic: his sword basically was moving around in a circle, and every five rotations he would break the circle to attempt a counterstrike. He had just completed this cycle, and now all Yoh had to do was wait for another five revolutions to pass.

He continued the onslaught, being very careful to avoid striking a sour note and damning himself. Every second was one step closer to the end, but also to the end of Satoshi.

And then it opened again. He would have a ten second window before he continued with his blocking, and that was all the time he would need. Yoh positioned his blade, aiming directly for the breach. He would not get a second chance, and he needed to make the strike now!

And so he brought it down into the break; if he aimed right, the slash would cleave Satoshi's heart in two. Or at least, that was what would theoretically have happened, but as with many theories, variables came in when least expected.

So it should not have been a great shock to Yoh when his attack plan went completely downhill.

His blade had just entered the breach in Satoshi's defense when every instinct in his being snapped to attention, begging him to cease his attack before something horrific befell him. It almost seemed like divine intervention was commanding him not to attack Satoshi, but what good would that do him? If he did not end the life of this monster, then he would have free rein over existence itself, bending all to his spiteful whims with impunity.

No. He would not let it happen. If Zeke had been a demon, then Satoshi must have been Lucifer himself, and Yoh would not let it stand.

He should have rethought his plan. Had he done so, it was likely that he would not have fallen into Satoshi's trap. But he could not take back his actions, a fact that was drilled fast onto his mind when he felt a tremendous shredding pain streak across his chest.

"It's interesting. As far as I can tell, you're the first person to ever actually fall for that trick. But at least you're paying attention enough to notice."

It had been a set up. Yoh could not believe how easily he had been sucked into it, but he should have seen it from the beginning. He should have noticed that every time Satoshi opened the breach, he also positioned his sword for an offensive maneuver outside of the counterstrike. Yoh would have been able to block it, had he not attempted to go for the kill. But when he had, Satoshi was ready to swoop down and slice into him.

The impact was colossal, and with it Yoh could feel at least five ribs crack. Blood spilled from the single gash like a river, light went up behind his eyes, and every single hope he had was dashed against the rocks.

Morty, who had been watching the fight with a mixed focus, was now concentrating entirely upon it, and was thusly devastated when he saw his best friend take a direct hit at Satoshi's hand.

"YOH!"

Satoshi had at this point only been focused on battling the Shaman King, but now noted the shorter one's tragedy and grinned to himself. He doubted that the little runt would appreciate the grisly artistry of his battle, instead choosing to bemoan Asakura's untimely demise.

_Save your tears for a bit longer, Mortimer. What you are about to witness shall make you cry unto the heavens for all eternity…_

Luckily for him, Yoh was still flying through the air, and since the impact had been so hard it provided for an excellent time frame. 

"This is the end of you! ZETTAKAI SHINSEI!"

The instant he said these words the surface of the Garandoutaitou ignited. The once black surface now shone with a grand flame, illuminating the entire battlefield so as to make the fires of the Destiny Star seem dull and uninviting. But beneath that flare was a deep and unending darkness, one that could not be illuminated even by the light of the angels themselves.

In that moment, as he beheld the terrible luminescence, Morty knew exactly what the devil looked like.

But it only worsened from there. Almost imperceptible on the surface, Satoshi had summoned another elemental power of his, the power of lightning, which curled around the Garandoutaitou and increased its overall offensive force. Even Morty felt the unbridled strength of the attack: one strike would destroy Yoh forever.

"It's been fun, Asakura. To date you are my second most interesting challenge, but all things must come to pass!"

Without a single moment of contemplation, Satoshi sprinted towards Yoh's sailing form, both hands tightly wrapped around the hilt of the Garandoutaitou as he readied himself to inflict the end game.

Morty could no longer stand idly by and watch as Satoshi cut down his best friend. He would not let that dictation pass-not now, after all he had suffered- and so did he overcome his personal fears.

"Mosuke, Spirit Form, into the Lap Top!"

Believe it or not, Morty too was a shaman, albeit quite a bit weaker than Yoh and Satoshi and under far different circumstances, but a shaman still.

With little fear or remorse, Morty slammed the spirit form of Mosuke into his lap top computer, a very bizarre medium given the nature of the ghost. However, after a moment or so the lap top changed forms, instantly becoming a hammer hewn of furyoku which the youth wielded with marginal skill. He hoped to himself that it would be enough to at least distract the dark being so that Yoh could escape alive.

Satoshi noticed this, of course, as would any member of his family had such a novice summoned his power. Although he would have commended Morty for such a brave attempt in another life time, it now merely served as an annoyance.

_It matters not. Compared to Yoh, Mortimer is little more than an ant in the presence of gods. He could just as well go into the fight without his powers and still have the desired effect._

Yoh, on the other hand, was not even remotely weak, and Satoshi knew he would have to finish him off quickly. If he allowed this to continue any further, then he would not have enough furyoku to face the one that he had been dreading over the past centuries…

He was only a hundred feet from his target, and as such he proceeded to move even quicker. The sword and its powers flared up in response to this, and he allowed his personal darkness to flow amongst the streaks of flame. Every so often, a jolt of thunder connected with his armor, absorbing even more dark magic.

Yoh, barely alive and about to crash into the edge of what used to be his house, could sense the sharp spike in furyoku as he felt Satoshi's anger and hatred pour into the sword. Every raw, primal emotion was empowering him further, like a dynamo from Hell, and with each passing second he could sense that anger rising. Yoh was unsure of what had caused this, but he knew that it would eventually cloud his judgment.

If this was going to work, this would have to happen now.

By some miracle yet unknown to this day, Yoh reached into his left pocket, desperately searching for the key to his victory. He was honestly not quite sure what would happen if he used this technique; it would doubtlessly save him, but the immense power required could rip his soul to pieces if he used it wrong. And if it did not kill Satoshi in the first swing…

On the Dark Prince's side, the final movements of a man who was about to die did not have much of an effect on him. Yoh was finished no matter what stunt he pulled, and once he was done with the Shaman King he could face his real nemesis.

_"The time has come to finally quell the Asakura line forever! Prepare to enter Hell!"_

Satoshi's horrible laughter filled the air once more as he jumped forward, sword raised to cleave through Yoh's weak flesh like a chainsaw through butter. Every part of him was celebrating this fresh victory to come to the Satoshi clan. Where his father and his grandfather had failed, he would succeed, and it would be a most sweet success.

It was about this time that he remembered Morty, largely by virtue of his peripheral vision picking up the runt and his desperate waddle to strike him down. It was no longer a brave attempt to save Yoh's life, but rather a pathetic excuse to obtain glory and respect from the Shaman King.

_I'll have to deal with him later…_

For now, Satoshi concentrated on the final cut, applying everything he had learned of the art into one beautiful stroke, and with a shift of weight he bore down upon his opponent.

And then, from out of nowhere, salvation decided to rest its hand upon Yoh Asakura, as he shouted the words Satoshi had not expected.

_"AMIDAMARU, DOUBLE MEDIUM SPIRIT FORM, INTO THE SPIRIT SWORD AND INTO THE ANTIQUITY!"_

In spite of his arrogance and his God complex, Satoshi knew quite well what this meant. His mad dash for power had rendered him absolutely blind to Yoh's true intention. 

_He wasn't looking for some mere trinket at all! He was reaching for a separate catalyst medium! But that simply cannot be; why didn't I detect that sort of power on his person when I first scanned him, and why couldn't the others detect it either?_

Time slowed down so as to encompass a millennium in one millisecond while Yoh drew out his catalyst, a small wooden ornament which vaguely resembled a dagger, and slammed it onto the blade of the Spirit Sword near the hilt, setting into motion a chain reaction of incredible proportions. Never had Satoshi seen anything like this before in his life, and simply watching the activation made his flesh crawl. 

The next thing he knew, Satoshi was being sent backwards into the sky by a blast of pure furyoku, crushing the wind out of his lungs and causing several old wounds to reopen. It caused excruciating torment, but it was nothing he was unused to, and once again he was able to land on his feet. However, his spirit control became slightly marred in the process.

What kind of being is this man? He's not like the others!

For the first time in almost six centuries, Satoshi felt fear. Not uncertainty or concern, but actual fear. And looking at the Double Medium Spirit Form Yoh had summoned did not dispel this at all. 

The once puny aura of furyoku had now become a towering, sword-shaped column, a grandiose monument to the wrath of final judgment. It easily dwarfed everything within a hundred miles, and a hilt made from the same material as the previous form. To any normal person watching this, it would likely be perceived that some divinity from times long past had returned, and was using this sword to wreak havoc. Satoshi knew better, and was still surprised when he saw that Yoh was wielding this titanic power with the greatest of ease.

It was a frightening spectacle, to be sure, but what scared the dark one the most was the look in his opponent's eyes. Such an expression was almost impossible to locate, and most were quite fortunate not to. It was the look of a raw killer- a man with no remorse or regrets who was driven by the sole desire of slaughter and mayhem, who would rip out his own mother's heart through her throat- and Satoshi knew this expression quite well.

That look in his eyes…was his own.

"What was it you just said, Satoshi, about me entering Hell?"

It is the dark influence of the Tome of the Shaman. He has been granted the powers of his brother and his sorcery, and it flows through his veins like blood, but he clearly has no knowledge of the dangerous effects such magic may have. In fact, those deadly consequences have already come into play; I can see it in his eyes…

"Well, how about you go first? GRAND CELESTIAL SLASH!" 

With the power of the spirits backing him, the defender of the world leapt high into the air, soaring above the ruins of his house so that he could see the entire town. He chose not to notice this scenery, and instead focused every ounce of his furyoku into the tip of the Spirit Control, giving everything he possibly could to this one attack. He thought in that moment of Anna, of Morty, of Amidamaru, how they had all been subject to such torment at the hands of this animal, and how he had shattered his simple peace.

"DIE, SATOSHI!"

And in a great exertion of his physical strength as well, Yoh hurled the full power of the Grand Celestial Slash upon the infidel. All of his fury and devotion was going to rain down upon the bastard's head like the thunder of the heavens.

The mighty swing of the holy blade resulted in another arc of furyoku, this time a much wider one that was surrounded by an aura of gold. It only took an instant for this horrific attack to reach its target.

The instant the divine arc slammed into Satoshi, he felt a pain that was beyond words, beyond description. His bones were shattered, what little remained of his living flesh was scorched, and internal injuries unlike any others caused crimson ichor to course from him and coat his acrid skin. Every nerve awoke to a new kind of agony that resurrected them from eternal slumber to endure another wave of torment. 

Had he been anyone else, Satoshi surely would have died.

But he would not die by such a stroke, mighty as it was. There was only one power in the universe that could break his armor and cast him into the Pit, a power that Yoh Asakura could not begin to grasp, nor would he until he accepted his true nature. 

_You have begun to fall, Shaman King, and you shall not cease to for some time to come._

But Yoh did not heed or sense the dark powers of which Satoshi knew, even as he slowly descended from the heavens with the same expression of internal cruelty upon him. His clothes were stained in black blood, while his sword, returned to normal, was humming with a strange midnight blue aura, representative of his emotions at that point. And to top it all, the vacuum created by his Grand Celestial Slash drew the inky black smoke from the impact site around Yoh's body, forming ghostly images of skeletal wings upon his body. 

Morty and Satoshi both looked up at the shaman, and for a brief instant, he seemed to be the Angel of Death incarnate.

"Uh…Yoh…?"

This was not the happy-go-lucky youth that Morty had known for years. No, this was a different being entirely, the raw essence of his internal evils, the sins and the blood he had swept in his wake now manifesting themselves into one supernatural entity.

_The first song of the damned has begun its notes. A grand overture to the times ahead…_

Even as Yoh came close to landing, the final strands of energy from the Grand Celestial Slash dissolved, causing Satoshi to stagger forward. The blood that he had not been boiled in was seeping between the cracks of his armor, and he felt his right leg shatter completely, whereupon he lifted the Garandoutaitou for use as a brace. 

Once again he spoke, in a raspy form of his original voice which was punctuated by a expunging of bodily fluids from his mouth.

"Bravo, my fellow warlord of the dark. In all my years, no one save my archrival has ever been able to inflict this much damage upon me. You should feel proud of yourself, for in one strike you accomplished the shattered goals of hundreds, if not thousands, of my enemies. But think not for an instant that this battle between us is finished; no, I've yet begun to unveil my deepest skills to you."

"SILENCE, INFIDEL DOG!"

The carefree lad devoted only to music and laziness was gone, replaced by a vindictive and dominating soldier of condemnation whose very voice resounded with the mandate of God. Before his wicked powers even the dirt and rubble shook, seeming to tremble in dread before the fury formed by years of hard battle. Satoshi himself, who had once inspired similar feelings in his heyday, was beginning to quaver.

And Morty…he could do absolutely nothing save cry.

"YOUR SINS ARE BEYOND ABSOLUTION, SATOSHI, AND SO I SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAINT MY LAND WITH YOUR ABOMINABLE EXISTENCE. YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE, AND NEVER RETURN SO LONG AS YOU LIVE. IF YOU EVEN COME WITHIN THE RANGE OF MY EARS OR THE SIGHT OF MY EYES ANYWHERE IN THIS WORLD, I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS THAT I SHALL CAST YOU INTO THE ETERNAL CHASMS, WHERE YOU SHALL BE DEVOURED BY WITCHES AND DEMONS UNTIL THE END OF TIME. AND I SHALL SEEK YOU, UNTO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND THE SKIES."

Truly this was a side of Yoh unseen by any of this world. In fact, if one were to compare him to anyone remotely mortal, the closest possible example would have to be Zeke.

Satoshi did not have to hear anymore to understand what was going on here.

"No need, Asakura. You and I are both totally drained of furyoku; if either of us continues on in this fight it will make no difference. I have not yet regained my former clout, and you are on the brink of destruction, so neither of us would gain from our continued combat. Besides, were I to end this now I could not absorb your powers, meaning this shall have all been for naught. However, I shall leave you with this: beware the toll of the bell when the sun reaches its highest pinnacle, for when that day comes, so shall the final eclipse."

"SPEAK YOUR HERESY ALL YOU WISH, DARK ONE. YOUR TIME DRAWS NEAR TO HAND."

"And yours as well, for even if you do survive our first battle, you shall not be so fortunate in our last." With this said, Satoshi began to hobble off down the path which had led to Yoh's house to begin with, bleeding profusely and grimacing as his broken bones dug beneath the skin.

_Hm. Pure is impure, impure is pure. Good is evil, evil is good. It seems you were right once again…_

The sheer irony of this fact made Satoshi smile through the pain as he walked alone down the road, a rare sight from one such as himself. It did not feel very good, and it only caused him to suffer more, but he loved it if only for the darkness it caused him in his soul. 

Yoh did not care, of course. His hardened eyes only wished to see his enemy walk away in shame. He had broken the assailant, for now, and when and if he returned he would be ready, but the question was at what cost?

_I do not care if a hundred thousand of his kind are sent with him to Hell, so long as he himself is destroyed in the process. No amount of blood shall quench his thirst, so I must be the one to make sure his soul is damned, even if that means killing everyone who stands in my way._

And then, staring at his sword and at the horrified Morty, Yoh came to understand what had happened. Waves of guilt poured through him as he saw himself in the mirror of the mind, a feeling he had not known in years. But why did he feel guilty about it? It was not as though he was assailing the innocent or anything; all he had done was set himself against the true evils.

Then again, what right did he have to judge anyone?

_Good God…what have I become…?_

This was his final thought before his eyes softened again and all returned of his former self. The aura on his weapon became a lighter shade of blue, and the wings of smoke vanished, leaving behind a man fragmented, a shell at best. His powers had all been exerted combating his latest rivals: Satoshi and himself.

"Yoh?"

"It's ok, Morty. I just gotta take a nap."

The Shaman King, able to stand no longer, felt his heart slow to an almost imperceptible pitter-patter, and could only watch as the world took on varying shades of red as its color spectrum.

And then…nothing.

Path to Yoh's House

Blood. To many, this was the definition of life, both catalyst and reactant in the grand chemistry of creation. It served as a pathway for nutrients and oxygen, gave muscles new strength, and enhanced the power of the mind. A truly wonderous substance, they called it, the genuine Elixer of Life.

But Kikyo knew better. Beneath the veneer of that most precious fluid she could see the reality of it all, for blood, miraculous as it was, also served as a river of death, sending men, women, and children into the waiting arms of the Reaper. She had never understood this truth until her rebirth, a resurrection that had also been a baptism. The scars of that knowledge, physical and otherwise, stood as a constant reminder of it, so as to assure she would never forget it.

They hurt most at times like this, when much blood, usually that of the innocent, was spilled unjustly.

_What has driven you to this, Satoshi? Why have you taken a path that you know shall not save you? What can you possibly gain from this carnage?_

These questions were not uncommon regarding the dark prince and his deluded actions, and although Kikyo knew the answer perfectly well she could not understand it. He had said it himself; he was a being forged of hatred and vengeance, put on this earth to make all who lived in it suffer. It was a destiny he seemed to relish, as did every member of his family when they were alive. But how or why they were so wicked still confounded her to this day. 

_I was raised to think that all people, no matter what their actions, could find absolution. And yet every time I face this man, he challenges that teaching; even Naraku did not cause me this much internal reflection in his heyday…_

Ever since she had met the deluded warrior, sorceror, and monarch, the miko had been forced to seriously consider what it meant to be human. Were all able to be saved, as her parents had said, or were there certain individuals that chose to reject salvation in exchange for power and influence? And what kinds of people were they if they acted as such? Did they even have souls to be rescued in the first place? 

Her steps and thoughts fell silent upon the earthen path that was so very similar to the one where she had first met Satoshi. There was no river of blood flowing in the field, and any corpses here were long since buried, but the resemblance sent a shiver along her icy skin. She knew he was here, largely because of this feeling and the massive battle she had just seen waged at Asakura's house.

The time had arrived. For six hundred years she had walked this world and seen its wickedness because of that monster, and now it was time to settle the score once and for all.

All around her the reek of seared flesh was growing stronger, a rather gruesome hallmark of the dark one's, and one of many reasons she loathed him so. His very essence was that of unjust death and delusions of grandeur- a macabre collage of warfare and sins innumerable that spanned over the course of a life he did not deserve -and simply thinking about it made her sick to the very core.

_His spiritual aura is growing stronger, in a defensive manner; it is as if he has sensed my presence somehow. This wasn't one of his normal talents in life._

She continued to move forward, hand at the ready in case he had retained enough force to pose an actual threat. The fight with Yoh should have drained away most of his furyoku, but Kikyo had learned firsthand that his shamanic abilities were not the only powers he had at his disposal. 

And then she saw him against the backlight of the firey ruins, eyes deepset flaring in contempt, sword now held at the ready. The bloodsoaked armor caught the glare of the inferno, which resulted in a dance of color and light that would have been beautiful but for the monster that forged them.

"Lady Kikyo. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here, Satoshi? I thought you had left this world forever."

"What, no hello after all these years? No warm embrace, no niceties of any kind? Come now, I thought we were friends…"

The murderous being stepped forward, limping from his injuries. His breath was ragged and his voice was hoarse from his normal ring of threats. And yet one could sense a deeper peril lurking just beneath the surface, a wild animal raging for freedom and control.

"Damn you to Hell. You have no right to be here."

"You know, I've heard that- in a number of forms, of course -so many times that it simply has no meaning. Besides, I would hardly speak of damnation if I were you. You have been to Hell and back, though certainly a bit jaded for the wear. And speaking of jaded, where is that pet doggy of yours?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed spitefully, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from screaming. He was trying to incite her wrath; he wanted to make her like to him, for reasons of security more than anything.

"I shall be honest, miko. I never quite understood what it is you saw in that cur Inuyasha in the first place. He was nothing more than the bastard child of an oversexed hound and his whore of a wife, and yet he is the thing that you died to save? It simply does not add up, for he was a demon, and you a priestess."

"He loved me, Satoshi. He still does."

"Not from what I've heard, but enough on that topic. That still does not explain your appearance in some Podunk little town that just happens to have the most powerful being on Earth living in it. Did you come here to protect him, for if this is the case then you failed miserably. Or were you perhaps looking for me?"

"I could not allow you to return here, not after the crimes you have committed."

A snort of disdain was the only response given.

"What crimes? I did nothing wrong."

"You murdered hundreds of innocent people, you devoured newborn sons, and you raped and pillaged without even the slightest bit of remorse! How can you possibly say you have not done wrong!"

"You don't get it, do you, Kikyo? I cannot be a sinner if I myself do not believe so. I have no remorse, for I believe what I did was right, and I do not require absolution, for I did not sin. Don't you understand? I am only as evil or good as I see myself to be!"

"No. That isn't how it is at all. Mankind cannot escape their crimes forever simply by telling themselves it was pure-hearted. Your entire life has been driven by greed and pleasure, and you insist on escalating it with even more destructive actions. It is not right, and I cannot allow you to continue with it."

"Is that so? You're lucky I have not lain into your flesh with my blade; I would surely have slain you by now, had I not been certain you would find a way to return. But that shall not last long. Every dog has his day, it is said; some dogs worse days than others, wouldn't you agree?"

Kikyo responded without words, but with actions, and drew an arrow onto her bow.

"What, can't I make one joke about some dumbass mutt being practically crucified? Eh, you never were one for humor anyway. Always so dour and bitter at the world…"

Satoshi's reflexes were honed in the art of projectiles, so he was able to avoid the arrow as it flew past him. However, the very scent of the bolt made his head shriek out in pain.

_Damn. Her priestess powers have not dissolved as much as I had hoped._

Kikyo's eyes now burned with hatred as she drew another arrow. All of her energy was focused on making the next shot count, on striking down this abomination of nature.

"Next time, I won't miss."

"There won't be a next time, Kikyo, at least if you use your head for a moment. Consider the damage I levied to Yoh's house, and think of what has become of the people therein. Anna is close to death, Morty is tragically scarred in a mental way, and the Shaman King has started to succumb to Zeke's treachery. You could surely kill me, but if you do they will surely die. And knowing you, that will not be a heavy burden to bear with the weight that lies upon your mind."

He was right, as much as it pained her to admit it. Yoh was the only one who had ever been able to seriously damage Satoshi simply with furyoku. If he died, then there was nothing to stop Satoshi from ascending to the throne.

And in any case, she was a healer first, and avenger second. Thusly did she loosen the arrow.

"That's a good girl. Now, hurry along; unless you get to them right away they shall be wormchow in ten minutes flat, and Morty will be so distraught he will likely hang himself with their entrails…"

Kikyo did not even look back to listen to his sick ranting as she strode with quickened pace towards the impact site. He was not worthy of the rats, and his ravings were better suited for a lesser class of man. But Yoh…she had been able to tell simply by looking at him that his was a true soul, a pure soul, and she would not let such a man as him be damned into oblivion.

Left behind with his sword and his wounds, not all of them corporeal, Satoshi stood watching the priestess flee to her duties. She claimed to have broken from her lock, but what normal woman would rush to the aid of three people she didn't even know?

_You shall never escape, Kikyo. You will always be bound to the Jewel…and to me.With that thought firmly set, Satoshi walked off into the setting sun, smiling once more. This was only the opening act, and very soon, the true conflict would begin…_

To Be Continued

Wow. Longest yet of this series. Not too shabb-ay.

Anyway, next chapter shows the fate of Yoh and Anna, whilst Kikyo's involvement is unveiled in its true horror. Satoshi's sordid past is soon to be unravelled, as his following is revealed as well. But who is Satoshi, what is his guardian ghost, and why does a certain section of an independent police force follow his every command?

On to Apocalypse! Until my next update, read and review!


	5. Sanctification of the Soul Defiled

Disclaimer: Eh.

Anyway, it's time to get back into the drama that is Remix. In our last installment, Yoh was forced into battle with Satoshi, the enigmatic shaman prince of darkness, and was barely able to create a draw. But in the process, we now see that the true nature of the Tome of the Shaman has manifested itself. Also, Kikyo and Satoshi confronted each other for the first time in 600 years, hinting at his true lineage.

Chapter 5 delves even deeper into the conundrum of Satoshi and Kikyo, whilst light and darkness recuperate for the next strike.

Chapter 5: Sanctification of the Soul Defiled

Tent about three miles from Yoh's House

_And for only a moment, I felt nothing…_

He was standing in the middle of abattlefield, rooted to the ground and unable to move any part of his body. Honestly, the boy shaman was uncertain whether it was paralysis or fear that had gripped him, and in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter one bit. 

"Now, Asakura, are you ready to die?"

He was there again, about three hundred yards to his left, the hulking mass of armored darkness that was Satoshi. For whatever reason he seemed extraordinarily confident, and from his mouth dribbled black blood.

Yoh's very core was frozen solid at the sight of him. He could do nothing but watch him stalk about like a tiger, sword at the ready to crush his defenses. Even an attempt at the Double Medium would have been for naught.

His body trembled, but as a sword in the hands of a coward, it did nothing else.

"Your soul is mine, Shaman King!"

The bastard charged again, eyes becoming solid pinpricks of fire and hatred as his sword conflagrated once more, and as the distance between them closed Yoh felt himself fall away. He could feel little else save that, and for the first time in years he felt total peace with the world around him. It was an eerie sensation, largely because he had been alienated from it for so long because of the soldiers and generals he had done battle with in his long and terrible war.

And then, the blade fell, and it all went dark again…

"Yoh, Yoh, wake up!"

A rocking sensation from the left side, insignificant as it was, did the trick of rousing the Shaman King from his compulsory slumber, and Yoh's eyes split open to the sight of Morty towering over him. Proportion made for weird vision, as the shaman had learned more than once.

"Hey, Morty. What's up?"

This simple statement by itself gave rise to only a few responses under most other circumstances, and in this case there was but one.

"You're awake, you're awake, you're awake! Oh gods, I thought we'd lost you forever!"

Being unable to embrace Yoh in a normal manner, the shorter of the two decided to clamp onto his head instead. Tears accompanied broken sobs and slapped upon his cheek like a rainstorm, and Yoh honestly had no idea how to react. Should he cry, laugh, sing? And on a more crucial note, why was Morty sobbing in the first place?

"Care to explain what's going on? I mean, one minute I'm having at Satoshi and sending a Grand Celestial Slash his way, and the next thing I know…"

Yoh did not understand what he had become, nor did he recall anything beyond that strike. In fact, aside from his groggy composure, he seemed to be his old self again.

_What's going on here? It's like he doesn't have a clue what he turned into at all._

Never in his life had Morty seen anything like it. While temporary amnesia was commonplace in possessions, it was quite rare to see the person actually emerged without any worries or cares. So Yoh was either being resilient or hiding his true fears, and to this day he could never tell which was which. Nor did he care to at this point.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Yoh, ever the happy idiot, did not pick up on the reverberations of fear in his friend's voice, nor could he determine any serious reason for him to fear for his life so much. After all, hadn't he just beaten back Satoshi, which was a victory in itself? And besides, he had bested Zeke, so Morty had little to fear from one such as a mortal swordsman.

But even Yoh could see the sadness in Morty's eyes, and he could also tell it was pertinent to avoid the topic. However, there was one particular area of discussion he needed to broach.

"Uh, Morty, if you don't mind…"

It took the dwarfish lad a minute to figure out what his friend meant, but when he got it, he got it.

"Oh, sorry." And with that, Morty leapt off of his friend, allowing his lungs access to the air once more.

"So, you're feeling better, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I still sorta feel like I got hit by a train, but it's no worse than what Anna's gonna do to me when she finds out I failed!"

A pained guffaw rose from his lips at this, loud and somewhat superfluous, almost as if he were making up for his lack of belief in the joke, and after a moment or so the laughter did not cease. As it continued, the increasingly broken laughter seemed to develop its own sort of miniature psychosis which manifested itself in Yoh's eyes most of all.

Morty could tell without a second thought that it was most definitely a protection of his inner feelings, a mask of the heart as it were. And what was truly frightening was not so much that Yoh was hiding his emotions, but that he did not have the slightest idea he was doing so himself.

_What's going on? Everything should be fine and dandy now that Satoshi's gone, so why are all these crazy feelings running through me?_

Yoh did not feel himself rise, nor would he want to with the damage that had been inflicted on his person. All the hatred he had experienced had manifested now in a fit of dementia that would make Macbeth seem rational and well-adjusted by the comparison. Feet cascaded upon the grass and dirt as he danced haphazardly about- always laughing, always screaming, always decaying in his own heart- and he could do nothing to stop himself from suicide save his insane motions. 

The masquerade rolled ever on, and Morty knew that this particular aspect may yet be the worst of it.

"Yoh, relax! Anna's ok! She's gonna make it!"

He could have told Yoh that Satoshi was dead and buried, for all it would have done. Still he danced, eyes alight with the lunacy he had held within himself for so very long.

"Yoh? Yoh, stop it, please!"

"Stop what? Stop what, my friend, stop what? Stop my destiny? Stop what is to come? NEVER! I shall dance in my own madness forever and ever until my body falls to the ground!"

Never once had he seen the Shaman King like this; it was like he was in a trance of sorts caused by his inner mind that was dulling his mind and every sense connected.

"You're barely alive as it is; don't worsen your condition!"

"How could I possibly get any worse, hm? I've lost my home, my fiancée just got maimed, and now I'm on the target list of some armored head case! Do tell me, Morty; I'm positively dying to know!"

The happy madman was gone, replaced by another presence which concerned him all the more. Cruelty and hatred was there- perhaps not as much as earlier- but still it existed like a beast beneath the surface.

He did not know what was going on anymore. Everything he had undergone was weighing all too heavy on his head for him to begin to see the truth of the matter. Yoh was not alright, nor would he be for some time.

_Yoh's pride is all he has left now, and it is shattered in its entirety. So the only option left for him is to find new realities, some worse than others…_

Morty could not bear to see his best friend this way; it broke him, heart and soul alike. And so did he wander away, listening with ear dejected as Yoh broke into pseudo- drunken song and dance. 

Who knew something so humorous could be so tragic?

_Sometimes I wish we had never found out about the Shaman Fights in the first place. All they've brought us is pain and misery, even after they were dissolved…_

When he had first seen the Destiny Star over a year ago, Morty had not expected the drastic changes it would bring for them all. Lives were lost and won along with battles, and hopes were dashed just as quickly as they rose. And through these losses he had been allowed a glimpse of the world as it truly was: driven by shadows, sociopaths, and a small group of the gifted that could combat them. 

_It ended up giving the battles a face of sorts, making each fight all the more important. Those were your words; they always have been._ A tear rolled down his cheeks as he considered the thought for a moment.

_No one was ever able to do this to you. They've broken your bones and your flesh, but never once were they able to break your spirit before. What happened out there, Yoh?_

The entire situation had an almost ethereal aura about it, one that both fascinated and terrified him in ways that Zeke never could… 

It was so gripping, in fact, that he almost bumped into someone's leg, managing to swerve away just in time.

Looking up, he saw that it was none other than his savior.

"Oh, sorry Kikyo. I didn't see you there for a minute."

"It's quite all right. I can understand the strain you're going through at this point."

Morty was not entirely sure why or how, but soon after Yoh collapsed into a torporific state, a mysterious and enigmatic miko had run onto the scene for reasons he could not begin to explain. She had not wasted time, and in a display of leadership that Morty generally associated with the military, albeit in a much calmer tone, she ordered him to go to the edge of the crater and bring Anna to her. The priestess had also commanded him to pick up several herbs from behind where the house once was, most of them with some sort of mystical property or other.

And when he had returned, the woman performed an amazing task: by grinding the herbs into a powder and rubbing them into Anna's wounds, she was able to stave off the bloodflow. But even that paled before the medical miracle that followed, for with one summoning of a mystifying aura, the woman had closed off the gashes entirely.

At the time, he had been astounded, and reasonably so. But he should not have been, nor was he when she had told him her name.

Morty remembered her from a historical text he had found while researching for possible locations of Dobe Village; although the references had been muddled and vague, the term "chinese bellflower" had shown up several times in relation of a healer who had lived there for a few decades before leaving for reasons unknown at the time.

When she told him that her name was Kikyo, the Japanese word for that flower, the pieces fell together perfectly.

Morty had not expected Kikyo to be anything like she was. In lieu of the haggard old mage that many had spoken of, draped in piles of bones and demon skins, was a beautiful maiden in the trappings of a simpler age. Simply looking at her made his heart go all aflutter, and he did not know what to do about it.

And yet something else was knawing at the back of his head, a sensation of unease in correlation to Kikyo's presence. Morty could not understand why he felt like this-the woman was practically a saint- but it was still there, and he could not for the life of him shake it.

Kikyo was no fool, of course. She picked up on it immediately, but after giving the matter some consideration she chose not to pursue it. The boy had gone through enough that day without her reality to bog him down further.

"So how are Anna and Yoh?"

"Anna's ok so far. It's Yoh I'm worried about."

"It is to be expected; as far as I can tell, no one has ever faced Satoshi in battle and left completely unharmed. Should they manage to walk away alive, and if they do not die of their wounds, the warriors often fall into madness; the power they experience is too much for them to bear…"

"Wait. You mean you know this guy?"

"Somewhat. We have only ever met a few times in battle, but that itself was enough of a glimpse into his inhuman heart."

Morty was ecstatic. If Kikyo had known him for long enough, then maybe she knew a weakness to his seemingly invincible armor and his unforgiving technique. It was a long shot, but he would have to try.

"What exactly do you know about him? Tell me everything you can."

His voice developed an uncharacteristic edge as he spoke. Everything could hinge on what she had to say.

Kikyo looked at Morty for a moment, unsure of how to approach one such as him. Yes, the knowledge she had was vital, to say the very least, and in the right hands could finally best Satoshi.

But she also knew the other side of that data, that if not handled carefully could bring about the end of existence.

"Morty, are you sure you can handle this? Satoshi's tale is a long and sordid one, fraught with psychosis that transcends anything you have ever experienced. Also, you must be wary. If I tell you this, you, Anna, and Yoh will each have a price on your head."

The short one looked up at Kikyo, and could sense that she did not want to tell him much of anything. But he knew that unless he found out more about the monster, Yoh and Anna would be damned in any event.

"Tell me."

Inside herself, the priestess warmed slightly. This was a devotion she had not seen in years, and who was she to deny it?

"Alright. You say you wish to learn the truth behind the mask? Well, here it is…"

Onboard a Frieghter Plane, Miles from the Camp

"It won't be long now, Kikyo. The plan has been lain, the traps are set, and even as we speak my followers are preparing for my arrival."

Even in the cold and bare metal storage chamber of the Petrel 750 Dynamo-Class frieghter cruiser, Satoshi felt the warmth of fear and excitement run along his skin. Soon, very soon, all would come together, and a new world order would come to pass.

_Can you see me from Hell, Zeke? Does it infuriate you that I have proven myself superior? Does it make you sick that the Satoshi clan has accomplished what you could not? I hope so; this won't be any fun unless I can piss off the dregs._

The very thought made him flash a cold and deranged smirk. Soon the blood of the last Asakura would be spilled, but he would need reinforcements, and powerful ones at that. 

_Akumu and Akuren are powerful, it is true, but more is needed. If I am to succeed in this fight, I must enlist all the powerful souls I can find, no matter how unworthy._

Just thinking about_that_ widened his sickly grin, so much so that his skin cracked at the edges of his mouth. And the intercom announcement that followed only made it worse. 

"Lord Satoshi, we have been cleared for landing. Welcome, my lord…to the Lost Ground."

To Be Continued

Kinda short, but ah well.

Anyway, next chapter finally reveals the truth behind Satoshi, or part of it anyway, including how he got mixed up with Kikyo in the first place. But can Yoh recover from his loss, and why has Satoshi entered a land that even the heavens have forsaken?

Anyway, read and review.


	6. Candle Ever Brief in the Shade of Night

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Alrighty, it was a long way in coming thanks to FODHMC, but here at last is chapter 6 of Shaman King: UndisputedRemix.

Chapter 6 finally reveals the dark and sordid history of the enigma that is Satoshi. But unbeknownst to them, the dark lord is already amassing his armies…

Chapter 6: Candle Ever Brief in the Shade of Night

Campfire

The embers rose of themselves into the sky, appearing to Morty similar to lost souls. Ever wandering against the dimming backdrop of the heavens they could not reach beyond, each smoldering particles floated on the winds, without a chance of finding a place they could call home and yet continuing to hope and search, before they simply faded into the void, their spark exhausted by the fates.

Morty looked up at them, and for only a second, several of them formed what might have been a thin red thread of fire. It curled around for only a minute and then disappeared, but when it did it maintained that same shape.

If the time or place had been less urgent, he would likely have considered how bizarre that was, but more pressing matters were called for. Namely Kikyo, who had begun to speak almost as soon as the fire had roared up.

"As you no doubt have determined, Morty, I am not an ordinary woman, not by any means. Because of who I am and why I still exist, I am hunted and sought out by the demons and wicked humans whom I myself turned against…"

"So you really are the legendary priestess Kikyo, aren't you?"

"Correct, although the "legendary priestess" part is more of an honorific, one I would rather not hold, yet still do. Were it not for that title I would have died an ordinary girl as I had once hoped, but because of it I am still here. That title is also the reason Satoshi has done battle with me for so long."

Morty was already piqued, in spite of the fact that this had little to do with defeating his enemy. But Kikyo was indeed getting to that.

"I first met him 52 years after my death, the circumstances of which are complicated and rather painful to begin with. However, my death and the consequences of it were of little interest to Satoshi. He had something far worse in mind…"

Kikyo slid back on her log seat, allowing her sad and tired eyes to grace the sky. Yes, she remembered what happened on that fateful day. She remembered it all in horrific clarity.

"Before my death, Morty, I was consigned to what many would consider a great honor and privilege. I was deemed the guardian of a totem of power known as the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. At the time I had no idea what would arise from that duty, nor did I imagine the later consequences of it.

"From what I have heard Satoshi came down from the mountains around the time of my resurrection, for reasons that did not seem alien to most anyone at the time. However, within months he had gained a horrific reputation as a conqueror, murdering anyone and anything he disliked or that stood in his way. Soon enough he became infamous for his crimes, and some said he would topple the standing shogunate and establish himself as the new ruler of the land."

"So why didn't he? I mean, if what I've seen of him is his real power, than he could surely have beaten down anyone alive."

"He could, and he did. I have seen him in battle before, Morty, and he does not enjoy victory as much as he enjoys slaughter. If he can murder a thousand soldiers at the cost of a million, he will gladly do so. To make matters worse, he does not care if the people he kills are men, women, or children. He is a peerless butcher, sweeping into towns and laying them to waste without any warning at all. But his bloodlust cannot be sated, nor will it be until he accomplished his ultimate goal here: my death."

Morty stepped back at this, somewhat terrified by what had just been said. He could not believe it; why would anyone want Kikyo dead in the first place? She seemed like such a kind and tragic woman, so what grudge could anyone hold?

Any idiot could read the expression on his face at this point, and Kikyo had to admit it flattered her.

"Do not be surprised by his hatred of me. My position has made me no small number of enemies over the past years, and Satoshi despises me the most by far, largely of what happened between us during that time.

"You see, Satoshi's family is no ordinary band of killers; in fact, they are royalty. Known as the Daiou Satoshi clan, they are moutain dwellers who established their own separate kingdom after being dethroned from their positions in power in the lowlands. As powerful as their kingdom in the mountains was, however, they always desired to control both worlds. And this is where I came into the picture...in a manner of speaking.

"Morty, Satoshi's hatred of me goes beyond a simple grudge. It goes back many years, to a war waged between his clan and the mikos of this land, a war which has formed a severe abhorrence in that clan for any priestess and those who confer with her. And in Satoshi's case this hatred was magnified by his own inner darkness. He is not a sane man, nor is he well-adjusted; his family saw to that by subjecting him to horrific torture, in particular being forced to watch his father slit his mother's wrists. This made him the perfect killing machine by numbing any senses of emotion he had, and once he had died inside he was molded into an entirely different state of being. Satoshi no longer had a soul, was little more than a deranged murdered with delusions of grandeur his family had engrained within him. What few morals he had been allowed were soon quenched, and sure enough he came to lead the clan by beheading his father.

"Satoshi's delusions, however, go beyond merely becoming shogun or even emperor. He wishes to transcend the power of the gods and supplant himself as an absolute deity, and he shall stop at nothing to get that power."

"Hang on a second, Kikyo. How do you know all of this personal stuff about Satoshi?"

The priestess gave him an eerie smile as she continued to stoke the flames.

"It is very simple, Morty. He told me so himself."

"You're joking."

"No. Satoshi may be brusque and psychotic, but he is not one to manipulate using lies. His method is more direct, as you saw in his battle with Yoh, and I doubt he would lie to someone he though was going to die."

Morty considered what she meant by this. It did not take him too long to see it.

"Wait, does that mean…"

"Yes, I did battle him, and in spite of some difficulties I managed to best him for the time being. Unfortunately, I could not land a killing blow, which led him to more…innovative…methods of attack. He never uses the same tactic against someone twice, and when he does strike you again he will bear in mind what he learned of you in his last battle, and this alone makes him very difficult to defeat. He even went far enough at one point to hire the Zakuriku mercenary clan.

"But in Yoh's case, it will not be so effortless, and that is why he is hunting him. The Shaman King has always posed a serious threat to the power of the Daiou Satoshi clan, and this is particularly true with the latest one. I was only able to seal Satoshi and break his power, but Yoh has the potential to kill him once and for all…that is, if he can overcome these inner demons that conquered his soul."

"How is he supposed to do that? Satoshi's broken his spirit, along with a sizeable number of his ribs; he's not going to be fighting anyone anytime soon."

Morty knew that Yoh was strong-willed, of course, and if Kikyo was any judge of character - as she clearly was - then she would know it too. But with his fighting spirit crushed as it was, it was doubtful that would be enough to surmount his doubts and fears of what had happened to him…

"Morty, do not worry about this at present. My suggestion is that you get some sleep for now. I've already set up some sleeping bags in the tent for you, and you are welcome to what food I have."

"Thanks, Kikyo. But what exactly are we going to do? If Yoh's the key to our victory, we need to get him ready to fight again."

At this, Kikyo turned her back to the fire, and looked at her palm for a moment.

"I know that, which is why I need you to sleep. Tomorrow we're going to head out for Kyoto."

"Huh? What's in Kyoto?"

To herself the priestess smiled warmly. Thinking about where they were going to always gave her a good feeling, even in the darkest of times.

"To see an old friend of mine. If anyone can help Yoh now, it's him."

To Be Continued

Well, not quite what I expected, but it's good enough for me.

Anyway, chapter 7 goes into the beginning of Kikyo and Yoh's journey to Kyoto. Who is this new friend of hers, what has Satoshi planned, and what does Spirit World have to do with anything of it?

You'll see in chapters to come. Until then, see ya in Apocalypse!


	7. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Not much to say.

Alrighty, I figured this'd be quickest to do, and seeing as I'll have a whole week off next week, I decided to handle this first.

Ok, for those of you keepin' track, chapter 6 has at last revealed at least part of the truth behind Satoshi, and also a part of what Kikyo has to do with his twisted back story. But what else is hidden beneath that black armor of his?

Chapter 7 opens the journey to Kyoto, but who is Kikyo's old friend, and is his involvement going to thicken the plot ever further? And what does Spirit World have to do with the situation?

Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

Green Line Transit Station, 5:03 AM

_It still bothers me. My life has taken me from death to rebirth in an endless cycle; I have seen more warfare and bloodshed than anyone still living in this world; my existence was destroyed because of a demon who lusted for me and a man who despised me; I watched my one true love slip from my fingers. And yet after enduring more than most ever shall, the cold of an early morning at a train station has never ceased to annoy me._

Kikyo couldn't help but crack a sardonic grin at this; it always struck her as funny that people would think of the most insignificant things when the real problems were right in their faces. Even now the brisk air nipped at her faux flesh, serving as a nuisance while on the run from a power-crazed sociopath driven by a holy war that had happened long before his day.

But she was able to hide the aggravation, as she had been able to hide many things in times gone by.

To her left, Kikyo saw out of the corner of her eye little Morty sleeping quietly while she alone stood vigil, waited for the train to arrive. He had been rather unwilling to take the earliest one possible, as could be understood, but circumstances had been far from lenient in such matters. Still, he was young, and could not be expected to stay up for too long.

Kikyo could feel his eyes twitch from three feet away as dreams took him from the pains and torments of the mortal world, and wished that she could do the same. Sleep never came easily for her, and when it did it rarely was comforting; more oft than not she would be visited by nightmares and ghosts she could never lay to rest.

And when a peaceful dream did come about, it was by no means an anesthetic for her broken soul. In such journeys into her own heart and mind, Kikyo was not tortured by fires, swords, or miasma; no, her suffering in such dreams was worse than any conceivable pain this world could inflict.

She suffered in times of peaceful dreaming most of all because…

_Because…**he **is always there…_

Kikyo felt a sharp pang of grief tear through her entire body at just the premise of what that meant. It had never subsided; not even after 600 years had that one constant torment vanished from her life.

That name…the name she could not forget…the name she would not forget…

_Inuyasha…_

She instantly regretted thinking of that one word- the word, the name, the man- by whose unwitting hand she had fallen from grace and into love, for just that thought caused a shrieking bolt of sorrow to pin her to the wall. Her already shallow breath was cut to the quick, and every sense she had went haywire with misery. The cold now seemed almost artic, and she doubted this would have been any other way anywhere else on Earth.

_What happened to us? Why did we turn away as we did? _

She could see him, in her mind's ever-seeing eye, the loud-mouthed and obnoxious half-demon whom she had shown mercy towards, the one being in the entire world she could entrust with her life…for a brief time so long ago…

Kikyo dared not let it fall, but a single tear lay dormant on the edge of one eye, the only manifestation of what truly lay beneath cloth and clay, and it is likely that she would have turned her own hand against herself had she not felt Morty stir. The dream was broken, and reality was soon to follow.

_No. My life is unfortunate enough; let not the living suffer for the tragedies of the dead._

Morty was not the only one soon to reawaken; Anna's eyes had already snapped to attention, her resilient will having been able to overcome the shock of yesterday quite quickly…with help from the miko, of course. Unfortunately, that vigor did not translate into mobility; her shattered leg was incapable of movement, and her other one would be paralyzed for weeks, so she was confined to a wheelchair for the time being.

However, in spite of the bleary look in her eyes due to exhaustion and an early morning, it was plain to see her spirit was by no means restrained.

"Hey, Kikyo," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. The two had met briefly when the itako had woken up on the way there, and had even talked for a little bit.

The older woman, seeing Morty would not awaken for at least a few more minutes, turned instead to her fellow mystic. The conversation had been short, but they had found some common ground in their relative professions of choice. Of course, they had decided to hold silent about their personal lives, not so much out of embarrassment or tragedy as, shall we say, professional courtesy.

"Good morning, Anna. I take it you're feeling better."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. That sneaky bastard thinks he can hold me down, he has another thing coming."

"And what of your arm?"

Anna, in response to this, lifted up her surviving arm in what might have been an act of defiance.

"One is all I need, Kikyo. Just ask Yoh and he'll tell you."

"I can imagine."

The miko leaned back for a moment in the increasingly uncomfortable bench, cold metal studs beginning to dig into her skin while she waited for a train that could just as easily take them to hell as it could to Kyoto. Silence had settled upon the station apart from the hushed words passed between women of the cloth and the waking groans of a two foot tall adolescent, and in the distance the sun was beginning to set the skies afire.

It was all quite avant-garde in how everything had turned out, wasn't it?

"So where do we go from here?"

"As I said to the others, we're going to meet a friend of mine in Kyoto who will let us stay there for a while, at least until we can figure out what to do next."

"What about Yoh's grandfather? He has a compound in the mountains we can hide in…"

Kikyo thought about this for a moment, but then shook her head. She knew about the compound Anna was referring to, and with circumstances as they were it was likely Satoshi would be expecting such a move. No, it was better to work from a relatively unnoticed location until such time as the heat had died down.

_Eventually we're going to have to head for the Asakura compound, but not right now…_

To herself, Kikyo let out a frustrated sigh. The battle had just started, and already they had been forced into hiding before their antagonist could strike again. At this rate, it would take them five years to even begin an offensive maneuver, and that time was something she did not have.

And yet, time was also the one thing she had too much of, in the end.

In the distance, a low rumbling manifested itself, effectively breaking through Kikyo's self-retrospect and reminding her that there was work to be done, as did the sudden flare of light coming from beyond the curve of the tracks a few moments later

"Seems the train's a little earlier than we hoped."

Anna's comment, while irrelevant, was of some semblance of consolation to Kikyo, and it allowed her to relax for at least a few seconds…not that it would last.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

At this, the miko turned to face her broken counterpart, unsure of exactly what she would say, and thusly how to respond.

"Perhaps."

"Who are you, really? I know you were supposed to be the guardian of the Shikon jewel, but that's about it, and if I'm reading your aura right then you're hiding something from me."

"Ironic, is it not? I get the exact impression from you. So when do you think you will tell me about your secrets?"

"When you tell me yours."

Luckily, there was no real tension between the two, just a verbalization of what both knew. Their lives were their own to live, and the same went for their pasts. After all, both had been forced to become adults long before their time.

And as the pair contemplated this strange irony of life, the transit pulled in front of them. A testament to the absolute imcompetence of bureaucrats and yesmen, the metallic beast was rusted all over, with the exceptions of cracked splotches of paint. The windows were caked with dirt, and graffitti was plastered all over it like it was a billboard for a fringe political sect.

For a brief moment, there was a flutter of demonic energy, but it passed as quickly as it had come, and the doors to the car opened soon after.

It was a strange party that entered the train on that chill early morn: a young, perpetually aggravated itako, confined to a wheelchair with a pile of beads in lieu of a left arm, wheeling herself in one-handed, followed by an ageless beauty of a priestess who carried an adolescent who was shorted than most preschoolers.

And following them was a silent figure, sulking beneath the weight of his own inner soul: one Yoh Asakura, uncaring about the chill or the circumstances as he boarded. Granted, his condition had improved somewhat, for he was no longer a writhing mass of schizophrenia, but he still bore the burden of defeat and a broken soul.

Kikyo, drawing from personal experience, knew that nullifying this would be no mean feat. But then, that was why they were taking this trip in the first place.

It took only about a minute to board, and instantly every concious member of the group had wished they had taken more time with it. The innards of the train car were even worse; the seats, made of cheap plastic and padding with the consistency of sandpaper, were splintered, the windows were cracked and spiderwebbed, and the floor was sticky with God knows what. There was no air conditioning, but there was a faint odor of urine in the air. To make matters even worse, if that was possible, there were no handicapped accommodations, which would make Anna's trip especially difficult.

So with no other recourse but to take things as they were, Kikyo decided to simply sit down, while Anna, having made clear earlier she would not be babysat, strapped her wheelchair securely to one of the poles nearby with a strand of her 1080 Beads.

Yoh, however, took a rather different approach, choosing to sit alone at one end of the car, seperated from the others by something that could not be measured in feet, and looking at him Kikyo felt a sharp sting of familiarity. She had always been thus, or at least she had been so after her rebirth.

_Yoh…please hold on for a little while longer. If you can stave off the demons in your heart until we reach Kyoto, then we may be able to save you yet…_

Since there was no one else at the station, someone must have given the signal to start off ahead of schedule, and in response the train lurched forward, surprisingly quiet for such a decrepit vehicle. The journey, if one could call it that, had finally started, and what would happen after arriving would be settled when it came to that.

Almost instantly, Kikyo felt a heavy leaden sensation come upon her eyelids; in spite of her being technically dead, her escapades had been by no means a pleasure cruise, and thusly did exhaustion settle in.

Kikyo could not help but wonder, as the sands of exhaustion crept along her brow, what would happen when she ventured beyond the realm of seeing eyes this time. Perhaps she could find peace in her sleep this time; maybe Inuyasha's face would not torment her soul, and maybe the tragedy of waking would be dissipated in the bosom of dreams.

But as she felt herself fall into the darkness again, she knew that was not to be the case. And with that reality accepted again, Kikyo let her eyes droop.

The last thought that passed through her mind was a simple enough one. In the back of her head she could feel a strong pulse of demon energy; it was quick, and had she not noticed it earlier it would have slipped her mind, but there it was, clear as day.

It only took a moment for her exhausted mind to dismiss the thought, and looking around she could find no source. In fact, apart from Yoh and the others, the train was absolutely deserted.

_It is probably nothing, a reflex from the old days…_

Satisfied with that option, Kikyo decided to let the matter drop. Her work with demons had long since concluded, and this was likely a reverberation of one of those battles.

That was the last thought that passed through her sleep-addled mind, and then…darkness.

Train car, Next one over from Yoh and Kikyo's car

Of course, the miko could not have been more wrong.

There _was _another passenger aboard that train, sitting by himself so that he could watch them uninterrupted. Seventeen for eight months on the coming Monday, he seemed to carry himself as an intellectual even whilst sitting down. With bright red hair that fell down past his shoulders and a soft yet determined light in his vibrant green eyes, one could easily tell he was not one to be opposed, in spite of his salmon-colored school uniform.

Normally, he was not a huge fan of espionage missions, but it came with the detail most of the time. And in any case this sort of thing was his job…his and his friends', of course, both of whom were sitting a good distance from him so as not to bother the man.

They had been patient with the reconnaisance…up until that moment.

"Are we quite done here, Kurama? I'm fairly certain that babysitting a couple of shaman and a clay pot wasn't on my To Do list."

The bitter snarl of the first companion, and that term is used loosely, came from several feet to the observer's left, more specifically from a vertically challenged demon of about twenty, dressed in a deep black cloak and matching pants, with a katana on his belt and a headband beneath his comet-shaped jet black hair, which had a contrasting white starburst near the bottom. Partially hidden beneath one of his sleeves one could see that his right arm had been bandaged for an unknown reason. His crimson eyes and extremely dangerous mannerisms spoke to a deepset anger no one with half a brain would arouse; he was the poster boy of natural born killers worldwide.

The demon's patience was growing extremely thin, and the slight spark of death in his eye was not far from igniting. So it is somewhat appropriate that he was sitting next to the king of firebrands.

"Eh, take it easy, Hiei; there are worse things than being stuck on some dingy train which smells like piss. Can't really think of those things right now, but they're there."

The other speaker appeared to be two years the gothic demon's junior, but unlike the demon he appeared to have a very laid-back attitude about him. Slumped in his seat like the juvenile delinquent that he was, the rougish character was dressed in a loose fitting blue jacket, under which was a wrinkled red t-shirt, and tattered denim jeans completed the ensemble. His hair was black like the demon's but had a greenish tinge to it by virtue of the gel he had used to slick the hair backwards, and his brown eyes reflected the sort of nature he had: rough, full ready to do battle should circumstances call for it, but overall a decent, if uncouth, soul.

"Hn. Say what you will, Yusuke, but I am frankly growing bored with these miniature details. We don't even know if these are the ones we need to find; they could be just a crowd of chimpanzees like most everyone else."

"Watch it, short stack; last I checked you got your ass whipped by a human."

"As if you are a prime example of human perfection…"

"Care to repeat that?"

"I believe you heard me the first time, detective."

As the demon and the "detective" began one of their many sniping contests at one another, the demon named Kurama could not help but smile. In spite of their seeming hatred for each other, he knew that there was always a semblance of respect between them. This had always been so, and it created a very strange dynamic most of the time.

On a professional level, however, they could be dangerous, which was why Kurama thanked the gods for the Spirit Muffling Device they had been given to cloak both them and their various arguments, allowing them to escape the eyes and powers of Kikyo and Anna. Why security was such an issue their superiors had never quite elaborated on, but fact of the matter was that none of them trusted said superiors in light of events several years back; what they were doing today was partially lip service.

The other half was about saving the world. Clichéd as it sounded, that was the reality of the situation, and that's what they would have to deal with for the time being.

Fact of the matter was, though, the information they had been given was vague and fragmented, drawing from sources that were at least 600 years old, and from the worst possible era, that of the warring states. Spirit World's records at that time were chaotic thanks in part to the massive number of deaths, and the actions of men like Naraku had not helped in the slightest. Still, it was the best they had, and both Yusuke and Kurama had worked with a lot worse in times past.

But whether their combat skills were up to snuff was the real question.

"Yo, Kurama!"

The loud voice of the street brawling spirit detective named Yusuke ripped into the demon's thoughts quite effectively.

"What is it?"

"You have any idea what's going on with these four? Seems like they're just a bunch of regular shaman to me, 'cept maybe the priestess chick."

Kurama took a second or so to glance at his compatriot, then placed his head back against the glass.

"I have a feeling we are about to find out."

Apartment Complex, Downtown Kyoto

Miles away from priestesses, shaman, and detectives, standing by his lonesome on a filthy stoop near the crack of dawn, was a single young man, lavendar eyes seeking the twilight for answers no one else could give him. What he could find by doing this was relatively minor, but he sought out his answers anyway.

Sadly, of course, the one answer he wanted- how this would all end - eluded him no matter where he looked.

"Oy, Keiji, what da hell are ya doing! It's five a'clock in da mornin'!"

Behind him, his obnoxious landlord had started yelling again, and were he anyone else he would likely have turned upon him with swift and bitter vengeance.

But all he turned upon the landlord was a polite smile.

"Oh, I'm about to meet a friend at the train station, that I am."

To Be Continued

Not bad for such a late update.

Anyway, next chapter concludes the train ride. But why are Spirit World's chief detectives back on the beat and following Yoh? What connection does Kikyo have to a man who sounds remarkably like a certain pacifist swordsman? And where's Satoshi in all of this?

Tune in to find out.

On to FODHMC! See ya later.


	8. Regime Change: A New Discipline

Disclaimer: Not much to say.

Anyway, for those of you just tuning in, last chapter began the journey to Kyoto for Yoh and the gang, and also introduced the Spirit Detectives, whose roles are yet uncertain. Chapter 7 also brought to light a new player in the game who sounds a lot like Kenshin.

Chapter 8, in the words of Matrixfighter from his Chapter 7 opening, "isn't like all the others." This is indeed a Satoshi-centric chapter, in which we see his plans beginning to unfurl. But what is he doing in the Lost Ground, and who are the soldiers named Akumu and Akuren? And is another, even more terrifying enemy about to emerge?

Chapter 8: Regime Change: A New Discipline

Muraji Special Economic District

"So, no one's been here for months, huh?"

"Not really. I mean, there's been some effort at restarting construction, but with that whole geological mess about a year ago and with a pair of crazed revolutionaries beating hell outta anyone who comes near, the guys at the top decided to abandon the whole damn project."

"And there hasn't been any federal intervention in this region?"

"Not since some crackpot from the mainland started stirring things up."

"Good. Now this I can work with."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Having gained all the data he needed, Satoshi waved off the foot soldier to return to his post; in all fairness, he was too exhausted from his battle and the cramped flight to give a shit about respecting his subordinates…not that he did much in that regard on a good day.

All around him he could see the small unit he had been assigned with, working hard to make sure that their vehicle and everyone on it was at full operating capacity. And no wonder: the jalopy they had located had as much functionality as a decapitated soldier, and with twice as much damage. Still, it was a conveyance, and given the circumstances they had been lucky to find anything at all.

Worn to the bone and bored as hell, Satoshi leaned his head on the window and watched the expanse of desert and rock sweep outwards, punctuated occasionally by the farther stretches of the massive mountain range which had been miraculously formed a year prior to his arrival and shrouded in gradually brightening twilight. He'd heard many stories about the sort of people who lived there- Inners, he believed they were called- but what he had really been interested in was what had actually caused the thing to emerge.

It was this story and all the events tied to it that was partially responsible for Satoshi's presence here.

_Heh. You'd really figure that after 23 years someone would figure out how to at least build a village on this damn rock that isn't completely backwards. Sure, there was a city somewhere, but still, at least a little more effort would be nice…_

It disgusted him how lowly and pathetic the Muraji Special Economic District, better known as the Lost Ground, truly was. No one had the guts to take life and make it their own for fear of stepping on someone in the process. They were stupid enough to believe that by working together and uniting as one, anything could be conquered.

Satoshi knew better; he had known better since he was a little boy. He understood that alliances were fleeting, that no one could be trusted, but most importantly, he understood that in the end, it came down to yourself against the world. You couldn't lean on anyone; watching his mother screaming while her so-called husband sliced her wrists to ribbons in an attempt to empower his son had taught him that much.

_I'll teach these Inners what strength is all about soon enough. However, I still have much bigger fish to fry, and I'm gonna need at least two of those hayseeds to make my plan work. _

Still, in spite of the many problems he had with the area and everyone in it, Satoshi had to admit he enjoyed the high altitude air that the Lost Ground provided for him, and were he not so embittered at his family and what they had done to him he would likely have felt homesick.

But he didn't feel homesick at all, so for now he would call the Lost Ground home.

"Sir, we're almost at HQ. Should I alert the others there of your arrival?"

For a moment, Satoshi gave thought to the possibility of simply killing every single person on board the transport and continuing on foot. They were, after all, basically just leeches who begged his approval with an incredible lack of efficiency or functionality, and he had more than enough soldiers at the headquarters.

But then again, he knew quite well that in his current condition, he was easy prey to the many dangers of the Lost Ground…including the two "men" he had come here to seek out.

"No need. They'll see this junk heap a mile away. Continue with radio silence; we want to avoid as much attention from the mainland as we possibly can."

Satoshi didn't want to mention that this policy was also to avoid the watchful eyes of anyone in the post-apocalyptic nightmare who could pick up radio signals…and if his information was correct, at least one little pissant who could do this was connected to two enemies he did not need to face at that point. But he would make himself known soon enough to them both, and before this was over they would both regret the day they ever met him.

_Your times draw near, guardians of this God-forsaken pit. The clock is ticking, and it won't be long before your names are added to my ever growing list of victims._

He could feel his seared flesh tingling at the thought, as was often the case when he considered a battle of such magnitude as this, and the sensation was not only drawn from the warriors he would fight in the Lost Ground itself. No, the importance of this region went above and beyond his battles therein, for it would be from here that his next and final plan would be arranged. All he had planned, everything he had dreamed of, it would all be executed from here…or at least, the preparations for it.

_The beauty of it is that no one can stop me. Even if Spirit World decides to get off their asses and do something about it, they won't find me out here; the Lost Ground extends beyond even their influence thanks to what happened 23 years ago. And even if Yoh could somehow muster the force to beat my men and I, he wouldn't be able to reach me here. _

And then there was the main reason he had gone to any of this trouble at all, a reason which often produced mixed emotions in him. For though he would never admit it, even on his death bed, the one person that was the focus of every violent thought and every carnal desire he had had for the past 600 years.

_Kikyo…don't think for even an instant that your luscious body will be safe from me forever. I shall have you scream for me again and again as I ravage you, and then…the end will come…for you and for this world…_

Now, as a whole, Satoshi often did not feel warmth, due in part to the massive nerve damage he had suffered over the years, but mostly because of his own emotional death. However, when thoughts of war or lust, whatever the case may be, came into his mind, there was a small flash of heat that spread itself along his entire body, and although superficial at best it provided him with the sort of perverse arousal he had come to need in recent years. To say the least, times had not been good of late, but such emotions often helped him through the nightmare that was his existence.

But it would all be worth it when his plan was finished. Everything had fallen into place just as he had hoped, with only minor setbacks in the mix which could be easily recovered from, so now all that was needed was time to initiate phase 2 of his plan.

Luckily, time was something Satoshi had plenty of.

"Sir, we have arrived at headquarters."

The subordinate's statement was fairly redundant for the warlord, as all itdid was break him out of his current thoughts of sex and victory. After all, when the brakes of a fourteen year-old transport vehicle which had been subject to countless native attacks were pressed, the result was general neither quiet nor smooth, and from the jarring halt of the jalopy and the shriek of rusted metal against metal this was indeed the case.

Someone in the vehicle had started hurling obscenities as they realized the engine was all but shot, and just about everyone therein began to scramble around trying to figure out how to fix the thing, but Satoshi decided not to worry himself over such trivial matters as how to fix an outdated method of transport. He had gotten where he wanted to go, and the rest was basically just filler for the history books if anyone survived this.

With little else to do that would benefit him, the bloodthirsty shaman stood up and walked towards the exit, casually glancing out the window as he did. It would be dawn soon, and he was ready to face it with raised fist and drawn sword as he had done for so many years.

Dawn was drawing near, both for the world and for a new era.

Stepping outside onto the barren wastes of the Lost Ground, Satoshi was actually rather surprised by the level of technology the headquarters boasted. It was a fairly small place, apparently an abandoned project from the former local military power known as HOLD. How it had escaped notice from the many overzealous natives here had never been fully explained, but the general theory was that only a few key people had been informed, so therefore no one had been able to leak out its location or even its existence.

A good distance to his left Satoshi could see a triad of sattelite dishes pointing and turning in the same direction, apparently drawing information from the same databank for optimum efficiency. Closer to him were arms bunkers, as the crates of assault rifles and RPG's being removed from them indicated, and to the right of those were small coolant tanks feeding directly into the unobtrusive base. To his right were food storage facilities, anti-aircraft and anti-tank artillery pieces, at least twenty five assault and transport vehicles in far better condition than his own, and combat practice ranges that had long ago fallen silent. All in all, it was a rather impressive facility for something which had apparently been abandoned, and for his particular situation it would work like a charm.

However, as has been known to happen, the beauty of the present cannot be appreciated for the future.

"Don't get too impressed by it, Satoshi. This was just an outpost; the real thing was going to be ten times this size."

The voice, in spite of the seeming cynicism in what was said, was actually quite rational and smooth, implying that the speaker was a man who not only knew what he was doing but also what he would have to do next. Clearly whoever he was, he was a learned man, but something in his voice spoke to the learning having been less than pleasant.

"True as that may be, Akumu, we are going to need this facility, especially if those damn Alter Users decide to stir up trouble again. Besides, considering our current circumstances I think we did fairly well with this."

"I suppose so. At any rate, I assume your attack on Asakura went as planned."

"Sort of; the little bastard pulled a double medium on me at the last minute."

"So then the rumors of his power are true?"

"Yep. However, I wouldn't worry about it too much. That power he got from the Tome of the Shaman is pretty much on its last leg; we'll be seeing the big drawbacks soon enough."

"Excellent. And as for Kikyo?"

"Cool it, Akumu; you'll get your shot at her like everyone else. However, the terms of our agreement still stand; you keep her alive so I can finish her off."

With that, Satoshi turned around to face the man he had been speaking to. As was the case with most of his servants, the man named Akumu was shorter than Satoshi, but at six foot three he was still intimidating. As a whole, he was relatively well built, but like Satoshi was not bulging with unsightly muscle. Also a man of some taste, Akumu was dressed in a black two-piece suit with a white button-up shirt, a black tie and perfectly shined shoes, all of which indicated the same presence of knowledge and cool-headedness he projected. However, the other half of his persona, one he only displayed in combat, was represented as well, for strapped to the man's back were two things that hinted quite obviously at what he did for a living: a massive, gleaming minigun with a complex circular decoration on the Gatling-style barrel, and a fairly large sword, though not nearly as big as that of Satoshi. And although the weapon itself could not be seen, one could easily see the handle, which quite strongly resembled the grip and chamber of a high-powered Colt .44, save for the grip being straightened out for usage as a sword. Within the suit Satoshi could easily see the outline of two medium semiautomatics in their shoulder holsters, and on each palm could be seen the same circular design as was on his minigun.

But it was this frightening man's face which gave him the most gravity. His facial structure was clearly defined, but not to the point where one could cut through steel with his jawline, with a combined expression of calm rationality and carefully disguised anger that indicated a great tragedy had coinicided with some kind of intellectual Rennaisance. His hair, colored indigo with a light greenish hue near the bangs, was fairly long near the front and yet neatly trimmed at the back of his head. His eyes, however, were unseen beneath slim black sunglasses, adding to the understated mystery that surrounded him.

Satoshi had to admit that Akumu Ryoushi, otherwise known as the Nightmare Hunter, was one of his most impressive servants. In the five years he had known him, the mercenary had been a loyal, if occasionally mouthy, servant, and had not once failed him in that time. Even when he had stared down the Second Uprising he had been able to remain sane and in control, letting nothing shake him save whatever had turned him into what he was today.

"Anyway, I take it all the preparations here have been set up."

"Almost, Lord Satoshi. There's still some opposition from the locals, but we've mostly liquified that problem. However, I'm afraid that there are two Alter Users who still pose a threat."

Satoshi nodded at this. He had been aware for some time of the men Akumu was talking about.

"Ah yes, Kazuma the Shell Bullet, and Ryuhou, Master of Zetsuei. I've heard about those two, the Alter Users who opened the gateway to the Other Side, and luckily I've devised a plan to deal with them. Which does remind me; how is Her Royal Bitchiness doing?"

"Ms. Kiryu is stable, my lord. She's refused, however, to give us anything we can use."

"See to it that it doesn't stay that way. Also, if you can find Akuren, tell him we need exact locations on Kazuma and Ryuhou, and this time make sure he doesn't kill the targets."

"Very well."

The business of business fresh in mind, Satoshi began walking towards the inner components of his fortress, plans circulating as every aspect began to make itself known in his conscious existence. It was all so very close that he could almost sense it upon his tongue, sweet as honey yet ephemeral as a summer breeze. And soon, very soon, all he had worked for would finally pay off.

"So, Lord Satoshi, how exactly do you plan to make this idea of yours work? I mean, if Asakura was able to beat you in a one-on-one bout, how will you take his title?"

The doors opened at about this time, synchronized perfectly with Satoshi's hidden grin.

"It's very simple. The only reason Yoh could defeat me was because he piggybacked on his brother's power, a power he will not be able to use for much longer before undergoing a most gruesome transformation. If we can get him to fight, he will have to use the Double Medium again, and we both know the consequences of that. So all we have to do to defeat him is make him fight powerful foes, and what better way to do that than to bring together the strongest beings in the universe for the ultimate Shaman Fight?"

Akumu, though he did not show it, was still rather unconvinced. As a whole, the soldier of fortune had great respect for his older commander, but sometimes his logic was quite subject to question. His brusque, head-on approach, while it did have its genius, often led to seemingly ludicrous acts of violence or sadism which appeared to be mostly for fun.

But as a whole, each plan ultimately worked out for the best because of these actions, bringing results almost immediately after the actions had been taken. It was truly beautiful, the perfect equivalent exchange, and for someone like Akumu, equivalent exchange was the golden rule to follow.

Still, before any of the plans bore fruit, Akumu was often prone to query.

"And what about Kikyo? Her powers far outstrip those of Asakura, and if the two have allied themselves as the report indicated…"

"You disappoint me, Akumu. Kikyo is what this tournament of mine is all about. It's true that Yoh will have to be dealt with, but my true plan is to draw Kikyo out into the open again, where she will be vulnerable to my perfected talents. And even if that cur Inuyasha and the garden variety descendent of Battousai the Manslayer both show up, we will deal with them easily.

"This tournament of mine will draw from all four corners of the universe the strongest shaman and soldiers that existence has ever known; in other words, our strongest competition will all be in one place. Every warrior, every mage, every gunman, brawler, and random thug who could possibly pose a threat to us will come to this tournament with the baseless hope of becoming Shaman King, and we shall be there to pick them off, one by one, like dummies in a practice dojo."

The disparate voices of the two soldiers echoed in the metallic hall as they walked, passing various rooms filled with computer technology transferred from the recently liquidated Alter User control force of the Lost Ground, HOLY.

"If this is true, Satoshi, and it is greed that draws out the enemy, how will we attract those who are powerful and yet moral?"

"Heh. I'm glad you asked. For those not drawn by self-gain or glory, I have and will make sure that they are drawn by my presence and involvement. I shall make myself their enemy, and whether out of vengeance, love, or devotion to this world they shall chase me into Hell. See, every possible aspect of humanity is covered, so my enemies will have every reason to enter my tournament."

"And what of the Shaman Council? In spite of their dispersal they still hold great influence, and if what I understand of their culture is accurate, then they will clearly regard this is as a direct defiance of the will of the King of Spirits and attack us. You may be able to pull wool over the eyes of Spirit World and the mainland, but the Shaman Council shall not be so easily deceived."

"Hm. What you forget is that the Shaman Council is now little more than a circle of exhausted old men who no longer hold sway over the world of shaman. Since the wish of the new Shaman King was the dissolution of the Shaman Fights, the Shaman Council lost all purpose, and to maintain the will of their Great Spirit they disbanded. In doing so, they have lost all unity, becoming separate officials with about as much influence as any modern witch doctor, which as you know doesn't amount to much. Because of this, they will be able to do nothing, and by the time they reunite and deal with the situation I shall have already won."

"It appears you've thought of everything, Satoshi."

"Indeed I have. However, before my plan can go into effect, we must first take the preliminary steps to bring it all into play. I've made certain that Kikyo and Yoh will be there, and Spirit World must have picked up on something by now and sent a few of its flunkies to handle the problem; with any luck they'll send the Spirit Detectives. And depending on what Kikyo does in the next few weeks Inuyasha and Keiji Himura will show up as well. However, our other enemies on this planet will need to be notified, and this little facility here will let us do that. Akumu Ryoushi, welcome to the War Room."

And with a sweep of his hand, Satoshi opened the massive twin steel doors they had come to in the course of their conversation, and while said doors were relatively unassuming of themselves, they gave passage to the single most important room in the entire facility…and the present nerve center of Satoshi's plan.

The War Room was basically a massive cube-shaped affair with dimensions of 100 feet in length, width, and height, and the entire room was filled with incredible technological devices imported from HOLY and the mainland. Flickering computer screens interpreted and displayed the massive amounts of information drawn from the sattelite dishes, government website hackings, and databank feeds that had once given HOLY such incredible informative might. GPS and radar setups scanned the world for flagged individuals, while furyoku scanning devices maintained a constant lookout for potential threats. But the most important aspects of this place were at the front and back ends of it: the massive plasma display that accumulated this data into a form usable by the commanders, and a small strategy office which Satoshi and Akumu had entered that provided the commanders with a bird's eye view of the situation. It was essentially a conference room with four computers in each corner, and a table where matters of strategy could be hammered out.

It was from here, this one room, that it would all come into place.

"Rogers, would you please make yourself useful and find Akuren? I've been looking for that damn ninja all day."

The bookish suck-up that was Satoshi's personal liason, knowing that his master was very quick to temper, nervously bowed and left to find the aforementioned shinobi. All of them knew that Akuren could be a problem to deal with on occasion, but his shamanic power, speed, and adeptness in the ninja arts of taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu were unmatched, making him a worthy ally and more than compensated for his mysterious actions.

Besides, with the plans he had in store, Akuren's suspect motives didn't really matter.

"Well, while we're waiting for the ninja to arrive, I say it's time to start planning."

"Alright. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

To himself, Satoshi chortled. He had been waiting for this for far too long, and now it was time to put all he had learned into action.

"Let's start from the top. We've got some local enemies to dispatch, and I have excellent plans for one of them…"

South Pole

Miles away from civilization- in fact, miles away from any form of possible human contact -something beyond Satoshi's control had decided to land in the icy depths of a place considered by many to be uninhabitable. Here, the ice was permanent, the cold eternal, and light was either perpetual or nonexistant, the latter case being true on that day. Few dared venture out here on their own, and those that did rarely returned to tell of what befell them.

Such was the case of two scientists, names lost in the frozen wastes, who had been scouting the area looking for wildlife. What they had found was certainly not wild…yet was definitely hazardous to their health.

The two had not even had a chance to scream before they were struck down by the mysterious being which had fallen from the sky, an enigmatic being the likes of which had not been seen since the era of Zeke. His strokes had been so exact and devastating that they did not even see who had done the deed.

The being smiled to himself, watching his crimson mark of death stain the once pristine landscape. To this man, death was and always would be an art form, a most subtle yet effective way of making a point known, and if this was the case then he was truly the master of his medium; the deaths of his many had been horrifically instructive of that fact.

But he had little time to ponder on that now. Time was running short, and soon enough the wheels of fate would turn again.

Knowing this, the enigmatic soldier lifted his blade from the chest cavity of his latest victim and held it aloft, a twisted grin appearing on his face and in his wicked green eyes as the six feet of raw steel that was Masamune gleamed back at him, dripping with fresh blood once again. He knew it would taste much more blood soon enough, especially if his plans for this new world went better than those for the last.

A sudden gust ripped across the plains of ice and snow, causing the warrior's flowing platinum locks of hair to partially blind his vision. It did not bother him, however, nor did the cold which wrapped around him; he had spent years frozen, after all, and this was little different save for the extent and the material in which he was encased.

_Our time has come, mother. Before long we shall finish what we started, and the power of the gods will be ours at last._

And indeed he planned to keep his word, with every bit of power he could draw from the soul that was black as the single angel's wing on his back. All he had planned, all he had lost and gained, it all came down to this final war, a war he intended to win.

But he would first need to journey north, a journey he would readily accept. His trials had been many, and thusly pain and torment was of little concern to him.

He knew in his twisted heart that this power, the power of the Shaman King as it was called here, was his to gain, and gain it he would. For this was his age. This was the age of the One-Winged Angel.

This…was the age of Sephiroth.

To Be Continued

Whistles Man, powerful stuff there.

Anyway, once FODHMC is updated, ch. 9 shall begin, a chapter in which Yoh and the gang finally reach Kyoto. But who is Keiji Himura? Is he as strong as his predecessor? What does Spirit World want with the shamans and the miko? What viles plan does Satoshi have in store for Kazuma and Ryuhou? And what chaos is the One-Winged Angel gonna bring to this planet?

For these answers and more (like how the hell is Sephiroth alive and kicking) tune in to my next updates. See ya then!


	9. The Sunrise of a New Path

Disclaimer: Nope.

Alright, for those just tuning in, last chapter was pretty heavy stuff. Not only did it introduce one of Satoshi's strongest servants, Akumu Ryoushi, and showcase his current HQ, it also revealed that the infamous Sephiroth is back to kick in some heads. Fun times ahead indeed.

Chapter 9 ends the first leg of the journey of Yoh and the gang, but why are the Spirit Detectives following them? Who is the new player in this game that speaks very much like Kenshin Himura? And what other twists are going to take place because of Satoshi's coup d'état?

Chapter 9: The Sunrise of a New Path: Heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu

Kyoto Train Station

She was in a meadow, a calm place for a calm day. Nothing in the air spoke to any sort of treachery or chaos, and clouds meandered lazily across the skies of morning. A bird whistled its merry tune and let the north wind carry it far into the yonder blue. No signs of ill weather marred this perfect day, and the sun shined upon the whole situation.

However, for her, the situation was far from a listless holiday. In fact, she was on edge and extremely nervous. In all honesty, she was not sure how it would end; what she was about to do went against everything she had ever been taught and everything she had ever believed in, and if she did go through with the plan her purpose in life would cease to be.

But then again, her purpose in life was not what she wanted…not in the least.

Ever since she was little, Kikyo's profession had made her nothing less than miserable. Secluded from the rest of the world, she had been forced to bear a weight upon her shoulders so great that she could barely stand beneath it, one that nobody would share with her…not that they would be allowed to anyway.

It hurt, every day and every night that she thought about it enough, and up until recently she had not been able to share that pain with anyone. Not a whisper of her torment left the small room where she cried each night, and no one would ever understand that pain. At least, that is what she thought until he came into her life.

Kikyo's heart began to race as she fingered the item that had become the center of her life, the purpose of her being. Amazingly, it wasn't even that impressive to look at, just a small, pink jewel about the size of a marble, attached to a necklace which had been in her possession for years.

No one could possibly begin to imagine the horrors this jewel had caused. Because of one little crystal, the blood of thousands had been spilled, lives immeasurable had been ruined, and whole villages were razed to the ground. There was no telling what sort of evil the jewel had seen, and thinking about it made the miko sick to her stomach.

It was time to end it. Both the Shikon no Tama, and her obligation to protect the jewel.

For whatever reason, a chill ran the length of Kikyo's arm as she thought about this. It was not in any sense her normal sensation of evil, but rather appeared to be a sort of omen in her mind. She could not exactly pinpoint why or how, but something in her mind was apparently foreseeing a horrific event soon to come, though what it was eluded her.

A silent whisper blew through the grass on the plain. Malice quietly bode its time as the breeze held sway, keeping its presence unknown as it readied to strike.

Of course, distracted as she was, Kikyo did not notice any of this happening. All she could notice was that for whatever reason, rain clouds had started to appear not far from where she stood, and due to this the wind became slightly colder than usual.

What happened next was a blur even in later years when she knew what had really happened. All Kikyo was certain about was that a horrible ripping pain, like the tearing of claws, raked across her back as a silent killer struck her to the ground for his own twisted reasons.

She had been so stupid. In any other place, at any other time, under any other circumstances, Kikyo would have detected the presence of the assailant with the greatest of ease. But she had gotten distracted and complacent, which would now cost the miko her life.

But though the loss of blood was causing her to become disoriented, the maiden of the shrine could see and hear everything around her…including the Shikon Jewel only a few feet away from her.

Struggling desperately as she reached for her inanimate charge, the priestess poured every ounce of will power she could muster into one single command, which she repeated over and over again in her weakening mind.

_Get the Jewel, get the Jewel, get the Jewel…_

Her eyes were beginning to glaze as she slowly, painfully stretched her arm out towards the Shikon no Tama, and the item was nearly within her grasp. All she would have to do is wrap her hand around it, and it would be safe…

But that, like so many other things, was not going to happen.

A clawed hand, human yet bestial at once and dripping with blood, wrapped around the ancient jewel, dashing all hopes of Kikyo preventing anyone from using the power for wickedness. Whoever had done this now had a power unequaled in this world, and from what she could tell that power was not going to be used for good. But then, was it ever?

However, the worst was yet to come. For as painful as the attack was, the identity of the person who had inflicted it would be worse still.

Her vision was beginning to grow dark as a cloud passed overhead, but her hearing was as of that point unaffected, hence her ability to hear the words that would resound in her mind and soul for the next fifty years.

The speaker was one whom Kikyo had heard before; in fact, she had heard his voice many times in the past. But never once in those instances was it so full of venom and malice as it was now. She dared not believe what she was hearing, but she could not deny it either.

"I have no desire to become human, but I will take the jewel nonetheless."

Though it hurt like a thousand needles to do so, Kikyo craned her head skywards. She had to see if it was truly him, for if it was…

Looking upon his face, once warm and accommodating golden eyes glaring down at her with nothing but the utmost contempt as he gripped the jewel securely, the miko felt her heart crack in two. She had been right, again, but as had been the case a million times over she wished with all her heart that just once she could be wrong.

_Inuyasha…why…? What happened to the love we shared, the time we spent together? Why would you be willing to throw it all away for such a thing as the Shikon no Tama…?_

But she didn't need him to answer that question. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

_I meant nothing to you, did I? _

And with that thought deep-set in her mind and spirit, the miko felt the loss of blood take its toll. She did not have much longer for this world, and there were many things she needed to do…

_Inuyasha, why did you betray me? Inuyasha…_

"WHY!"

Deep, soulful eyes ripped open again as the sunlight poured throughout the cabin in which their keeper lay dormant, or where she had lay dormant at least. Her own screams had broken that tender slumber, which was perhaps the best thing possible given the sleep's nature.

_A dream…it was only a dream…_

She knew that it wasn't just a dream, and she had known it for years. However, the problem wasn't accepting the reality; no, she had done that many times in the past. The real trial was denying the fantasy, letting the old dream, the good dream, die as she herself had. Once she could do that, her torment perhaps would end and she could live the life she had always wanted. After all, hadn't that been the entire point?

But alas, the nightmare, ever present, persisted, and so would Kikyo's own nightmare continue on until she could let go. And for the time being, that was not going to happen.

A sigh of both relief and exhaustion passed Kikyo's lips as she stretched herself out of the seat; eight hours on a cramped and unsanitary train were not exactly comfortable hours, even in the land of nod. To make matters worse, a small screw that had not been stripped had dug into her back for a good half hour before she had been able to cover it with a bit of stuffing from the chair and fall back asleep again.

Still, at least they had arrived in one piece; Satoshi's soldiers, in the past anyway, had not been adverse to sneak attacks, so luck had been on her side this time. Either that or the lunatic was biding his time again…

But with nothing to go on yet, they would simply have to wait and see.

Looking around her general area, the miko could see that the other had made it through the trip as well. Morty, curled up into a little ball, was snoring peacefully, while Anna's sleep was quiet and serene, though the pinched, bitter look on her face was still there. And as for Yoh…he was messily slouched over three seats with his face in one of them, snoring loud enough to muffle the noise of street construction. It was amazing he didn't wake up anyone else onboard with this tremendous symphony.

But apparently, he would not be needed to wake them up, nor would Kikyo for that matter.

"Hey! Get off the train, you bums! This here's the end of the line, Kyoto Train Station, and I'll lose my job if you damn hobos don't beat it! Don't think I won't beat your asses; I once smacked the shit outta this one guy for calling me his uncle! Up! Up! Up!"

The antagonist, a portly train station foreman who appeared to be more than a little tipsy, apparently did not take kindly to people sleeping on one of "his" trains, and as such had started banging on the door with a nightstick he had found. Whether he was aware that this beating was doing more damage to the train than Yoh's party was anyone's guess at that point, but it was certainly aggravating in any case; the impact sent ugly shuddering noises coursing along the length of the car, and even Kikyo had to cover her ears as the noise escalated.

Luckily, the racket woke up others on board…others who were far less tolerant of being disturbed from a much-needed sleep and had very nasty habits of beating the living hell out of those that did.

Kikyo barely even saw the cerulean bead separate itself from Anna's weapon of choice and shoot directly through the window. In fact, the only solid evidence that the event had happened was a marble-sized hole in the window and a loud shriek of pain from the foreman, who had started to run away like a coward.

She had once heard conflict brings out the true light of a person, and this was a prime example.

"That ought to teach the bastard some manners."

With a strong one-handed motion, Anna wheeled herself towards the point where Kikyo was standing, eyes slightly bloodshot from the events of the previous day but clear as those of an eagle's. Aside from looking excruciatingly annoyed at the man who had bothered her sleep she looked very much at peace.

"Indeed. I doubt we'll be seeing him again. But in any case, we really should be going."

"Sounds good to me. But first…"

Now, Anna had lived with Yoh for many years, and happened to know most of his habits due to this. As such, she knew that it would take nothing short of a cannon roar to wake him from his sleep, or something even more violent. And luckily, she had just the solution in mind.

"WAKE UP!"

It was about this time that Morty, much more adept at waking then his compatriot, happened to rouse from his slumber and began lifting himself up off the seat, still groggy from the early start that morning. However, by good fortune he was about to get a very strong wakeup call. More specifically, it was a slender yet well-toned arm that he recognized as Anna's zipping past him and directly towards Yoh, palm splayed in what could only be the Slap of Death position.

He could tell it was going to hurt before it even connected, and he also knew exactly how Yoh would react when it did.

"YEOOWWCCH!"

In only an instant following the slap, Yoh was standing at attention, hand at forehead in the American Military style in such a way as to conceal the bruise she had left from the attack. To say the least, he was scared, but not in the same way as he had been after the battle with Satoshi. It was more like the sort of fright one would get when your wife is angry at you, not truly fearful for one's life but still just a bit spooked.

"About damn time."

Having woken her rather moronic fiancee, Anna decided to turn towards the window which she had damaged, watching with a certain pensiveness as the sun continued on its way across the sapphire heavens. A lot was going through her mind at that point, and as such she could offer little to Yoh in the way of berating him; even as she had slapped her future husband, her thoughts had been everywhere and on everything but tormenting him. Even disregarding the fact that she had lost two of her limbs, Anna still had many things to deal with, such as how they were going to actually battle the lunatic who had crippled her so.

It was the Shaman Fights that had done this, she realized, and with that understanding she was able to see why Yoh had attempted to have them done away with now that Zeke was destroyed. As long as there was a chance for someone to become Shaman King, there would always be bloodshed and torment as thousands of greed-fueled madmen rushed for the title. Until the end of the powers that commenced the fights, death would forever remain prevalent in the world of shaman.

It was a hideous reality that Anna accepted…and Yoh tried to ignore.

"Hey Kikyo, what time is it? My watch was on the arm that got severed."

At this, Kikyo quietly looked at her own watch, a pocketwatch made out of silver she had been given as a present about 35 years ago from the father of the friend she was meeting. It was an ornate device, inscribed with beautiful images of angels and songbirds set against a rising sun, and at the time she had found it hilarious that he would give such a thing to her.

Amazingly, the watch still kept perfect time, and as she had suspected it was about 12:30 in the afternoon. This was fortunate, as her friend was supposed to meet her around this time and place. Relaying this to Anna, Kikyo returned the watch to its original position in the folds of her miko uniform, being very careful to keep it secure; it was one of her prized possessions due to the nature of how she had received it.

In her own mind, she could not help but wonder if he would remember her after all this time. It had been five years since they had last seen each other, and though her face had not changed, she imagined that the times had made up for that. Relationships often took strange turns as years passed, a fact she had learned quite harshly some time ago.

Yoh, watching the two tormented spiritualists, could not for the life of him discern any of the emotions they were having; he could tell right off the bat that Kikyo wasn't one to wear her heart upon her sleeve, and Anna had a better poker face than anyone he knew. In any case, it probably wasn't his place to pry into the matter, and he likely would have gotten into more trouble for attempting to. Besides, he himself had his own inner conflicts at that point, and he doubted he could handle those of his friends and loved ones at this point.

In all seriousness, Yoh had little to no recollection of what had happened to him after his invocation of the Double Medium; apart from some scattered memories of the attack itself and some sort of booming in his voice, the entire incident had basically fallen out of memory. It was as if he had become an entirely different person in those few seconds, and from what he had seen this separate entity frightened him.

_It was like I had no control over my power, like it was manifesting itself as a living thing that was beyond my control. I could even hear it talking to me…and it sounded almost exactly like Zeke._

Yoh could not begin to comprehend the magnitude of what he was dealing with, and every time he tried to something blocked his access to that part of his mind, almost like a safeguard against whatever it was that had happened. Why this was in place was anyone's guess, but he could guess at the reason: if he discovered what he had become, and how it happened, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't happen again. In fact, there was a very strong chance that it _would _happen if he rediscovered the darkness.

But one thing he knew for certain was this: if he was to defeat Satoshi and whoever was working for him - he knew this had to be the case, for even Zeke had his own personal team of shaman at hand - he would have to learn to control the darkness which had possessed him, for only then could he realize his full power.

_Whoa. That's pretty deep right there._

Indeed, this was the first truly philosophical thought that Yoh had spun together in a long, long while; of course, since his mind rarely ever wandered in that direction, this was not tremendously shocking, but still something to be pondered over for later. After all, thought Yoh, he had often been forced to confront himself in Zeke, so perhaps it was time to face himself in the mirror.

He'd done it before, hadn't he?

"Uh, Yoh, we'd better get going. We don't wanna hang around one place for too long."

Morty was right; in addition to the armored lunatic chasing them already, it was very likely that other shaman would have been tipped off by the return of the Destiny Star that the title of Shaman King was back up for grabs, meaning they too would be after the small group in droves.

And so…it was time.

"Hey, Kikyo, who exactly is this friend of yours? I mean, we trust your word, but how about his?"

The priestess did not answer immediately, as her present occupation was trying to pry open the rust-coated door. She had expected that this would happen, but had hoped it would be easy to deal with the problem. This was obviously not the case, and were she not so strictly brought up by the priesthood the odds were she would have started flinging more colorful words at it than she was used to. But after a while the question clicked in her mind, and luckily it was an easy one.

"Well, you can trust him as much as I do… and this is a man who I trusted with my life and soul. Beyond that I could not tell you very much at all; he's someone you'd have to meet for yourself to understand." These words were spoken with a great amount of admiration that bordered on reverence, as if she had been almost infatuated with the man for a great length of time. And if one looked closely enough, the very topic of conversation had caused a thin, almost invisible mist to cover her eyes.

The only one to notice all of this was, unsurprisingly, Anna, and it was both puzzling and unnerving at once. From what she had seen of her, the itako had always painted Kikyo as a rather tragic figure, and indeed this was so most of the time, but there was something about this character that made her doubt that this had been her personality since the beginning. No, something in her walk, her lack of a smile beyond the occasional smirk of defiance, and even in her person as a whole hinted that there was another, happier side to Kikyo that some great tragedy had buried, and for whatever reason, her friend had the effect of drawing it out.

Unfortunately, there would be no way to prove any of this unless they could actually meet the guy…and since the door was putting up a far better fight than expected, that was not likely to happen.

_Well, this is weird. Here we are after surviving Zeke and Satoshi, and we get our asses kicked by_ _a beat-up subway car._

Luckily for the circumstances, they were able to keep a lid on their emotions as the struggle continued, but after a while Kikyo's vigor was unable to maintain similar resiliance, and at this she slumped into her chair. They could attempt to break the door down, but since the group was in such close corners that approach would do more harm than good. So as it stood, there was very little else that was available to them.

But within moments, the door became the least of their worries.

It was almost indiscernable, and she could not pinpoint the exact location, but Kikyo could sense a demonic aura outside the door, the exact same one as before. It was so faint that Anna and Yoh could not sense it, but she was absolutely certain this time: there was a demon, likely a powerful one, that was following them.

Reaching out with her mind brought the miko more information than she cared to know, and as the full reality of what she was dealing with dawned on her she snapped back. She recognized the aura; any priestess worth her salt would be able to recognize it.

"Yoh, Anna, get ready."

Kikyo's actions had drawn question from the two before, but when she drew out her arrow and primed it for a shot, it was obvious that this one required a little less digging…for Anna, at least. Within an instant she too was prepared, her 1080 Beads slowly revolving about her good arm in preparation for what she expected to be an intense battle. It had taken her a while, but she too had now detected the aura that was likely going to be breaking into the car in the next few seconds, and though she couldn't say she wasn't scared, she had to admit it did give her a buzz she hadn't had in a while.

Looking towards Yoh and Morty's blank faces brought no surprises to either of the priestesses; Morty was nowhere near skilled enough to sense any such aura, and Yoh had never been too exposed to real demons anyway. So when Morty first piped up, the question he asked was not a tremendously shocking one.

"Uh, Anna, what's going on? Is there something out there?"

"Yeah…a Mazoku."

At this, Yoh did not say much, not knowing for sure what they were talking about, but he soon knew that it was likely not something very pleasant, for a sudden chill in his soul implied that Amidamaru had heard of - and was frightened by - whatever a "Mazoku" was.

"This can't be…I thought that they were forbidden from entering this plane after the Makai Tournament…"

"Doesn't look like this one got the message."

Now, Yoh was not a very bright man in any case, but he knew that he should be at least somewhat scared. After all, Anna and Kikyo were primed for the fight of their life and Amidamaru, without any conceivable reason, was almost trembling. And yet he wasn't scared, not in the least. Hell, he was looking forward to fighting whatever the thing was, be it human or demon; what better way to get back on the horse than with a good old-fashioned bout of demon combat?

"Hey, Amidmaru, you up for another fight?"

Yoh needed not ask the question, for his samurai guardian now stood at his side, prepared for what he always expected to be the final battle. No matter what happened, he would stand by his master to the death, even if it ripped his soul to shreds.

Now all that was left to do was to wait and see what the demon had planned. As it happened, they wouldn't have to wait very long, for instead of a violent fist or a shredding blast of energy, the only thing that came from the other side of the door was a rather nonchalant voice.

"Yo, Kurama, I think they're in here, but the damn door's stuck like a bitch."

It was, to say the least, unexpected that the Mazoku, as a member of the ruling class of demons in Makai, would have such a laid back, lackadaisical voice. He seemed more like a juvenile delinquent rather than a descendant of the ancient demons that had once terrorized Japan, and from what they could tell he did not appear to be faking it.

Yoh could tell immediately, for whatever reason, that this man - or demon - could be trusted.

Within seconds of the first voice's outburst, the group heard another appear in the wake of the soft steps that had brought him there.

"Yes, this could be a problem. Yusuke, if you'll give me a moment…"

The new person that had joined the situation, though he could not be seen, sounded as though he was a man of dignity, grace, and a great amount of intellect, his soft spoken mannerisms brought very much to life in his voice. However, something else was there too, a hardline determination that could and likely would translate into his being a very deadly opponent when backed into the corner.

It did not take Kikyo very long to sense what the second one had in mind, for the sizzle of acid against metal was enough to tell her everything.

"Alright, Yusuke, try it now."

Apparently the attempt had worked, for with only a quick shove from the outside the doors were forced open, or rather to the ground, and the results of this were, to Yoh and the others, rather shocking.

Standing in front of the doorway were not only two people who looked different than expected, but a third person who had been leaning quietly on the train's side. The first, presumably the one named Yusuke, was a fairly tough-looking kid of eighteen with slicked-back black hair, deep brown eyes that belied his unspoken soft side, and a build indicative of many battles. He was dressed in denim jeans, a blue coat, and a loose red shirt which had not been ironed in days. The second man, obviously Kurama, had a far softer look to his face which was augmented by bright red and flowing hair, but his green eyes showcased his inner strength and sensitivity which contrasted drastically with his pink school uniform. As for the unnamed person, he was dressed all in black with the notable exception of his white headband and bandages that drew no attention from the comet-shaped black hair and violent, borderline evil red eyes that showed he was exactly the wrong person to piss off.

No one spoke for the first few seconds, as each group spent this time sizing the other up, carefully scanning their individual auras and looking for any giveaways of power that could spark a fight. Apart from the energies of the Shaman King and the Mazoku named Yusuke, there was nothing that could be really called dangerous enough to incite any serious betrayal of trust. Still, they would have to be wary of each other for the time being; though neither side had any thought of fighting, neither side was stupid enough to blindly follow the other into death.

As expected, it was Yusuke that first spoke.

"Hey, relax, we're not here to kill you guys, if that's what your thinking. "

Yoh was visibly relieved by this comment, though he was aware that if they had been sent to kill them, they would have done so by that point. Still, that did leave a few major gaps in their story that they seemed to have not filled in yet.

"Alright, we sorta figured that much out already, but why are you following us in the first place?"

"Yusuke, I'll answer that question, if you don't mind."

The next voice came from someone who did not fit the category of whoever these mysterious men were. It was delicate, polite, but infused with the strength of a warrior who could not- no, would not- ever surrender. It was a voice that was both soothing and inspiring at the same time.

By good fortune, it was also a voice Kikyo recognized.

"Wait a minute…Keiji?"

She couldn't believe it. After all this time he had not changed a bit, not even his voice.

And apparently, the man had not changed much either. Standing to the side near one of the station benches, the speaker was a man of about five feet and two inches, yet built with the lithe muscularity of a master swordsman. He was dressed in white, loose khakis and a lavendar dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, and a sword hung on his belt. But his face was what attracted the most attention; with warm red eyes, a benevolent expression, and red hair that flowed in a ponytail past his shoulders, he radiated a kindness that seemed not to fit a warrior of his sort. However, the birthmark on his right cheek, bearing the resemblance of a cross-shaped scar, spoke otherwise.

"It's been a long time, Kikyo, that it has."

To Be Continued

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?

Anyway, chapter 10 will explain what the Spirit Detectives are doing, as well as how Kikyo and Keiji know each other. But who's that on the street? Looks like Sephiroth's not the only Planet alumnus to show up…

And with that I am off. Catch ya next update.


	10. Bittersweet Recollection

Disclaimer: Eh.

Anyway, back to business. If you recall chapter nine, Yoh and company arrived at Kyoto, only to run into the Spirit Detectives and the modern form of Kenshin Himura.

Chapter 10 reveals the connection between Keiji and the Spirit Detectives, as well as that of Keiji and Kikyo. Chapter 10 also introduces two new original characters, as well as a new one from an old genre.

Chapter 10: Bittersweet Recollection

Street in Downtown Kyoto

The man was very vaguely aware of only three things as he walked down the street, and the first two were proving to be a very great annoyance. The first and most obvious was a limp in his left leg from a recent puncture wound he had obtained coming here, and the second was a smarting pain in his chest caused from a battle which had taken a rather severe turn for the worse.

Of course, he tried hard not to think about that particular wound…for fear of reminding himself of the third thing. Trying not to wasn't easy at the best of times, and these injuries only made it worse. But then, that had been his reality for at least three years, thanks to many different circumstances…

Reality, thought the exhausted man as he walked down the street, eyes cold as the ice in the northern regions of his home and hardened by tragedy, constantly staring at the world around him with a barely contained sense of a lack of faith. Though he was only about five and seven, the man exuded an almost untouchable aura of frigid anger and a far deeper sadness resulting from the events of his life which seemed to contrast very strongly with his bright, spiky yellow hair, though his dark sweater and black overcoat pointed more strongly at his inner soul than that.

Of course, what drew people's attention to the man as he walked through the streets of downtown Kyoto were something altogether different, and that was the massive single-edged sword he held on his back. Appearing very mechanical in nature, it was seemingly constructed of several smaller blades held together by an unnamed engineering trick that the man had only a most basic understanding of, and was scored from being in its fair share of battles.

This sword of his had attracted plenty of attention in the past…the vast bulk of it he had not wanted.

Yes, Cloud Strife had a pronounced distaste for the attention of strangers, and when he was walking through a crowded street as he was the odds were he was bound to get it. But as it stood he did not have much of a choice these days. The time for silent sneaking and whispered conspiracies was over, and the time had come for action to be taken against his demons, both without and within.

However, to defeat these demons he needed something - or someone - very important to be returned to him, which was the sole reason he was here in Kyoto.

_I'm coming…for both of you…_

The thought distracted Cloud very much, as it had been all he thought about for quite a while now, but that was his way, trying to right his mistakes of the past whether he made them or not…hence his inability to see the two men in front of him until bumping into them.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath without even looking at them. The one thing he did not need was more socialization at that point, and carrying on a long-winded conversation seemed just the right way to start it. As such he continued on, eyes focused directly ahead with the severity that had seemingly become a very important part of his life. However, as the circumstances had it, that would not take in the least.

He could not be sure why, but something had clicked in the back of his head, some red flag that his genetically enhanced instinct had a hard time ignoring despite the very obvious feeling that he should not, and it was times like these that he wished that he actually wasn't alone. It figured that the only three people who could possibly help him were gone from his life: one who had been kidnapped, one who was dead, and one who had vanished to God knows where, presuming that there even was a God in the first place.

So without any guidance from anyone around him, and with no perceivable help from above, Cloud simply decided to turn his head and look at them for reasons that eluded him.

Surprisingly, the two were still standing right there, having not moved more than two inches since he had apologized to them. The one closer to Cloud was obviously the more sociable of the two, standing in a very laid-back manner that reminded him of someone he had known back home. Dressed in a ratty gray hooded sweatshirt that showcased his slight paunch and blue denim jeans that did the same, he had brown hair that looked very much as though the man had not combed it in a while, along with steel rim glasses that were rather cheap from the way they settled on the bridge of his nose. Strapped to his waist was a sizeable sword, though it was sheathed and not nearly as large as Cloud's own.

The other man, however, emanated a very different impression. About the same height as the first, he was dressed in a heavy white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it, with black jeans and steel-tipped boots completing the outfit. As for appearance, his face was rigid and cold, with crystal ice eyes and lightly spiked blonde hair that reminded him very much of his own. His entire personality was cold and antisocial, as if the world had screwed him over one too many times, and already Cloud did not like him very much. Unlike his friend, however, he had no sword, just a pair of silver gauntlets with a violet crystal attached to each.

He stared rather pointedly at the two for what seemed like an eternity, knowing only one thing for sure: they were both shaman, and they might have the information he needed.

"So I assume you two have names?"

A rather rude way to start off, but Cloud had never been one for formalities. Luckily, the one with glasses seemed to understand that.

"I'm Matt." And then, as an afterthought, he motioned to the colder one. "Mr. Sunshine over there's Rayde."

The one named Rayde gave Matt a very sharp look, but then relaxed and let it go on.

"Matt and Rayde…hm, alright. Tell me, have you ever heard of anyone named Satoshi or Anna Kyoyama?"

He was honestly not expecting too much from them, seeing as almost no one he knew was even remotely aware of Satoshi or what he had done, but Rayde's sudden interest indicated that he did indeed know something. His eyes became razor sharp and his breath quickened, and Cloud knew he had struck some kind of nerve.

"What do you know of Satoshi? Tell me everything."

Cloud's eyes fell from the two as he remembered exactly what he knew of the monstrous swordsman. "He took someone very important from me…and now I'm trying to find her again." The memory was almost too painful to recall, though not quite as painful as another memory he could not even begin to draw out.

"We're trying to find him too," Matt quipped, though he seemed to take a slightly easier perspective on it than Rayde did. "Yep, son of a bitch must pay."

"How much do you know about him or Anna?"

Matt thought for a second, then shrugged. "I haven't heard anything about this Anna chick. How 'bout you, Rayde?"

Rayde shook his head, having no idea himself. However, he seemed to be much more interested in what else Cloud had to say, which the ex-mercenary was quick to notice.

"I see. And as for Satoshi?"

Rayde, unlike previously, seemed to go back into himself at this, as if the question was hard for him to answer. Cloud was not shocked at this; from what Satoshi had said, he imagined there were dozens, if not hundreds, personally affected by his distinct form of madness.

"Um…" At the silence, Matt leaned in to Cloud and whispered in his ear. "We don't talk much about Satoshi…Rayde's got a problem with him that goes back a while…"

A problem that Rayde had a very hard time dealing with, as his next response made quite clear.

"He massacred my entire family", he snarled. "And I'm going to kill him."

At this, Cloud nodded to the two of them. It was obvious that they knew very little, and he needed to get moving. After all, the lunatics he chased were very often swift of foot in these matters.

"If that is all you know, then I think I will continue on my own."

But as he turned to move on, the one named Matt stepped forward, his eyes indicating interest in something.

"So, who'd he take from you?"

Cloud's eyes darkened at this, and he could feel his fist clench in the process.

"My best friend, in whom I could confide anything…"

"Damn, that sucks."

Cloud knew it did, as he had felt the pain beyond comprehension rip through him…twice in a lifetime. But to sooth the pain, and for that matter to end the dragging in his mind, he needed to face this demon one on one. An option, it seemed, that Matt was loathe to give him as he continued talking.

"So how are ya gonna fight him? He's bitch hard, ya know, or at least that's what I hear."

Cloud had considered this problem, of course, and luckily he had an answer in mind to deal with it.

"That's why I need the woman named Anna: to become a shaman."

To himself, Rayde had been mulling this entire conversation in his head, and looking at Cloud's statement he found it hard to buy. He could pick up on spiritual levels fairly well, and from the looks of the swordsman his levels were pitifully low, meaning that if he did become a shaman he would not be a very skilled one.

Hearing these opinions apparently did not phase Cloud too much as his eyes misted over.

"Perhaps. But it won't matter once I find my guardian angel…er, guardian ghost."

Matt, noting the slight tinge in Cloud's face at this comment, almost laughed aloud. The ghost obviously meant a lot to him, whoever _she _was.

And it then became clear to the second swordsman what had to be done, though he was not sure why this was the case.

"Let's help him, Rayde."

The answer was cold, swift, and fairly rude, all of which Cloud was quite used to.

"Absolutely not."

"Why the hell not!"

Rayde, watching the skies, gripped the bridge of his nose between his finger and his thumb as the beginnings of a stress headache assimilated. Yes, he liked Matt well enough to let him hang around, but on occasion he could be mouthy and counterproductive, and this was one of those times.

"I'm not going to be delayed for any reason. I told you that when we first started."

"You can't just fucking blow somebody off like that!"

Rayde, deciding to ignore the headache for the moment, gave Matt a very sharp and very harsh look, one which he generally only gave to his enemies.

"Watch me," he snarled in a rather frightening whisper.

"Fuck you, then!"

Matt could not believe sometimes what a complete and total bastard Rayde could be when it came to his journey. He was always cold and dismissive to everyone around him, seeming only to care about his vengeance on the asshole named Satoshi, and sometimes it seperated him from reality.

"Rayde…", Matt groaned as the frustration gave way to a slightly better idea. "Could you at least ask one of your spirits if they've heard of her? Then I can take Cloud there and come on back."

Rayde thought for a moment, then nodded in aggravation, figuring if he did this Matt would at least shut up. With this in mind, his eyes flickered over to the gem on his gauntlet, which flashed a bright violet in response.

Matt knew that the process Rayde was involved in would take a while; sometimes it took a few minutes, other times a few weeks, so to kill time he pulled out his leather flask and dragged some of the booze he kept in it into his throat.

"Want some?", he asked, motioning to Cloud with the flask.

"No thanks. So your friend can control spirits?"

"Shamans control spirits period , but Rayde's got a whole shitload of 'em. He uses 'em for info and ass-whuppin' as called for."

Cloud silently nodded at this, being vaguely familiar with the process as he had seen something similar to it back home. How it worked on either world confused the hell out of him, so he very rarely asked questions about it. Well, there had been that one time, but the person he had asked had never given him an answer…

Luckily, Rayde had come up with the information he had asked before his mind could travel down _that _road again.

"She's a few miles away from here, and with several people."

Cloud breathed in relief as part of his many problems was given a solution from an unexpected source. "Good. Maybe now I can finally end this mess."

"Cool. Let's roll."

Matt, seemingly gravitating to Cloud for whatever reason, hoisted his sword onto his back and prepared to head off when he noticed Rayde was preparing as well.

"I thought you were staying here."

Rayde didn't seem to notice the bite of sarcasm in his travelling partner's voice as he finished putting away his materials. "I changed my mind."

Matt snorted at this. "There's a shocker."

After a while, Rayde finished his preparations, which included polishing his gauntlets for the trip ahead, and looked squarely at Cloud while he did this. "I want to know everything you do about Satoshi. You can tell me while we're walking."

Cloud, though he could not say he liked Rayde, was willing to do this for him at least. "Fine, though I can't say very much about him…"

With this, the two began walking forward, and as they did so Cloud felt the dragging cease. Maybe this was the step he needed to get over his problems, and he knew that it couldn't hurt him. But then again, he still had a lot of guilt to endure.

For that, he needed a guardian angel. For that… he needed Aeris.

Matt didn't notice any of this, of course, and so his reaction to the men leaving him behind was less than pleased.

"Shit, Rayde, wait up!", Matt shouted as he began running, backpack askew on his shoulders as he followed the two taciturn soldiers for hire.

Keiji Himura's Apartment

Kikyo had been in many different conflicts over the past 600 years in many different countries, but the one in her mind that stood out most readily was also the first time she had run into the Himura family: the Meiji Revolution, in which she had gotten into her fair share of trouble. Granted, the journey of that time had brought her into contact with many interesting people and it had given her valuable combat experience,

but it had been harrowing nevertheless.

For whatever reason, this situation reminded her of the Meiji days, when times were hard and circumstances were harder. However, this time things weren't as simple as mending wounds and taking down violent soldiers; not only was Satoshi back to exact his reign of bloodshed and hatred, but she imagined that there were other enemies waiting in the wings that were just as wicked…

"So, Keiji, that is how the situation stands. At this point, I'm not entirely sure what Satoshi is planning, but I do know he needs the power of the Shaman King to do it."

Keiji nodded slightly at this whilst sipping his tea, very carefully disguising his horror at what had befallen his old family friend. Of course, this was often the case when dealing with Satoshi; he'd heard many tales about the self-deluded monster and his many actions, from midnight raids and plunderings to the mass control and manipulation of cities and towns that was the stuff of nightmares. What was even worse was that he now had the throne of the Shaman King in his sights, a frightening prospect in itself.

"This is certainly an interesting predicament, that it is."

Keiji was well aware that he needed to keep calm throughout this, for he had seen the result of actions taken in the opposite direction. His father, for example, had been a careless hedonist in his day, drinking, smoking, and fornicating on an almost cosmic level until worse came to worse and he ended up breathing through a tube; as such, Keiji had vowed never to live in any kind of excess, much like his more famous predecessor, Kenshin Himura. In fact, the only link he and his father had was the name they shared. Still, sometimes his heart shuddered at the sight of the things men like Satoshi were capable of, and as such he tried to help as best he could.

"So what exactly do you intend to do about this?"

"To be honest, Keiji, I don't know. Satoshi was a formidable opponent in the past, but at least then he had some rhyme and reason to his attack plan. This attack on Yoh and the others falls under his normal pattern in no way I have ever seen before; it's like he has completely rearranged his battle plan for this conflict…"

_But what disturbs me the most is not the change in his pattern, but rather the fact that he changed it. It's as if he knows something that we don't, and he's making up for it…_

Somehow the disturbance in Kikyo's mind must have appeared on her face, as Keiji had started to look at her worriedly.

"Kikyo, are you alright?"

The priestess, distracted in her thoughts, jumped slightly in surprise as she remembered Keiji was there.

"Uh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, good."

Kikyo sighed at this, and looked out the window, where the sun had fallen a bit in the three hours she and Yoh had been here. She sometimes wondered about Keiji, as in the way he looked at the world, and it amazed her that someone so delicate could survive in a world such as this, but the entire family line, with the exception of Keiji's disgusting father, had been like that from the start. Somehow they endured the pain of life, and when times were down she needed only think of them to gain her strength back. But in this particular situation, she needed to ask one thing more of her old friend. She had never asked much of anyone, honestly, as the pain she had felt over the years was generally too great for anyone else to be trusted with, but somehow this time was different.

"Keiji…I need your help."

"What with?" His response was calm as ever, but he knew what it was she wanted…and the concept was not easy to handle.

"Satoshi is, as you know, a dangerous opponent. He is psychotic, murderous, and indifferent to human feelings, and I know that I cannot fight him alone. I need you to help me fight him…and I need you to help Yoh as well."

The last part of the request needed no explanation. Keiji had been able to sense from the start that Yoh had lost his warrior spirit to fear and terror, which seemed strange as he looked at the shaman now. He seemed so vibrant and laid back, as if nothing at all was wrong.

But Keiji was not stupid. He could tell a mask when he saw one.

"No problem. He seems to be taking to the Spirit Detectives well enough, so that won't be an issue."

"Hm. So tell me, Keiji, what are Koenma's forces doing with you? To be honest, they probably have not had enough time to process the information about Satoshi and what has happened."

Kikyo had to admit that learning that Yusuke, Kurama, and the black-haired one named Hiei (Keiji had introduced them all formally once they had gotten to his apartment) were all Spirit Detectives had come as a bit of a shock to her. She had personally dealt with Koenma and Spirit World many times over the years, and most of the time they could not go through any of the paperwork quickly enough to deal with these sorts of situations. Granted, high-pressure circumstances like these often drew the attention of the higher-ups fairly quickly, but the Spirit Detectives generally only showed up a few days later.

Keiji, however, knew otherwise.

"This was a special case. See, Satoshi has been doing many things that have had Spirit World watching him for years, and when he landed here in their jurisdiction they reacted quickly, sending the Spirit Detectives to watch over you and the others."

Kikyo was very much surprised at this, as her relationships with Koenma and Yama had been very…notably strained. Her actions over the years had gained her many enemies in Spirit World, and were it not for her alliances with certain individuals that had close ties to Spirit World it was very likely she would have died long ago. Of course, why Keiji was even involved with something as high up as Spirit World continued to elude her; she had asked him on the ride to his apartment, but he had artfully dodged the question, much to her annoyance. Nevertheless, she left it alone, as the answer likely would have unnerved her anyway.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Right now, nothing. You've had a tough day, and you need to relax, that you do."

Kikyo, though she was loathe to admit it, had to say the same as she sipped her tea. The odds of Satoshi causing much trouble at this point were slim to none, and she knew very well that he would need some time to recover from his disastrous attempt at Yoh's life.

Besides, she could not help but feel slightly at peace as she was in this place. By coincidence or intent she did not know, but the entire apartment was bedecked in a motif similar to the old dojo where she and Kenshin had spent many happy days, and the memories this brought to mind also brought a rare, legitimate smile to her face.

Luckily for her, the blush that accompanied these recollections went unnoticed by any save herself. This was a seemingly constant problem with her when it came to Kenshin, and she always wondered if it meant anything…

But fortunately, Keiji offered her some relief from that thinking.

"Well, let's see how the others are doing. I imagine Hiei's about an inch from killing Yoh at this point."

Kikyo, for the first time in ages, laughed heartily at the thought. Yes, laughs, smiles, and blushes all came with the territory when it came to Kenshin and his family. In fact, these days she shared were as close to happy times as she shared with Inuyasha, a fact that made her think sometimes.

But then, she tried to ignore those thoughts, knowing the pain they would bring.

"Very well, then."

And with that, the pair walked into the living room, where Hiei was indeed at his last nerve. Though the times were hard and the days far too short, Kikyo knew that this, at least, was something she could enjoy, and that alone gave her real warmth for the first time.

In fact, it gave her so much warmth that she did not notice the little something in the corner, a shadowy, feral-looking something with claws, antennae, and a pair of bright yellow eyes…

To Be Continued

Yah, another boring chapter, but it got some cool people into things.

Anyway, ch. 10 begins some real action, as Yoh and the gang face off against the master of the little shadow monster. But what happens when Cloud, Rayde, and Matt come along? Can Yoh face his inner demons again? And what really happened between Rayde and Satoshi?

Check it out next time!

Oh, btw, thanks to The Helldragon for supplying Matt, Rayde, and their dialogue, which I tweaked a bit.


	11. Secrets of the Double Medium, Part 1

Disclaimer: I own these characters about as much as I own a blimp.

Anyway, it's been a while, hasn't it? With the impending release of Rising Darkness, Burning Light and junior year about to close, work has been slow on Remix. But now I'm back and ready for some more crossover fun.

Ok, chapter 10 was responsible for introducing some very important aspects, namely the arrival of Matt and Rayde of Helldragon's stories, along with a personally anticipated introduction of Cloud Strife into things. Also, Keiji and Kikyo spoke at great length about the nature of their problem, and a new threat has appeared in the form of a shadow monster.

Chapter 11 introduces the controller of this dark spy; can Yoh and the gang deal with his power? Also, can Yoh deal with what he is about to hear, and what will Cloud, Rayde, and Matt do when they get here?

Chapter 11: Secrets of the Double Medium: The Jonin Silhouette

Rooftop, several buildings away from Keiji's apartment

There is an old saying that is often passed along in certain areas of the Japanese underworld, particularly in the mystical ones: "life belongs to those that can live it, and if you think that's not the case then you are free to take it away as you please." It was considered to be a very ambiguous saying that was often left to the interpretation of those who used it, and many times the real meaning behind it was lost in the shuffle of opinion and perspective.

Some, however, knew exactly what it meant…and were very willing to pervert it to their own whims. And in no case was this greater than that of one very specific individual…a man so utterly and completely deranged that quite a lot of the time he had no idea that such a thing as sin existed.

"Heh. So this is how low you have fallen, Lady Kikyo. From the old stories of you demolishing swarm upon swarm of fearsome demons to cowering in terror from, and seeking the aide of, lowly _shaman."_

He could see it all, every expression and every pulse of the poor helpless souls from his front row seat, and though the process nearly drove him mad with pain he cracked a cruel grin. He didn't seem to mind how pointless it was, either, since no one would be able to see it anyway. It was almost too perfect to be true: a bunch of honor-drunk, self-pitying losers all huddled together like penguins, and they weren't even aware he was watching them! They didn't even care that one of his minions was watching and recording the whole thing; it was like how he'd feel if he bought into Christmas!

Yet he didn't laugh, and it wasn't just because he had long ago mutilated his larynx so that laughter was nearly impossible. No, his lack of good humor in all this stemmed from somewhere else.

But fortunately for Akuren, a transmission from his commander interrupted his thought process before he could become too enraged…though hearing the other lunatic didn't help his anger much.

Through the crackle of static and a few background noises that were interfering with reception, Satoshi's highly annoying yet intimidating voice boomed over the transmitter.

'Well, how's the observation going? I've been sitting on my ass back here waiting for the data all day.'

It was all Akuren could do not to grind his teeth in frustration at his warlord's arrogant voice; sometimes dealing with Satoshi could be more of a nuisance than it was worth…

"Don't worry about it; they're all within my sights as we speak, and I can strike them at any time I wish. In fact, give me the chance and I'll butcher them all."

Satoshi did not take well to this, as the slight snarl in his voice implied.

'You will leave Yoh and Kikyo alive, Akuren; I can't be expected to become Shaman King unless I can actually defeat him, now will I? And as for Kikyo…well, you know that answer already.'

_Ugh…and again with his vulgar appetites…_

'However, if you want to kill the others, go right ahead and try. I really could live without Koenma's goons poking their noses into my affairs, and Keiji Himura is way too much of a pain in the ass to keep around. To be sure, everyone except Yoh and Kikyo is pretty much expendable.'

That, in itself, was enough to make Akuren smile like an idiot, so much so that the corners of his mouth began to bleed. Oh, what fun would this be…

"So what should I do about the shaman and the miko? Let them live?"

'Be quiet about killing the others if you can, and don't let them know it was you. You _are_ a ninja, after all, unless you really are just another idiot Genin with five shuriken and a kunai like the others I hired.' And with that the transmission ended, taking Satoshi and his annoying ways with him.

_Very well, Satoshi, play your little games as much as you want. I'll come along for the ride…for now, anyway._

Resuming concentration on the scene at hand, Akuren soon realized that all of them had left the tea room. This was certainly not good; if he shifted his monster at all, then Kikyo would easily detect its presence.

But then again…this was perfect. He had tired of his normal ways, sneaking around and looking at fresh blood from afar. But now…now he would finally get to practice his craft, utilize all he had perfected.

_Yes. Now is the time. Now is the time to become a true shinobi._

Akuren the ninja, a horrific monster in the best light, was physically barely able to laugh. But as his well-trained fingers began to run through the proper patterns for what he wanted to accomplish, he came pretty damn close to it.

Living Room, Keiji Himura's Apartment

"C'mon, would you please tell me how you do that? I mean, it's like it's standing on top of your head or something!"

"For the last time, NO."

It was among one of the most bizarre sights to ever be conceived: Yoh Asakura, the greatest of all shamans and the holder of the title of Shaman King, staring with a sense of wonder at the peculiar hairstyle of Hiei Jagenshi, an ex-con who was working off his debt to Spirit World as a freelance agent. The latter, who was not renowned for his patience at the best of times, was quickly becoming annoyed by how fascinated Yoh was at his hair, an annoyance very clearly being outlined in his eyes and voice.

An annoyance, it must be said, that was very amusing for one of his friends.

"Yeah, Hiei, I've always wondered how you did that with your hair; you must have some crazy-ass gel back in Demon World to get it to defy gravity like that!"

Yusuke's raucous laughter that followed only added more fuel to the fire, and pretty soon Morty had started cracking up too, much to his chagrin. But Hiei could play along well enough.

"Hn. All the hair gel in Demon World wouldn't begin to match the grease on your head, detective." The normal string of insults followed after that, and it was not long before Yusuke, Morty, and Yoh were all laughing like fools, while Hiei struggled to restrain a smile in spite of himself.

For obvious reasons, Anna and Kurama were not at all involved in any of it.

"Tell me, Anna, do Yoh and Morty generally act like this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Not really. After the time I've spent with Yusuke, showcases like this aren't too surprising to me."

Anna said nothing, simply nodding in understanding. Though Yoh was more of a slacker than a thug, she could easily tell that he and Yusuke shared some common attributes; in fact, it was almost eerie how similar they were. Still, she supposed it made for some interesting conversations.

_You wouldn't believe it from looking at them, but Yoh and Yusuke really are decent guys when you get to know them._

It was this very simple fact that made Anna particularly sad over the state of affairs as they stood, for though she would never voice it she really did love Yoh very much, and to see him tormented as he was caused her more heartbreak than she would even begin to admit. To say the least she was nowhere near as strong-willed as she let on, and her inability to express this weakness often made people think she didn't care about anyone- especially Yoh. But the cruel irony was that she cared so much about him that she could never express it, for fear of seeming as weak as she really was.

In other words, for want of tears, Anna Kyoyama could not cry.

"So how is everyone doing?"

The soft-spoken and polite voice of Keiji Himura, though by no means overpowering, certainly had the effect of drowning out Anna's morbid thoughts. Really, Keiji's presence alone seemed to bring a sort of ethereal glow to the entire room, shorting out any possible bad feelings that anyone within could have. Something about him made it so that no one in his vicinity could really feel sad or even angry.

"We're fine, actually; a bit worse for the wear of getting here, but nothing horribly offensive." Kurama, almost as polite as Keiji but with a rather firmer voice to him, seemed to be fairly at ease with his situation, and since Yusuke and Hiei apparently did not object, they seemed to be as well.

"Good. That will make what I have to say next easier, that it will."  
As Keiji said this, a quiet shuffling to his left indicated that Kikyo had entered, and Anna was quick to notice that the normally depressed miko was indulging in a rare, warm smile. Obviously Keiji's charms were not lost on her either.

Without skipping a beat, Keiji transitioned into looking at Yoh and the Spirit Detectives, and everyone in the room could see a flash of pain cross his eyes.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, I'd like to thank all of you for being here. In light of what I've learned, your presence is most appreciated." Turning so as to focus on Yoh and the others, Keiji seemed to ready himself for some great ordeal of a speech, as if what he needed to say wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Yoh, Anna, Morty…these men are known as Spirit Detectives. They act as a sort of police unit for the Spirit World, enforcing the laws of Spirit World as is seen appropriate." Keiji paused for a moment, and his brow furrowed as his thoughts collected. Then, with an increasingly pained face, he finally continued.

"Yoh…the reason Spirit World has sent its detectives to aide you goes beyond defeating Satoshi, that it does. They are also here to monitor the usage of your powers-more specifically, your Double Medium."

At this, Anna's heart skipped a beat at the very mention of Double Medium. Did Keiji actually know about what had happened during the battle against Satoshi involving that technique? More importantly, did he believe what Anna had been scared to say this whole time…?

Yoh, not being a telepath, had no idea what either was thinking, but he had a horrible idea that somehow his mastery of the Double Medium was going to be a problem for him and those around him. Why this was the case was beyond him, but he knew that something was wrong…and he knew it had something to do with his greatest strength.

But it was hardest for Keiji most of all. What he was about to say was going to have a marked and perhaps irreversible effect on how Yoh would approach his battle against Satoshi, and as such it would affect those around him.

Yet it had to be done…for Yoh's sake, it had to be.

"So what about my double medium, Keiji?"

"Yoh…I am afraid that you…"

He was an inch from saying it. Just a few seconds more and he would have said it. But unfortunately for him, the shocked look on everyone's faces that had just appeared was not a result of what he had to say…but what a sudden presence behind him shouted.

"SHIN NO IPPO!"

In that moment, the entire situation in the room became very, very serious, for before Keiji's eyes the expressions on all his friends became locked in their immediate forms. However, in addition to this, their eyes appeared to be frozen in a sort of terror, likely from the sight whoever had utilized the Shin no Ippo…who spoke up at that instant with a hideous, raspy snarl.

"Three of Spirit World's most legendary warriors, the current wielder of the 1080 Beads of the Asakura Clan, the Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, the wielder of the master sword smith Mosuke's ghost, and the last Shaman King. All of them frozen stiff by a simple ki technique created by an outdated killer…and yet the only one to escape it completely untouched is the watered-down heir to the legendary Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu."

These words, barbed as they were, did not shake Keiji. As his great-great grandfather did before him, he managed to hold his temper in check and turn towards his enemy, hand gripping the hilt of his sakaboto firmly so as to be able to draw it out. However, calm as he was, he almost jumped when he saw his opponent.

Standing at the very end of the kitchen where he and Kikyo had just been conversing was a man, or something of similar appearance, of about six feet in height. Beyond this Kenshin could say nothing, for any other details besides a pair of glowing red eyes were all masked beneath a heavy black hooded trench coat that reached down to his ankles, featureless apart from a silver chain which ran through the hood, which in turn masked his face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't really matter, Himura, since you're all about to die by my hand. What does matter is that I have to slay you all swiftly, with the exception of the miko and the Shaman King."

This comment triggered Keiji's thought process, and after a few moments it clicked.

"You are under Satoshi's hire, aren't you?"

At this, the warrior's stance shifted, as though he were restraining a cackle.

"Heh. You're as good at reading people as they say your great-grandfather was. As you can see, I've been doing some research on you, and I know that you are the direct male line descendant of Kenshin Himura, or, as he was more commonly known, Battousai the Manslayer. But what I don't know is how skilled you are in the practice of your sword…a skill I intend to determine right here and now."

With a flick of his gloved fingers, the nameless warrior was instantly armed, for held between his fingers was a total of six kunai knives, but they held marked differences from other such weapons. Not only were these kunai knives silver, they also bore on their blades a strange sign, made up of three arrow-like points that made up a vague top half of a cross, before changing into a rounded, twin-arched figure at the bottom of this cross.

"Tell me, Keiji Himura, did you really think I would simply climb into your home through an open window like some pathetic burglar? No, I opted for more, shall we say, _delicate_ techniques…"

This comment forced Keiji to reconsider what he was up against. His enemy's silence, his seemingly crafty entrance, his weapons, it all added up. This new enemy was…

"Yes, Himura, I am indeed a ninja, but I am by no means one of those idiotic Genin that you hear so much about in folklore and storybooks. I am the best of the best, a full-fledged Jonin who has made his mark on this world as the dreaded Akuren! But I could certainly use another trophy. And what could be a better trophy than the head of the final living relative of the Battousai?"

"I won't allow you to take my life, or the life of anyone in this room. Their blood is not yours or anyone else's to shed, that it is not!" And as he spoke these words, Keiji's stance- and eyes - both began to change. Even while his violet orbs hardened and chilled slightly, the swordsman placed his right foot in front of his left and lowered his center of gravity, maintaining balance as he watched his opponent. An opponent who, in turn, was also prepared to fight.

_If this man is indeed a Jonin as he claims, I will have to strike swiftly and strongly, and stop him from using any ninja tactics. But luckily for me, we're in a small room, meaning that he'll have less space for attack, that he will…_

"This ends right here and now, Keiji Himura. YOUR LIFE IS MINE!"

Without an inch of hesitation, the faceless ninja sprinted forward, feet barely touching the ground as he charged his opponent. He was making a beeline directly for Keiji's vital spots, and if he hit even one it could be the end of him.

But luckily, Keiji was no slouch. In fact, he just so happened to have a few tricks of his own. With a quick draw of his sakabato, Keiji stood his ground, and stepped forward about three inches before launching his own offensive.

"Ka Ryu Sen!"

Keiji spared no time in attacking, launching a gust of wind at Akuren's chest. It wasn't much, but it did succeed in knocking the ninja several feet back…several feet which made no difference whatsoever as Akuren hurled all six of his kunai at Keiji.

"Nice try, Himura, but you're in over your head this time!"

The kunai were sharp, accurate, and deadly, and all six were headed for Keiji's jugular, a certain death blow normally. However, Keiji was quick to respond.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryukansen!"

Artfully spinning on his left foot, Keiji was able to dodge each and every kunai, in the process knocking them away from the others with his sword, until he stabilized and bolted towards Akuren, sword held downwards for the counterattack. Unfortunately, the ninja was back on his feet…and royally pissed off. It was for this reason that as Keiji slashed diagonally at the ninja, a counter-counterstrike was in the works.

"Crane Style: The Two-Fingered Palm !"

As the attack name indicated, Akuren's right fist opened, with his ring and middle finger alone extended, and for some unknown reason Keiji felt a strange aura coming from it. He knew that it was meant for him, and so he artfully broke the attack and pushed himself away from the quickly moving hand, which in turn sent a a small burst of wind into the wall.

_Keiji Himura is stronger than I thought. In all my years, only warriors of high agility were able to dodge my Crane Style taijutsu. Perhaps Satoshi underestimated him…_

But his attention quickly shifted to something else, for Keiji was charging right at him this time and jumping into the air, both hands gripping the handle.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryutsuisen!"

Akuren felt the pressure upon him, and as such he too dove into the air to match his opponent.

"Crane Style: Sting of the Black Widow!"

Using his momentum as fuel, Akuren outstretched one of his legs and swung it upwards, aiming directly for Keiji's throat and revealing a trio of needles in his sandals. However, the sheer force of Keiji's attack proved too great for him to handle, and the needles shattered upon impact with his sakabato, which in turn swept up to Akuren and crushed into the jawbone. The end result was Akuren hurtling into the table and Keiji nimbly touching the ground.

"An impressive display, Akuren, but it's over, that it is."

But as Keiji turned, he felt a presence beneath him - namely, his shadow - begin to surge up at him.

"Ninja Art - Shadow Fist Jutsu!"

With an expert strike, an arm of shadow with a vague fist at one end shot up and struck exactly where his attack had hit Akuren, effectively flooring him.

At the same time, the ninja assimilated himself before Keiji, red eyes glowering with hatred.

"I'm surprised at you, Himura. Did you really think you could catch me offguard with that sloppy swordplay? In case you forgot, I am a Jonin, a master of all three Ninja Arts; a Substitution Jutsu is a walk in the park for me."

And to Keiji's horror, he saw that the "Akuren" he had struck had vanished, to be replaced by a feral shadow monster with claws, antennae, and sickly yellow eyes.

"That, Himura, is one of my minions, a Heartless. It is a lowly being with no soul or heart that seeks to nourish itself on the hearts of others. This one is a simple being, a Shadow, one of many such pawns that I use for Substitution Jutsus, but others serve far greater purposes. But you will not get to see any of them."

With a thinly veiled chuckle that also caused some blood to dribble from beneath the hood, Akuren lifted up a new weapon, a two-bladed kunai knife of the same motif as the others.

"Goodbye, Keiji Himura. I do hope the others pose more of a challenge than you have."

And with a heavy downward swipe, Akuren prepared to slay his first target…or he tried to, anyway.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Kekkiryusen!"

Unseen by Akuren, Keiji had started to swing his sakabato upwards seconds _after _Akuren had lifted his weapon, meaning that the Jonin was already off balance when the blunt edge of Keiji's weapon smashed into his chest. This resulted in the ninja being thrown back quite aways before Keiji stood up.

"Cute, Himura, but that trick won't work on this! Ninja Art- Kunai Rebound Jutsu!"

From behind Keiji, the six kunai that he had been able to dodge were being reanimated via wires which the ninja had shot out, and were headed for a new set of targets: Anna, Morty, and the Spirit Detectives!

Keiji, contrary to Akuren's belief, did not panic. In spite of the pressures of his situation, he would not let the Jonin shed more blood. As such, he bolted in front of the kunai knives and swung desperately, knocking all but one into the air and cutting the wires. The last one zipped harmlessly by and tumbled to the floor, edge dulled by Keiji's stroke.

But the fight was about to get worse…for Keiji had played right into Akuren's hands.

"This battle is done, Himura. You may be able to defeat one of me…but can you defeat FIVE of me?"

And as Keiji now saw, Akuren was already prepared. His hands were locked in the last handsign of a very deadly power, one Keiji had hoped would not appear.

"Ninja Art - Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Just as Akuren promised, a set of four other Jonin like him appeared, each one appearing to step out of the side of the next in artful formation. It was a dreadful sight for Keiji to behold, for he had heard of this ninjutsu. He knew that this was not an illusion; these were physical, tangible _clones!_

But he could not fixate on this. Not with all five Akurens speaking at once.

"Heh. One man against five Jonin? Truly you don't think you can win by yourself, Himura. Your Spirit Detectives are frozen, your Shaman King, his Shaman Queen, and the Shaman Jester are all useless, and the high and mighty Kikyo can do nothing but watch you perish!"

Even while he spoke, all the Akurens' hands were moving again, ending with a design of a clawed hand whose ring and little fingers were broken apart by the other hand's outstretched middle and index fingers.

"Ninja Art - Shadow Star Blade Jutsu!"

And to Keiji's shock, all five ninja had generated a "blade" on each arm, created by wires of darkness wrapping around ten shuriken with a similar design to the kunai knives, in such a manner so that the sharp prongs jutted out in a saw-like fashion.

"DIE, HIMURA!"

As all five Akurens charged at Keiji, he felt a strange calm wash over his entire soul. He could not explain it, nor did he intend to, but for a reason he could not explain he could feel the spirit of his great-great grandfather flow through him. His power, dead for over a century, was with him now more than ever. Keiji knew what was happening; he could practically taste it.

_This…is the swordsman's spirit._

And with this realization, Keiji stood tall, eyes watching every move of Akuren and his Shadow Clones as if in slow motion. Nothing they did was out of his sight, and in that moment, Keiji knew what had to be done to take the Jonin down.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryumeisen!"

Without any hesitation, Keiji lifted the sakabato…and slammed it into his sheath with such incredible swiftness that its impact resulted in a localized sonic boom which knocked the Shadow Clones and their psychotic master backwards like a set of bowling pins. However, it was what happened next that was truly amazing.

At the instant of impact, all of the Shadow Clones were disintegrated in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing else as evidence that they were there at all. But it did not stop there, for the real Akuren's Shadow Star Blade Jutsu, which would normally be unaffected, also fell apart.

_Whu…what has just happened? The Shadow Star Blade Jutsu should have remained intact after that attack…but it dissolved like those Shadow Clones! What's going on!_

Akuren realized he had to escape, and quickly, and so he began making the handsigns for a Retreat Jutsu. But upon completing it, nothing happened at all.

_WHAT! WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK!_

As he flew through the air, Akuren tried another jutsu, and another, and yet another, all with the same effect: nothing.

_This isn't possible! That attack could not have done this! Unless…no, that can't be! Himura…he must have disrupted my Chakra Circulatory System that lets me utilize my chakra in jutsus! But that isn't possible without some form of spiritual awareness, and an incredible one at that!_

"Akuren, you have spent your life on shedding the blood of innocent people, just so you can fulfill Satoshi's warped desires and your reckless greed. But I will not let you continue with it! You will never hurt another living soul again, that you will not!"

As he said this, Keiji drew out his sakabato, and focused upon Akuren, preparing to defeat the ninja for good.

_This man…his spiritual powers are off the charts! If he ever became a shaman he could possess more power than Satoshi…maybe more than the Shaman King himself! Who is he? No, WHAT IS HE!_

And in the blink of an eye, Keiji hurled himself towards Akuren, but with a speed unmatched by any human. A speed that could only be matched by a god.

"_HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE: RYUSOSEN!"_

It was almost too fast to see, even for Akuren, but Keiji was now striking the Jonin with incredible grace, agility, and accuracy, each stroke crushing into the ninja and causing heavy damage. The strokes were countless and seemingly endless, and had the blade been a standard katana he would have been chopped to pieces.

After what seemed like an eternity, Keiji allowed himself to drop to the ground several feet below Akuren, who was hovering like a bird yet was sprawled like a dead man. He felt the power surging through him, the humility of victory and the joy in protecting those he loved. Indeed, this must have been what Kenshin Himura himself felt like. But the fight was not yet over, and Keiji was ready to end it. And so he leapt into the air and swung upwards with all his might, with the end result of sending Akuren sailing through the air and out the window, catching his "Heartless" along the way out.

The scream of the once arrogant ninja could be heard for quite a long way before it stopped, and it was with a strange sort of satisfaction that Keiji sheathed his sword. It had been a long and strenuous battle, and he doubted it would be the last in dealing with Satoshi.

_It seems that Kikyo was right. Satoshi has become dangerous in his journeys, that he has, and this is likely the beginning of something much worse than we could have expected._

But as he turned towards the others, Keiji felt another sinking feeling in his stomach. Even though Yoh, Anna, Morty, the Spirit Detectives, and Kikyo were all safe and free of the Shin no Ippo…

…what he was about to say to Yoh was going to make things a lot worse than that.

To Be Continued

Alright, on a side note, I do not own any references to Naruto in this story. BELIEVE IT! (ok, that one I don't own either).

Anyway, next chapter marks a horrific discovery about Yoh's Double Medium. Can Yoh handle the news? Also, the gang meets up with Cloud, Rayde, and Matt, which is bound to make things weird. Can the ex-SOLDIER find the power to face Satoshi with the help of an old friend? But what other schemes does Satoshi have up his armored sleeve, and is Akuren hiding something other than his face?

Anyway, on to my next work! Sorry for the late updates.


	12. Secrets of the Double Medium, Part 2

Disclaimer: I own…well, not much.

Anyway, in my last update of Remix, Keiji Himura squared off against the second of Satoshi's head lieutenants, Akuren, who seems to have an intimate knowledge of the ninja arts and the ways of the Heartless. But before that, he was about to reveal a secret of Yoh's strongest ability, the Double Medium.

Chapter 12 will finally reveal the truth of the Double Medium, while Cloud and the gang show up to find Anna. But who else could possibly arrive?

Chapter 12: Secrets of the Double Medium, Part 2

Keiji's Apartment

_This is going to be a hard one to explain, that it will._

Looking at the condition of his friends, not to mention his own current exhaustion, Keiji Himura decided to scrap that previous thought as the understatement of the millennium. Having just barely survived the power of the Shin no Ippo, a potentially lethal attack if properly applied, and the skills and ferocity of a nameless Jonin, the once calm and friendly atmosphere of the apartment had taken on a more tense, battle-ready tone. Clearly the attack, and how very unprepared they had all been for it, had caused everyone to tighten their nerves and prepare for anything else that could possibly happen.

Ironically enough, the focal point of the entire plot against their lives, Yoh Asakura, did not seem very much bothered by the whole thing, although he did look ready to fight if he needed to. It was like nothing had even happened to him.

_Yoh's strength of will is stronger than it looks. Behind that slacker persona is the heart of a true swordsman._

Yes, Keiji knew in his heart that Yoh had the potential to do great things…greater things, perhaps, than what he could do, and that made what he had to say all the more difficult. But as it happened, the others were not so much focused on what Yoh could do as much as what had just been done to them, and what went along with that.

"Jeez, what the fuck was that? I feel like my head's splitting right down the fricken' middle or something…"

Yusuke, having never been too intimately involved in the matters of either swordsman or ninja, didn't seem to be taking the aftereffects of Shin no Ippo too well, but Hiei seemed fairly unphased by it. Apparently his reputation of being a highly competent swordsman wasn't just talk.

"Hn. If that was all he could muster, then he deserved to die. A mere Shin no Ippo won't be enough to kill me." Turning to his left, Hiei regarded his former partner in crime, who had just now broken free of the spell on his own. "Are you back in the world of the living, Kurama?"

The red-haired fox demon shuddered a bit when he heard Hiei speak, then nodded. "I still feel a bit disoriented, but I'll be fine."

After a moment, Anna and Kikyo both snapped out of the attack, and the latter immediately attended to Morty, who had apparently fainted from the stress. As for Anna, it only took her a split second to see that Yoh was back in full working order and grinning like an idiot.

It seemed everyone was back in full form, or close enough to it anyway. With a smile of satisfaction that everyone was safe, Keiji sat down on the seat he had intended to use. The situation had changed rather drastically, and someone needed to take charge.

"Alright, everyone, do not panic. It is highly unlikely that Satoshi will send anyone else like Akuren after us anytime soon, that he will not. However, we will need to leave this place as soon as possible, since he will attack here eventually if we stay."

A silent nod of acceptance came from everyone save Morty, who had just barely come into cognizance at this point. This fact had been obvious the second Akuren had attacked them. Still, that did leave another problem, as Kurama was quick to indicate.

"That is true, Keiji. But we still have the problem of actually finding a safe place where we can establish our next move. If that Jonin was able to track Yoh and the others here, then he will certainly be able to track us whereever we go, which will leave us with no foreseeable advantage."

Keiji knew that Kurama was right. If they were to strike back at Satoshi and Akuren, as well as anyone else who happened to have a vendetta against them, they would need a place to hide until they were fully prepared to fight them all. But where could such a place exist…

"Why the hell do we even have to hide? Those dumbasses are gonna find us sooner or later, so why not just take them apart as they come?"

"Because, Yusuke, if we do not properly prepare for our enemies, then they will have the upper hand, that they will."

Yusuke, thinking about this, appeared to begrudgingly accept the idea. He was a thug, but he wasn't stupid, it seemed.

"Still, a secluded training ground will not be enough. We will need a place that is protected from prying eyes of humans and demons alike…"

For a moment, no one could speak as they desperately thought of a safe place. An ideal solution would be Spirit World, but the simple truth of it was that Koenma was not fond of boarders in his realm, and it was not safe from passing malicious spirits. So if that was the case, then another area - a sacred area - in this world would be needed. Unfortunately, as time had gone by the most sacred and holy of places were converted into tourist traps, meaning that they would be useless in the purpose they needed to fulfill.

In all honesty, Keiji expected Anna, Kikyo, or Kurama to come up with something, but he was also not tremendously shocked when Yoh himself came up with an idea…and a more perfect idea he could likely have not devised himself.

"How 'bout my grandpa's house? We were planning to go there anyway, and I think he knows enough to block out any demons Satoshi could send."

Looking towards Keiji and Yoh, Kikyo herself seemed to like the idea. She was well-versed in spiritual places, and as it happened, the Asakura Compound had one of the strongest protective auras in the world; any ill-meaning attacks would be pretty much worthless until they were ready to strike back.

Anna, who knew the place as if she herself had lived there her whole life, could say nothing to denounce Yoh's claim; she knew it would be a safe haven for her beloved to train in.

As for the Spirit Detectives, they apparently were aware of the reputation of what everyone was talking about, and since they seriously had no idea what else to do they decided to go with it. Besides, should any problems arise, they could always fight their way out.

"All right, then. That will work out for the best, I think."

But even as he smiled, there was a trace of pain in Keiji's expression, as if some small aspect of what he had just said was digging into his spine, and he knew that the pain was evident. It was the extent of how noticeable the pain was that eluded him.

"Hey, Keiji, are you feeling alright? You've had the same kinda sick look on your face since you came out to talk to us."

In that instant, Keiji almost caved. It was so tempting to avoid the matter altogether, to let his knowledge slip beneath the cracks and never see the light of day until his last breath was lost to the forgiving earth. What harm could not telling it to Yoh possibly do? It seemed that he had been getting along fine without knowing, after all, and telling the truth would only cause him more pain.

But then…

_No. I won't follow that path. My father followed that path to damnation, that he did, and I will walk in my great-grandfathers footsteps…the footsteps of honor._

He had to do this. For Yoh's sake, and for his own.

"Yoh, before we were attacked, I told you that Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives were sent here to monitor your usage of the Double Medium technique, and that is indeed accurate. However, I am afraid that monitoring the Double Medium…will not be enough."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Yoh, for the first time since his battle with Satoshi, appeared to be frightened, but this time, it was moreso from intimidation by the sadness and unwillingness in Keiji's eyes at that moment. For reasons he did not yet understand, he was terrified, and this time he could not battle his fears head on; he would have to let them strike at that moment.

"Yoh…you used the Double Medium to defeat Satoshi, and it is lucky that you did, for otherwise you could not have survived his attack. In fact, had you used the Double Medium from the start you could have killed him, for powerful as his armor may seem it does have a breaking point, which you nearly reached. Unfortunately, I am afraid that such a skill will not be available to you next time."

"What are you saying? You mean his armor can adapt to attacks, or he'll find some way to counter it?"

Yoh simply had no idea what Keiji meant, and neither did Morty, Hiei, or Yusuke. But Anna, Kurama and Kikyo had long since figured it out: the spiritualists from seeing it first hand, and Kurama by simple study of Yoh's power. They knew that as bad as things had gotten, it was about to get a lot worse.

Keiji braced himself mentally. Yoh seemed to have predicted what he was about to say, but it certainly didn't make things easier, and he honestly had no idea what was about to happen.

Still, he had to at least try.

"Yoh, ever since you gained the power of the Tome of the Shaman, your furyoku has increased dramatically, so much so that in order to contain that power you needed to utilize the Double Medium to fight in Giant Spirit Form. Unfortunately, the time of your using that power is over, and although I cannot force you to do anything, I am going to advise you for your own safety."

Keiji, breathing in deeply, let out a sigh and readied himself to take the dive.

"Yoh, from this point onward, if you wish to maintain the safety of yourself and those around you…_you cannot use the Double Medium ever again as long as you live._"

A silence settled over the room, and with his burden released Keiji leaned back in his seat and prepared for the worst. He was pretty sure how almost everyone would react: the Spirit Detectives, not being vitally connected to the situation and knowing about it beforehand, would keep calm, while Anna and Morty, who had seen the events that transpired as a result of the last Double Medium usage, managed to balance a degree of anger at the loss of power and acceptance of it being for the best. Kikyo, whom Keiji had pegged as very capable of enduring a problem in spite of her own dejection due to it, was silent, but it seemed she accepted Keiji's statement as the truth, if a rather unpleasant one.

As for Yoh…if Keiji had pegged him correctly, he would pass it off, treat it like just another tiny problem that would ultimately not deter him from a seemingly effortless victory, and live with the situation as it was. After all, Yoh's will and spirit was extraordinarily resilient, for he had not only bested Zeke Asakura without going mad, but he had also escaped a near-death situation against a man who may well have been the most feared warmonger in history and was back in order in less than a day. He wouldn't let something like the Double Medium's loss prevent him from doing what had to be done, and in the end he would be the stronger for it.

Keiji hoped, prayed, and begged that this was how Yoh would take the news…but, as happens, his hopes were misplaced, his prayers fell on deaf ears, and his begging was regarded as if he had leprosy.

It happened almost instantly, so fast that Keiji could not block it. Within the course of a split second, Yoh was lifting Keiji up by the collar of his shirt, easily hefting the swordsman's svelte weight with one hand and balling the other into a shaking fist that edged towards his sword with a bit too much fervor for comfort. A vein, throbbing in the purest hatred, had appeared near his left eye, which in turn began to twitch violently. Yoh's face had become brick red, and everyone could hear his teeth gnash against each other.

But it was his eyes that scared the others, especially Anna and Morty. They had seen that look only once before, and though it was not nearly as spiteful and monstrous as it was then, the very essence of it sent shivers down their spines.

It was the look Yoh had in his eyes when the evil in his soul had become manifest.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T USE DOUBLE MEDIUM**!"

In an instant, everyone stood ready. Although no one wanted to hurt Yoh, they knew that if it came down to that it would have to be so.

"Yoh, get a grip! He's just trying to help!"

Anna's words fell flat as Yoh continued to hold Keiji several feet above the ground. It was obvious that the only words going through his head were "kill the messenger", and that messenger was Keiji. His eyes flared furiously as he prepared to kill the man that had brought him such news.

"You…you can't do this to me…the Double Medium…it's my power…I won't give it up…"

"Yoh, I know you do not wish to hear it, but I'm afraid it is true, that it is. Just let me down, and I promise to explain everything to you."

Desperately, Keiji locked eyes with Yoh, and struggled to relax him. He poured all of his soul into his eyes, boring into the Shaman King and silently beseeching him to control his blind rage. Every technique of calming chi he had ever learned and mastered was going into this one move.

"Do not worry. No one here is going to hurt you, I promise."

Within seconds of those words, Yoh felt his grip release, and soon enough he had dropped Keiji, leaving nothing left but a very awkward silence which, surprisingly, Keiji did not mind as it gave him room to explain the garbled mess they were all in. As he dusted himself off, he began to talk again, in a slightly raspier voice due to the near-asphyxiation he had avoided.

"Yoh, Anna, Kikyo, Morty, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, I apologize. I should have given you the full scope of the situation beforehand; had I done so, we could have proceeded without any trouble…or ruined shirts, for that matter." Shyly grinning at his little joke, Keiji turned towards a leather-bound book next to his chair, which had been a vague focus of his attention for some time. "As I told Yoh beforehand, the Double Medium is, in a sense, forbidden, and for a very good reason."

"Really? And what's that?"

"It's simple, Anna: the usage of the Double Medium…will rip Yoh's soul apart."

It has often been said that moments of grave importance are like magnets for smaller, much less important events, that in their turn cause great amounts of stress due to the gravity of whatever moment is being interrupted. And whether by the inclination of door-to-door salesmen to perform such deeds or by even stranger coincidences, a knock on the door is often associated with these events.

So it should not be too surprising that as Keiji had stated what could possibly have been the most important event in Yoh's life, a sudden opening of the heretofore unlocked door presented more than its fair share of problems.

"Hey, anyone named Anna Kyoyama here?"

Standing in the open doorway was a trio of three very mismatched people: a short, slightly overweight young man dressed in a worn gray sweatshirt and ratty denim jeans, with unkempt brown hair and cheap steel glasses, along with a lengthy sword at his waist; a second young man with spiky blonde hair dressed in a white jacket with a jet black t-shirt and similarly styled jeans and steel-tipped boots, with a look in his icy eyes that showed he was not the man to mess with, a look perpetuated by the silver gauntlets he wore; and the last, an indifferent looking man dressed in a black sweater, overcoat, jeans, and boots, with sharp, tormented sapphire eyes that had a peculiar greenish glow to them and blonde hair that was even spikier than the second guy's. The last was equipped with the biggest weapon of all: a massive, apparently mechanical one-edged sword that looked to be at least five feet long and shared some resemblance to a zanbato.

With eight pairs of eyes locked on to them, the group of three was obviously not pleased with how they were received, and at least two of them knew why. But the third, the brown-haired one, was not as quick on the uptake.

"Alright, let's find Anna and get the fuck outta Dodge. This place is giving me the creeps…"

No one said anything for the moment, and once again the brown-haired guy was left with the mike. He didn't seem to mind, though, which was more than could be said for the man in white, who was clutching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Damn it, Matt…"

"Don't be an asshole, Rayde. I mean, Cloud was looking for this girl and you said she's here. Way I figure it, it's just cutting out all the formal introductions and crap like that."

But looking at the man named Rayde, then at the man they presumed was Cloud, and then back at Yoh and the others, the man called Matt slowly realized his mistake.

"Unless, of course, we were interrupting something, in which case…oh shit."

Kyoto Streets

Time is meaningless, some say. According to them, time itself is not an entity so much as an accepted setup to define physical setups, in a similar manner to how the worth of money is measured. To these people, time only exists as a way to document a chain of seemingly random events, and as such they generally disregard it.

But for two adolescents, wandering around the city which they had found themselves in, time was very real…and running out.

"So what are we waiting for? We don't even know where these guys are, and the sooner we find them the better we can figure out what to do."

"Relax. It shouldn't be too hard; there're Heartless tracks all over the place, and we know just what they've been doing and who's working with them, so it's just a matter of finding where the tracks lead."

The calmer of the two teenagers had to admit that his younger, more impulsive counterpart had a point. Ever since this new adventure had begun, time had been against them, and if they could find any allies it would be a great asset.

But the younger one also knew that if they could not find help, then they would fight alone…well, perhaps alone was not the best word for it. They had never been alone, and with luck they would never be alone.

He knew that they were ready. They had endured enough to know how to attack such a situation, and with the powers of light and darkness…those that walked the line between and stood against what the two protected could not win.

After all, they'd seen the light, the darkness, the void, and the heart before; how would this be any different?

To Be Continued

My, this is turning out to be one helluva dream team, ain't it?

Anyway, Chapter 13 will reveal the deadly truth of the Double Medium, and why Yoh cannot use it again. But how will the team tolerate Cloud and his gang, what exactly does Cloud want, and what secret is Rayde keeping to himself? And who are these two new players in the game?

Check it out next time. Until then, I've got ideas to chew on. See ya then.


	13. A Road of Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Nope.

Anyway, in the last installment of Remix, Keiji Himura revealed the devastating knowledge he had: that Yoh could never again use the Double Medium for fear of tearing his soul apart. Also, Cloud, Matt and Rayde showed up at the apartment at a really awkward time, and two new warriors appeared on the scene.

Chapter 13 will go into the various reasoning of Cloud, Matt, and Rayde for showing up, as well as hint at some very disturbing information. But whatever happened to Akuren? Oh, you'll soon find out…

One final note. This update will mark the past one year old sign for Remix.

Chapter 13: A Road of Dreams and Nightmares

Keiji's Apartment

When he had first rented this place nine years ago, Keiji Himura had expected to live something of a regular lifestyle, or as regular as the lifestyle of a bodyguard could be. Aside from the occasional visit by Kikyo or another one of his friends, his times of meditation and general clean living were rarely interrupted, and that was the way he liked it. But though he enjoyed such a life, there were times that he wished he could spend his days with more than just a handful of people.

Now, with a total of eleven very strange people in his living room, himself included, Keiji was quite strongly reminded of that old saying about being careful what one wished for…especially since three of those people had just barged into the room with no invitation whatsoever.

"Hey, I'm sorry about us barging in here like that. It's just that we were looking for Anna, and when we tracked her here we didn't think we'd be interrupting anything."

Everyone in the room stared with notable surprise at Matt, and heard him with about the same disbelief. Only a few seconds ago, he had been loud, somewhat sarcastic, and slightly gratuitous when it came to his usage of expletives; now, when in the presence of the person he had apparently been seeking, his entire demeanor had taken on a more reserved tone of being. It was a strange transition, indeed, and apparently the only person in the room that was seriously unphased by the shift in gears was Rayde, but that was only because he had been his friend, so to speak, for a long time. However, it was a rather welcome change in pace, and for the moment, the group they had interrupted decided to take it in stride.

Which was more than could be said about how they were taking the circumstances that had brought him here.

Kikyo was the first to point out the elephant in the room, or more accurately, the trio of them. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? This is a private place, and the security of it is important right now." Rude as it was, the statement had a strong sense of validity to it. She could not be expected to trust anyone during these times, especially anyone who came into a place fully armed and uninvited, and as such had to be quite careful how she approached any situation.

But for whatever reason, she could not bring herself to mention, or rather to accuse, any idea of being allied with Satoshi. She could not be certain why, but an instinctual reaction to something in the room was making a loud and obtrusive case of the mentioning being a very, very bad idea.

Even so, Satoshi was not the only threat that existed in this world; she knew that much first hand.

Realizing the benefits of answering, the brown-haired man with glasses perked up instantaneously. "Oh, right, intros. Yeah, I'm Matt, Matt Willard the Travelling Shaman. Nice to meet ya."

The next to speak was the man dressed in black with the spikey hair, only he spoke in a rather indifferent, almost cold voice that was intertwined with a pain and suffering that Kikyo knew all too well; his voice took on the inflection of the silent crackling of melting ice.

"My name is Cloud Strife." It was all he said; clearly he didn't like talking too much.

Finally, the last of them, the white-clad man with the silver gauntlets. Just looking at him made everyone in the room slightly chillier for the experience; even Yoh looked a bit distressed in his presence, and Anna had a strange look in her eyes that showed her medium abilities were picking up on more than a few unpleasant vibes coming from his person. But Kikyo was unnerved for a rather different reason.

_It's strange, but ever since this man entered the room, I've found it hard to even mention_ _Satoshi's name. It's almost like he is forbidding me from talking about him…and I feel like I should listen._

It wasn't even a gut reaction to anything about the one named Rayde, moreso like a strange kind of logic that came from something she could not see or hear. But she knew one thing for certain: mentioning Satoshi without this man's request was not something she would recommend to anyone.

After about a minute or two, the silent man opened his mouth, and in a bitter, icy whisper…

"I…am Rayde Zachrich."

In that instant, Kikyo nearly stopped breathing. Had her ears tricked her, or had he really said…?

_No. It's not possible…he can't be the last surviving member. Besides, his name only sounds similar; it doesn't mean that it is him. Still, it is a strange coincidence, and it would explain a lot of things…_

Somehow, Kikyo kept her face composed and her mind clear of any doubts. If he _was _the man she believed him to be, they would find out in due time. Until then, she would not bring up Satoshi unless he asked her to, and she would watch him very, very carefully.

_I have to be sure that it's him before I say anything._

But no one apart from Kikyo, likely by virtue of having never heard the things she had, had any real change in opinion or facial expression, at least none that were particularly noteworthy. In fact, they all appeared to be taking things quite in stride, apart from the very obvious problem that was presented by the one person likely to do so: Yusuke Urameshi.

"Alright, so we know who you are. Question is, are you here to kill us or what?"

"Hn. If they were here to kill us, detective, then they would have done so by now. Or, at least…they would have tried to kill us." Hiei's eyes, already bloodthirsty by nature, were quick to develop a strange, almost sadistic crimson gleam as he shifted his gaze to the katana on his belt.

As if by instinct, Yoh and Morty each inched a bit away from the demon, for simple reason that he scared the crap out of them. But the others were rather less apprehensive, especially Kurama, who knew Hiei and his strange brand of honor well enough to know he would not kill anyone…unless adequately provoked.

"This is true," the red-haired demon confirmed. "Since if they were assassins, they should have killed us already, and as it's unlikely that they use those weapons for covert murder, then I doubt that they have any malicious intent." And on a personal note, Kurama was fairly sure that they were honest, if strange, men; he had not survived in the human world without learning how to accurately read the people that lived in it, after all.

Anna, eyes closed as she took all of it in, nodded in silent confirmation of Kurama's words, her medium abilities solidifying what she already knew. They were trustworthy; rather mysterious for the moment, but trustworthy.

But a question was still up in the air…something that had to be dealt with.

Kikyo, eyes carefully scrutinizing and examining every square inch of each and every person that now stood before her, walked forward and faced them all. "All right. In spite of the fact that we can, for the moment, trust you, we still need to know why you are here."

It didn't take all that long to get someone to answer, and though the answer wasn't quite what she wanted, it did provide her with a slightly more interesting circumstance.

"Eh. Rayde and I just wander the place like a coupla rail riders. We met Cloud the other day and I thought we'd help him out with his troubles."

Rayde nodded his head at this; in spite of Matt's strange way of putting it, he seemed to agree with it. But he did nothing else, just simply sat there on the spare couch and looked at Kikyo with that icy, thousand yard stare of his. She couldn't be sure of what he wanted quite yet…

Anna, seeing Kikyo deep in her thoughts but with no actual idea why, shifted her attention a few inches to her left, towards the second most approachable one of the three, the guy named Cloud. And though he was the second most approachable, it certainly didn't add up to much. His eyes were…well, not frigid per se, but more coldly detached from everything around him. It was as if he had removed himself from the world, and more than once for that matter, but yet was able to retain parts of his humanity by either miracle or memory. In Anna's perspective, it looked like the second case, though she couldn't really relate.

It only took a second or so for Cloud to feel someone's gaze upon him, and looking up he saw that the person who was looking at him was none other than the person he was looking for, albeit with fewer natural limbs than expected. Strange how life worked out, wasn't it?

"So what about you? What's your story?" Anna's slightly unpolished yet calm tone of voice spoke to something in Cloud, and more than his ears. It was like…she was boring into his soul, trying to root out the cracks that were most certainly there. Of course, Cloud knew it wouldn't work; only one person in all of the creation could possibly do such a thing. Sure, people could try and get him to open up, but only one person had ever been able to do it completely and perfectly…

"Actually, I'm here to see you. I need you to do something for me, something I can't actually do myself."

_Only one person could ever get me to open up, but I suppose I'll have to open myself again to find her._

"Let me guess. You want me to divine a spirit for you."

The statement itself was really not so shocking; back home, Cloud had dealt with quite a few mystics that could read people's emotions, and he knew that they were out there on this planet too. No, what really came as a shock was how matter-of-factly Anna had put it, as if she knew exactly what was going on - knew every circumstance and event that could have lead him here - and the simple fact that she seemed to have this knowledge, real or not, was a little bit unnerving to him.

So unnerving, in fact, that Cloud decided not to answer. No need for words when the situation was out in the open, after all.

"Alright. I'll get your spirit, once you give me something I can use to trace him or her. But I don't exactly have all the materials I need for a summoning on me, so you'll have to wait until we get to our next destination."

Cloud's left eyebrow quirked slightly at this. Would they have to wait here, or perhaps…

_Not likely. They're not going to take three strangers with them to wherever they're going. _

"So would you like to come along or not?"

Anna's expression of cool logic and general control didn't change at all as she said this, almost as if this was something she did all the time, but Cloud's expression was not so impervious. Granted, only someone with the eyes of an eagle and the training of a detective could have noticed the very slight indication of surprise in his eyes, but there it was.

Internally, though, Cloud was rather more shocked than his indifferent demeanor would usually allow. Even at that moment, a hundred different red flags were popping up in his head: it's a trap, you barely know these people, she might not be able to find her, and pretty much a whole string of warnings in this vein. Cloud carefully studied all of them, using his acutely trained, if occasionally unstable, skills to determine exactly what had to be done. He knew that this could be a bad idea; no, he knew that this _was _a bad idea.

But for all the red coming up in his mind, it could not compare to the pink that was strapped his arm…and pulsing from his heart.

Trap as it may be, this was what had to be done. And besides, he had been able to pull himself and others out of the fire before; why shouldn't that be the case now?

"All right. I'll come with you."

The response was enough to make Anna crack a near microscopic smile. She couldn't tell why, but there was something in this Cloud that she could relate to. Maybe it was how he seemed to be haunted by something in his past; maybe it was his eyes that were so much like hers used to be. She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she wanted to help him.

_Who knows? Maybe he'll help us too._

And with that thought, she looked towards the slightly fuming Yoh lying prone on a chair, tiny hairline fractures spreading over her heart as she remembered the horrifying events that had taken place in the course of less than two days, and how those events had slowly warped everything they stood for. Where once they had stood and fought Zeke at the gates between Earth and Hell, now they fled from a man that seemed to have walked the line between them on a constant basis. She knew that they would have to fight eventually, and she knew they would need all the help they could get, wherever they could get it from.

_Yoh, I know you won't hear this, but I'll stand by you. I'll never let you fall again; none of us will._

It was a promise. A promise she would fulfill…even if it meant giving up her life.

Holding these thoughts within herself was hardly easy, but Anna pulled it off as she shifted her attention, once again, to Kikyo, who was by now looking at Anna and leaning her head in a subtle nod; it seemed that the miko had faith in her decision.

That left one person whose goal was not defined: the mysterious Rayde Zachrich.

"So what of you, Rayde? What exactly do you wish to accomplish by taking this journey?"

Keiji's polite mannerism did not seem to affect the bitter Rayde, and it seemed that nothing would get him to open up. However, that question, whether by tone or context, appeared to have the proper effect, for as soon as he had processed the question Rayde stood up from his seat and swept the entire room with a single glare. It was as if he was interpreting the area around him, seeking for any possible spies or tricks.

In Rayde's mind, the world was a steel trap…and he alone could break it.

"I didn't come here for Cloud. I came to talk to the Shaman King."

The reaction to this statement didn't really bring up a lot of shock and awe, especially with Kikyo. If her suspicions were correct, and they generally were with the few glaring exceptions that had been the deciding sorrows of her life, then Rayde truly was the person that she believed him to be, the man whose life had been the stuff of near-legend in the most obscure of circles.

A man whose story was devastatingly tragic, something Kikyo could very much relate to…

As for Yoh, the expression on his own face harbored more than his share of confusion. Shaman King though he was, he was by no means a man of any great knowledge, which may have been the case for Rayde if the look in his eyes was accurate. And besides, being the Shaman King didn't exactly bring one much actual knowledge of anything beyond what was known; it only gave that person the power to find that knowledge on his or her own terms. It wasn't so much a gaining of truth as a gaining of the methods to find it.

But if he could help Rayde in any way he could, he would. Besides, what did he have to lose?

"Uh…sure, ok. What's up?" His voice, laid-back and easy, seemed now to have no hints of his former trauma; what could have lasted for years had extinguished itself in less than twenty-four hours, and everyone around who had been aware of it was very much amazed at it. Truly Yoh's will was as resilient as he was.

Rayde, being something of a spirit medium, could see this…and if he was to have any chance of finding his enemy, he would have to depend on that resilience. So as he spoke, Rayde locked eyes with the Shaman King, keeping himself transfixed and focused so as not to waver. It was a habit, a sort of automatic reflex he had developed, and one that came in very handy.

"Yoh, I am going to ask you a very important question, and you must answer it fully and completely. Have you ever battled or heard of anyone named Satoshi Daiou before?"

If the room had been cold from Rayde's very being alone, his words caused the temperature to become as chill as a mausoleum in the dead of night. No one moved, spoke, or even drew breath as the full effect of Rayde's words sank in, but after a few moments they did indeed take effect, with very obvious implications. Anna's face became instantly pained, almost to the point of tears, while Morty's eyes widened and nearly rolled into the back of his head in fright. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei each had an expression of what could be best described as professional disgust befitting their perception of the man, while Matt's eyes filled with a strange kind of friendly empathy and Cloud clenched both fists as rage became manifest in his own eyes. As for Keiji, his eyes became sad and depressed, as though the very name evocated the horrific bloodletting he and his great-great-grandfather opposed.

Only three of them remained relatively unaffected on the surface: Kikyo, whose eyes simply quirked in the confirmation of what she suspected all along, Rayde, whose pain was manifesting over a hundred fold in his mind and soul, and Yoh, who managed to keep a calm expression in spite of the fear that name still inspired. Even his voice, very much present following Rayde's obviously groundbreaking statement, held no waver or quake in it whatsoever.

"Wait, what? Did you say Satoshi Daiou?"

Rayde's eyes gleamed in expectation, waiting for any kind of confirmation of what he had been seeking out. "Yes, I did say that. So did you or did you not meet him?"

Yoh was, quite frankly, rather surprised at this. How did this guy know about Satoshi and what he was pretty sure was his last name, and more importantly, what connection did the two have? It was all turning out to be a very strange state of affairs…

But since Rayde apparently was not crazy about the guy and since he would need all the help he could get, Yoh decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I fought him; actually, I fought him yesterday. See, he came out of the Destiny Star when it came around again for some weird reason, and I think he had something to do with it being there in the first place. So then I fought the guy for a while and I somehow pulled off a victory, but somehow he limped off. That's when we decided to come here."

Though Rayde was not aware of it, Yoh had rather gracefully slid over one aspect of the story, and not out of contempt for the man or any such nonsense. No, the Shaman King knew that it would not help Rayde to gather any new information on such a detail…

But other than that, Yoh was okay to tell his strange guest what little he knew…which apparently was enough to get the man's attention.

"You mean you were able to…_defeat _Satoshi?"

"Yeah, though I gotta say it wasn't easy. Heh, I say it warrants a triple-beef triple-bacon triple-cheese cheeseburger!" Yoh's classic laid-back laughter at himself and the difficulty of the fight rang out and struck the dumbfounded ears of Rayde and everyone else, though the former definitely was much more shocked then they were for having not spent much time with him. But even if he had spent a century with the current Shaman King and heard the laughter again, he would not have believed it anyway.

_This boy…he can't be much older than fourteen or fifteen, and yet he is not only the Shaman King, but also able to walk away from a one-on-one battle with Satoshi and be completely unaffected only twenty-four hours after the fact? What kind of person is he?_

It was strange, bizarre, and very much troublesome; no one Rayde had ever known had even survived an attack by Satoshi, let alone been alive to joke about it later. And it was that simple fact that made the crushing cold and the burning rage trapped in his heart all the more volatile. No one had lived, no one had joked, no one had laughed or cried or recanted by the fire of their victory over the vile Satoshi and his damnable sword…

_No one…except for him._

It was all he needed to know, and as such Rayde broke his eye contact with Yoh and turned towards the others.

"I am coming with you as well. It seems that all of us share a common enemy in Satoshi, and I will join this group for that purpose and that purpose alone."

Watching the suddenly interested Rayde Zachrich and the sudden barb in his voice as he spoke of Satoshi, Kikyo smiled slightly as she realized that she was right after all. _A wanderer, stripped of family and purpose, desperate to accomplish a goal that he never hoped he would have to, and yet does it so as to fulfill his purpose…Rayde and myself…almost the same…_

Almost, but not quite.

As for the others, they could only nod and look on as Rayde's sudden conviction and words took them by surprise. Sure, they had expected he had other reasons in coming here besides what Matt had said, but they had not expected he too would have a grudge against the same man.

"Wait, so you're after Satoshi too?" Morty's piping voice was the first to break the silence, and also the last of the main group as Rayde responded.

"Yes. He and I have a…history, one that I intend to settle for good."

Rayde could feel the hatred and the rage burning inside him as he thought of the man who had caused it. He knew what he had to do, and he was ready to do it if it cost him everything…as it already had. And if destroying the monstrous Satoshi meant teaming up with what could possibly be the most bizarre team of warriors ever conceived, then so be it.

"Very well. It seems we can trust you and your friends, that we can, so all of you are welcome to join us." In Keiji's mind, the idea was a solid one; since there was no immediately obvious reason not to dislike or distrust any of them and since it was likely they were all after the same man, it was probably okay to take on several more allies that could help in the defeat of their enemy.

But doubt was there too, clinging at his mind like the nightmares that once had plagued him so long ago. For whatever reason, he got the strangest feeling that Rayde's calm and controlled demeanor was not nearly as vital to him as the other aspects of his persona that he could sense. Beneath his cold exterior and bitter eyes Keiji could see a deep and spiteful rage that controlled his actions and defined his movements; like a dormant dragon it lay in his heart, fuming and snorting jets of azure fire that scorched the bearer of the beast itself, knowing no loyalties or devotion other than that to the purpose that drove it.

And Rayde did not mind at all. In fact, he _allowed_ that selfsame spirit of destruction and hate to guide his hand, and it was clear that he would do anything and everything to feed that hunger.

_It is his hate that drives him_ _to do these things, and he has let it control him, to the point where he will, eventually, lose his control over that fury and destroy himself and those around him._

Keiji knew that he would have to watch Rayde very carefully, for in the end, if Satoshi did not kill them, then the man trying to destroy Satoshi just might.

But for now, he would go on what his gut told him, and as it happened it was telling him just one thing.

"Now that that matter is settled, I believe it is time we leave for our next destination."

"Already? Seems a bit early, don'tcha think?"

"I'm afraid not, Yusuke. Since Akuren was able to track us here, it seems that the faster we move, the better."

This was true, of course. Akuren, being a Jonin, was not likely to surrender his attempt on their lives until he either was slain or was called back, and thereby it would be suicide to stay in one place for too much longer after the initial strike. But as it happened, the matter had more complications besides Akuren's involvement.

"However, we do have one problem: actually getting to that location. Since there are eleven people here, we will need another car for the others."

At this, Matt eyes lit up for a reason that Keiji was fairly certain of, but was also fairly uncertain of what he planned to do to help alleviate the problem in the first place. Being only about sixteen didn't give him much sway in the matters of transport, after all, but then again most people his age shouldn't have been wielding swords anyway.

"Don't worry about it. I've got one you could use, and it's the one I drove here in."

So you can bet your ass it's good, rang the unmentioned, or rather removed, ending of that thought in his head.

And as if he had read that part of his mind, Rayde nodded so as to place his trust in Matt's previous statement; having seen and ridden in the car before, he could indeed be sure that the idea would work…unpleasant as the result would be if it was Matt that happened to be driving…

But for now, he would just have to hope for the best.

"Alright, it's settled. We'll head out for the Asakura Compound right now."

Anna's strong words, swift as they were, met no real opposition, since all were anxious to find their own parts in this grand play that they had become involved in. It was a truly complicated scenario they had all been forced into, but everyone knew that they had to find out how they would lead to the end of it all. Like the lone snowflake they would follow the path set for them, and whether they landed on gentle leaf or frozen rock was up to their own volition.

It was a strange fight, and it would be a long one. But such was the life they led.

"My car's only a couple of blocks from here at the parking complex, so we could probably walk there and get it if you'd like."

With silent nods and quiet acceptance, the steadily growing group of people each stood and filed towards the door, conversations slowly beginning to develop as the group thinned out. And it was not long before only three were left in the apartment. What a strange group it was that would include those three, a swordsman, a shaman, and a miko, each bearing their own burdens and problems.

It was with silent steps that Kikyo slid next to Keiji, unnoticed by Yoh who was standing near the door, her face showing only the slightest traces of concern as befitted the mask she had worn until over a century ago.

"Keiji, I need you to understand something. What you told Yoh was very dangerous for both him and yourself to know, by the simple nature of what it involves, and you must both be careful in how you apply that knowledge."

"I'm aware of that, Kikyo. But Yoh is strong, inside and out; with any luck, his grandfather will be able to help him cope."

"I hope you are right."

Kikyo knew she should not be afraid; Keiji - no, the entire Himura family - had always had highly skilled instincts and perspectives on the world's ways, and it was because of them that she had not slipped into madness. But seeing death had hardened her, and the hardness still lived there like a virus gnawing at what soul she had left. She knew that the world had a strange, almost sadistic sense of humor that would interfere with what hope was left. And yet that humor had brought her so close to so many people that had, in some small way, been able to help her…and the Himura family was within that group.

_Keiji, Yoh, I know that I walk the road to Hell…but before I take the last steps, I will help you defeat Satoshi and stop his bloodlust. It is, in the end, all I can do, and the least I could ever do to repay you both._

Her steps to Hell would also guide her through the world, and as such Kikyo felt herself walk out of the apartment, leaving Keiji and Yoh to themselves. But she knew they would survive. They had done it before.

Left to themselves as such, Yoh and Keiji said nothing to each other. Though Yoh was quick to recover from anger, and rarely was angry for more than a few minutes, the problem was still there, and they knew it.

"Yoh, once we reach the Asakura Compound, I will explain everything. Your grandfather has more knowledge on the matter than I, that he does, so he will be able to give you more than I have."

The Shaman King, with just a flick of his eyes, looked at Keiji with his usual slacker persona in full front. "Cool. Sorry about earlier, by the way. I guess I just went a bit crazy, huh?"

Both men smiled and laughed at once, a trait they had long ago developed so as to laugh at their mistakes and walk away the better for it. They knew what had to be done, so they were ready to let the past remain as such and move on to the future, having learned and grown from it in the process. But ultimately, they knew that they would have to deal with the problems of both Satoshi and the horrifying truth of the Double Medium. Luckily, they were not alone, and it was the same with how they left the apartment that day.

Keiji, being the very last to exit, decided to linger as Yoh walked down the hallway, granting himself one last glance at the place he had called home for the past nine years, took all the colors and schemes that he had lived in and reveled in for his peaceful time in Kyoto. In all fairness, he did not know if he would ever return, and if he did, he could not be sure if he would even be the same person at the end of it. But Keiji knew one thing as he switched off the lights and allowed the door to close on his life of leisure.

If he did return, it would not be for a very long time.

………………………………...

Sidewalk Outside the Apartment

"So what's this car of yours like, Matt?"

"Oh, it's one of the most badass rides you've ever seen in your life, classic muscle car from the classic days. It's like something from the old cop shows, only without the crappy background music."

Having never been an aficianado of cars and having not been very interested in television on his own world, let alone others, Cloud could not admit to having any idea what Matt was talking about, but he did know the type of devotion that Matt seemed to have for his car. After all, he had spent more than his share of time with one Cid Highwind, a man equally devoted to his vehicles and the proper maintenance involved; oddly enough, Matt seemed to swear as much as Cid too, only adding to the bizarre similarities.

However, in spite of Matt and his strange new companionship with him, as well as the suddenly massive group of seemingly decent people he had come to travel with, Cloud still felt the crushing loneliness in his soul, only augmented by the fact that he was far away from anyone he could even consider to be part of his family. There were no warm arms or bright smiles to guide his wandering heart, only the memories of those powerful feelings to thaw his mind and soul.

And in the end, now more than ever, he had to hold onto his strength, and fight for the future with those memories and the strength of what he had now to keep him strong against the loneliness. Alone he had no longer been, but alone he could be now, unless he could protect the ones he loved and cherished for good, and if that meant swallowing his pride and going to another, than so be it. But he would be no burden, nor would he be weak; he had learned the consequences of that far too many times. No, he would fight the darkness, and to do that he needed them, the people he had sided with, on and off the battlefield.

He was alone…and yet he never would be.

"Hey, guys, do you feel something weird? I mean, it just got a whole lot colder."

"Don't worry about it, Morty. Could just be a gust of wind or something, plus it's getting dark out."

Yoh and his smaller friend, the latter having been calmed down by Yoh's reassuring words, were not alone in the sensation. As he walked on the dimming city sidewalk, Cloud too could feel the creeping traces of a cold crawl upon his shoulders. But unlike Yoh he had felt this sensation before; though he could not exactly pinpoint a location or how he was feeling it in the first place, he knew it was not normal chills of the evening.

Turning around slightly, the ex-SOLDIER could also see that Yusuke's muscles had just tensed up, as if to react to a fight, while Rayde's eyes squinted in focus and Matt's hand inched for his sword. Hiei's eyes sharpened while his own hand moved to grab his weapon of choice, and Kurama, keeping a calm and methodical face, simply fit two seeds into the palm of his hand. Anna, though confined to a wheelchair, had already begun to levitate her strange mystical beads, and the Priestess Kikyo was reaching towards an arrow as her bow was already set. Keiji himself, exhausted as he was, had placed his hand at the hilt of his own sword, and seeing that the others had suspected as he had, Cloud changed his stance and moved his own hand to his back.

Yoh and Morty alone were unprepared, which was not too surprising as the former was in the possession of a slackish attitude and the latter was shaking in his pants. However, Yoh, not being an idiot, drew out his own weapon, preparedly forming Amidamaru into his Spirit Ball mode. "Stay next to me, Morty. I'll keep an eye on you."

With little more than a nod, that being all his shaking form was capable of, Morty complied. However, Keiji was not as accepting of this course of action.

"Stay out of this fight, Yoh. You still need to recover from your injuries, that you do."

The Shaman King's eyes flashed for a moment, but upon considering the matter he knew the swordsman was right, and so snapped out of Spirit Control, although keeping his sword drawn.

"You feel that, Hiei ? Looks like we have guests." Yusuke, in spite of his battle ready position, seemed just as laid back as normal. However, the spiritually aware in the group could see that something was about to happen, and everyone had a good idea who was behind it.

"Hn. Seems the poor fools overestimated their hiding skills. This'll be over quickly, so just leave them to me." As if by reflex, Hiei lifted his free hand towards the white bandanna on his forehead, red eyes flashing evilly as he did this.

"And leave you with the fun? I don't think so."

Near Cloud, Matt and Rayde had formed a dual stance, the younger Matt flush to Rayde's back and his sword, a midlength version of a Roman spartha with a tightly leatherbound steel grip, brass spherical pommel, the width of which the thicker than traditional blade spanned, and rectangular crossguard, drawn out, while Rayde was in his standard combat stance, both hands open-palmed with the fingers facing straight up, an equal distance apart and level with each other in a rigid, focused style.

"Henchmen, huh? Looks like Satoshi's got a thing for crappy dime-store comics."

"Stay on guard, Matt." It was all he saw fit to say.

Kurama said nothing, opting instead to watch and survey his surroundings, carefully watching his situation in case something did attack. Like the others, he could very much tell something was wrong, but he was not quite sure what was going to happen, so he decided it was best to get a feel for the area.

Cloud, now fully aware of what was going to happen, kept a strong grip on his own weapon, but did not yet draw it out. He was waiting, carefully waiting for his opponent to move.

As for Keiji and Kikyo, their eyes were squarely locked onto each other. They knew what had to be done, and were ready to face it. Both had been ready ever since this conflict had begun, and so did they take their stands, Keiji with his sword placed in front of him and Kikyo with the arrow upon her bow.

"Keiji, are you sure you can fight?"

"I am sure, Kikyo."

As for Anna…she simply sat there, as if waiting for the attack to occur.

The sidewalk was silent, a simple breeze floating across it as the sun began to set in the west. There was no traffic, no people on the streets, and no lights presently on, as if the entire town had simply shut down. It was ominous in every sense of the word, and as the time went by they could think of nothing that could be done save wait. But it was the wait, strangely, that caused the most problems for them. Waiting, hoping, watching the skies in anticipation, and preparing for what could possibly be the very last strike.

But that was the way of the warrior, and they were ready to accept it, should all be said and done today.

Slowly and slowly the shade crept towards them, the sun's dying rays casting no salvation from the darkness it heralded. Since it was still early twilight, visibility was still fairly good, but based on the day's events visibility was not the main issue.

"Get ready…"

The group tensed up, and their auras flared in correlation to this. Everyone knew what had to be done, and with this in mind they waited, waited for the inevitable strike.

A sigh breathed across the street, and the shadow reached to cover the last inches of Keiji's feet. All was silent as the grave…

…until the storm broke.

From the shadows themselves, numerous forms began to emerge, blobby, insubstantial forms made up of the most basic shadowstuff. Hideous they were, and though they had developed in no kind of definite physical form it was obvious what they were.

"Heartless…", breathed Cloud silently to himself. He remembered them all too well from one of his journeys, but he couldn't help but wonder why they were here. The target they usually sought was probably far from Earth…unless…

The others with him harbored no such opinions. Matt and Rayde had never met the Heartless before, while Yoh and his friends knew exactly who had sent them.

"Akuren must have lost more power than we thought, so he's attacking us with his minions to buy time to escape, it would seem."

"Or kill us, whichever comes first."

The situation was dire; from the looks of things there was a very large number of the Heartless beasts, and a swarm tactic positioning was apparently in effect. They were surrounded and outnumbered, a very unfortunate combination, which was only made worse by what happened next.

Once the faceless blobs had fully risen, a sharp shift in appearance became very apparent. Where once was formless darkness now came strikingly solid, and each blob developed into its true form.

But unlike the first calling of Heartless, these beasts were clearly different, as there were at least three different classes present in the attack. The largest group was, by far, the Shadows, the specific type that Akuren had first used against them, but now two other types were present. One type, the second largest of the attack force, was made up of clearly militaristic, hunched beings clad in copper-colored armor, armed with twin swords held by the armor itself, and standing on stilt-like legs that pointed forwards and to the sides, whilst their sickly yellow eyes poked out of their built-in helms. The second new category, definitely the smallest in number, were also the tallest, with a vaguely humanoid body structure that had a midnight blue coloration to it. These creatures wore strange, elfen boots of deepest black, while their hands ended in crimson-tipped claws that had a silver cuff to the palm, and their heads were styled like the helmets of knights, only with tips on each half of the head that resembled fangs. Like the others, their flesh was as black as the shadows that set them free, and their eyes were the same shade of yellow.

But unlike the Shadows, these new Heartless had a very distinguishing mark upon them: a blood red brand on their chests, shaped like the red outline of a heart which was crisscrossed by thorny lines, and ended in the style of an upside-down fleur-de-lis. How they had come to gain this mark was anyone's guess, but for the moment it did not matter.

All that mattered was walking away alive…which was not going to be easy this time.

As if by a silent command, the force of Heartless swarmed forward like the tsunami of legend, charging in a vaguely defined manner with little more than bloodlust being present in the strategy. They were obviously not the most intelligent of creatures, but it was clear that they were vicious.

It was time…to show Akuren what they could do.

"Let's take these bastards down! SPIRIT GUN!"

Yusuke was the first to strike, lifting his fingers and forming them into a vague gun shape, and at first there was no clear purpose in this. But that was a short-lived assumption, for within seconds a bright blue-white light could be seen collecting at the tips of his index fingers where the barrel of a gun would be, forming a ball of energy the size of a softball. And as the name of the attack implied, this sphere of spiritual energy was shot forth at the speed of a bullet, with devastating results. The power of the attack ripped through at least thirty Heartless, reducing them to mere shreds of themselves.

"Bang." Without a pause, Yusuke rushed forward, attacking the Heartless with the skill of a master and augmenting each punch with the aura he had used to create the Spirit Gun. His ferocity was endless, and with a series of rapid punches he levelled ten of the beasts at once, on occasion firing another Spirit Gun at point blank range of the largest and splattering the shadows that had made them.

Back at the main group, Hiei was watching Yusuke with a mixture of admiration and disgust. "Hn. The fool insists on making us look like idiots, but he does get results."

The demon grew tired of watching, though. It was time to take action, and as such he drew out his own sword, a black-handled katana of standard length, and held it at his side as the Heartless charged him. His eyes began gleaming fiercely; this was going to be very, very fun.

"Hey, Hiei, you'd better start moving!"

"Quiet, Shaman King. I know what to do."

The Heartless were closing in. If he did not move soon he would be slaughtered…

But once the monsters were within range, the fire and ice demon was already on the offensive.

A flash of light was all that was left of Hiei as he bolted forward at his characteristic unholy speed, moving so fast that the Heartless barely had time to react as he decapitated each and every one of them. His sword sliced into the Heartless, destroying them instantly with ease and grace, and once he had butchered about thirty or so he slowed himself down; the slaughter had been so quick that he had beaten the bodies and heads to the ground. All in all, he had been able to destroy them in about thirty seconds.

"Pathetic, not even worth my time." And so he continued in this manner.

Kurama smiled at this display; he had always been impressed with Hiei's finesse in the extermination of enemies, and now it was time to display his own, especially since the Heartless were closing in on him.

"ROSE WHIP!"

If there was one thing Kurama was good at, it was manipulating plants, and this skill was shown with no greater prowess than now. By simply pouring his demonic aura into the rosebud, the fox demon was able to augment its growth, and by the time he was done he had a fully bloomed thorny rose in his hands that was longer and more durable than most bullwhips.

The Heartless did not recognize the threat of a rose, even such a rose as this, and as such charged directly towards him…the last mistake they would ever make.

"ROSE WHIPLASH!"

In an instant, Kurama's deft right hand began to lash the Rose Whip against the Heartless, each stroke cleaving into the monstrous creatures with ruthless efficiency and taking out several others as it moved to the next target. Kurama didn't even have to shift his position to exterminate a chunk of the opposing forces, and if he did move, it was exactly enough to take out even more of them.

"It is unfortunate; had the attack been planned out better you might have stood a chance." Kurama's focus did not waver as he spoke, and without skipping a beat his deadly beauty devastated the ranks again.

Matt stared dumbfounded at the horrific power of the Spirit Detectives, amazed by the ruthlessness and strength each individual had.

"Holy shit! Well, looks like we'd better kick some ass ourselves, don't you agree?"

Matt's eyes wandered to his shoulder, where a strange orb - the Spirit Orb of his Guardian Ghost - had manifested itself. The orb was pink in color, with bright orange hair sweeping back and upwards as if blown back by the wind, which in its turn had a greyish-purple streak running along the middle of the hair. Also of note was the hawk-like nose that the ghost had, along with its pronounced chin and pink rimless sunglasses…all in all, a very oddball ghost.

His voice, calm and laid-back as it was, also had a strange trait to it; the voice seemed to be restraining itself, as if it was just barely putting on the brakes.

"Sounds good to me. It's time to shorten the world!"

"Hell yeah! Straight Cougar, Spirit Integration!"

Without a second thought, Matt placed the Spirit Orb into his hand, and immediately thereafter slammed it into his chest, surrounding his body with an aura of bright silver that appeared to focus moreso on his feet and hands than anything else, while his sword had a coil of mercury-colored aura around it. But the aura itself had a bizarre quality in that it was shuddery and fragmented…like it was moving at a speed nearly unreadable by the human eye.

It was time to fight, but unlike Hiei, he wouldn't be using regular speed…he'd be using Radical Good Speed. And with a stamp of the foot, he charged forward to do so.

"HERE I COME, BITCHES!"

On a person to person level, Matt did not seem to be a man of incredible speed, or incredible anything, really. His paunchy build and generally impassive and sarcastic personality led those around him to think he would be essentially useless in a fight, and that was the way he liked them to think…right up until the ass kicking began. And once that did begin, he made it very clear that he would show no mercy.

Within mere seconds, Matt was in the fray, sprinting into the swarm of Heartless at speeds so incredible that the shaman using them could barely even be tracked; only a wispy trail of silver aura could give anyone any possible idea where he was or where he had been. However, the Heartless were obviously very much aware, as five of them were shattered instantly by a sweeping kick at the legs by the rapidly moving Matt. At almost the exact same moment, his sword sliced through the air behind him and instantly decapitated the ten or so Shadows that had attempted a sneak attack.

Within an instant, Matt felt the other Heartless start to converge on him, specifically the sword wielding breed, and his eyes glistened as the first attempted to stab him in the throat…rather unsuccessfully, as Matt's own sword instantly blocked the attack. And to make matters worse for the loathsome creature, the shaman's own fist shot directly into the chest of the Heartless and crushed it at the exact same time. However, this did have its unfortunate side effects, such as smearing the billowy, viscous organs of the creature onto his fist.

"Aw, DAMN IT!", Matt shouted as he flicked off the disgusting mess. However, he could not stop now, and in the spirit of such he smoothly turned around to fight the oncoming swarm that was about to strike. This time, though, he would opt for less repulsive methods.

With a cocky grin, Matt began sweeping into the Heartless swarm, flowing like mercury through the ranks as he used his sheer speed to exterminate them. His movements wasted no time, and even as he sped in a circle around the monsters at least a dozen of them came to die in only seconds. And the faster he went, the more talkative his Guardian Ghost became.

"Oh yes this is exactly what I've been telling you about group fights! See when you waste time beating one enemy it means that another enemy has more time to plan and counteract your next attack meaning that you'll waste more time killing the next one and then the next one! So logically the only way not to let your enemy get hours ahead of you is to quickly beat the first one and then go on to beat the others even faster to make up for the time you lost in beating the last one! That means that in order to properly win you have to beat the enemy to his next move so that you aren't late in beating the next one to the next move! It's like at a party when you have to talk to a girl before the other guy talks to her and to get to the girl first you have to be faster than the guy so if he's fashionably late you have to be fashionably _EARLY! AHAHAHAHAAAAA!_"

"DAMN IT, COUGAR, SHUT UP!"

Matt was only a few minutes into the fight, but already he was getting a headache. It wasn't from his power, though; no, it was from his Guardian's Ghost motormouth, which seemed to gain speed as Matt did. But that was the price he paid to fight with the power of Radical Good Speed. And so did he continue in his manner.

This rather bizarre exchange went unnoticed by Cloud, who was rather amazed by the skill level of those around him. Not since his times back home had he fought with or against anyone nearly as skilled as those he stood by now, and it was strange how natural it came to them all. However, that was not all he could focus on; the Heartless were continuing to swarm, and he knew what he had to do to be a burden no longer.

As such, Cloud now drew forward in full his weapon, the First Tsurugi, a massive, seemingly mechanical sword that was only a little over half a foot shorter than himself. The blade itself had a vaguely rectangular shape until the tip of it tapered into a sharp, right triangle shape at the top that was the same width as the rest of the blade. Bizarrely enough, the construction of the sword itself gave the impression that it was not a solid hunk of metal; the uneven edges and mechanisms on certain areas seemed to hint at it being made of many such swords.

Whatever the case was, Cloud had clearly used it before, holding it two-handed as though it were light as a standard katana. His medium stature and light build clearly belied an extraordinary physical power, but as for skill…

The ex-mercenary said nothing as he leapt into the sky above five of the shadowy minons of Hell, who consequently were left clueless when over forty pounds of massive sword sliced into them; in fact, the impact was so great that the shockwave smashed ten others. But that was only the beginning. With a single hand, the warrior dragged the sword out of the ground and dove right into the fray, swinging the monstrous blade directly into the swarm and greatly devastating them. His movements were sharp and accurate, each stroke having the momentum of the swing to carry it even further into the attack.

Cloud had to admit that it was good practice; fighting Heartless had always been interesting work.

But the Heartless had him surrounded, and as he knocked a cluster of them into the wall of a nearby building he realized that the situation was becoming intense; his injured leg was certainly not helping matters. And so he leapt once more into the air, watching his opponents carefully…before flipping a switch on his First Tsurugi.

As if by magic, a second blade, albeit much smaller, popped up from the central blade. It was in a style akin to a switchblade, and flipped out as such, but the knife-like portion was exposed, and also was about the size of a wakizashi. And as the handle came within reach, Cloud grabbed for it with a free hand, and altered his position to land right in the middle of the Heartless…exactly where he wanted to be, each hand wielding a sword.

For a moment, the Heartless stared at him, unsure of what to do with him. But by the time they had started moving, it was too late.

Without even blinking, Cloud swung the larger of the two weapons in a vague 270 degree arc, slicing through most of the Heartless to his right and smashing the rest against the ground. Those that survived, however, were moving in such a manner as to avoid a similar swing from the smaller weapon, namely leaping into the air and preparing to crush him by sheer numbers.

But it was a botched attempt, for Cloud had never meant to swing at them with the smaller blade, not in the manner they were thinking.

_Blade Beam._

He had only to think those two words, and his real power, or part of it, was unleashed. For the moment he thought those words, an ethereal blue light, which had a strange liquid appearance, surrounded the small weapon, seeming to focus on the cutting edge of it. From there, all Cloud had to do was lift and swing the weapon, and the rest was up to the energy.

From that one swing, a thin crescent of pure energy was shot from the sword, hurling at breakneck speed towards the flying Heartless and slicing a massive part of the group into pieces. But there would be no survivors, for as the few remaining tumbled to the ground with the remains of their comrades, a hail of energy splinters came down from the air above, instantly vaporizing the few that the initial attack had not decimated.

Rayde had had his doubts about Cloud joining him and Matt, and those doubts persisted, but he had to admit he could hold his own in a fight, at least. His attention was quick to change, though, for his focus was called to the group of Heartless that were tentatively surrounding him. They were obviously nervous about the others, and were very much aware that he was likely just as skilled.

Despite his being cornered by the Heartless, Rayde did not panic. Instead, he focused his personal spiritual energy, allowing it to flow into his hands and feet as he calmly brought his mind to a level of absolute clarity and accuracy. In order to fight the enemy, he knew he had to have a clear and crisp vision of his circumstances, and he had just reached that level of vision with his own power.

It was time to begin, and with his palms open and mind ready, Rayde allowed the Heartless to strike.

The first enemy to attack was of the same sword-wielding breed that had attacked Matt, but this time it was making a move for his jugular. Such a blow would be fatal if it struck, but Rayde had no intention to let it. With a concise circular motion of his right arm, the mercenary was able to knock the attack to the side, and simultaneously he slammed the open palm of his left into the strange heart-shaped crest on the beast's armor, instantly shattering it. Shifting his position only slightly, Rayde performed a similar attack on the larger helmed Heartless, this time sending the dark creature hurtling into the air before it dissipated. As more and more Heartless swarmed around him, Rayde continued to deflect their attacks and then strike, each time producing the same effect without wasting too much of his energy on theatrics or actual aura-related moves. His motions were swift, and yet cool and precise, as though he were simply practicing in a dojo. In fact, it seemed like that was what he was regarding the fight as: a simple practice session.

_Maintain focus, and do not let outer distractions divert your eyes from the task at hand. Do not attack what is around you; attack what is before you. _

Rayde did not even break a sweat as his defensive strikes continued; he was able to maintain absolute focus and prevent himself from exerting excess power. But as he stopped the swipe of claws from one of the stronger Heartless, the warrior began to see that this was not enough. His strikes were effective, but the Heartless were swarming in far greater numbers than his normal attacks could deal with, and he knew he could not outlast the monsters forever. It was time to take more…effective steps.

As such, he began to focus more and more of his spiritual aura into his right gauntlet, so much so that the pure white aura itself began to become visible in his very hand. And at the same time, the normally violet crystal shone with a vibrant pearl light, which reflected off the silver of the gauntlets themselves. A truly marvelous sight it was, near living proof that there were angels watching over mankind and protecting them, ensuring their safety and well-being, and those that saw it would likely have remembered it for the rest of their lives.

But if Rayde was any sort of angel, he was not the kind that protected. Rayde was very much another sort of angel…an angel of retribution. And he would live to see it carried out...no matter what the sacrifice.

Rayde's eyes locked onto those of every single Heartless that was currently facing him, and as per usual he placed himself into the normal stance of his combative style, daring the Heartless to strike at him as he was now. They were, as expected, initially hesistant; did they dare take the opportunity to kill a man who seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to stop them?

The lust for as spiteful and vengeance-driven a heart as his proved too much to bear, and against their previous instincts the Heartless that had not been destroyed before now charged in one last attempt to defeat Rayde for good. They crawled haphazardly over each other, the larger Heartless occasionally giving visual commands via hand signals, and soon it seemed that a wave of Heartless would crush the motionless Rayde beneath their sheer bulk. But they had miscalculated…and now it was time to make them pay for it.

"Flame of God - Uriel!"

With those words, the energy within Rayde's hand now focused itself entirely into the open palm, leaving the crystal to return to its former hue and nixing the illumination of the gauntlets. The Heartless, of course, did not notice, and were in fact grateful for it to have been gone, and so continued to slay him.

But once the first of them was within range they instantly knew that the end had arrived, for with a single gesture of his hand Rayde transformed the holy light into purifying, destructive fire, from which nothing could escape, and with one final palm strike Rayde created a stream of the most divine fire. It billowed and coursed from his palm, scorching the ground around him, before collapsing into a single orb and bursting out again into a solid blast of flames. It did not take very long to take effect; within seconds of the attack the Heartless collapsed before him, each turning into individual piles of ash and darkness with only a few helmets and swords remaining afterwards.

Such was life. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, darkness into darkness…and fire into fire. It was a path Rayde would follow, and where it took him did not matter in the end. His path was not one of Heaven or Hell, but to another place altogether, and he would destroy anyone who got in his way.

_And you will be the first to die…Satoshi Daiou. _

It was easy for Rayde to relax his previous stance, and return to his more focused combative methodology; the Flame of God would not likely be required again, since the Heartless would definitely treat him more cautiously. And since the technique was rather draining to begin with, this worked out for him perfectly, so there was little left for him to do but continue maintaining focus and hope for the best.

This was not the case for Keiji Himura.

His movements, while indeed were focused and precise as Rayde's had been, were also showing microscopic signs of fatigue. The battle against Akuren had expended a serious amount of his stamina, and the sheer number of Heartless that were attacking him were beginning to wear him down; it had been a long time since he had endured such a string of attacks in one day, and he was definitely feeling the exhaustion creep up on him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style - Doryusen!"

With a single quick strike against the concrete, Keiji was able to send a massive blast of air against the Heartless, dragging a large number of chunks of cement and rocks behind it to bombard and disintegrate the smallest of them. Once he had accomplished this, Keiji bolted forward and began striking at the ones that had survived, somehow able to strike accurately in spite of both fatigue and the acceleration he had used during the attack. Only those with the keen eye and lightning reflexes to properly critique the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu in the first place could see that his moves were becoming increasingly lethargic and slipshod, at least compared to what he had showcased in his fight with the master of these bizarre demons.

Swinging behind him, Keiji was able to parry a powerful thrust from one of the sword-wielders of the attack squadron, and in the same motion forced them to back away for about three yards, more than enough room for him to attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style - Ryutsuisen Zan!"

Leaping into the air with a simple push of his feet, the heir to the legendary Battousai's technique soon hovered gracefully over the cluster formation of Heartless, who could not believe what they were seeing. They could not believe that as frail-looking a man as Keiji could possibly jump as high or do as much damage as he had done, nor would they believe what was about to happen next by his hand.

Pointing his sakabato downwards towards the Heartless and shifting his weight in that same direction, Keiji literally dove into the swarm with a striking stab, aimed directly at the leader of the group of Heartless which had also been the first to attack him. And just as soon as he had begun the attack, Keiji saw instant results; aside from the targetted Heartless turning into wispy smoke upon impact, the shockwave from the attack actually disintegrated those in the attack's immediate area, which was not exactly common even for master swordsmen. But it did not even end there; without even missing a beat, Keiji shifted from the crouched position the attack had made him take, and utilized his godlike speed to make several diagonal swipes into the Heartless ranks, striking without mercy and devastating at least ten of them with one stroke per monster, a truly amazing feat for a man with no actual spiritual aura attacks.

But he could not last forever, and he was very much aware of that fact as the sakabato just barely missed striking one of the Shadows in the chest. And although the miss was in barely measurable units and had the desireable effect as the shockwave effectively sliced the Heartless in half, Keiji himself was quick to notice it with his own sharp eyes. It was a harsh reminder that he could not possibly continue in this vein for too much longer, and he knew that he was about to reach his limit…

With a practiced sweep, Keiji was able to knock away several of the Heartless that were attacking him, and onced again jumped above them to execute a rather different move than his previous one.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style - Ryutsuisen!"

Gripping his sword with both hands, Keiji slammed the sakabato into the ground again, in a hammer-like fashion as per the attack name, not only bisecting the Heartless he had struck but also vaporizing many more than the Ryutsuisen Zan had been able to. However, unlike that previous attack, Keiji did not immediately change his position following it, opting instead to knock out a few more that struck at him.

But as he continued his onslaught, he realized that something was happening around him, a strange collection of aura that was familiar, and yet somewhat alien to him at the same time. He could not pin it down in any particular area, and in fact it seemed to be surrounding him on nearly all sides of his location…

However, it did not take long for the location to reveal itself, in a very unsubtle way.

The explosion itself was not tremendously loud; in fact, it sounded somewhat like the chiming of many tiny bells being struck simultaneously, making it a very strange and ominous sound. It was, however, quite dazzling, and in the corner of Keiji's vision he could see a brilliant halo of ethereal lilac light that grasped the eye and soul of the beholder and refused to ever let go. A more awe-inspiring vision could not easily be found, in this world or the next, and had Keiji been anyone else at that time he would have been dumbfounded as to the source.

But he was not, so it should come as no surprise that Keiji not only knew where the attack had come from…but also knew the source on a personal level.

As for the others, they stood simply amazed, staring at the spot where a group of at least one hundred Heartless had once been located, replaced now by the fragmented chars of their flimsy bodies and the faint memories of the hunger they once held. Their destruction had been quick, painless, and without mercy, and all that could be said of them had been spoken long ago.

But other memories were there, the memories of the slayer trapped in the form of tiny wisps of dull pink aura that floated around the edges of the destruction. And at the epicenter was the most jarring reminder of all.

A simple, old-fashioned wooden arrow.

"Holy shit…"

"Gotta agree with you there, Matt."

Kikyo just stood there, calm and cold as she had been from the start of the fight, with the gust from her devastating attack swaying her raven black hair about her porcelain features, as she taciturnly regarded the pure desolation of her attack on the Heartless. It meant nothing more to her than any other demon slaying, and in fact there seemed to be a spark of enjoyment in the act, but also, once one looked deep enough, one could also see the slightest twinge of pain move across her visage. It was almost as if the very usage of her powers evocated a deeper torment, a wound that no time could ever heal.

Keiji knew she was thinking of him…that man that had been so much to here and had shaped her life on so many levels.

It made no difference, though, as she turned around and drew another arrow onto the bow. She had endured and suffered, and in the end she had somehow been able to do what had to be done.

The Heartless, clearly seeing that they were far outmatched by Kikyo and the others, stepped back from the seemingly harmless miko as she carefully aimed at them. And having seen the horrifying fate of their fellows, the instinctual survival drives of each one began to kick in, and as such the Heartless immediately turned around in a desperate attempt to flee. But it was too late; another shot from the bow was all it took to decimate another hundred of them, the swift arrow streaking like a bullet through the swarm and clearing a massive gap in the Heartless faction and even shattering the ground upon which they stood. Only wisps of shadows and shards of concrete stood testament to the destruction of their ranks.

But it was not only Kikyo's attack that was forcing them to flee. The combined abilities of Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Cloud, Matt, Keiji, and Rayde had been more than enough to warrant a retreat; it was simply that Kikyo's attacks had been the very last straw.

And so the battle ended, not with mighty blades or mystic roses, incredible speed or spiritual firearms…but with a pair of arrows that were long ago outdated.

"Heh. Cue credits and fade to black."

With that, Matt sheathed his sword, and as if those same words had been the curtain call of the specific scene in this most sordid play, the others sheathed their respective weapons, apparently more relaxed for the victory. It had hardly been easy; the swarms of the Heartless were not exactly easy to endure in any case. But at least they had walked away alive and with their souls intact…more than could be said for other victims of similar strikes.

But Yoh, who had not been able to do anything, was not so much relieved by the victory as he was amazed at the power of his new allies. They weren't even shaman, and they had been able to demolish a massive number of Akuren's minions without even getting hurt. It was a fact that made him admire the group of friends he had…but it sparked something else in him as well…

_They're really good, all of them. Better than I was, even after everything I went through to get to where I am today. The Tunnel of Tartarus, the rice hunt, everything, and without the Double Medium they're still better than I am. Especially Kikyo…and Keiji… _

Yoh was grinning like a maniac at this point, his eyes flashing in a mixture of emotions. They were stronger, better, faster, smarter, and without his Double Medium he did not stand any sort of chance against them…

A shadow from one of the buildings crawled across Yoh's body, seeming not to conceal the black stain of blood on his shirt, but rather in fact seeming to making it spread. It was like the shadow was feeding the blood, augmenting it, allowing it to consume the white of his shirt…

"Uh…Yoh, are you ok?"

The whiny tone of Morty broke into Yoh's head like a bullet train, and the Shaman King turned towards his diminuitive friend.

"Oh sure, Morty, I'm ok." And as he said this, his grin grew all the wider. But no one noticed. No one cared. No one gave a damn, and that was the simple truth.

All of this, of course, did not go unnoticed by everyone. Anna was staring directly into Yoh's eyes, and it did not take her medium powers to see what was going on; unfortunately, she could do little about it, at least until she knew more about it to begin with. But she would stand by him anyway, exactly as she had promised.

_Yoh…I notice. I care. I give a damn, and THAT'S the simple truth. And if you can't see that…then I'm just going to kick your ass until you do. _

Anna knew that Yoh would have a hard time adjusting…and she would help him do it.

"So Keiji," Anna proceeded to ask of the red-haired pacifist, "what do we do from here? Should we chase down those monsters, or what?"

"It would not be of any help. Even if we could follow them, Akuren will likely be able to cover his tracks and prevent us from locating him that way. But I doubt he'll attack us again anytime soon; he seemed to be fairly exhausted from his battle, that he did."

With a small, unassuming nod, Kikyo indicated her faith in the matter of the situation; it was indeed unlikely that Akuren would attempt a third attack in one day after the failure of the first two, and so it was also likely they could rest for the present time. But the miko's mind was doing no such thing; it was too full of what she had seen to even begin to slow down…especially concerning Rayde. She now knew for sure that he was whom she had suspected him to be, and she also knew that since this was the case there was no way he could be a spy.

After all, no one would ever spy for a man who had ruined his life.

"Very well, then. Let's keep going."

With that, Keiji now lead the group towards the parking complex, which was still several blocks from their present location. But since the possibility of a second Heartless attack was rather slim, they did not worry too much. It was because of this that the overall pace of the walk was slow and easygoing, as if it was a simple stroll in the park, albeit with a group of strangely dressed and fully armed warriors of various classes and backgrounds.

It was a strange group, but a group at ease…and it was about to get even stranger.

"Hey, Cloud! Long time no see!"

The voice of a mid-adolescent breaking out in the streets of Kyoto at the time of twilight was not an unusual one, but when it was not only a random voice, but also one that called to the group by name, it did raise several eyebrows in question.

"Wait…what the hell…?" Yusuke's reaction generally summed up that of the rest of the group as they saw the person who had shouted it out, walking directly towards them.

Striding towards the group of eleven was quite possibly the strangest person to ever encounter on a sidewalk at this time of day. Dressed in what looked like black Bermuda shorts, a similarly colored jacket with a blue and red shirt and a pair of travel bags strapped to the legs, a pair of fingerless gloves with white crossmarks upon them and a pair of the largest yellow and black sneakers any of them had ever seen, the unknown teen was a fairly skinny figure, with lightly tanned skin, eyes of a similar hue to that of a sunny day sky, and auburn hair that was spiked in such a manner befitting Cloud's own hairstyle. Around his neck was a chain decoration, to which was attached a silver crown. As he walked towards them he was happily grinning as though it were a natural function of the body, and his walk was very much that of a man whose naiveté allowed him the ultimate happiness.

To be perfectly honest, no one knew what to do…except for Cloud, who was surprised for an entirely different reason.

"…Sora?"

To Be Continued

Heh. The heads are gonna turn on this one.

Anyway, chapter 14 will fully go into why Sora has mysteriously come to Earth; could it have something to do with Akuren? Also, what's gonna happen when Yoh and company arrive at the Asakura Compound, and what secret is Kikyo hiding about Rayde?

All these and more…NEXT UPDATE OF THIS STORY! See ya then.

(Oh, btw, if the end seems a little sloppy, I was up for a while when I wrote it)


	14. Heartfelt Memories

Disclaimer: If only, if only…

Ok, when we last journeyed into the world of Remix, we found that Yoh and his rapidly growing team has happened upon Matt, Cloud, and Rayde, new members of Yoh's own team. Also, Yoh's own personal insecurities came to light, especially following a battle that shows just how strong his fellows, Kikyo in particular, really are. And in a twist that defies all logic, Sora has returned from Cloud's past.

Chapter 14 will explain Sora's presence in this sordid affair, but what is the secret of Rayde Zachrich, and what madness will occur as the team heads out for the Asakura Compound?

Chapter 14: Heartfelt Memories

"Well, this is a new one."

Though there was no possible way he could be aware of it, Hiei Jagenshi had commented on what could quite possibly be the single greatest understatement that the group could have made. After all, how often was it that a complete and total stranger walked up to them and randomly introduced himself to one of their number, and even stranger, that the person _knew _of them in the first place?

Yes, it was very much a new one, and much more than they could bring themselves to understand. But then, the way things had been going, what else was to be expected? Aside from the rapidly widening eyes and vanishing brows of a genetically enhanced ex-SOLDIER, obviously.

"What are you doing here, Sora?"

Cloud really did not look as calm as he sounded- to him, something was quite amiss.

Sora, from the looks of things, did not notice this, but responded to his question anyway. However, there was a slight darkening in his unusually vibrant blue eyes as he did so, and his voice seemed to lose a tiny of the excitement it held earlier. Strangely enough, though, his voice still carried with a light, carefree air in the manner of tinkling bells, almost like a child.

"Just something a friend of mine was worried about. I really wasn't too worried myself, but we both felt some kind of aura, so we decided to check it out. Couldn't hurt, right?"

"I guess not."

But his cold blue eyes and the crinkling around them said very much otherwise. Something was wrong…and they had no idea what.

"So who are these guys? Friends of yours?"

Obviously not one for the normal social graces, Sora walked up to the cluster of people that, up until this point, had been either beyond his range of sight or beyond his range of interest. But whatever the case had been, Sora was quite keenly interested in the group now, as his slightly bugged-out eyes indicated.

"Hi, I'm Sora."

The simple greeting was soon followed by an even simpler motion of an outstretched hand, moving so fast that none of them had any time to meet it or even tell who he meant to aim it towards. But after a while it became rather clear that he was extending it to all involved, strange as that may seem.

And being a man of very few social inhibitions himself, Yoh decided to follow suit, extending his own hand in greeting. His grin, which had only a minute ago been stretched so far upon his face that every single tooth was visible, was now more relaxed and subtle, while his eyes became calm as though the storms on a massive ocean had ceased, leaving nothing but silent water, smooth as glass.

"I'm Yoh Asakura. What's up?"

And as the conversation continued on in this airy, light as souffle manner, with both boys exhibiting a marked lack of seriousness or concern for their scenarios, Anna felt her eyes bug out in a strange combination of surprise and befuddlement at how simply ludicrous it all was; had this been an anime, there was no doubt in her mind she would have the classic sweatdrop on the back of her head.

_How do we MEET these people?_

Still, from what she could tell Sora did not seem to have any malicious intent; nothing in his childish expression or his lanky, big-shoed frame spoke of malice or evil at all. His voice lilted and hummed as would a cherub's own, and even his conversation spoke to someone who could by no means be wicked.

But Anna could feel her eyes drift over to Cloud as she thought of this, and as she scanned his own expression she could see that his eyes were clouded and ponderous as he stared at Sora, while his mouth drew so thin that he could hardly be seen to have lips at all. His hands, though relatively calm, were more than a bit clammy, and shook ever so slightly.

It was strange; Sora had spoken to the mysterious warrior like he had been a close friend…hadn't he? And yet Cloud did not seem to be reacting like an close friend would to the return of another. And if that was the case…then who _was_ Sora?

It was lucky that Anna had learned to maintain a general expression of impassivity throughout her life, for she would have otherwise drawn attention to herself in a way that she absolutely did not need to at present. After all, with the way things had been going lately, the last thing she needed was more worry from the others…especially Yoh.

But it likely wouldn't have mattered anyway; in spite of having absolutely no knowledge on where he had come from, or even what sort of lunatic fashion sense had possessed him, Yoh was finding that he could talk quite comfortably to Sora, if only about the few things that they shared knowledge on, which pretty much boiled down to general details that were common in any culture. Still, the two did not seem to have any real problems in conversing easily on these matters, and at great length. Obviously the two had more in common than could have been realized with his coming.

After a while, Sora's attention turned to Cloud again, his vibrant blue eyes locking with the ex-mercenary's indifferent yet tormented cerulean ones, and for only a moment there was the smallest spark of confusion in both, flickering in the silence of that moment and then ceasing to be. They knew what it meant, and nodding to each other understood it completely.

The silent exchange went completely unnoticed except by a few people, Kikyo and Keiji specifically. And though they had no real idea what any of it meant, the brief glance was enough to tell them that something was going on between the two, something that was beyond their range of experience; the sheer mystery behind them spoke enough to that truth. But both were still bizarre, for the simple reason that in spite of the fact that they were human, and acted within that range, there was something about them that seemed, if anything, to be of another place or time…

_Cloud, Sora…who ARE they?_

Who they were, however, was relatively unimportant for the moment, in comparison to their loyalties, and since they had not tried to kill any of them yet it was quite likely that those were not to Satoshi. And from what Kikyo could sense, there was no real wickedness in their spiritual auras; Sora's was nearly as pure as any she had ever seen, perhaps almost as pure as Kenshin's, while Cloud's, darkened by strange reflections of emotions she could not quite discern, was still that of a moral, if confused, man.

Yes, for all the enigmas and bizarreries behind the two newcomers to this world, there was little doubt in her mind that they could be trusted.

Within all of this could be heard new footsteps, from about the same direction that Sora had come from, and for a moment there was not an untensed muscle in the area. But it was when they noticed that Sora himself had not moved at all, and in fact had brightened immensely in his eyes, there was an almost palpable sense of relaxation.

"Hey Sora, you find anything yet?", rang out the impassive, slightly brisk voice that was certainly the new arrival's own.

"Maybe. I don't really know."

It was not too long after this that the speaker himself appeared within eyesight, and the first thought to occur to everyone was simply that he fit the voice perfectly. Standing slightly taller than Sora, the newcomer was dressed in a white, yellow-trimmed zipper vest covering a similar black one beneath it, as well as slightly baggy denim jeans that covered the heels of his gray and white sneakers. His face, though slightly drawn from experiences that none of the others could see, was still healthy for his age, and his vaguely unkempt silver hair complemented the dark brown, weathered eyes he had. The young man, not aware of these brooding features, carried himself with a sort of grace and solemnity, as if he knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

"Hey, Riku. How'd it go on your end?"

The one named Riku eyed Sora for a moment before shaking his head, though the motion was almost too slight to notice.

"Whatever was there got lost a while ago…so who are these guys?"

The transition was so smooth that Sora hardly caught it, and when he did it was with an obvious start.

"Oh yeah, these are some guys I met up with a couple minutes ago; I know one of them, so I didn't see any problems." And as if by reflex, Sora's right hand moved to the back of his head as his cheeks reddened slightly.

Ignoring this, the one named Riku moved his attention to the group, eyes wandering methodically over every one of them, and resting for a while on Keiji, Kikyo, and for the longest, Yoh. The process was slow, and as it went on those with keen enough eyes could see Riku's lips draw into an ever-thinner line, as his eyes became increasingly clouded. But if there was anything on his mind it was not worth voicing, and within seconds he had turned back to Sora again.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." Riku's voice, as impassive as it had been since his arrival, showed no signs of either acceptance or rejection, but those were the breaks. And in any case, Sora didn't seem to have voiced any objections to this, so it was taken as such.

The situation was fairly quiet for several minutes afterward; Riku's cool eyes and even cooler disposition had pretty much rendered all conversation null and void. But when conversation did start up again, it wasn't too hard to pin it down to the one who did it.

"So how've you been, Cloud? I haven't seen you for…wait, how long was it again?"

The ex-SOLDIER gnawed faintly on his lower lip as he tried to remember the date, eventually coming to the conclusion of, "About six months."

"Wow, it's been that long? Huh, wouldnt've guessed." Sora's motions as he spoke were gentle, like tiny waves running under his skin with as much ease as his voice held, and the waves hardly even shifted as Riku spoke again.

"So what was it you found?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well, I'm not really that sure, it was only there for a second, but maybe Cloud knows."

"Hm?", was all Cloud presented in response.

"Yeah, we're looking for some guy that Riku met a while back. We don't know what he wants, but we're pretty sure he's here…and using Heartless."

The group didn't even have to ask questions; they knew instantaneously who Sora was talking about.

"Heartless, huh? I think we know the bastard he's looking for," intoned Matt to Rayde.

"We've met him, actually. He goes by the name of Akuren, that he does, and he's attacked us twice today. However, we do not actually know where he is at the moment."

Sora, having had his attention drawn to Keiji, nodded in his direction in gratitude.

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least we have a name now, right Riku?"

Riku said nothing, only nodding in response.

"Well, it's a start, at least. But we should probably get going; we don't know where he'll show up next, so we've gotta stay mobile."

Sora, eyeing everyone carefully, turned towards Riku, and proceeded to walk from the group, always maintaining that same nearly goofy smile. Nothing seemed outside his range of brightening, and Yoh was quick to notice that his leaving seemed to make the area around them all the dimmer...

"Excuse me."

Kikyo's melancholic yet dulcet tone rang out in the sidewalk, causing both Sora and Riku to turn around.

"If you are looking for Akuren, I suggest you join us. He was sent by a man named Satoshi Daiou to assassinate us, and since Satoshi is likely to make another attempt upon our lives it is just as likely that he will send Akuren again."

Sora chewed on this thought just as he chewed on his lip, and after just a second nodded eagerly.

"Sure, why not? Is that cool with you, Riku?"

The less sociable of the two only inclined his head.

"Ok, we'll come along; we could use all the help we can get right about now."

It was a good thing, thought Kikyo; after the rather nightmarish attack by the beings called Heartless, in addition to Keiji's own clash with their master, they would likely need all the help that could be gotten against them.

_Besides, there is something in Sora's eyes…something we need more than what he knows…_

Her thoughts beginning to swirl in her mind like so many soul collectors, the priestess turned her head towards Keiji, who was counting upon his fingers with a vague furrowing of his eyebrows. After a few seconds his eyes brightened, and he looked towards the others. "Ok, I think that my car will be able to hold two more people, and the rest of us can go in Matt's car."

Already Rayde could be seen to characteristically pinch the bridge of his nose at the prospect of someone else being with them, especially when Matt was driving. _This is not going to end well…_

Matt, of course, was oblivious to the exceedingly exhausting effect that his driving had on his friend, and turned towards Cloud with a look of boastfulness on his face. "So you wanna ride with us? No matter what Mr. Sunshine here says, I'm one helluva driver." And Cloud, having dealt with more jarring rides than he expected Matt had, nodded his consent.

"Alright, so then Sora and Riku will come with us."

"Ok by me."

And as the others voiced their varying consents, Yoh felt as though, for the first time since this nightmare began, that things were shaping up into something good. They had fended off two attacks by one of the most dangerous warriors he had ever seen, and what was more, they were going back to his home, where he could be certain that he was safe from the obnoxious sadism of Satoshi and the rampant cruelty of Akuren. Things were finally looking up, and he only hoped it would get better as it went.

_It will never get better. It will only get worse, as long as I'm weak like this. As long as I can't battle with my true power, nothing will be ok again…_

The voice resounded like a gong in Yoh's skull, and he felt himself respond with a rudimentary slap across the Mind's cheek. But deep within his heart, he knew that it was true; if he was to emerge from this battle alive, he would need the support of those around him, but he would also have to hone his skills by himself, within and without. For though he was Shaman King, he knew he would need to get stronger, faster, no matter what the cost.

But even as the group walked along the path towards what he was sure was destiny, Yoh could not help but wonder…just how high that price would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parking Lot

"Heh. Sweet, huh?"

Staring at the car that Matt's toothy grin indicated was his, Cloud was not entirely sure what to say about it. On the one hand, it was an impressive vehicle; a streamlined yet imposing Thunderbird, the car stood with a sort of restrained animalism that was only magnified by the gleaming jet black paint job. The grill, chrome detailing shining in the waning sun, could barely conceal the monstrous 312 Y-Block V8 engine, and the leather convertible top seemed more durable than the concrete around it.

On the other hand, Matt was looking at the car in much the same way that Cid looked at his airships…and if Matt was the same as Cid in other ways related to mechanics, he had a very good idea of how defensive he would be.

"So, it runs off fossil fuels."

Matt, not being familiar with how unique a concept it was to Cloud, simply stared at the older man across his glasses, a single eyebrow quirking upwards. "Uh…ok, sure." And deciding not to pursue the matter any further Matt took out a cloth and proceeded to give the car a last-minute buffing while Rayde and Cloud slid into their seats. Several minutes later, Matt followed suit, sliding over the hood whilst sitting on the towel and spinning along the windowframe and into the seat.

Several feet away, Keiji was making his own preparations, as he packed various foodstuffs and supplies into his own vehicle, a sizeable red van which seemed almost as well kept as Matt's Thunderbird. The only ones standing outside by this point were Keiji and Yoh, the others already sitting in their respective seats.

"Is everyone ready in there?"

The responses, of varying types, came as quickly as he had asked, and soon enough Keiji had completed what little preparations were left.

"And you, Yoh?"

Yoh had been ready since the start, and his rapid nod indicated this.

"Alright. Let us go, then."

The doors on each side opened, and with silent dignity both entered. All had lead up to this moment, and for what they knew could be the last time, they stared at the Kyoto skyline, the sky blood red against the setting sun.

It was time to begin the hunt…and they knew just where to start. And with that spirit in mind the two vehicles sped out of the driveway, the Thunderbird easily overtaking the van but falling behind when Matt realized he had no clue where he was going.

All was silent, all was still. Life came to a silent reverie as the act of the day closed, leaving naught but the props and sets of the day…as well as one of the last actors, standing upon the rooftop stage to deliver one last soliloquy to the silent audience of the gods.

Although to be fair, it was not so much a soliloquy as a seal of approval as he saw his targets move ahead safely, and it was a short confirmation at best; he knew they would be safe with their power levels, and it made him wonder why he was doing this at all.

But he knew his assignment, and he knew what he was supposed to do…no matter how tedious it was.

As the hidden man's lazy brown eye watched the two vehicles ride away from the sun, he felt a heavy sigh pass his lips; they were moving during the nighttime, when there were worse things than Heartless and missing-nin about, and he knew it meant he would have to follow them the whole way now.

"Ah well. It's getting too dark to read anyway."

But as his eye returned to the page he was dimly scanning, he decided to stay there for a while; tracking the Shaman King would be easy, and he wanted to see how the chapter ended. Besides, he had been told to keep a low profile of about a mile from the cars, and what better way to do so than to sit and read his favorite book?

And so, with nothing pressing at hand and a fairly easy assignment, Kakashi Hatake returned to the voyeuristic adventure that was Icha Icha Paradise, silently thanking his client for the time he had allowed him for this.

But a part of him remained on edge…for the moments when he'd need both of his eye for other matters…matters that were closer at hand than he would have liked.

To Be Continued

What can I say? I like ninja.

Anyway, chapter 15 will chronicle Yoh and the gang as they head for the Asakura compound. But what secrets is Sora hiding, what past is Cloud confronting, and what is everyone's favorite copycat Jonin doing following them all?

Check it out next time.

And on a sidenote, I don't own Ford Thunderbirds or The Dukes of Hazzard.


	15. Where It All Began: The Return to Izumo

Disclaimer: As much as I own, they own more.

Ok, chapter 14 was essentially an intermission, but introduced some important aspects. Firstly, Sora and Riku have returned to Cloud's life, much to his surprise and befuddlement, and their presence is one definitely felt. Also, Yoh and the gang have begun to head out for Izumo, land of his fathers; what will happen there? And finally, chapter 14 introduced the first official Naruto character of the story, Kakashi Hatake, in all his perverted laziness.

Chapter 15 brings us ever closer to the meat of the conflict, as Yoh and his compatriots arrive at Izumo. But why is Kakashi following them, what is the secret of Yoh's Double Medium, and are Kikyo, Keiji, and Rayde not telling all they know?

All this, and some, will be revealed soon.

Chapter 15: To Where It All Began: The Return to Izumo

Front passenger seat of Keiji's Van

_Weird…what just happened? Was all of that…a dream?_

For only a moment, Yoh really did believe he had been dreaming, and nothing around him contradicted that fact. For all he knew, the darkness around him could have been that of his bedroom…or maybe Anna's for all he could tell; they still hadn't been able to quite hash _that _part of the relationship out yet. But Trey had had the gall to bring it up once, and Yoh couldn't help but allow himself the smallest of smirks at the thought of what happened to him afterwards. _It took Morty and I an hour to dislodge his head from the wall…poor guy was bleeding for days…_

Blood…and with that thought Yoh was shocked back into reality, his nose picking up the faint, acrid scent of it on Anna's skin, though it was all but faded by now. It was enough, though, and as Yoh started the first thing he did was look around, making triply sure of what he knew was right.

And with a heavy, jagged sigh, Yoh flopped back into his seat, eyes rolling towards his head.

For the better part of four days they had been driving towards Izumo, where his grandfather kept the Asakura compound, and it had hardly been easy travelling for any of them. In addition to the usual issues of comfort, food, and nerves, there had been several problems in communication, as Keiji and Matt had lost track of each other more than once. Matt's personality didn't help either; as his sly comments and bizarre sense of humor had become more apparent, both had proven to be an annoyance to Morty, making the shorter man wonder why he was working with them at all following an incident with the food. Matt, still restrained by what few social inhibitions he had left, had walked back to the Thunderbird, but not before treating the whole party to a very rude gesture directed at Morty as he did so.

Surprisingly, noone else had reacted to Matt and his personality as Morty had; in fact, there hadn't been a hell of a lot of conversation about personalities at all to speak of. Apart from the occasional snippet he picked up from the groups around him, no one really seemed willing to talk about themselves more than they had back at the apartment. And when Yoh had attempted to strike up conversation it fell fairly flat upon the ground…though admittedly, he could have picked someone better than Hiei to talk to.

_Eh, they're probably just shy or something, nothing to worry about. Besides, we'll have all the the time we'll need soon enough._

This was true, of course. After four days of what anyone would describe as a living hell on wheels, they had finally arrived in Izumo, the land of Yoh's forefathers…the land of the gods. The stars twinkled in the black velvet skies like pinprick diamonds, and hovering over all was the full moon which Yoh remembered oh so well. He didn't need an address book or street sign to tell him where he was; those signs above were enough.

"Izumo…it's been a long time, hasn't it, Keiji?" Kikyo's delicate voice floated around the van, tinged with the tiniest flutter of nostalgia and whimsical rememberance. Her eyes, locked onto the shining moon, developed a strange mistiness about them, making reading them all the more difficult.

"It has been a long time, that it has." His voice, dulled by the exhaustion of many hours driving, nevertheless shared her nostalgic inflection as he stared at the dimly lit land around him. _Longer than I care to remember…it was after the last time, wasn't it? Yes, that is about the time it happened… _

As Kikyo watched her old friend, she could see the most insubstantial of grimaces cross his face, and his knuckles delicately whiten on the wheel as they shook beyond his control. She knew what was going on in his head, obviously; she had been there herself, hadn't she?

"Keiji…Kenshin…"

But her whisper fell upon deaf ears…of living and dead. And she knew in her heart that she could do nothing…but how was that any different than usual?

Yoh, of course, did not notice any of this; his eyes were too enthralled with the familiar sights around him, made all the more beautiful by the dim blue light. Everything was coming back to him now in a flash…he'd be seeing his family, and maybe his friends too, and the prospect of all this brought a toothy grin to his lips.

But he knew it was not a vacation; somewhere in his heart this resounded. He knew that he was here at Izumo to hide, to prepare…and to struggle, especially given what Keiji had told him already.

_The usage of the Double Medium…will rip Yoh's soul apart. _Had Keiji really meant that, or had he just been bullshitting him to stop him from using it? While it did not seem that Keiji was the type to do something of this nature without good reason, Yoh also knew that if it wasn't the case, then there was nothing they could do to stop him from using it again. After all, it had only been by his use of the Double Medium that Satoshi had been beaten back…it was because of this power that he, Anna, and Morty were still alive. And if he abandoned it now there would be no way of knowing if he could get it back, as he had no real idea at all of the nature of the power he had received from the Tome of the Shaman.

Yoh could feel his stomach churn as the thoughts ran through his head, as his eyes became dull and listless, no longer enthralled by the sights of Izumo as his hand edged uneasily towards his sword and gripped it tight.

Everything had become a tremendous mess lately, hadn't it?

"Wake up, everyone, we're almost there."

And like children awoken from a deep slumber, those who had not been wracked with uneasy thoughts stirred awake at Keiji's soft voice.

"Damn ningen cars…", snarled Hiei beneath his breath. "I might have just ran by myself and saved my back the trouble."

But sure enough, the destination they had been working towards was within sight: the vast and expansive Asakura Compound, a training ground for shaman throughout the ages. Styled in the manner of a single-story mansion from the feudal days, the compound looked little like a place of any significant spiritualism but more like the dwelling of a powerful daimyo. A large courtyard stood in the middle of the compound, with what could have been a Zen garden in the corner; Yoh assumed the garden was a new addition.

What few other details could be discerned were lost in the dim light, but it didn't matter. Yoh was finally home and safe…or at least he would be in a few minutes.

The remainder of the drive was fairly quiet, with no one seeing any reason to talk or complain now that they were so close to the end of this leg of the journey, and since there would be more than enough talking done in the morning. And within several minutes the Asakura Compound loomed within view of the headlights, its heavy wooden doors slightly ajar as a short, solitary man stood before them.

About a foot shorter than Yoh and quite clearly in his autumn years, the man was dressed in an olive green hakama, and leaned on a roughly hewn walking stick. His face, drawn with the lines of various woes and sorrows, was a strange one, seeming both merciless and accomodating at once, and his hair was, for whatever reason, styled so that it jutted out in two cone-shaped tufts around the sides of his head and connected by what little was left of his hairline. And as the two cars pulled up in front of the compound, he slowly inched towards Keiji's with an air of dignity.

An air not matched by the first person out of the van.

"GRANDPA!!! Long time no see!"

With a bound and a jump that did not at all reflect the nightmare of the past week, Yoh leapt towards his grandfather Yohmei and wrapped his left arm about his neck, grinning in that lazy way of his. Obviously times may have changed for him, but how he acted around his family had remained quite the same.

"Hello, Yoh. I've been expecting you…though not this at all." And with a motion, Yohmei shoved his grandson off of him, causing the Shaman King to land ignobly upon the ground, whereupon he simply stood as if nothing had happened, though he did rub his head with a bit of bashfulness. "Ah, and these must be the ones who called me."

One by one, the other members of that very bizarre party stepped out of their respective vehicles, and as the group unloaded itself Yohmei could not help but stare. His eyes darted from the beautiful priestess, to the delicate swordsman, to the trio of warriors from the Spirit World, to the two mercenaries, and to the paunchy teenager with a very bored look on his face, and it was all he could do not to bug out his eyes at the situation.

But it was when he fixed his eyes upon Anna and her ravaged form that he could no longer control himself. His eyes softened tremendously, and he felt his head incline in sorrow. He had heard of what had happened, but he had never expected the brutality of what had really occurred.

"Oh Anna…"

Without even being aware of what he was doing, the old head of the Asakura clan walked over towards his grandson's fiancee, and stepping on the balls of his feet embraced her. For only a moment Anna stared at the old man and wondered whether to accept it or beat him senseless, but recognizing the sentiment behind it took the latter option, and hugged him back with her one good arm.

After a moment, Yohmei turned his head to face Keiji, eyeing him with recognition. "Ah, Keiji. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Yohmei-sama."

As the two bowed their heads towards each other in reverence, Yoh could not help but stare at the two with a surprised look on his face. But then, it wasn't too shocking; obviously Keiji had arranged for this previously, which he could only have done if he had met his grandfather before; Yohmei was hardly a very accomodating man, after all.

Cutting to the chase immediately, Yohmei motioned towards the others. "So these are your companions, then?"

"Yes. They will be staying with us, if you do not mind. We are all after the same goal, that we are."

Gnawing on the thought for a moment, Yohmei eyed each of them again, and as he did so Yoh could not help but worry. It had always been something of common knowledge that Yohmei had wanted more students at the compound, but he highly doubted that this was what he had had in mind. These were essentially boarders, not students, after all.

But after only a moment, Yohmei cracked a strange, triumphant grin, one he had not worn in a while, not since Yoh had mastered oversoul. "Very well, then. They can stay as long as you, Anna, and Yoh do, Keiji, and they will leave with you as well."

"Thank you, Yohmei-sama."

To himself, Yoh could feel his smile getting all the wider. He knew exactly what Yohmei was so happy about…and he knew exactly what was going to happen over the next few days. Hopefully he'd be let off easy and sleep the whole way through it, but that was about as likely as Anna combing his hair for him: both insanely unlikely and a stupid thing to ask for, as the marks on his back reminded him.

Still, he had to admit that it would be fun times ahead…presuming he didn't have to do any of the work, of course.

Within several seconds of this, everyone in their respective groups save Kikyo, Yoh, Anna, and Keiji began to unload their respective articles, which essentially amounted to a backpack of Rayde's, a small carrying pouch that Cloud was now wearing on his left leg, a duffel bag shared between Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, and two suitcases Keiji had packed for him and Kikyo. It was a fairly light load, really, but not one that the sizeable group was incredibly anxious to carry in at this time of night.

"Leave your luggage at the front door. I will have my attendants deal with it later." Yohmei, turning knowingly to Keiji, gave the tiniest of nods as he fingered what appeared to be oak leaves in his left hand: the mediums for his so-called attendants. "Now, if you'll just go through that door behind me…"

But as he said this, a small hiccough rang out in the still muggy air, as Rayde's gauntleted hand rose into the air and his eyes narrowed.

"Wait. I need more information on Satoshi; that's the entire reason I came here in the first place."

"Yeah, that and to kick some major ass in general," added Matt. And had it not been for the glaring daggers Rayde flashed at him, it was likely he would have continued in this vein.

Yohmei did nothing save stare at the vengeful mercenary, his keen eyes attempting vainly to bore into Rayde's soul as he had done before. His fingers, thus far held around the leaves, now seemed to fidget in a strange sort of rumination as he considered Rayde and his icy words, but soon enough he spoke again.

"Yes, I am aware of this, but as you can see it is late, and you will need plenty of rest for what is to be done tomorrow. The events of the past week have been troubling all of us, especially me, and I will explain everything as necessary. However, I do need to prepare several details, and for that I shall need until about noon tomorrow. I will summon all of you then to explain the situation, and no sooner, so for the moment it would be wise of you to rest for tomorrow." Yohmei's eyes narrowed oh so dangerously at this. _Though once you hear the truth, I doubt all the rest you could take in a lifetime will make a difference…_

For only a moment, Rayde's eyes had become wider than anyone had seen them before, his fists clenching so that the knuckles were bone white, and yet his eyes retained that strange, almost unearthly coldness to them. But when he spoke again it was in the same taciturn, chilled voice. "Fine. I can wait."

"Good. Now, if you'll just head through those doors you will find a short girl with pink hair. She will lead you to your rooms."

And much to Yohmei's surprise, there was not a one among them who did not immediately protest; in fact, Matt, Sora, and Yusuke each yawned quite loudly to signal their agreement. And with little else to be said, the group proceeded through the massive doors, with snippets of conversation flitting past Yoh's ears.

"So what do you figure is gonna happen tomorrow, Riku?", inquired Sora, a look of both apprehension and excitement upon his features.

"I don't know, but I doubt it'll be easy."

"Well, let's hope it's not like the last training session I had, or we'll be balancing on a pole of hot metal," intoned Yusuke, with an unpleasant grimace accompanying the memory.

But soon enough the talks had died down, and within minutes only Kikyo, Keiji, Anna, Morty, and Yoh were left standing with the leader of the Asakura clan, who was eyeing each and every one of them quite carefully.

"It's an interesting group you've brought with you, Keiji."

"That it is, sir, that it is."

"Well, we'll be able to tell how powerful they truly are tomorrow, but from what I can tell they will meet the specifications we agreed upon, as you yourself have met." Turning silently to Kikyo, he added with a slightly more formal tone, "And I have heard enough stories to know that you meet and exceed the specifications Lady Kikyo."

With a gentle nod Kikyo accepted the compliment, but chose to say nothing else for the moment.

As could be expected, all of this had managed to go above and beyond Yoh's comprehension, as he had simply been too concerned with the various specks of dust upon the old dirt road leading there.

"Wait, what's going on? What about specifications?"

As Yohmei turned towards his grandson, a flicker of annoyance flashed across his face. _I suppose the old saying is true: the guest of honor at the party is always the last to know about it…_

"Well, Yoh," spoke up Keiji after a bit, "there are some details that we have yet to explain to you concerning this new, ahem, situation, and in order to deal with these details we have had to ensure several things, that we have." As he said this, Keiji's eyes darted uncomfortably from Kikyo to Yohmei, then back to Yoh again.

"What sort of things are we talking about?", spoke Anna, as the slightest hint of impatience bit into her voice.

"It is somewhat complicated, but I think that we can explain it…in fact, we are going to have to."

At this, Yoh's ears snapped to attention; perhaps this was what he had been waiting for, the truth behind the horror, and what had happened against Satoshi and the Double Medium. And if this was in fact the case, perhaps he could figure out a way to get around Keiji's warning…and embrace the power that was meant to be his from the start.

_He won't keep it from me…he can't…not after I've taken so long to get it…_

But then, maybe Keiji had a good reason for doing this, and if that was true he could not possibly begrudge him for that. And yet if that was the case…

…_why do I keep wanting to rip his lungs out through his throat?_

With a start, Yoh shook himself mentally and physically, and vain a gesture as it was it did the trick, effectively ridding him of that quick, murderous thought. Nonetheless, he could feel the slightest bit of color drain itself from his face; so slight, in fact, that no one in the dark could possibly notice.

"Well, it shall take a while to explain this, so it would be best to go in…once our other guest arrives."

"Hm? What other guest?"

Yoh's question went unnoticed as Yohmei and Keiji began talking, and the Shaman King was quick to notice an almost exasperated look on his elder's face as he did so.

"Perhaps he had trouble getting here. His business is not exactly easy work, after all."

"I doubt it. It's never taken him more than a week to cross the distance to Izumo. It's more than likely that he's late again…" And with this Yohmei pinched the bridge of his nose, something Yoh had only seen Rayde do so far. Whoever this new guy was, it was fairly obvious that Yohmei was an old friend of his…and obviously could be annoyed by him just as easily as by Yoh.

"Well, let us give him a few more minutes, and if he does not arrive by then…"

At that moment, a faint popping sound occurred several feet behind them, prompting Yoh to draw his sword out. _Is it another assassin, or maybe…?_

But upon looking at the others, weapons unused and powers unactivated, Yoh was quick to realize that this must have been the man Yohmei was referring to.

"You're late…as usual."

A few seconds later, a new voice emerged from the road, one quite unlike any Yoh had heard in a while. It was lazy, but not particularly bored, as if the man in question was taking everything around him in stride.

"My apologies. I suppose I just got lost on the road of life."

It was not long after this that the owner of this voice stepped out of the shadows, and his appearance was just as unusual as his voice. Standing just slightly under six feet tall, the man was dressed in what looked like a blue jumpsuit, over which was worn a green vest with many pockets and compartments. On both arms could be seen a red spiral decoration, his hands were covered in fingerless gloves with a metal plate upon the back of the hand, and upon his feet were dark blue sandals. To his right leg, strapped over some bandages, was a pouch of unknown purpose. But none of this compared to his head.

Beneath a spikey shock of silver hair that veered to the left was a headband of dark blue, with another metal plate upon it, but this one was decorated with a bizarre insignia which looked vaguely like a leaf of some sort with a spiral in the center, and this headband was used to cover the man's left eye; his brown right eye, however, was left exposed, and was half-lidded in the same sort of laziness as his voice. Beyond this was a mystery, as the rest of the man's face was covered beneath a dark blue mask that hid all other details.

"Good evening," spoke the man in the same dull tone towards Yoh, Anna, Kikyo, and Morty, "my name is Kakashi Hatake." Deciding to say nothing else to them, the man named Kakashi turned back towards Yohmei and Keiji, the former of whom had begun to talk.

"So, I assume everything went well."

"It went as well as could be expected, really. No problems came up, and we were able to get something out of it...not that it had much protection, of course." With a flick of his wrist, Kakashi opened up one of his vest pockets and tossed the one item inside, a medium-sized scroll of paper, towards Yohmei.

"Good. You've done well, Kakashi. Now, if you'd be so kind as to follow me and the others, we can begin the next stage of your assignment."

Showing only the slightest change in his expression, Kakashi turned his eye to Yoh, that same eye widening ever so slightly. "So this is Yoh Asakura, then? Interesting," he intoned mostly to himself.

But Yoh heard this, and within seconds the situation, which had just a moment ago been so clear, was now muddled once again by questions.

"Grandpa, what's going on, and who is this guy?"

"I'd like to know that too, Yohmei," added Anna to the conversation.

The questions from the two had not been entirely unexpected, of course, and upon depositing the scroll Kakashi had given to him, Yohmei closed his eyes for a moment to consider them. _It is now or never, I suppose. They'll have to learn this some time._

"I was actually about to get to that. Now, if you will all follow me, I will explain everything as best I can, but let me assure you that you may not like what you are about to hear."

Yohmei turned towards the doors at this, and walked into the threshold, allowing the others to follow him…and fully aware that his words were all too true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yohmei's Office

"Well, I suppose we should start from the beginning."

Yoh had never been in his grandfather's office before this, as it had been Asakura tradition for centuries to only use it for meetings of the utmost importance, and up to this point Yoh had never been intimately enough involved to be allowed. But now that he was the focus of the matter at hand, he was allowed to sit at the legendary oaken table upon the legendary silk cushions in a place where men had decided the ways of life, death, and eternity. A more exciting place he could not have imagined, and soon the excitement would become all the greater.

With a dignified puff of his pipe, Yohmei drew his eyes to look into the swirling grey clouds, their shapes twisting and writhing in the still air, as if waiting for something to happen. And when nothing did, he continued.

"I do not doubt that by now Lady Kikyo has told you of her conflicts with Satoshi Daiou in the past, and as such I also do not doubt that you have determined that he has an abiding grudge against her. However, following her defeat of him 600 years ago we were not expecting him to return…and we were not prepared for it as we should have been.

"As Kikyo has told you, Satoshi was at one point the leader of the Daiou Satoshi clan, a tribe who dwelled in the northern mountains for at least 900 years previous to Satoshi's defeat in the Feudal Era, when they were overthrown in the lower areas. Like Satoshi they were a violent, war-like people, devoted to the expansion of their own territory at no cost to their own, and though their numbers had dwindled due to infighting and personal strife, the Daiou Satoshi clan was nevertheless a powerful, dominating force that struck fear in the hearts of friend and foe alike.

"However, the Daiou Satoshi clan was not without fault; the clan leaders were proud and arrogant men, with no respect for spirituality or sanctity, and it is because of this lack of respect that they developed a marked disdain for clerics, monks, and priestesses who attempted to reason with them. These differences in opinion eventually sparked a rivalry between the two, as the Daiou Satoshi clan would attempt to defeat the spiritually powerful, as they attempted to do likewise. As such, there had been much bad blood between the two groups, and throughout the years both sides had tried to exterminate the other, with each clan leader devoting time and effort to defeating any priest, priestess, monk, or cleric they could find."

Yoh had figured this from what Kikyo had told him; Satoshi did seem to have a marked disrespect for him based on his shamanic abilities alone. But it still didn't answer his question. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, the Daiou Satoshi clan had made marked attempts to avoid spiritual assisstance in their attempts at conquest, using brute force and conquest capacities to make small, but steady, advancements in their quest for land. Each clan leader had followed this path, and every clan leader executed them accordingly…until 600 years ago.

"When Satoshi Daiou, the first and only son of the previous clan leader, was born, it became immediately obvious that there was something unusual about him, a strangeness that everyone in the clan noticed immediately. And as he grew into his adolescent years this strangeness became all the more apparent, until one of the clan elders realized the truth of the matter.

"Satoshi is no ordinary human, and even among his own family he was considered to be an anamoly of the highest order, but not an entirely unexpected one. Satoshi possesses what is known as a Sixth-Born Birthright, an effect of the previous clansmen suppressing spiritual power in themselves and their offspring. This power, instead of vanishing as they had hoped, simply compacted and grew stronger, until such time as the suppressed spiritual strength of six previous generations grew too strong to be contained any longer. This is the case of Satoshi; within his soul his spiritual power is stronger than most people alive today. Nevertheless, there are no recorded cases of Satoshi ever using this power before the age of thirty-seven; from the start, he refused to utilize his power as a crutch, and for at least twenty years he was trained in the arts of combat, military strategy, and spiritual power. He is no mere gifted warrior; Satoshi has an advantage of over twenty years of grueling, self-inflicted training…training which has given him abilities that, if brought to their fullest potential, could pose a threat on a global scale.

"But as Satoshi trained, and grew in skill, his ambitions began to extend beyond anything his clan had ever imagined. He began to realize that his mountain home, the clan's small packets of land…they had been far too easy prey. He desired power beyond anything the Daiou Satoshi clan had imagined, and he relished in the fact that getting it would not be easy. As such, he began to scour the landscape by himself, along with a small raiding group of his own elite soldiers, driving towards the emperor and conquest of Japan itself…but even this conquest was not his true purpose."

The room had become hushed, as Yoh leaned in to hear more about the man who had so quickly become his fiercest opponent. "What…what did he want?"

With a sigh, Kikyo lifted her own voice, which had thus far been silent. "He wanted what he has always wanted: your power. The power of Shaman King."

"WAIT!!! You told me that he just wanted Yoh out of the way!"

"Yes, Morty, this also is true, but for a greater reason than simply interferance. Once Yoh is exterminated, Satoshi will inherit the powers of the Shaman King, removing the threat of his power and becoming a stronger being than any in this world. He will obtain the ability to reshape the world in his image…he will have the power to become a god, which he cannot become as long as Yoh is a threat to him."

_And it is a power I will not allow you to have, Satoshi…not after the crimes you have committed… _

For just the briefest second, a flash of anger creeped acrossed Kikyo's eyes, and just as soon was it gone. But this went unnoticed, as Anna turned back towards his grandfather.

"Wait…how can he get his powers? Even if Satoshi kills Yoh, he'd have to wait at least another 500 years for the next Shaman Fights to take place, and since he's revived himself he'll die long before those take place."

"That would be true, under normal circumstances." But this time it was not Yohmei or Kikyo that spoke, but in fact Kakashi. "However, Satoshi has already set these plans into motion."

"You see,", added Yohmei in explanation, "Kakashi is no ordinary friend of the family. He is in fact a ninja, a Jonin from Konohagakure, one of five great hidden villages where ninja reside, and a village with whom the Asakura clan has had favorable contacts for years. When I read the portents of what was to come I immediately requested aid, but due to…ahem…circumstance in the village that have occurred in recent months they were only able to send one Jonin, Kakashi."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," quipped Kakashi, with a gentle bite of sarcasm slipping in. "As I told your grandfather, Yoh, the situation leading up to Satoshi's return has been marked with some interesting circumstances, namely concerning the disappearance of several key members of the Shaman High Council. Upon learning about these disappearances, I was directed by the Hokage, the leader of my village, to investigate them."

"So what did you end up finding?", asked Yoh, the slightest trepidation becoming apparent in his voice.

Kakashi said nothing for a moment, but during this timeframe his eye lost all sense of laziness. It grew hard and professional, looking more and more like the eye of a ninja, and when he spoke this was reflected.

"What we found were plans for a mass collection of people, people with unique abilities that the Village Hidden in the Leaves have been monitoring for years. And we also found this in the same location."

And with a flick of his wrist, the enigmatic ninja tossed a crisp piece of blood-red paper upon the table, about the size of a credit card, with dark blue writing in standard print. With a slightly quivering hand Yoh reached out and lifted the card to the candlelight, absorbing every single word as best he could. To say the least, it was not easy.

"**If you are reading this, I extend my utmost congratulations, as you have been given a unique opportunity for power beyond your wildest dreams. We have sent this notification to you based upon your performance in various events that have garnered our attention, and the fact that you can read this card is a testament to your ability already, as only those of extreme spiritual skill can read this. What you are about to experience is an event, a tournament, unlike any other before it; you may win, you may lose, you may go insane, but if you should emerge whole you will have power and glory beyond your wildest dreams. For you have been selected to enter a new and glorious tournament: The Undisputed Shaman Fights, a battle for the title of the Shaman King with no restrictions or guidelines. Be you shaman, warrior, or magician, you will have the chance to take the prize and obtain power that can shake the world. Simply follow the instructions listed on the next card arriving, and arrive at the location that will be sent to you in several days of reading this letter. Good luck, and may the heavens smile on you."**

No one spoke for a while, allowing the words to sink in as they had heard them. Yoh in particular could not believe it; after all the hardships, after all the struggling, after watching so many people die and fall into ruin at Zeke's deranged hands, after all of the sorrows and torments…would he have to fight to protect the power of the Shaman King _again?_

"Wait…so Satoshi's trying to hold a _second _Shaman Tournament, just a year after we got through the first one?"

"But that's impossible!" Morty's panicked shout rang particularly loudly in the fresh silence as he had not spoken thus far. "The Shaman Council followed Yoh's request and shut down the tournament so that Zeke wouldn't have another chance to become Shaman King again! And besides, even if they hadn't shut it down, Anna's right about one thing; Satoshi would have to wait at least 500 years before the next one!"

As if to make Morty sound all the more foolish, Anna, who had by now picked up the card with her remaining arm, made a motion for him to silence himself. Her eyes had widened almost beyond their sockets, as a grim pallor spread across her face.

"No, he doesn't. Satoshi…he's declared an Undisputed Shaman Fight…"

"Yah, so what? Lots of people come up with crazy names for tournaments; I remember one guy called a trading card game event the Hellfire Tournament, for Kami's sake!"

But Anna continued staring at the card, a strange glow starting to appear in her cheeks as she reread the card.

"You don't get it, do you? This isn't a title…it's a type of Shaman Fight, but I've never even heard of it being declared before."

"That's because no one has seen fit to declare it before, Anna…or at least, no one's been foolish enough to declare it," intoned Yohmei.

Yoh, of course, having never studied the ancient ways of the Asakura clan, had no idea what was happening; it was the start of the Shaman Fights all over again.

"Wait…what do you mean by Undisputed Shaman Fight? I mean, we dissolved the Fights altogether, didn't we?"

"I am afraid that the same rules do not apply in this case, Yoh. You see, the Undisputed Shaman Fights are a…_unique _variant to the standard Fights, and it seems Satoshi is aware of them.

"Approximately 500 years ago, immediately after the second defeat of Zeke Asakura, there was a meeting in what would become modern Tokyo concerning the future of the Shaman Fights, as it had by now become clear that Zeke could control the circumstances of his reincarnation. Realizing this fact, it began occurring to the leaders of this council, the predecessor of the Shaman Council as it is today, that continuing the Shaman Fights every 500 years would be dangerous and wasteful, as Zeke would return every 500 years and the cycle would begin anew. But they could not simply rearrange the circumstances of the Shaman Fights, as it is the Destiny Star that defines the actual occurrence of the Fights, and the Star itself reappears at a set time and place.

"So after much deliberation, a decision was reached, and upon conferring with the King of Spirits it was established, as clear as any dogma. Provided that the Shaman Council of the time approves the request, and given certain circumstances, an individual can dispute the results of the previous Shaman Fight, and declare an Undisputed Shaman Fight to determine a new outcome, which would be open to anyone of appropriate spiritual power. This was essentially the Shaman Council's failsafe; if they predicted Zeke would become too powerful, or if they perceived a similar threat, they could declare an Undisputed Shaman Fight to put an end to it. For if an Undisputed Shaman Fight is declared, the winner of said fight…"

Yohmei took a deep breath, steeling his will for the next words.

"…will become a permanent Shaman King, and will run no risk of losing his powers any longer."

Nothing was said in the moments following that statement; the only noise that could be heard was the flickering of the candle, as its light danced across the drawn faces of those around it. However, soon afterwards, it was Kikyo who spoke first.

"So that was his plan. He has been utilizing his connections on this world to arrange the Undisputed Shaman Fights, knowing that when he returned, he would be able to initiate a plan that would permanently imbue him with the powers of the Shaman King." _You coward. You had been planning this from the start…instead of facing us on your own, you decided to draw up an elaborate plan to take control of Yoh's powers…and bring us into the fight on your terms alone._

Kakashi nodded at this, his fingers rubbing the tip of his chin. "That would explain the disappearances of the Shaman Council members, at least. He is trying to force their hand, and has succeeded, from the looks of things. But we still have no idea as to the full extent of his plans; apart from settling the grudge against Kikyo that Yohmei mentioned, we have no idea what he plans to do with the power of the Shaman King, or even how he plans to execute these fights…which means we're essentially in the dark again."

"Which is where we started in the first place," groaned Anna with no small amount of frustration. "Did you find anything else, Kakashi?"

"Whatever other files were there were completely destroyed by the time I got there."

"Damn…so what do we do from here?"

It was hardly an easy question, and several minutes later there was no answer to it. Anna was right, of course; they were pretty much back at the beginning, with no idea how to battle Satoshi, or even what he planned to do after settling his score with Kikyo. All they could do was sit around and wait for news or hope, whichever came first, and both were a long ways off for the present time.

So in the end they found before them a situation like just about every one they were involved in: one with more questions than answers, and a bizarre setup of people involved in it.

"I would not place too much worry on it if I were you, Yohmei," spoke up Keiji after a while. "After all, there really is not much we can do at the moment. So my advice is that we retire for the night, and look at this with a fresh outlook in the morning."

"Well said, Keiji," responded Yohmei. "I think we all could use a bit of rest after tonight, so for the moment we should head to bed. Morty, take Anna to her usual resting place; Keiji can show Kikyo an extra room; Kakashi, since I am going to need you for a while longer, you will be staying in your standard room. Get a good night's sleep, all of you; you will need it for tomorrow."

And with that, the group stood to exit, each one of them bowing respectfully towards Yohmei as they left the office. Yoh himself was just about to leave, when a strong voice stopped him.

"Yoh, I would like you to stay here for a moment. There is something we need to discuss…and you will have to listen very carefully."

With a start, Yoh turned around to face his grandfather. He had been expecting…and hoping…for this, but now that he was faced with it he was not entirely sure how to approach it.

"Yoh, it has come to my attention that during your last oversoul activation, an unusual effect took place, notably when you entered Double Medium and drew upon the powers of the Tome of the Shaman and the Shaman King. It has also come to my attention that Keiji expressly forbade you from using the technique again."

"Yeah, but I didn't really believe him. I thought it was just a freak thing and he was getting too worked up about it."

Yohmei's expression, if anything, got even sterner than before.

"He was right to be. I will reinforce what Keiji has already told you: under no circumstances are you to ever utilize the Double Medium again. I know that it is the only way you can use your full power at the moment…"

"Yeah, and it's the only way I can beat Satoshi, or anyone else who tries to take a swing at me," replied Yoh, a bit of frustration slipping into his voice in the process.

"That may have been the case up to now, but it will no longer be the case. The Double Medium is too dangerous for you to use, so you will cease using it. That is my order."

It was all Yoh could do to stop himself from screaming as he stared at his grandfather; a tic had started to form in his eye.

"Look, I don't get what you're talking about, grandpa. I've used the Double Medium dozens of times before this…"

"And you were lucky. I find it amazing that this has not happened beforehand, and we are all fortunate that it hasn't."

"Wait…you mean…you _knew _about this happening?"

"It is something I have predicted for some time, Yoh...something I hoped to be wrong about."

With a gentler puff of smoke, Yohmei turned towards his stacks of books, leather-bound tomes that had been in his family for generations, pausing for a moment on one particular book that Yoh had also seen in Keiji's apartment before moving back to Yoh.

"I would like to apologize to you, Yoh, for not being completely honest with you; had I been, it is likely we could have avoided this mess altogether, but as it stands that is not the case. Nevertheless, I will explain the truth of the matter to you, and do not interrupt me, for you must hear the entirety of what I have to say.

"As you know, the Double Medium is a method by which excess furyoku in the human body can be controlled and channeled effectively, by combining two mediums into one so as to effectively house and tap the user's full power and potential, respectively. Being of Asakura blood, you were imbued with the instinctual knowledge to do this, and without any aid or training you were able to initiate the Double Medium to contain the power of the Tome of the Shaman. This was an impressive feat, Yoh, very impressive. However, you were not the first to utilize the Double Medium…but you were the first to use it for as long as you have."

"What do you mean?"

"The Double Medium is indeed a method to control and harness furyoku effectively and efficiently; that much is true. But what you failed to understand, and what we should have told you, is that it is not meant for long-term usage. The Double Medium is intended only as a training tool, an adapter mechanism; with practice and training, it is meant to accustom your body to the new furyoku powers.

"However, as happened in your case and in many others, those that do reach the power level that requires a Double Medium believe that the Double Medium itself is the zenith of their power, the ultimate level they can reach. And because of this misguided belief they continuously use the Double Medium as you have done, unaware that it is meant only as a training device; no more, no less. They utilize it in combat, in sparring, in travel, in every type of situation that they believe calls for it. In short, they use the Double Medium as a substitute for ordinary oversoul.

"But as with any such method, this training tool has the unfortunate side effect of causing the user to rely on its power. The shaman who overuses the Double Medium will inevitably use it as a crutch, relying on it to bring forth his full power without training or exertion. Soon afterwards, the body develops a tendency, a spiritual inclination, to trigger the Double Medium instead of the actual oversoul, focusing on the initiation of combining the two mediums instead of the mediums and the spirit. Although this may not have an effect upon the shaman initially, it sets a dangerous precedent. The continued focus on activating the Double Medium instead of the oversoul causes the body's ability to enter oversoul to stagnate and decay due to lack of use, and this in turn causes the shaman in question to experience an inability to enter oversoul at all…if he or she is lucky."

This last bit of information was quick to snag Yoh's ear. "Lucky?"

"I have seen cases, Yoh, when overuse of the Double Medium has destroyed the user in ways that are too horrible to even imagine. There are times when the final activation causes the Double Medium to implode upon itself, effectively wiping the ghost from existence and reducing the shaman to a shell of humanity, their soul merely a wisp of furyoku floating about within the body. There are times when the body's spiritual aura, in an attempt to balance out the power, merges with the shaman to become a being that is neither human nor ghost, but a being of living furyoku that extinguishes itself within minutes of its conception. And there are even cases when the activation of the Double Medium results in something so horrific that it is beyond any possible description I can give you."

Yohmei's eyes did not wander from Yoh once throughout all of this, and they were as cold and hard as any winter either had seen. It was obvious that this was not a joke, and it was only then that Yoh realized that everything Keiji had been saying, everything he had feared…was true. He truly could not use the Double Medium any more…he could no longer access its powers…no longer could he draw from the power of the Tome of the Shaman…of the Shaman King…

He could feel his hands constrict, his eyes contort, his mouth twist into a frightened grimace. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from collapsing onto the ground and screaming to the heavens themselves as his entire form shook beyond his control.

_Everything…everything I had to do…was it all for nothing?_

"Yoh. I can understand what you're feeling right now; I truly do. But you must understand that it is time for you to move beyond the Double Medium."

"How can I move beyond it if I can't even use it?" Yoh's voice for the first time in years, his eyes shuddering in his head. "You said it yourself; it's a training tool, so how can I use my powers without training?"

Yohmei said nothing at this, and turned away from his grandson. With a sigh he stared out onto his world, the world he had spent so much creating, a world that was soon to fall to pieces…unless he could rise to the challenge.

_Then it is time after all, for Yoh…to become a man._

"There is a way, Yoh, that you can harness your true potential without the Double Medium, and by that path master it and truly become the Shaman King. It will not be easy; there is not a single member of the clan, not even your father or myself, who has successfully passed it. But if you succeed, you will be able to harness your power completely, without the aide of the Double Medium; in fact, you will be able to utilize it to its fullest potential, as the single medium will provide you with more focus and a greater concentration of power. You will be able to defeat anyone who dares stand against you…if you choose to accept the call."

Yohmei turned towards Yoh, and locked his eyes with his grandson, the strongest of wills passing through both.

"Do you?"

For the first time in over a year, Yoh felt the cold breath of uncertainty wrap around his soul like a serpent, pouring its venom into his will. After everything he had endured to get this far- entering the Tome, fighting the X-Laws, and destroying his own brother -it was as if he was starting right back from the bottom again. Did he really have the will to do it all again, and more importantly…could he do it again? He had barely been able to pull it off the last time, and the result had nearly killed him a dozen times. Even now he could barely survive the madness he suffered as a result, but up to this moment it had never really bothered him too much. But now…

_If I do this, I'll be risking everything I know and love. But if I don't, I'll lose it all anyway. And no matter what I choose…I will have to bear the weight of it all on my shoulders again. Can I do it? Do I even want to?_

As if he had to ask.

"Y'know, it's hard to believe that just five days ago, I was wishing for the Shaman Fights to come back, but now that they have I'm starting to think otherwise. I don't know what I want with it anymore, and after this is done I know I'll never want it again, but I guess for now I have to do what I have to do. So you've got yourself a deal, grandpa…I'll train with you, one last time."

And with those words, Yohmei did something that he rarely ever did: he cracked a warm, familial smile.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest you get some sleep. You will need it for tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you in the afternoon…er, morning, ", responded Yoh, adding the amendment upon a steely glare from his grandfather, and with tired eyes and gait he too left the room, leaving Yohmei alone once again in his quarters…not that he wasn't used to it.

_Should I have told him? After all, that consequence was the worst of them all, and if by some chance that does happen…?_

No. He could not doubt himself now, not when he had gotten so far already. Yoh was no longer using the Double Medium, and that was enough. Besides, were he to place that burden upon his grandson as well he could never forgive himself.

_Heh. Well, I was always the softest of us, wasn't I? At least that's what Soji used to say…_

Barely aware of his own actions, Yohmei reached into his hakama and extracted an old photograph, a black and white affair in front of the compound, with a set of four people sitting before it and smoking pipes. To the far left stood a tall, thin man in his early twenties, dressed in a traditional black ninja uniform with sharply defined features, closely-cropped hair and a small goatee. Next to that man was the only female of the group, a short lady with stringy pink hair, with a look of both innocence and fierce mercilessness. To the far right was a man who bore a marked resemblance to Keiji; the only noticeable difference was that his hair was cut short to his shoulders.

And standing in front of them all…was a younger Yohmei, the only major difference in appearance being a more youthful face and fuller, darker hair.

For only the briefest of moments, Yohmei's eyes softened, the memories flooding back to him in a great deluge. But soon enough he placed the picture back; now was not the time to dwell on the past, for there was much to be done for the future. The training ahead- for Yoh and everyone else -would be hard, and Yohmei too would have to rest to prepare for it, leaving no time for nostalgia.

And as if closing the eyes of the heavens for the night, Yohmei blew out the candle, and the outer darkness became indistinguishable from the inner darkness.

To Be Continued

Wow. That took longer than expected.

Anyway, next chapter begins the training of Yoh and his friends. But what is the true nature of Yoh's training, how will Anna fight with only one good arm and leg, and what will the others do? And what else does Satoshi have in store?

Check it out…NEXT UPDATE!!!


	16. It's the Training

Disclaimer: Yup.

Anyway, chapter 15 was a pretty damn important chapter, which is funny cuz it ended up a bit different than I intended. It focused on the basic reason behind Satoshi's plans, as well as why Yoh can't use the Double Medium anymore. It also brought Kakashi into the mix, and revealed some very interesting history behind the Shaman Fights.

Chapter 16 begins a sort of part 2 of the story, in which Yohmei reveals the nature of the training to Yoh and his friends. But what secrets are yet unrevealed, and just what is everyone hiding?

Chapter 16: It's the Training

Yoh's Bedroom

The small clock to his left said 2:05 in the morning, but it felt like a lot later than that…especially when sleep refused to come to him.

As Yoh stared dimly at the ceiling hanging above his head like a wooden guillotine, he could feel the familiar sensations of doubt crawl into the back of his head, the feelings he had struggled with for so long in the Shaman Fights, and even when he was training here with Grandpa Yohmei and Anna. It was a doubt that he had always borne with him, the doubt of his own abilities, the doubt of his own capacity to do what needed to be done...normally crippling doubts entirely on their own. But now, these doubts were compounded by what had happened over the past week…and by what he had learned just an hour ago. Once again, he had been plunged from a life of normalcy and slacking into a world of hellfire, psychotics, warriors, and the dead.

The nightmare was back…with a vengeance.

With a squirming toss, Yoh turned himself towards the window, staring dejectedly at the vibrant moon hanging over them all. Right about now, every part of him was wishing he could be the moon, standing there and watching the world without having to do much of anything. _All the moon has to do is change the tides and provide romantic backdrops. The moon doesn't have to attack headcases with black swords and armor or gothic ninjas with a sick hunting complex. The moon…_

…_the moon doesn't have to bear the burdens we do._

It was this last thought that sat Yoh up in his bed, eyes still locked on the moon so high, and within seconds he felt Amidamaru join him.

"Are you alright, Master Yoh?"

With a nonchalant wave, Yoh dismissed the notion. "Don't worry about it, Amidamaru. It's just the way things are right now's getting really weird, really fast. I mean, I'm sure things'll work out." His lazy grin widened, showing off all his teeth and stretching thin against the bone.

"Are you really sure, Master Yoh?"

Yoh's mouth opened, and hung open for a bit before it closed again, as his eyes trailed to the rugless floor and away from his guardian ghost.

"You were always good at picking up lies, Amidamaru. Guess it gets easier when you're a ghost, huh?"

"Few things are concealed from the dead, Master Yoh."

"Shoulda guessed."

With an empty sort of look, Yoh stood up, and moved towards the paper door, his hand wrapping around the door handle as he slid it open.

"Feel like taking a walk, buddy?"

"Certainly, Master Yoh."

For only a passing glance, the two shared a look of deep and mutual understanding. Yoh very rarely walked around the compound at such hours…in fact he had only done it once. But that was a long, long time ago…and the times had grown only harder since then. Despite this knowledge, both shared a knowing smile. Sometimes even the greatest of conundrums could be solved by a simple walk.

And so the two pulled open the door, and walked out into the night, leaving nothing changed in the room save for Yoh's rumpled bedsheets and a single black feather that had alighted upon the windowsill.

………………………………...

Main Garden of Compound, Noontime

"So do you have any idea at all where they might be?"

"No, Ms. Anna, we've been looking for both of them all day, but we have no idea where they went; the spiritual trail's been dead cold for the past five hours!"

"Well then follow the ice, dumbass! And don't come back till you find them!"

With a pair of quick salutes, the kitsune and tanuki spirit residents of the Asakura Compound, Conchi and Ponchi, were off into the fray again, and as she watched them zip away Anna felt her hand rise to clasp her forehead as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Of all the times Yoh decides to get lost…_

With a harsh smile, Anna regarded with some admiration Yoh's incredible knack for disappearing or slacking off at the worst possible times; it was one of a number of strange talents he had acquired over the years, and by far his most annoying. It had been a miracle that he had even made it to the Shaman Fights at all because of this, really, but despite that fact he had pulled through…as he generally did when the situation was dire, leaving Anna to run under the hope he would do so this time. But until then…

"He's not around, Yohmei. We're gonna have to start without him."

The older man released a sigh, heavy with the same annoyance Anna was feeling right at the moment. "Very well, then."

For the past hour, Yohmei and Anna had been preparing the courtyard for the first training session of the day; it would be an exercise in energy control, something that Yohmei imagined would be necessary for the upcoming tournament. Very basic training, obviously, but getting back to basics was generally a good thing, and they had a sizeable length of time in which to do this if what Kakashi had said was true.

With a stern look, Yohmei examined the scenario before him, studying each and every one of the warriors that had followed his grandson, as well as those that had come to him. It was a strange group, but a surprisingly docile one, standing with respect towards their new sensei and waiting for him to speak. They would not have to wait long.

"Now, before I begin, I should probably give all of you a very basic layout of what is going to happen. Within an undetermined amount of time, there is to be a tournament held underneath Satoshi's name, known as the Undisputed Shaman Fights, and it is within the scope of that tournament that he intends to take Yoh's Shaman King powers from him; as you have probably guessed, we cannot allow this…so we are going to battle him in his tournament, along with Yoh, who will be defending his title. Of course, I can understand that there are those among you," and with that he spared a quick glance at Rayde, "who have come to me with their own purpose in mind. Rest assured you will each be able to fulfill your plans and hopes…after all, that is what the Shaman Fights are all about.

"However, as you could imagine, such a tournament is liable to be dangerous; there are going to be, at the least, forty-eight compeititors for the title, each likely as devoted to their goal as you all are…so until the tournament begins we are going to train and hone your abilities, prodigious as they may already be."

The only immediate response to this was a snort of derision from Hiei, so Yohmei continued.

"Now, if Anna would be so kind as to assist me, we can begin with a simple exercise of spiritual control. All you have to do is defeat these combat dummies…"

And with a snap of her fingers, Anna had sent out ten of her 1080 Beads, each one striking the heads of the dummies and sending an aura of strange green light throughout them.

"…each of which contain one of my Leaf-based shikigami, and combined with Anna's own spiritual powers they will attack back. The only way to defeat them will be to focus your energy upon the Shikigami within and attack…a vital skill for a Shaman or any spiritual warrior. Anna…you may begin."

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET MOVING, LEADWEIGHTS!!!"

With a sharp yelp, Anna cracked the Beads like a whip, and in that instant the Shikigami leapt forward towards their targets.

It was with a noteworthy smirk shared between them that Anna and Yohmei watched the first training session begin; obviously they had made the correct choices, as each one of them made great progress, greater than Yoh had made at first.

"So what do you think, Yohmei?", Anna inquired gently, watching with some interest as Rayde skillfully sidestepped the opening punch of his dummy and delivered a swift sequence of palm and finger strikes to the chest, knocking it back and causing it to stagger.

"You've always had a knack for the good ones, Anna. Of course, Kakashi and Keiji I've known about, as you have." This was true, of course. The Asakura Clan had always been on good terms with the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and both aided each other whenever necessary; as such, the clan members were often on speaking terms with each other, and Yohmei and Kakashi particularly so. And as he watched Kakashi substitute himself behind his dummy and slice at him with a kunai, it occurred to him that this was very fortunate. "Still, you've picked an unusual bunch too, such as Matt."

"So you noticed his ghost too?"

"It wasn't too difficult. Alter User ghosts have a unique aura, after all." As they spoke thus, Matt was speeding around his dummy, slashing to no avail at the burlap skin and swearing quite heavily, but not unsurprisingly, in spite of himself, while Cloud artfully dodged his own dummy's attack and countered with a heavy sword slash. "There's also the matter of Cloud Strife; there's something unusual about him. He seems to have a respectable spiritual ability and awareness, but insofar he seems about as talented as a Shaman in training as far as actually tapping that ability …as if something's blocking him from using his full potential. But what specifically I cannot say for certain."

"And what about the Spirit Detectives? I mean, the pretty boy and the guy with the attitude I could tell were demons, but Yusuke…I keep getting mixed signals. He's as normal as the others one minute, and pouring out Mazoku aura the next."

Yohmei nodded sagely at this, and watched with some interest as a suddenly frustrated Yusuke attempted to shoot his dummy with the Spirit Gun technique; the dummy casually sidestepped and boxed his ears. Not too far from him, Kurama was carefully lashing his dummy into one of the corners, occasionally attempting to toss a seed at the shikigami to disable it from within, while Hiei simply flashed around his dummy and sliced at it.

"I'm not too sure, really. After all, the Asakura Clan does not exactly keep in close contact with the leaders of Spirit World…at least not enough to know much of their Detectives. But I did hear something a while ago about a half-demon with the Mazoku bloodline…maybe Yusuke's that half-demon."

Anna said nothing, but to herself the idea did not seem horribly far-fetched; she had dealt with half-demons on occasion, and despite the tremendous imbalance between the halves she was fairly certain Yusuke was of this type.

However, Yusuke did not interest her as much as Sora and Riku. Though they had not really spoken at great length about their own combative abilities, vaguely referring to it as some sort of magic, Anna could now see that their skills were…well, odd. For once the training had started, both Sora and Riku had been able to summon their weapons out of thin air: Riku's was a midlength weapon carved of some unknown black metal, decorated with a strange motif of angels and demons, while Sora's was a long silver key-shaped rod with a golden trapezoidal hilt, both of which had a small keychain attached to it. And the second these weapons had been summoned they exuded an unusual aura, a strange sort of golden glow, though it was a much deeper gold on Riku's weapon. And as Anna watched the two train she remembered that they had given a vague name to their ability: Keyblade. Fairly appropriate name, really, but it still did not make the weapon make any more sense, especially since their auras were rather different than any other aura she had seen so far. It wasn't human, demon, or even spiritual, but something that exceeded her own understanding altogether…

"Hm…and what about Kikyo?"

"There isn't that much to say, really. Her priestess abilities are just as skilled as I had anticipated; the 600 years have served her well. But the fact of the matter is she will have to be a standard shaman; powerful as she may be she will need rather more training to fight Satoshi or Akuren effectively as they are now. However, with her ability to negate opposing spiritual energy and her own training in the miko arts she may well exceed any other shaman with the same degree of training." And as Kikyo landed her fifth arrow into the heart of her own dummy, which by now was barely capable of movement, it seemed that this was no exaggeration. Only a few feet from her, Keiji also was nearing the completion of his goal; it had only taken several sweeps of the sakabato to bring his dummy to the brink of defeat, and as she watched him Anna could not help but wonder…

Of all the people she had brought along with him, Keiji was probably the most unusual; she had been watching him for the past five days, and over that time she had come to the conclusion that he was the only one who had no obvious spiritual capacity. His techniques up to this point had been entirely physical; artful techniques, but with no spiritual ability to back them up. And yet, like Kikyo, he exuded an aura that was all his own, unique to his own soul…and he had been able to nullify Akuren's own spiritual aura, something that would normally have been impossible for his type of technique.

"So what do you think?"

"I must say Anna, you've brought to me some very promising students. With the proper training they could well exceed anyone in the previous Shaman Fights…"

At this Yohmei fell somewhat silent, and as Anna looked into his eyes the recollections came back to her. _I'd almost forgotten about that…but it doesn't matter. If we run into him again we'll know what to do…_

"Still, you're right about them. Think you're gonna pull out the heavy training on them…the type you wouldn't even let Yoh do?"

"Quite possibly. I doubt the Tunnel of Tartarus would be enough for them or this tournament. Still, they'll have to endure it before they can move onto the big training…"

"Well said. And speaking of training…"

Yohmei looked at Anna for only a moment, yet understood everything. It was, to be honest, something he'd been preparing for a while now. "So you were listening. Well, Anna, I am afraid that this time, you will have to leave Yoh to me for this. I know what you're thinking," the elder Asakura added as he saw Anna's eyes sharpen dangerously, "but you must also understand that this is training that only I can help him with. You do not have enough training yourself to do what I must do…so you must leave this to me, and train the others as you have trained Yoh. Do we understand each other?"

Anna gnawed on her lip for a moment, her hands clenched fast as welded metal yet white as bleached sand. Her eyes, just seconds ago sharp as any eagle's to pick up on any perceived flaws, now stormed with the many emotions Yohmei could tell she was enduring. _I would have to let him do this, wouldn't I? Even if I could move there's no way I could train him the way Yohmei could. But I swore to him that I would train him, that I would make him great if I had to kill him to do it…I can't break that promise now…_

"Anna." Yohmei's suddenly calm, almost paternal voice broke into her thoughts. "Understand that you can train Yoh as much as you deem necessary, and the same goes for Kikyo, Keiji, and the others. But also understand that this sort of training is something only I can do for Yoh. I alone know how to reverse the damage that the Double Medium has wrought on him, and thus only I can help him now."

Anna opened her mouth to protest again, but as she stared into Yohmei's eyes the words failed her. He was undeniably right, and there was no amount of yelling that could change that simple truth. Besides, even if she wanted to see Yoh through this all the way, she also accepted that there were things she could not do.

And in any case, she would stand by Yoh…for better or worse.

"Alright. But remember, the rest of his training falls to me…and I intend to put him through the wringer, if that's what it takes to help him win."

"Well said, Anna."

With a smile, Yohmei nodded towards her, and turned towards the porch door, leaving Anna more than a bit confused. "Yohmei-sama, where are you going?"

"Well, to be honest, I feel like taking a walk. I assume you can handle the rest of this while I am away."

Anna did not say anything, simply nodded in kind. She knew what was going on here, and simply turned back to the training session as Yohmei left. She, of course, had her misgivings on the matter; she had only a vague understanding of what was about to happen, but knew quite well that it would be a harrowing experience for those involved. But as she had always said before, she knew that Yoh was more than capable of fighting his own battles, and this was just another one for him to endure.

That, in a sense, was life…or something like it, anyway.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF STOPPING NOW!!!"

And with yet another crack of the whip of beads, the training session continued unabated, noone at all aware of the change in scenery…as if they could notice it at all with Anna in charge.

………………………………...

Wakari Falls

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Ever since he was a little kid, Yoh had always enjoyed coming up to Wakari Falls, whether to reflect on the innermost reaches of his soul or to simply relax when Anna was riding him too hard. It was a calming place for him; the way that the falling water danced upon the bleached stones below and sent rainbows through the mists had never once failed to relax his mind and spirit. Even during the times after the Shaman Fights, when the nightmares of Zeke ripped into his mind, all he had to do was envision himself at Wakari Falls and the hellish images were swept away…

Even now, being at Wakari Falls was proving to be a welcome helping hand in his problems.

"Indeed it is. I remember when your father would spend his days here, watching the water play upon the rocks."

Yohmei had only been there for a few minutes, but already it was obvious to him why Yoh had come here…just as obvious as it had been that he would come here in the first place. It was a good thing, really: Yoh was going to need all the happy memories he could muster for this.

"I didn't know my dad came up here. Huh. Guess we're more alike than I thought. And hey, you and I are a lot alike too. You wouldn't have covered for me with Anna if you weren't, would you?" Yoh's lazy schoolboy laugh rang against the humming of the waterfall, and for only a moment, it sounded like the chorus of a thousand river spirits. Though he would never fully understand it, he truly was more like his father than he understood, and with that thought Yohmei smiled to himself. If he was anything like his father…then he would be able to pass this test.

"So…are you ready to begin?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Good. Now, the first thing I want you to do is stand up and face me."

Surprised by the simplicity of the exercise, Yoh did as he was told, and as he watched Yohmei reached into his bag of tricks he felt a sudden jarring in his gut. He remembered the first time he had entered Oversoul, the first time he had been able to unflinchingly face his grandfather's leaf shikigami.

"Alright, Yoh, the first thing we are going to do is perform a test of your abilities at the normal level, for even the lowest of your skill abilities should normally have been able to hold out better against Satoshi than they did, given your personal skills. As I told you previously, the overuse of the Double Medium has a notable affect of decaying your spiritual powers without it, so had you not overused it, the odds are you would have fared better against Satoshi."

"Ok. So what's this have to do with my training?"

"You are about to find out for yourself. What I am about to do will guage the level of decay in your spiritual ability…all the same, however, do not drop your guard. And I cannot stress this enough: do not use the Double Medium."

With a flick of his wrist Yohmei tossed into the air what Yoh instantly recognized as chunks of the bark of bonsai trees. And in that moment he knew what was going on.

"Yin-Yang Magic: The Hundred Shikigami-Kodama Style!"

Instantly, the bark pieces became wreathed in a bright green aura, the same aura Yoh had faced all that time ago. But this time, the shikigami had taken on a different form; their skin was rough, like the bark they were made from, and their hands and feet formed little jagged claws, as their masklike faces stared blankly at him. Like little demons they hovered around Yohmei's body, listening to his inner commands and waiting for his order, and his alone.

Yoh could not believe it. The Kodama technique…THAT was what he was up against? He'd only thought the technique was an empty threat Yohmei had conceived to scare him. Nevertheless, it was real danger that came at him in those hundred shikigami, and he knew what he had to do in order to defeat them.

"Amidamaru! Spirit Form, into the Spirit Sword!"

Within an instant, Yoh had slammed the Spirit Orb of his Guardian Ghost into the drawn blade, and soon enough the familiar aura had appeared again, Amidamaru's sharp eyes staring out from his position on the sword, but as he did so something else went along with it. Almost instantly a searing pain, like a thousand shards of burning glass, had streaked across his chest where Satoshi had carved into him, and instantly he collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest in agony as he struggled to stand.

_What the hell…this thing hasn't hurt in days…_

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Yoh rose to his feet again, Oversoul held directly in front of him as he prepared for the inevitable.

"Well done, Yoh. Now that you can stand in spite of pain, I will move on to the next step…defend yourself!"

With a single motion of his hand, Yohmei directed the Kodama to the attack, each vicious spirit lashing at Yoh with claws meant only for him, forcing Yoh to think and think fast as he dodged the claws of the first one. He did land on his feet, but soon had to dodge again as the first shikigami was joined by two others, moving faster than anything he had seen before from his grandfather.

"Do not just escape them, Yoh. Attack them!"

With a desperate swing, Yoh attempted to do this, slicing into the shikigami that had first attacked him, and with some difficulty rent it and the bark in half. Following this sidestepped to the left, getting behind the Kodama and attacking its blind spot, disintegrating the aura but leaving the bark untouched. In the same motion he spun on his heel and heaved another slice into the third one, this time knocking it into the ground where it fell to pieces of green spirit energy.

"Hey, that was pretty easy."

And then he felt it. A horrible, shrieking pain running the length of his forearm, the tangible equivalent of a thousand swords raking across a chalkboard, and as he felt the pain appear he also felt it grow, miniscule tendrils of sensation crawling up the length of the arm.

_What the hell is wrong with me? This never happened before either!_

Struggling to hold down the pain, Yoh viciously bit down on his thumb and continued, though his peripheral vision had started to become somewhat hazy. Leaping into the swarm of Kodamas Yoh initiated an upwards slash into a cluster of them, the intense aura decimating them and the bark they inhabited. Moving even more swiftly now than he had before, Yoh bolted into the next set, swinging ferociously into the ranks and instantly dismantling ten of their number, desperately ignoring the sharp pains that now ran up the length of his arm and began to bite into his shoulder.

"Master Yoh, you are in pain! Stop this!"

"Don't worry, Amidamaru! I've been through worse!", replied Yoh, though his voice was now thick with the pain his body was enduring.

Yoh's vision was lined with red; he could still see, but it was becoming blurrier as the fight progressed. Every part of his body had started to ache, and the pain in his arm had started to numb his senses. Even as he struck at the two shikigami that charged at him, he could hear his ears ring out and his fingers quiver.

It was, in every sense of the word, a living hell.

One shikigami, two shikigami, three shikigami…within a nameless interval Yoh had carved apart fifty of them, and it was not getting any easier to kill even one. By now the pain had spread to every part of his body, even his eyes, and as the pain worsened he realized that his vision had quite literally turned red. His visibility had shortened so that he could only see two or three feet ahead, and everything he could see was tinted and blurred in a deep burgundy haze. He could barely hear Amidamaru's shouts, which were almost muffled by the loud throbbing in his head, and the only thing keeping him remotely attached to this world was the sheer drive to continue.

_I just have to keep going…keep doing this…_

But he couldn't; it was taking every ounce of his willpower and more just to stay alive, and every strike he levied was draining that willpower away…at the rate he was going he would be dead before he reached seventy Kodama…

He had to end this, and quickly.

With a desperate shriek, Yoh leapt over a trio of shikigami, slicing into their heads as he did so and rendering them lifeless, as he ran for the only open clearing he could reach in his condition. Behind him he could hear the splintering chatter of the fifty or so remaining shikigami spirits in pursuit, but nothing in this world or the next could make him look back at them at that moment. All that mattered now was reaching the clearing, and even that was difficult as the pain continued to pulse in his head and body. It had now spread to nearly every part of him, so much so that he could barely feel the ground beneath him. All of his senses had become a dim blur of sensation and pain, an impenetrable red smog. Even the clawing and gnashing of the few shikigami that had caught up with him felt like little more than mosquito bites now. He was almost there…the clearing loomed in front of him like sweet salvation…

And then his feet gave out like tissue paper in the rain.

Yoh hardly even noticed the stumble, the collapse into empty space, as he fell unceremoniously to the ground, Oversoul grasped firmly in his hand as he watched the bloodthirsty spirits charge at him. Their eyes glittered in unsatiable bloodlust, the hunger oh so evident on their blank faces as they crowded in for the kill…

Yoh could do nothing save watch through the haze as if watching a dream…the only sensation that had not been dulled by the pain was the pulse of his Oversoul…

_This is the end of you…_

It was the voice, the voice he had heard in the supermarket all those days ago…it felt like an eternity now, but it was still so recent…

_You cannot defeat me…not then…not now…not ever…_

'Why can't I defeat you?' The thought rang unbidden in his head, as if he was not the one talking.

_You cannot fight what is within…_

The shikigami crowded around him, their green aura pooling together as they clustered into a group. Their once annoying cackles had now become a screech, a hellish wail trapped long ago in the bowels of the Creation…

'But I don't want to do this…I don't want to cave…'

_Does it matter? The weak do not fight. The weak die for the strong, and the strong are thus feared by the weak. And you are the same way…aren't you?_

'No…not really. I just hope things worked out, and they usually do.'

_Will that be enough? Can you truly fight me when I am so close to you? Or perhaps I'm not the one you want to fight…_

'Why would I fight you? I don't even really know you!'

_But you do. You see me in the mirror every day, hidden beneath those eyes that you glaze every day to keep the world out. You shudder, you tremble, you quake in terror in the dead of night because I scare you…and you should be scared…_

The shikigami had clustered, their aura forming something that Yoh could not believe. For in the bloody haze the spirits had formed…a single, slitted green eye, glaring mercilessly at him…

_You deny my existence as if I am not an integral part of you! Every day you deny it, because you refuse to accept the truth!_

'No.'

_Deny me no longer, Yoh! Accept me! Accept me as yourself! I am you, and you are me! Accept the truth and at last become strong! _

'No!'

_Will you hide forever, Yoh? Will you scurry like a rodent from me every time I come to you? Do not run from me, Yoh…do not run from yourself! RUN NO LONGER, AND AT LAST BE WHOLE!!!!_

"NO!!! I WON'T!!! I REFUSE!!!!"

And with those screamed words, Yoh leapt up into the air, the green eye of aura staring up at him without mercy as the beasts within clambered for his soul.

"CELESTIAL SLASH!!!"

With that one swing, Yoh hurled all of his furyoku into the attack, sending a blazing red arc of power down towards the shikigami that had been tormenting him, and as they watched the vicious monsters could do nothing, nothing at all…until the pulsing shot of furyoku punched through their formation.

The explosion was massive, a loud and bright flare of pure and unhindered energy that incinerated not only the bark, but the aura of the remaining fifty shikigami, rendering any traces of their existence null and void to all save memory, as the attack continued to move forward in the rock until the aura disappeared, leaving only a massive crater in the heavy stone.

And as Yoh fell from the sky, he could feel something else fall as well, and looking down in amazement he saw that there was someone standing where he had just been. In fact, the person looked almost exactly like him…except for the fact that his entire body was made of a deep red aura, similar in hue to the color of…blood. And more importantly, even as he watched the man of energy was being slowly blown away in the wind, even as the massive pain within his body was dissipating in much the same way…

By the time he had landed, both pain and aura were gone, leaving Yoh with clear head and calm hand as he staggered forward.

And standing before him, with an orb of that same aura in his hand, was Yohmei, with an unusually smug look in his eyes.

"Well done, Yoh. You have passed the first test."

For a moment, Yoh stared at his grandfather, nonplussed as he had ever been as he deactivated the Oversoul and sheathed the sword. Of all the things he thought his grandfather would say after this, this was the last on his list. "What test? I thought you were just guaging the decay of my furyoku."

"I was…to a degree. That was actually how I started to do this. You see, the Kodama technique is useful for guaging spiritual energy, as whenever they are attacked they bring the attacker's furyoku to the surface of their body, and also cause the attacker to experience the 'condition' of their furyoku to some extent. But when your aura was brought to the surface, I realized just how lucky you were. The aura was a deep, bloody red, deeper than any I had ever seen."

"So what?"

"An aura of that color, Yoh, means that the Double Medium has caused your aura to decay at an extreme rate, and it would not have held out much longer. The pain you experienced, therefore, was representative of the rate of decay in your aura."

Yoh stared at his weapon, the horrible truth dawning on him. That was the condition his aura had been in? That horrific pain he was enduring…that was the condition of his _soul?_

"If you had activated the Double Medium again, the results would have been disastrous. I realized then that I needed to do something."

Looking towards the ground, Yoh saw what Yohmei was referring to: a single branch sticking out of the ground, surrounded by an unusual seal that he had never seen before, though it was ringed by Yohmei's leaves, which themselves were surrounded by a strange mixture of green, blue, and lilac aura.

"This, Yoh, is the Aura-Sealing Totem, a combination of two techniques I gained from watching them: Kikyo's Mayose technique, which draws demons towards a plant to be purified, and Kakashi's Evil Sealing Techique, which can trap and control certain cursed seals. Combining these with my Yin-Yang magic I was able to produce a totem that would draw decayed or corrupted aura towards it, contain it, then heal it."

"Wait…so that's my…?"

"Correct, Yoh. This is your aura, which I managed to capture when you used the Celestial Slash on the remaining shikigami."

And even as he watched, Yoh saw a single line of bright green traced its way across the sphere, and as it moved the redness dissipated, leaving nothing but an orb of translucent, sky blue furyoku laced with a green thread, which with a motion Yohmei cast towards his grandson. With a leap, Yoh caught the aura, and allowed it to sink into his chest and fill his soul again.

"Thanks, grandpa."

"Do not thank me yet, Yoh. We still have much to do. Even with my healing your furyoku has decayed to the point where your control of your aura was only in the training level; you still have your original power, but you cannot truly use it. So until the tournament arrives I will train you again, and make you stronger than before in using that aura. As I have said, it will not be easy, and it may prove dangerous, but if you succeed you will have more power than you could possibly imagine…enough to destroy Satoshi once and for all.

"But a word of caution, Yoh. As I have said before, the Aura-Sealing Totem was built of two components, one of which was Kakashi's Evil Sealing Method, and like that method this technique is predominantly dependent on your own willpower. If you activate the Double Medium again, even once again, the healing and control I have placed on your furyoku will break, causing the aura to completely decay and destroying you from the inside out. You will have no chance of survival, and will die instantly if you are so fortunate. Do you understand me?"

Yoh chewed on his lip for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't even going to use the Double Medium again anyway."

"Good. Now, let's head back to the Compound. Anna is waiting for us."

With that, Yohmei turned his back on Yoh and walked down the path, hobbling slightly as the attacks had taken much out of him, and Yoh moved to follow. For only a moment, Yoh gave some brief consideration to telling his grandfather about the voices in his head and the strange shape the shikigami had taken, but just as quickly discarded the notion. _Probably just a side effect to the training. Nothing to worry about; everything worked out, didn't it?_

And so, Yoh turned towards the path he had chosen, and walked forward to the days ahead leaving nothing behind to recall his training save the hole where once stood Yohmei's totem and a smoldering piece of bark which still had some fire in it.

To Be Continued

Not bad, not bad.

Anyway, chapter 17 continues our time at the Asakura Compound, where we see the explanation of many more purposes and an indepth entrance to those explained already. But as Yoh and the others train, what are Satoshi and Sephiroth plotting?

Find out, Next Time!


	17. The Tales of Izumo

Disclaimer: Nothin' doin.

Anyway, chapter 16 presented a very interesting setup; as Anna supervised the training of her new recruits, Yohmei began to train Yoh in the control of his own personal powers, which resulted in some unusual effects. Now it's up to Yoh to regain his powers as they once were.

Chapter 17 will essentially serve the entering into a more in-depth understanding of the other characters. It will also enter the oncoming times to arrive, and how they will change.

Anyway, on to new worlds and new adventures!

Chapter 17: The Tales of Izumo

Outside Training Ground, One Week Later

"Alright, Matt. Try it again."

It was with an exaggerated grunt, though not by much, that Matt Willard stood up again, his sword planted in the ground as he reactivated his furyoku for the next attack. Even as the mercury-colored furyoku appeared, it began to flicker and pulsate wildly, well beyond any human ability to detect it clearly, but unlike the last few times it was now moving relatively slowly, at least enough for Rayde Zachrich to get a solid bead on it.

"Remember what I showed you. Channel the furyoku around your feet, and then focus on working upon the matter around you with that furyoku."

"Whatever you say, Rayde."

Closing his eyes, Matt did exactly as he was told, and soon enough the furyoku, instead of meandering about his entire body, was transferred exactly as Rayde had explained. As it did so, the mercury hue of the aura suddenly deepened, developing more of a platinum sheen, and with this change came a strange rattling of the air around it.

"Now, attack."

Without a word, Matt complied, and in an instant he was on the move, his body nothing more than a blur of his silver furyoku and his worn denim jacket as he zipped past Rayde and behind him, instantly planting himself behind Rayde's blind spot. And just as instantly, he had raised his left fist and was moving in for the strike…

…until such time as Rayde reacted.

The movement was so fast it was staggering. With a single spin, Rayde had turned completely around to face Matt right in the eyes, before instantly diverting his attacking arm with a circular motion from his left hand and striking Matt in the chest with his right palm. It was simply too fast to counter, even for him.

And with that strike he tumbled to the ground, the wind knocked out of him again.

"Alright, I think that will do for today, Matt."

With an exhausted sigh, Rayde returned to sit down on the log where Matt had been resting just two hours ago at sunup. He had not slept there, of course, but with Matt any place to sit was also a place to sleep, as Rayde had come to realize.

"Well, it's better than we had earlier, at least. You're definitely getting stronger."

After a moment, Matt, now devoid of furyoku, sat next to Rayde, looking at his ground-sheathed blade with little interest. "Yeah, after two hours of getting my ass handed to me on a silver gauntlet I'd better be improving." With a cocky grin, Matt picked up the flask he carried, and poured the spring water Rayde had recommended down his throat. "So remind me again why we're not with the others in their beds right now, Rayde?"

"It is my training regiment. If we rise with the sun, we will be more in tune with our own aura, and thus be able to train with it more efficiently."

Matt looked at Rayde for a moment before drinking again. "Rayde. This ain't a Lee Bailong movie. It's called reality. You should really take a walk around in it sometime."

Rayde's jawline clenched as the comment struck a homeward nerve, as his fists closed tight before quickly opening again. And for only a moment, as Matt looked at the man he had spent the past few years travelling with, he could see the briefest flash of rage cross his eyes before he composed himself. But just as quickly the sensation passed, and Rayde had the usual, impenetrable mask on again.

Matt did not say much for a moment, simply staring at Rayde with some surprise as he reconsidered what he had just said. "Sorry about that, Rayde. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't mention it." With a start, Rayde stood up from his seat. "I'm going to head back to the compound. Someone should be up by now to give me more information. As for the training, rest for a few minutes and then resume the practice drills we discussed earlier. I'll be back in an hour."

Even as he watched Rayde walk back towards the compound, Matt could still feel the unusual sensation that Rayde carried around with him, that bizarre air of his that made it so that no one could approach him, and even now it still unnerved him whenever he took enough notice of it.

But then, from what Matt knew, it really didn't shock him all that much.

"Heh. It's been two years and I still can just barely peg the guy down. Chalk it up to bad P.R., I guess."

As if on cue, Matt felt his furyoku begin to manifest of itself, and as he watched the aura form itself into a visible shape; namely, the shape of a lean-looking man with a prominent chin, swept-back orange hair with a gray streak running through the middle of it, and sizeable pink sunglasses that obscured his eyes. Even his dress was unusual, as he was clad in a white and blue buttonup jacket with protruding shoulders that hung down to his ankles, or would have if he had them at the moment.

"Good timing, by the way. Where the hell were you when I was getting the crap beaten out of me in the training round?" Rolling the thought around in his head, however, prompted Matt to take another route. "On second thought, never mind."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. If you're going to be a Shaman, you're going to have to train yourself to do it."

"This from a guy who spent his life zipping around like some kind of cheesy sci-fi sports car with an Alter."

"Well, that's what life's really about, isn't it, doing things as fast as possible? Think about it, if we don't do things and do them fast then we end up having to do less in life because we never finished the things we started doing and when we die we end up regretting everything we didn't do because we didn't do the other things faster!...Or at least that's how I see it."

Matt stared at his guardian ghost for a few minutes as he casually unravelled in his head what had just been told to him. "I've gotta ask: did you sleep even once when you were alive?"

"Lucky for me HOLY's working hours didn't give me much more than a few hours for sleeping at a time. Plus I was on the road chasing Native Alters."

"Fun times in the Lost Ground, huh? I don't envy you."

Matt took a short swallow of his water before he continued. "So Cougar, what was it like in the Lost Ground? It had to be more interesting than a bunch of mutated lizards and potshots with Alters, if you believe the HOLY shit they sent to my house."

"Well, Mack, it was definitely interesting work; I got to absorb that wonderful culture, and the job got me more than a few _perks,_" replied Cougar, emphasizing the last part with a twitch of the eyebrow.

Once again, Matt was inclined only to stare. "First off, I still don't get why the hell you can't get a single syllable word right. Second, I don't doubt the 'interesting' part that much, from what that weird dude with the watermelons told me."

"Nicely put."

With little else to say, Matt and Cougar stared at the young sun, slowly crawling higher into the sky.

"So Cougar, if you don't mind my asking, what do you think of Rayde?"

"Heh. I actually knew someone like him when I was still alive, a HOLY member who worked with me occasionally. Their overall personalities don't really sync up, but they seem pretty close to each other's attitude. Anyway, I think Rayde's simply trying to get a grasp on who he is like that guy was; with a past like he's had God knows what he thinks of himself right now."

"Yeah…much as I wanted to kick my family's ass I'd never want them dead. But I don't even know that much about what happened; he's only ever told me that Satoshi killed them and that he'd return the favor someday, that's all. The way I figured it, it was a noble cause at the time, but now…"

"But now you're wondering if what he's doing is right. Well, people do rather odd things for their beliefs at times; they'll sacrifice themselves and everything they cherish to stand for what they believe in, no matter what the cost. I think that's what Rayde is doing: fighting with all his soul for what he thinks is just. And in the end, he'll make the right decision, if his goals _are_ truly just. But if he's ever going to return the favor, he'll have to do it fast…same with everything else in life, Mack. I only hope that you learn that much from me, and learn to move with the speed I had in life."

" I'll bet we all hope for that, Cougar, but let's hope I don't end up talking like you."

But for all his bravado, Matt was still unsure. Yes, he had talked to Rayde about the matters at hand, and yes, they had discussed what was to be done, but it still didn't quiet that ever nagging doubt in his head. He knew Rayde wanted to avenge his family…

…but what would he do to make it happen?

………………………………...

Asakura Compound, Eating Room

When the term ninja is cast, it draws to mind many images, mostly those of secretive, hidden men who slunk about, striking without mercy and acting without hesitation or doubt. They were swift, brutal warriors consumed with the mission, and few things could detract from the mission in their minds…or so the movies said.

So if those directors and actors saw a real ninja, sitting calmly down and reading adult fiction, it could well have blown their perspective apart.

As Kakashi Hatake perused through his worn copy of Icha Icha Paradise, it occurred to him that he had never spent more than a couple of months at any given time outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and though he was not as green around the horns as some ninja he had met, it had occurred to him during those times that life beyond the ninja villages was often strangely calm. Even here, in the hotbed of activity that the Asakura Compound had become, it seemed that there was no outside world, no deranged rogue ninja or homicidal criminal organizations for him to deal with, and it felt, if nothing else, like this was a vacation.

But if he had learned anything since becoming a Jonin, it was that situations were not always as they seemed. His right eye was calm…but only for the vigilance of the left one.

"KAKASHI!!!"

But then again, sometimes he just wanted the left one to give him a break, especially when he had to deal with Anna.

"I'm in here."

Quite as expected, the girl whom Kakashi had come to fear almost as much as he feared the Fifth Hokage burst into the room, pushing her wheelchair one-handed as she used a strand of the 1080 Beads to balance her; apparently her own personal training had been paying off.

"Have you seen Matt and Rayde around? I've been looking for them."

Kakashi shrugged at the question. "They're probably still training. After all, Rayde said that he would train Matt himself. Apparently he said that your training was, and I quote, 'insane and wasteful, with few results save broken arms and spirits.' And to be fair I can't really blame him for saying that."

Anna leered at the Jonin, eyes starting to crackle in rage. "As I recall, Kakashi, you were trained by the Fourth Hokage, right? Didn't he put you through hard training?"

"Well, I suppose he did…but unlike your training, I could walk afterwards."

Anna, not truly being able to comment, fell silent. But after a while her voice perked up again. "So you think my training is doing more harm than good, then?"

"Well, it depends, really. Back in Konoha, I actually know a man who trained one of his students to the point where he could move normally with leg weights more massive than most cars. That training could have been nothing but arduous. But then, I doubt most people could handle that training, and in the end it comes down to what people want and can endure. It really depends on what the person thinks the training can do for them."

Anna's eyes tightened at this. "Really."

"That's the general theory, at least. But I haven't been around the Asakura Compound when you were, so I couldn't tell you much."

"Well, Kakashi, the thing about it is that I don't want them to lose. Why do you think I train them as hard as I do? It's so that they don't lose to people like Satoshi or Akuren or Zeke, so that when it gets right down to the wire they'll end up coming out on top."

Kakashi grinned slightly at this; it sounded oh so familiar.

"Yes, but if they were truly weak of will and power, would you have actually taken them? If you thought they were weak, would you have bothered?"

Anna, once again, was silent.

"What you have to understand, Anna, is that you won't always be there for Yoh and the others. Sure, you'll be able to fight by their side from time to time, but when they're on their own you won't be able to do much for them. They will have to fight their own battles, and fight for their own reasons. And for the same reason they'll have to develop their abilities for themselves. If you're going to train them, Anna, and truly make them strong, you have to guide them, show them the way to become strong; you can't do that in their place, or they'll end up second-guessing themselves at that last moment you trained them for."

Kakashi simply leafed through his book as he said all of this, his eye not changing expression once.

"Then again, the fact that you're willing to go to the trouble of helping Yoh and the others is quite admirable, so I guess it wasn't all bad."

Anna, staring into Kakashi's right eye, was unable to speak much more than two words. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." And with that, Kakashi stood up and moved towards the kitchen, but as he left he turned back to face Anna.

"Just remember one thing. Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than trash."

With that said, Kakashi pushed open the door to the kitchen…only to find that the only open cabinet was full of tempura batter and hamburger buns.

_Sigh…this is going to be a long mission…_

……………………………...

Asakura Compound, Larger Boarding Room

"I never thought I'd miss TV as much as I do now."

Yusuke Urameshi, in the broadest sense of the term, had never been a big fan of hard living, but somehow he had ended up doing a lot of it over the past few years. From living in Demon World for three years to spending six months with someone he was almost certain came from a vacation in Hell, Yusuke had been through the proverbial ringer more than his fair share of time, and this was just another tick on the belt.

Then again, as desolate places far from civilization went, the Asakura Compound wasn't half-bad.

"Hn. I for one could live without that ningen garbage you watch. Leaves more time for important things." Hiei, of course, having never been a fan of humans to begin with, was fairly happy with his living arrangements as they stood; he had lived long enough in Demon World to know a good deal about what the good life was.

"And yet somehow you insist on eating their food. Which reminds me; Hiei, you still need to pay my mother back for the ice cream you ate last month." Kurama, who had just finished setting up his tray of flowers in the sunlight, looked over at Hiei with a good-humored look in his eyes that exactly countered the daggers that the hybrid of fire and ice was glaring at him. "But in any case, I think that we will benefit from staying here. The aura around the place seems to have an invigorating effect, and I can only imagine that we will grow stronger from training in it."

Yusuke, by now tossing a compact mirror- in actuality his Communication Mirror -into the air listlessly, turned towards the master of plants. "Hey, as long as I can get as far away from the old hag as possible, it's fine by me…though I've gotta say, Anna isn't a lot better. Give her thirty or forty years and she'll be just as much a bitch as Genkai ever was, and we'll probably be just as scared of her too."

"Well said, detective."

Yusuke said little to this as he finally pocketed the Mirror and stood up to stand near the window, laid-back eyes gracing the azure heavens above. His face had a sort of distance to it which Kurama was quick to note. "Is something wrong, Yusuke?"

The detective said nothing for a moment before he remembered Kurama was talking to him. "Maybe. I was just thinking about the whole thing with the Shaman King. I mean, Koenma never asked us to interfere with the Shaman Fights before…come to think of it, he never mentioned they existed at all."

"Well, Yusuke, the Shaman Fights are a long-standing battle, steeped in the traditions of a thousand years of spiritualism, and it has been the general standpoint of Makai and Spirit World to stay as uninvolved as possible. But then again, with people like Satoshi Daiou and Kikyo involved, who both have long-standing records in Spirit World, it should not be too surprising."

"I suppose. Still, that Yoh Asakura kid…he kinda gives off a weird vibe. I know he's the Shaman King and that lends itself to weirdness and Yoh's an alright guy overall, but there's something unnatural about him…something I don't like."

"Hn. So you noticed it too, then? It certainly took you long enough…"

"Shove it up your ass, Hiei. Seriously, there's something creepy going on with that kid, and with what we've seen that's saying something. Still, he seems like an ok kid when you get past that."

"True, but we should approach the situation with due caution," intoned Kurama between the two. "Remember, no matter how good of a person Yoh is there is still a component of his soul that is Zeke Asakura, and that component can do just about anything if it is engrained deep enough. If we are not cautious, that dormant part of his personality could become dangerous."

"Maybe. But then again, we both saw that tape of Zeke's death, remember? If he could survive getting cut in half and have his own Oversoul blowing up in his face, then we'd be screwed anyway. Besides, I like Yoh; he's a lazy bastard like me, only I'm better looking." Yusuke laughed lightly at his own little joke before continuing. "And we've pretty much played the heroes a few times, so why not do it again?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Nevertheless, we will have to be careful."

"You always say that."

"And usually that is always the best method to go with, which is why I always suggest it."

"Good point."

With that said, Yusuke sat back down again, pocketing the compact and resting his head against the wood. It had been only a little while since his return from Demon World, and already things were returning to normal. Once again he was the Spirit Detective, once again Hiei and Kurama were by his side, and once again he was ready to save the world.

There was a part of him that wondered if Yoh ever felt like this, but then, he was the Shaman King, after all, so it was a given. And yet, part of him wondered if he knew what that really meant…and if he knew how much it would hurt those he cherished most…

………………………………...

Courtyard

The crystal glittered in the sun as he held it upwards, its pale green surface catching and refracting the light that fell upon it and into it, tainted only slightly by the blood that had trickled around its edges. Though the surface was smooth it shone brighter than any cut diamond, and its inner light could not be completely dulled by the sunlight above it.

But that light was dim, and waning, compared to how bright it had once shown in his own eyes.

"Ok…let's try it again…"

With a slight cough, Cloud Strife lifted himself up from his squatting position, the limp in his leg now almost fully healed but with enough pain left to hinder him for a moment. His tainted eyes focused on the target, and his callused hands focused on the Materia they held.

"Focus…"

With those words, the dim green light of the Materia flared up, and changed into a bright red color that circled inside it, as the aura of the Materia flared around it and circled it, developing into the consistency and shape of fire.

"FIRAGA!!!"

And at that moment the aura collapsed into the Materia, only to shoot out in a solid column of flames that wrapped and curled around his target, an old wooden dummy that was one of three he had requested for the day's training, and also the last one, as he had already destroyed the other two with his previous training on that day. And as he watched it occurred to him that the same fate was about to befall his last dummy, as the mystical fires curled around its wooden frame and scorched it, before finally igniting the dummy and reducing it to ashes.

_Good…I'm getting better…_

Those words were the last that occurred to him before his knees gave out, causing him to fall back down again.

_Damn it…_

Admittedly, Cloud had anticipated that this, or something similar to this, would happen, just as the others had warned him. The Materia was, after all, a device that drew the bulk of its power from the Planet from which it came, and as such the effectiveness of the Materia was predominantly linked to how close it was to the Planet. However, he had not counted on the results being this outrightly substandard. His highest level spells had become almost impossible to cast, his lower spells were a joke, and he would have to be suicidal to even think of attempting a summon in the state he was in.

To put it simply, Cloud was, at present, armed only with his Limit Breaks and his First Tsurugi, and from what he had seen that would not be near enough.

As he stared at the worn hand that was holding the Materia and rested upon his planted sword, blood leaking from beneath the fingernails, the soldier of fortune turned his eyes, still barely accustomed to the bright blue skies of daylight on Earth, upward. It was strange really, how similar that sky looked to his own and yet was somehow…cleaner, untainted by the evils his own world had seen. And yet this sky was still darkened by its own evils…

But then, that is how all worlds are, in the end.

"Hey! Cloud!"

Turning his slightly dimmed eyes to the sound of the voice, Cloud recognized Sora as he walked towards him, Keyblade slung over his shoulder and sweat on his brow. Obviously he had been training as well, and after a moment he sat down next to the SOLDIER he had befriended.

"Hey, Sora,", the mercenary responded quietly, his eyes focused now on the Materia in his hands but also upon the Keyblade master, who in turn was staring with some surprise at his bloody hand.

"Whoa! What happened to your hand? And what's with that weird jewel?"

"It's a Materia. I use it for spellcasting and summons, but it's not working very well so far from home." If he had anything else to say he neglected to do so.

"Huh. Good enough for me!', chirped the younger warrior. "But still, you should get that looked at."

"No need."

Sora had been around Cloud long enough and often enough to know when not to push a point too far, so he chose to let it go, opting to instead watch the soaring heavens that gave them both their names.

After a while though, Sora spoke up again. "So what _are _you doing here, Cloud? I mean, the last time I saw you were back at Radiant Garden…" Sora chose not to finish this thought; he could only imagine the horrible memories it would bring to mind for them both.

Cloud looked at the blood-stained Materia for a while, the storms in his eyes somehow quieting for a bit before he answered. "To find my light."

"You're still looking for it?"

The mercenary's free hand closed tightly for a bit, but after a moment relaxed. "I found it…for a while, anyway, before Satoshi came into the picture."

"I hope you find it again. Noone should live without their light, no matter how dark the world is."

The two simply sat there for a while afterwards, Cloud staring at the shimmering blue atmosphere that knew so little sorrow, and Sora staring at a single lonely cloud floating by itself in the winds.

"But for the movement of a single hand, a storm could be a gentle breeze, the wave a pleasing ripple…"

Cloud turned towards Sora, eyes only slightly widened in surprise as he watched the boy sing softly. "Where did you hear that?"

"Aeris taught it to me before I left Radiant Garden. She said it was a good-luck spell from her people, but she didn't sing it in English the first time."

"Of course not."

Sora finished a few more verses, and after a while stood up. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No. I'll just rest for a bit."

With that said, Sora lifted his Keyblade out of the ground, and with a flick of his wrist it vanished before he walked away. And it was only when Sora had done so that Cloud moved his hand and extracted something from under his left sleeve: a dirty pink ribbon, frayed at the edges from the years it had endured.

Holding the Materia in one hand, and the ribbon in the other, Cloud felt something stir in him that had not stirred in a while. He knew what he had to do now; he had always known it.

_Noone should live without their light, no matter how dark the world is…it sounds like something you would say._

And with the instrument of war in one hand and the emblem of peace in another, Cloud stared at the skies, and as he stared he could not help but notice that the lonely cloud had started to develop a pinkish tinge.

………………………………...

Small Shrine, Just Outside of the Walls

The single taper flared in the darkness, just barely illuminating the air around it as its fragrant scent wafted through the air. Nothing besides that light could be seen, nothing besides that scent could be smelled, and nothing besides that silence could be heard, and that was just the way she liked it.

For it was only in that sort of quiet darkness that she could find any semblance of peace.

It was strange, but even after all this time, Kikyo could not help but feel the burden of her duties as a shrine maiden bear down upon her, if only as a way to steady her hand and calm her nerves. But then, such was the irony of the world, finding solace in the one thing you had once tried so hard to flee.

_But then again, you found your peace the same way._

The memory flowed back to her for only a moment, and as it did she found herself staring wistfully at that one mark, the faint scar on her left hand that she had never had the heart to heal. The scar had been there for over a century, and served no physical purpose, and yet…

_If I did get rid of it, then it would severe my last attachment to him._

Kikyo ended up staring at the scar for a long time, so long, in fact, that the next thing she was consciously aware of was the sensation of the taper as it burned down to her fingers. Not even blinking at the feeling, the priestess opted instead to shake out the fire before it could do any further damage, leaving her in the dark once again.

_In the dark…how appropriate. _

But the darkness held no love for Kikyo, nor did she hold any love for the darkness, and so she stood up to leave the shrine behind. And as she opened the door and stepped into the light, she already felt her mood improving.

As she walked along the path back to the Asakura Compound, Kikyo paused for a moment, and looked behind to see that someone had decided to follow her.

"Hello, Keiji."

As the young swordsman stepped out from behind the tree, a pair of apple-filled buckets held in each hand, his face broke into that goofy smile that seem to run in the same family veins as their sword skill. "So you saw me then, Kikyo-sama?"

"Yes, and I still do not know why you insist on calling me '-sama' after all these years." Shifting her ever-present quiver to a more comfortable position, the maiden regarded Keiji's burden. "Do you wish me to take one for you?"

"That won't be necessary, that it will not." The smile flashed again, and Keiji walked up next to her to continue their walk.

It would be a while before she spoke again, but at length she did. "Tell me, Keiji, did you ever consider the way things work in this world? How so few people can define its fate, and yet those people do not even consider it themselves?"

"Not at all, to be honest. From where I stood in life, I chose instead to view the world as something that draws people to protect it. They choose to define how the world works not because they are the ones that have to, but because they want to protect the people they know and love in that world. They want to protect what they cherish, and more noble a goal I could not imagine."

Kikyo could say nothing to this, as her eyes fell to watch the ground she walked on. It was strange, but every time she heard Keiji, or any other member of his family, speak in this manner, it always elicited the same reaction from her. It was a sentiment that had so long been removed from her life…before he had met him, anyway…

The moment passed after a bit, but not quickly enough to avoid Keiji's concerned eyes. "Is something wrong, Kikyo?"

The shrine maiden looked up at her old friend, and for the briefest moment she saw his reflection in Keiji's eyes before the moment passed. "No…it's just that you remind me so much of Kenshin when he was your age."

Keiji stared at the priestess for a moment, and with that moment recollection came flooding back. "Oh. I am sorry, that I am."

Kikyo started for a bit, then shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should not be acting like this after all this time. It's been too long for grief…and I have to be strong, now more than ever. If anyone will kill Satoshi, it will have to be me. I am the one he seeks; I am the one he hates; I am the one…who must destroy him."

Keiji looked at his old friend, his eyes softening all the more . Truly this had weighed heavily upon her heart for some time now, and yet he had been so blind.

"What makes you think that? Yes, Satoshi is after you, and yes, he hates you, but do not think that it means you have to be alone in fighting him."

"But it does, Keiji. This is my burden and my cross; I will bear his hatred by myself. I may help Yoh defeat Satoshi, but Yoh cannot help me defeat him. I will not allow it."

Kikyo could no longer keep her eyes on Keiji, and soon enough they fell to the ground again, tears starting to well up in them…just before the swordsman lifted her chin up with his right hand. He locked her with those eyes, those eyes of legend, that were now as set and serious as chips of ruby.

"Kikyo. When we first met, I told you that I had taken a vow, a vow that I would follow my great-great grandfather's way of life, and live by the sword that draws no blood, and to hold that sword in defense of the people. I will not let anyone be hurt by Satoshi, and I will not let you fight him alone. Just as Kenshin Himura stood by you in the Meiji era, so will I stand by you now. I will not let Satoshi hurt you, and we will all help you defeat him, that we will."

Kikyo stared at the man, the one who reminded her so much of the Battousai, and even now her eyes widened as the full extent of the resemblance struck her. She had noticed it before, of course, but now…

"Do…do you mean that?"

"I do, Kikyo."

With that said, Keiji turned towards the compound, stepping lightly as he lifted his load, leaving Kikyo with her many thoughts. Not since Kenshin had anyone ever done this for her, and as she stared at the swordsman of the era she could not help but feel comforted by his presence.

But as she stared at the azure heavens, the sun slowly setting on the day, there was a part of her that knew why she felt as she did. And as she slowly walked towards the swordsman and the compound, Kikyo could not help but wonder whether Keiji knew how much he was like Kenshin Himura, the man he admired…

…and the man she had fallen in love with, oh so long ago.

To Be Continued

Wow, not too crappy for a gaiden.

Anyway, chapter 18 jumps ahead a bit, to a time when Yoh and his friends are preparing for a new world after much arduous training. But as Yoh's companions prepare to brave their last tests, what nightmare does Yohmei have in store? And what dastardly plans do Satoshi and Sephiroth have in store?

Find out…NEXT TIME!!!


	18. A Passage of Time: The Last Bridge to Cr

Disclaimer: If I did own this, it'd be a videogame.

Anyway, chapter 17 was an interesting chapter, in that it went into, or hinted at, the various purposes and reasonings of everyone involved in Remix so far, as well as giving us a bit more insight into their various characters.

And now for things to get really interesting: chapter 18 takes place after a timeskip of sorts (Naruto fans will know what I'm talking about), in which time the characters have trained and honed their skills for battle, and chapter 18 reveals this. But as Yoh's friends prepare for the last bits of training, Yoh himself has one more task to endure…and what has Satoshi been doing in this time?

Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?

Chapter 18: A Passage of Time: The Last Bridge to Cross

Asakura Compound

Yoh could deal with a lot of things; if nothing else was said of him when it all ended, that alone would suffice. He had run the gauntlet from a constant chain of ill-conceived dinners in his younger days to a fatalistic nightmare brought to life in more recent years, and through it all he had always shrugged it off to the best of his ability; it was a gift of his that he had always found handy.

But the one thing he could not handle, under _any _circumstances, was sun in his eyes…especially when his fiancée was to blame for it.

"Wake up, Yoh!"

The Shaman King, blinded for a bit by the harshness of the newborn sun, shielded his eyes as he groggily sat up from his bed, slowly allowing his bleary orbs to focus and clarify on the source of his torment, who happened to be sitting in a wheelchair not too far from his window.

"Anna…it's too early for training…wake me up at five…"

"It's already eight-thirty!"

"Exactly." With that eloquent piece of sarcasm Yoh tucked his head beneath the pillow again, to dream of tempura-style hamburgers and orange-flavored pocky. And so he remained…until such time as he felt a hand wrap around his shirt collar and drag him out of bed.

"You're no fun."

But as Yoh stared at his future spouse, and the hand she had formed of her 1080 Beads, he could not help but be proud of her. She had really worked hard to gain better control and, at some point, mastery of the beads, something that, from what he had been told, no one had been able to do before, and he knew also that it had not been easy. Ever since Satoshi's initial attack Anna had been forced to rely entirely upon her left arm, as the leg that he had injured had essentially become a lump of useless muscle, confining her to a wheelchair and forcing her to train with that arm alone, as the scars upon it indicated. To say the least, it was impressive…but rather annoying now that she could grab him from a distance.

_Heh…at least she didn't punch me._

After a while of this, Yoh eventually decided to stand up on his own and walk with Anna, prompting her to return the beads into their original coil in her lap, and so the pair began walking down the hallway to the main compound. "So what do you think is gonna happen today, Anna? I asked grandpa about it last week but he hasn't said anything about it."

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I've only gotten to see Yohmei once this month, and that was for about ten minutes yesterday; he just said that it was important we and the others meet today in the courtyard. It's apparently some kind of briefing or something."

"I hope it's for a break. Grandpa's been running me through the ringer, but this past month with him makes you seem positively soft…well, the _old _you, anyway."

Yoh didn't even see the left swing around to hit the back of his head.

"Just because I'm not driving the others into the ground anymore doesn't mean that I can't still kick _your_ ass, Yoh Asakura." But even as her betrothed was rubbing the back of his head, Anna could not control the light blush that tinged her features, though she did rein it in after a bit.

"No one's here to deny that, Anna-chan. But it's weird; we've all been training like lunatics for over a year, and yet all I've been able to get out of Grandpa as far as what we're training for is that it has something to do with Satoshi's tournament, and that the only thing to be done is to train harder."

"So do you want to fight Satoshi now or something?"

"Not really. Truth be told, the more training we get the better. All I want to do, though, is take a break for a while and kick back…at least until Satoshi gatecrashes this place or we gatecrash him."

"Don't you dare jinx it, Yoh,", hissed Anna, glaring at him with a harshness he had only ever seen a few times in dealing with Zeke. "We have a key advantage here, and I for one don't want to lose it."

"Eh, suit yourself. I never believed in jinxes, remember?"

The look on Anna's face said everything, and Yoh was soon laughing again. Even now, over a year after his harrowing battle with Satoshi, he just could not take their situation that seriously…or perhaps it was that he simply chose not to. Whatever the case, it was true that he had never taken jinxes that seriously either, and maybe that was what had kept him sane all these years.

Well, it has to be something, thought Anna, though she could not quite name what that something was yet.

After only a few minutes, Anna and Yoh had reached the courtyard, which surprisingly had only a few people in it already. So far only Keiji, Kikyo, Morty and Yohmei had shown up at that point, all three of them standing near the door where Yoh and Anna had entered.

Yoh looked around for a bit, even as a look of outright despair crossed his features. "Huh? Where is everybody? Don't tell me I woke up for nothing, Grandpa."

Yohmei rolled his eyes at this. "The fact that you woke up at all is a miracle, but in any case, the others will be arriving soon. We simply had to establish a few things before that could happen."

At the mention of "a few things", Yoh could not help but cringe. He knew exactly what those things were, and he could not help but feel pity for the poor souls and what they were about to go through…

"So you opened the Tunnel again, Yohmei? Are you sure they can handle it at this point?"

The old yin-yang mystic regarded Anna and her comment with some surprise; quiet as she had been about it, Yohmei had definitely expected Morty to express much more disturbance over his decision, and had even expected Keiji to object before Anna did. He was not alone, either; Yoh and Morty were by this point staring at Anna with their respective expressions of shock.

"Wow, Anna…for a second there you sounded like you didn't want them to train."

"Don't get your hopes up, Yoh," snapped Anna, glaring at him in such a way as would make a youkai cringe. "But seriously, Yohmei, can they actually handle the Tunnel of Tartarus yet? Most shaman have to train for years before they can reach the level required, and we've only trained them for one year."

This was true, of course; though Yoh did not know it, his passage through the Tunnel of Tartarus had been nothing short of a miracle. The bombardment of emotions he had suffered during his time in the Tunnel had not been so easy for others to evade, and untold hundreds had died in the caverns. Anna knew of the dead, all too well, and even to that very day she woke up crying in the middle of the night…

…thinking of just how close Yoh had come to the same fate.

Yohmei, sensing Anna's worry, shook his head lightly.

"Do not worry, Anna. The training we have put them through has honed their abilities and skills to the point where the Tunnel of Tartarus will simply be another way to improve. Besides, you must remember that these students are not novices; several have endured more in their short years than even I have in my many, so you needn't worry for their sakes."

"Are you certain?"

"You have my word."

Anna stared at Yohmei for a few seconds more, then closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, if they are going to die, it might as well not be on my conscience."

"Well said." With that, Yohmei turned his attention to Kikyo and Keiji. "So have you prepared everything?"

"There's nothing left that can be done. Keiji and I have settled our affairs as you requested, and we are both ready for what may come."

Yoh's attention was instantly gripped by this, as it had been for some time now. It had been only in the past few weeks that he had gotten any real information on the matter, but it had come nevertheless: both Kikyo and Keiji had become shaman during their stay at the Asakura Compound, and it was with them that Anna had spent the most time in training. Admittedly he had been intrigued by this, but never once had he had much time for asking them about it; the time he did not spend with Yohmei in training at Wakari Falls did not coincide well with the free time of Kikyo and Keiji.

Still, it was going to be interesting to see what these two, the two of their group with the greatest spiritual potential besides Yoh himself, would be capable of when all was said and done.

"So how long do you imagine the trial will be, Yohmei?"

The ancient shaman thoughtfully rubbed his chin as his brow furrowed slightly at Keiji's question. "It depends," he spoke after a while. "The Tunnel of Tartarus affects each individual differently, and as such the time it takes to pass through it varies. Were it a normal cave I can imagine you would be able to clear it in a matter of two or three days, but I have met people who spent weeks or even months wandering around inside it, trying to find a path out. However, I doubt it would be as long as that, so with luck you and the others should clear it around the same time Yoh did."

Keiji nodded at this, and turned to face Anna. "So when are we heading out?"

"The others are waiting for us outside, so once I finish my own preparations we shall leave for the Tunnel then."

With that said, Anna began touching up a few sutras that she usually kept around with her, augmenting their overall effectiveness and potency in the process.

"Very well then, but do not take too long. The Tunnel will only be open for a few more hours, and at the strike of noon it will close thanks to the seal we placed on it last year."

With this said, Yohmei turned back to Yoh. "So, are you prepared?"

These simple words carried a heavy weight for all involved, and for the brief interim of his silence Yoh's gaze glanced towards Anna, his eyes wide and uncertain. Yes, he had been training for this day for the past year; the merciless training he had endured for this moment had taken up nearly all of that time and worn his soul to the bare bones. Yet now, in the heat of the moment that was so near at hand, could he come to grips with what he had to do…and finish the training that he had sworn he would complete?

He doubted himself only for a moment…and then remembered that it made little difference anyway.

"Yep. Let's hope it doesn't take too long."

"Excellent." Yohmei began walking towards the back of the compound, looking back at Yoh and motioning for him to follow. However, before he did so Yoh needed to settle one final issue, and thus he turned towards Kikyo and Keiji, locking their eyes with deadly seriousness, as if he was about to ask them a question of life or death…

"So you guys are going to show me your Oversouls when you get back, right?"

"Of course." It was all they could say to such a bizarre request as that, and it was likely they would have complied anyway.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later." And with that Yoh lazily jogged to match his grandfather's steps, leaving Keiji and Kikyo with their thoughts.

As she watched Yoh Asakura head towards whatever the fates had meted out for him, Kikyo could not help but wonder at the strange young man she had spent the past year with. Although she had not been completely honest with him on a number of the events of her life- in fact for the most part she had barely spoken of herself at all -she had at least struck up enough of a confidence in him for Yoh to confide some of his secrets as well. Over the year the two had spent together, during what little time they could spend, Kikyo had spoken to Yoh of his dreams, his hopes, and his fears, and for some unusual reason all had generally led back to his absolute incapacity to fear his future…

…but even as they had spoken Kikyo could tell that he was withholding something. Her eyes saw far, and had seen much in her years, and she could tell when someone was putting on a mask for her benefit, or detriment as the case may be. She knew that Yoh had been honest, but she also knew that the honesty was riddled with lies, and the real question was…who was Yoh really lying to?

With a shake of her head Kikyo extinguished the thought. She did not know what true demons lived in Yoh's mind, but she did know that he was on her side…and for the moment that was enough.

"Let us go, then."

With those words, Kikyo and Keiji began to follow Anna, who was already at the gates to the compound, when the swordsman turned to the priestess with concern in his eyes.

"Kikyo…I have heard much of the Tunnel of Tartarus while I lived in Izumo. Are you sure you will be able to handle it?"

"I am sure, Keiji. If this year of preparation has not readied my soul to face Satoshi again, then the Tunnel will be my last chance. I will have to face it; the risk is not a factor for one such as myself. Besides, if you are there I doubt any of us will be in danger."

Keiji could not help but smile at this. "It is the oath that I took, Kikyo, and I intend to uphold it. Even if Satoshi draws us into his attacks, this blade will defend everyone in this compound…everyone that my eyes behold, and even those beyond them."

"Well said." _And something you would say, is it not?_

Kikyo could not say for certain what was going to happen over the next week; the Tunnel of Tartarus had had an ill name even in her own time. But what she did know was that, at the last, it was time for her to reach the final pinnacle of training…the last step on the journey of six hundred years. And with Keiji by her side, she did not doubt that she would survive it.

But if she was so certain…then why did she feel as if something was missing?

………………………………...

Tatakai Hill, Several Miles Outside of the Compound

"Jeez, Grandpa, where the hell is this place? I feel like we've been walking forever."

"It has only been a few hours, Yoh. Besides, we are nearly there, so keep quiet."

Yoh rolled his eyes to the back of his head and groaned in frustration for what seemed like the thousandth time, and given the circumstances it was not too shocking. When he had heard that today would begin his last part of the training, he had been somewhat nervous, wondering exactly what sort of trial he was going to have to endure after a year of continuous struggling, but now that it had been three hours since the two shaman set off from the Asakura Compound, Yoh could not help but feel slighted. _This _was what he had been working to attain, a walk through a forest of seemingly endless pine and fir trees? Was this it?

But then Yoh remembered that it took him and Anna around the same time to get to the Tunnel of Tartarus. It didn't take the edge off the frustration, but at the least it put things into perspective.

Yohmei and his grandson continued walking for a bit, eyes tracking the sun as it slowly rose to the noontime, before the elder of the two returned his gaze to his grandson.

"Now Yoh, we are reaching the end of our journey, so before we reach our destination I feel that I should caution you on a few details of what we are doing today. The first thing that you should know is that the area we are approaching is rather sensitive to spiritual auras, particularly to those of shaman. So once we reach a certain point you will have to go on alone, as the area will react poorly to the presence of both of us. You should also understand that once this aspect of the training begins there will be no going back; if you choose this task, and have the proper ability for it, you will only be able to leave if you pass it."

"And what happens if I don't pass it?", Yoh questioned, his skin slightly the paler for it.

"I'm not entirely sure. To be honest, only one person, in the entire Asakura clan, has successfully passed this, though others have attempted it; those others, if they could even begin the training, were never seen again. However, I am willing to bet that their failure…cost them their lives."

Yoh audibly gulped, his eyes widening in terror. Whatever he had been expecting had just suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

The two continued with their journey, which had now become a steep crawl up Tatakai Hill, and for a moment Yoh briefly remembered that this particular part of his old home had been strictly off limits for him, Anna, and any visitors. He had never been told why, but since the forbidden parts of his homeland were often forbidden for a reason, he had never questioned it further. But now that he was heading for it, he had to wonder…

It was not long after that the two had reached the top of the hill, a wide and spacious affair which was predominantly flat, though one could detect a slight rise in the ground beneath their feet. Ten feet from the edge of the summit was a dense cluster of trees, tall, thick, black, and ancient from the look of them, and the only gap in the trees that could be seen was joined to a thin dirt road, barely wide enough for a person to walk on.

And even as the two approached the trees, both of them could feel a strange sort of wicked aura exude from the center of them. It was unlike anything Yoh had felt; it had a strange thickness to it, comparable to a fog, and though he could not see the energy he could feel his breath shorten slightly, and his skin chilled despite the warm weather.

Yohmei, with a grim look in his eyes, turned to face his grandson, whose gaze was gripped by the trees.

"So, you have noticed the aura of the forest of Tatakai. This is good; it means that you are at least powerful enough to know what is going on."

Yoh's eyes did not leave the forest for even an instant. "Grandpa…what exactly is this training I'm going to be doing?"

Yohmei's eyes closed, and with a sigh he went on. "Yoh, the final stage of your training will be to enter this the Tatakai Forest, walk through it, and from there enter the Temple of Yuukan."

"Wait, that's the last part of my training? Go into some trees and enter an old shrine? You're kidding, right? It can't be anywhere near that simple." Yoh briefly laughed for a moment before realization dawned upon him. "It isn't that simple, is it?"

"No; in fact, there is a very high chance you will not survive this training at all. The Trial of Tatakai is by far the most harrowing test of a shaman's ability that could ever be devised; few even have the ability to even get near the forest."

As if to illustrate this point, Yohmei picked up a stick and whispered something to it, and in an instant the stick was flooded with his aura; so much so, in fact, that the stick sprouted legs of living aura. With a second command the mobile plant walked forward…only to be incinerated seconds before it could reach the trees.

"That, Yoh, was the aura of an ordinary shaman. If that had been you two years ago you would literally have burst into flames. You see, the trees of the Forest of Tatakai are cursed with an ancient, arcane magic that defends the shrine; it is the collective of the souls of humans and demons that have tried to enter the Temple without its leave, and their ghosts will swarm upon and slay any weak shaman who dares to enter. And even if you do enter the forest you will have to endure the spirits, as they do not suffer the living to enter their realms."

Yoh nodded lightly. "Ok, that sounds good to me; it shouldn't be too hard after the training you put me through already."

"I'm afraid the Forest is only the first part of the test, Yoh. The spirits of the forest are strong, this is true, but there is a reason they remain in the forest in the first place. The power of the Temple of Yuukan is so great that they dare not leave for fear of angering the presence contained therein."

"So the shrine has a spirit in it?"

"Not a spirit in the traditional sense. The presence within the Temple of Yuukan is not so much a spirit as it is a collective; it is an amalgam of the sorrows and torments that have been suffered by the people of Izumo. The high spiritual pressure of the area around us has, over the years, drawn the emotions and pain of the people living here towards it, and over time these emotions clustered together, merging with the spiritual aura around them and feeding into the shrine. This, in turn, gave birth to a dark, almost wicked, spiritual aura that pervades the temple, and as far as I can tell noone has ever actually attempted to face it for over a millennia…until now. "

"So…I just have to slay an aura?"

"Again, the task is not that simple."

Yoh's hands, normally calm and unclenched, tightened ever so slightly as Yohmei continued.

"Yoh, the Trial of Tatakai is a long and dangerous test of every aspect of your spiritual power; once you enter, the aura within that temple will bombard you with incredible power…power that will, however, do nothing to your physical body, as that is not the Temple of Yuukan's true strength. For once you enter that temple your mind will instantly become infected with the emotions that have fed that place for centuries; the horror and pain of thousands of people will flow through you like blood, tearing at your happiness, your sense of reality…and ultimately your sanity."

Yoh rolled this new information in his head for only a few seconds before realization dawned on him. "Wait…this all sounds like…"

"Yes, Yoh. The scale is far different, but for the most part this initial component of the test is similar to that of the Tunnel of Tartarus, and that is exactly why none of the others could come. Even if you trained for a thousand years, the sheer horror of the gravity of human emotion would have torn your mind to pieces; therefore, you would have to be prepared to face that particular type of battery. It is for that reason that the Trial of Tatakai can only be endured by someone who has successfully passed the Tunnel of Tartarus and survived; without that preparation the Temple of Yuukan would have shattered your mind and soul instantly.

"However, the Temple of Yuukan is fundamentally different from the Tunnel of Tartarus in that confronting the emotions will not be enough. Though memory of it has long since failed us, our histories state that there was a third trial beyond passing the trees and emotions. We do not know what it is, but we can imagine it was dangerous; by the time the other one to pass this test emerged he had been brought to the edge of death."

Yoh's eyes widened almost to the breaking point, and his gulp could be heard from at least five feet away. "And…what happens if _I_ pass…?"

"That, Yoh, is out of my hands…but what I do know is that the last person to pass was the first of our family to defeat Zeke."

Yoh's eyes widened as these words dawned on him. The last person who had attempted to pass the test…had been the clan's _founder_? "Grandpa…are you sure I'm ready for this?", the young king queried, his voice shaking.

Yohmei smiled at his grandson for only a moment before answering. "If Yohken Asakura could pass this test, Yoh…then you are guaranteed to do it too."

There was no jest in Yohmei's eyes; Yoh could tell that he truly meant what he said. And with those words Yoh's shaking ceased, and his grip once more became relaxed and carefree. He was ready to do this, even if it killed him.

"So how do I start? Just walk into the shrine?"

"Somewhat. You see, in order to get into the various testing grounds, you must first break the seals upon them; the seals to enter the forest will be attached to the gate entering it, and the seals to enter the shrine will be on the doors."

As if by cue, the aforementioned gate appeared in front of the entrance to the forest. It was about ten feet tall, and shaped like a torii gate, but unlike most torii gates Yoh had seen this one was made of a strange black stone, almost like obsidian. Attached to the gate pillars were two sutra charms, which were in turn connected to a third sutra between the pillars by a thin cord of sacred rope.

"These seals prevent any unwelcome or ill-prepared visitors from entering. If you are not ready, the seals will reject you on contact; if you are, then the seals will shatter on their own, allowing you to enter. But beware; once the seals are broken, all of the forces in this forest will react to you instantly."

"Alrighty then. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, actually. Once you enter the Temple, the spiritual aura will take effect immediately, and though it assails only your emotions, it does so by attacking the rest of your senses in full force. You will not be able to trust what you see or hear, so you will have to rely on your own spiritual ability to guide your path."

"Ok by me. Well, I'll see you in an hour or two, I guess."

Yoh, eyes now completely unconcerned as before, began walking towards the gate to the forest, but as he did so he felt his breath shorten a little bit, as if a chill wind had sucked it away. Ignoring it, Yoh continued, and after a few steps he had reached the gate and was within arm's distance of the seals, at which point he began to tremble slightly, as if the temperature had just taken a severe drop.

Yoh's hand reached out for the sutras…he could feel the defensive aura building, almost in anticipation…

Even before his fingers could stroke the paper, the seals shattered, bursting into dying embers as the protective charm collapsed.

"Well done, Yoh. I bid you good fortune for the remainder of the test." Yohmei had to admit that it was impressive; noone had ever been able to break the seals without touching them. _Perhaps Yoh really is the one… _But at this point it was irrelevant; they would only find out…if Yoh passed.

"Thanks." And with a quick thumbs up back to his grandfather, Yoh passed into the shade of the trees.

The walk seemed initially simple at first. Having passed the first set of seals must have indicated to the spirits here that Yoh was not to be trifled with, and as such he continued walking forward. But as he did so the shaman noticed something strange; the tree cover did not seem to be increasing at all, and in fact each tree looked essentially the same, but as he went deeper and deeper into the forest Yoh could notice that the sunlight around him was dimming.

_Huh. Must have something to do with the angle, I guess. _

A happy tune whistled from Yoh's lips as he kept going, even as he noticed that he could just barely see the breath in front of his eyes. Goosebumps were running the length of his arms, and the trembling that had gripped him earlier had come back in full force. And all the while, the sunlight was rapidly fading. In the course of a few minutes the sunlight had dimmed to the level of late afternoon, and what light he could see was watery and insubstantial.

But that was not the worst of it, for as Yoh continued to head deeper into the forest he could just barely hear strange, almost eerie voices, from sources that his eyes could not detect. As the light failed, those voices got stronger, and more numerous, and all the while Yoh could feel a presence, an almost tangible presence, slowly fencing him in.

Nevertheless, he continued, though the situation continued to steadily worsen until such time as Yoh whipped around, sword drawn and eyes leery, trying to seek out his tormentors.

There was nothing but the air and trees to great him.

"Master Yoh, are you alright? Perhaps we should reconsider this…"

Amidamaru, in his Spirit Ball form, appeared in front of Yoh's eyes with concern in his own. After a moment, Yoh shook his head. "It's alright, Amidamaru. Get a grip and stick around; it'll only be for a little while longer."

"I'm not sure, Master. This place is giving off a strange aura…almost ominous, in fact…"

"Hey, it's like Grandpa said, there are bound to be ghosts of humans and demons around these woods trying to freak us out. Besides, he said it himself; once we start, there's no going back."

Amidamaru sighed openly, but then smiled. "Very well then. Where you go, Master, I will follow."

"Thanks, Amidamaru." Yoh smiled in response to this…but the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

And so the two continued on, walking for what seemed like an eternity until, at the last, they reached their destination.

"Wow…kind of creepy, huh?"

What stood before them was about as bleak a vision as could have been expected. Unlike the forest, which had been murky but had plants and trees within it, the clearing surrounding the Temple of Yuukan was absolutely devoid of life. The ground was barren and rocky, and even as Yoh stepped onto it a cloud of dust emerged from his feet. The tree branches of the surrounding forest, as they reached over the clearing, were dead and rotting, and not a sound could be heard from anything around them.

But it was the Temple itself that proved the most dreary…and most ominous.

Situated in the exact center of the clearing, the run-down temple bore a strong resemblance to the Shinto shrine just outside of the Asakura compound. It was about the size of a small cottage with sliding doors and a sloping roof. But beyond that the shrines were nothing alike; the Temple of Yuukan's wooden frame was charred black, as if a fire had ravaged it, the wood itself was crumbling, and the roof seemed almost ready to collapse upon the rest of the structure. And yet, despite the temple's decrepit appearance, it seemed to be very solidly built, and very unlikely to collapse at any time. But there was something strange about the temple…Yoh could not put his finger precisely on it, but something about the Temple of Yuukan made him wish he was back with the disembodied voices.

"Come on, Amidamaru. Let's get this over with."

With a shudder, Yoh began to walk towards his ominous goal. By now the sky had become a muddy twilight, the sun just barely illuminating the area around them and only grazing the skies above, and the air had become almost unnaturally cold. To make matters worse, Yoh began hearing the ghostly voices again as he approached the shrine, and it occurred to him that his shivering might not all be attributed to the weather.

Yoh's breathing, which had been becoming steadily strained since entering the forest, now became almost impossible to maintain at a steady rate as he neared the shrine, and a cold sweat stood upon his pallid brow as he reached out a shaking hand for the seal. As if in response to the intruder, the paper of the sutras each became black, as their text went white, and an untold number of sickly yellow eyes peered out from the trees. A low hissing emerged along with them.

"Ok…just touch the seal and this will all be over…it's only going to be a few hours…"

With a grimace, eyes widened and teeth gritted, Yoh reached out with his right hand…and touched the sutra.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Yoh wondered if this had all been some elaborate hoax on his grandfather's part. With this in mind, the young shaman turned around to head back and attack the poor old man.

_Huh?_

With a start, Yoh focused his attention back towards his right hand…which was stuck to the central sutra charm.

"What the hell…?"

And in a flash, the clearing exploded into activity.

The skies, once possessed of at least some dismal sun, were now robbed of all light and plunged into an absolute darkness. No stars lit the sky, no moon stood watch over the shaman…simple, absolute shadow, as far as Yoh could see.

"MASTER YOH!!!"

Several feet in front of Yoh, Amidamaru, in his standard spirit form, had assimilated, both swords drawn out and his eyes flaring. The ghost had always emitted an unearthly glow, but all it did now was show Yoh where the ghost was; it did nothing to illuminate the blind abyss where they now stood.

"Amidamaru, what the hell is going on here?!"

"I do not know! All I saw was you touching the sutra charm; the Temple of Yuukan must be reacting to it! You have to go into Oversoul!"

"I can't! My hand's stuck to this sutra! It won't budge!" Then, as Amidamaru's words dawned on him, Yoh's shaking voice asked, "Wait, why do I have to go into Oversoul?"

Amidamaru's eyes hardened. "The forest has others in it, and without the dark to keep them at bay they will come for us."

Silence reigned over the clearing for a moment…and then…

"Here they come!"

As if from the bowels of Hell itself, a maelstrom of flickering green spirits burst out from all directions of the forest, bolting to and fro at barely readable speeds. Each one of them was of a different sort of being- some were humans, some were demons, some were forgotten spirits -but each was hewn of that same horrible green light, and each was equipped with grisly, blood-stained claws.

"Forbidden…"

"Leave this place…"

"None who lives may live…"

They were all screeching these words, all in the same high, grating, yet unchanging monotone as they neared the ghost and shaman, and as the spirits drew nearer Amidamaru began slashing wildly at them with his sword.

"Master Yoh, I can't fight them all off! You have to break the sutra and enter Oversoul!"

"I know, Amidamaru!"

With a desperate tug, Yoh struggled to peel his hand off of the seal, to no effect. Even as he tried this one of the ghosts attempted to slay him, only to be countered by Amidamaru's own battojutsu.

"Hurry!"

_Ok, so this thing won't react to force. Maybe I can cut it down…_

With a shift of his belt the Shaman managed to bring his Sword of Light into a position where he could draw it out, and doing so he began hacking wildly at the sutra, only to find that a small barrier was erected each time he did so. Getting desperate, he attempted the same with the ropes attaching the sutras, to no avail.

_Jeez…why won't this seal break? There has to be something I'm missing._

Another ghost tried to reach Yoh, but this time he was able to slice it down before Amidamaru could, much to the ghost's chagrin that the shaman had no time to note.

_Ok, I've tried force and slicing at it…what else is there? Come on, think…it has to be an easy answer…_

"_MASTER YOH!!!"_

A horrific, mind-rending scream rang through Yoh's ears as he turned around to face Amidamaru…who was being dragged into the darkness by hundreds of ghosts who were digging into his incorporeal flesh.

"AMIDAMARU!!!"

With a scream of his own, Yoh began tugging desperately at the sutra, ignoring the futility of the action as he struggled to free himself. Tears were forming near his eyes.

"Amidamaru, hang on!"

But the samurai was being dragged away at such speeds so as to make Yoh's statement moot, and soon enough the ghost and his captors were beyond his sight.

Those spirits that remained, deadly claws glistening in the reflection of their respective auras, chuckled wickedly at the now defenseless shaman, cropping their talons as they began edging towards him…

_He's gone…Amidamaru's gone…_

The wicked ghosts were drawing closer…their emerald eyes glaring into his…a cruel smirk came upon one particularly vile demon spirit who was lifting his claws…

"He's gone…_and it's all MY FAULT!!!!!_"

At that moment Yoh could feel it all pouring through him…the destructive aura, the aura of war and death, and as he regarded the spirits around him he realized…

"That's what I have to do…to avenge him."

Closing his eyes, Yoh summoned his spirit energy, the natural spirit energy emitting from his own soul, and focused it into his hand…the trapped palm began to glow a silvery white. And then…

The reaction was so instantaneous that the ghosts could not react. The second Yoh had gathered up enough aura in his palm the sutra began to glow a violent white, the text upon it dissipating into oblivion as the sutra was bombarded. Horrified, the spirits began flitting away, as far as they could go, but it was not far enough as many were instantly incinerated by the aftershock of the aura, sent to Heaven or Hell as applied to them.

But Yoh did not care. All he cared about at that moment was shattering the sutras that had bound him.

Just a little more…he could feel the spiritual protection starting to crack…the edges of the sutra were curling…

"_Yes."_

But at that moment the Temple began fighting back, and as he struggled to shatter the charm Yoh could feel that black presence surging up to meet his own. Shadowy tendrils of dark aura began leaking through the cracks in the wood, curling around Yoh's own aura and slowly smothering it.

Desperate, Yoh continued pouring his energy into the sutra. He could feel his head start to spin as the pressure built. His energy was resilent, but the Temple's was steadily gaining ground upon him.

Yoh's eyes widened, terror gripping his very soul as the black aura suddenly burst forward, turning the sutra pitch black and wrapping itself around his neck…in mere moments it would strangle him and cut off his hopes…his dreams…

It could not end like this. Not here, not now, not when he was so close. He would not surrender…he could not.

"GYAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

With a war cry fit to assail the gods, Yoh saturated his entire arm with his own spirit energy, so much so that the entire of the arm began glowing like a living star, and with a last, critical push Yoh forced the palm of his hand deep into the sutra and its dark arts.

It was with that motion that it happened, for at that moment the sutras' aura dissipated, leaving Yoh with only a blank set of paper to force through. And yet the seal, what was left of it, was still there, binding him and locking him out. He could not possibly force it open…

…so he would have to force through it.

Yoh continued pushing his arm into the dead seal as a horrible pain gripped his chest, his vision slowly becoming blurry as he continued on. His eyes watered as the pain rose to unholy proportions, and within minutes he almost pulled out. But in his mind's eye he saw Amidamaru, dragged off to be counted as just another spirit to the forest, and with that thought fueling his own rage Yoh pushed him arm even further.

It was with that motion, that final act of defiance and rage, that caused it. Even with that last push the sutras began to collapse and shrink, crumpling up into little balls that had become steadily translucent as the process went on, to the point where Yoh thought that they would simply disappear.

However, he was not so fortunate; for once the sutras had reached a certain stage, each one of them began emitting a horrible light, incredibly luminous to behold but tremendously vile and dark at the same time…a light which illuminated nothing.

Yoh's eyes widened, and his free hand shook, as the light spread over his arms, across his chest and legs, and finally his eyes, gripping him in that sickly light, blinding him and numbing every sense he had. The light swirled around him, disorienting him and hurling him into a vortex he could not see, twisting his body and soul until at the last he was hurled into a darkness more absolute than that outside; a total, unpierceable darkness.

_Amidamaru…Grandpa…Anna…looks like I couldn't pull it off, huh?_

The darkness swallowed Yoh, took everything about him…and he knew no more.

………………………………...

Small Forest Clearing, Just Outside of the Asakura Compound

"Again."

The stone demons crawled up out of the ground from flashes of a blue-white light, creaking joints of rock barely able to support their movements. Their cruel yellow eyes flared up at the unwelcome summoning, their swords, shields, and clubs casting short shadows from the early afternoon sun. Each one of them hovered, keeping their distance to some respect, though it would do them no good.

A toothy grin, hidden behind a grinning mask, and then a flash of black, followed by another, and another, until finally all one hundred of the devilish golems were destroyed, their slayer casting the longest shadow of all.

"Got a time for me, Ryoushi?"

His expression unchanging, stony as the monsters he had made, Akumu lifted his hands from the ground and looked at his stopwatch. "Two minutes and thirty seconds. I believe that is a new record."

"Heh. About time I was able to pull it off."

An exhausted sigh passed Satoshi's lips as he sat upon the ground, the massive Garandoutaitou serving as a place to lean upon, while Akumu remained standing, taciturn as ever.

"So do you have a basic attack strategy, Satoshi?"

"Of course I do, you dumbass, but it'll take a while to pull off. Remember, we're dealing with the Asakura compound; the kind of portal it will take to punch a hole in that wall takes time to make. If Akuren's as good as they say I give it a week, and if what you told me is true then it'll put us there right as the others leave their tests."

Satoshi's eyes wandered the heavens, as if to spite them, but Akumu continued. "In any case, we have prepared for any unexpected outcomes. The soldiers have been equipped, and our forces have been gathered. Everything appears ready for the attack."

"Perfect. Now, get to the others and let them know. We have a war to start, and I don't want to be late."

"Very well." With a polite bow, Akumu returned to the others, unaware of Satoshi's hidden snort. "Don't think I didn't see the doubt in your eyes, Ryoushi. If you didn't want this plan to go off you shouldn't have joined. Oh well; someone like you should be able to handle it."

With a sickly smile, the ancient warlord turned his gaze to the Asakura temple. _So Yoh's in the Forest of Tatakai, and Kikyo's in the Tunnel of Tartarus. Excellent; I don't want to fight either of you…unless you both are fighting at your best. Otherwise it makes the whole thing kind of pointless, doesn't it?_

Satoshi's right hand clenching, digging into the bullet-shaped scar he had borne for so long. _We've been running for six hundred years, Kikyo, fighting and killing…but now it ends. After all this time I won't let you slip away…after the shit I've been through to get this far, losing when I'm so close is something I will not allow._

After all, Satoshi still had a debt to repay…and it would be a debt he'd pay back in blood and sorrow.

………………………………...

Deep in the Forests Outside the Asakura Compound

He could hear the screams, even here, miles from their source; it was strange, really, how something so far off could seem so close.

But then again, after he had lived in an ocean of such screams, perhaps it should not have surprised him as much as it did.

"So you've entered the belly of the beast, Shaman King. I almost pity you."

Sephiroth knew that Yoh's body would not stand the strain; someone who entered the realm of damnation would not as easily leave, and even if he did…it was unlikely he would leave the same man.

But if Yoh did _not_ die, then perhaps there was a chance that he could pull this off, despite that nuisance Satoshi and his thralls. He had dealt with both before, and he knew that they would not pose too much of a problem...if he focused on his target and his target alone.

He smiled, but that smile could not warm his cold, silver-framed emerald eyes,

"Almost…but not quite." For the One-Winged Angel, there was no pity, no mercy, and no forgiveness; all those had died with his happiness and his sanity. All that there was now was power.

And if that power was all that was, then not only would he take it…he would become it.

To Be Continued

I believe a DUN-DUN-DUN is in order. (Course, just cuz I believe it doesn't make it so)

Anyway, chapter 19 showcases Yoh's entrance into Yuukan, but what horrors await him in the Temple of Sorrows? And what plans are the villains spinning up?

Find out next time!


	19. Within the Walls! Nightmare of the Silen

Disclaimer: Not much to be said.

Anyway, chapter 18 was a key chapter, as it began Yoh's training in the Forest of Tatakai and the Temple of Yuukan. It also commented a bit on Kikyo and Keiji, and how they and the others are about to enter the Tunnel of Tartarus. But it seems that Satoshi and Sephiroth have anticipated these actions.

Chapter 19 will finally reveal what became of Yoh when he entered the Temple. Is he alive, is he dead…or, given the temple's nature, does either really matter? But what's happening with Kikyo, Keiji, Satoshi, Sephiroth, and all the rest?

Chapter 19: Within the Walls! Nightmare of the Silent Soul

………………………….

He was hurtling through an endless portal, featureless and black as a moonless night. All around him he could feel the terrible shredding claws of rushing air, flaying him again and again as he plummeted through nameless, faceless agony, and yet no matter how hard he writhed or struggled no amount of force could free his freefalling spirit.

The pain mounted tremendously, only growing worse as the grisly torment was repeated over and over like a demented Ferris wheel, and still Yoh's eyes were blind to anything beyond the fog-like shadow that was quickly surrounding and enveloping his entire body. It was so dark, in fact, that the shaman had no real idea whether he was even moving at all…perhaps he was stuck in a bottomless pit or a black, featureless room. But whatever the case was, he knew one thing: this nameless, sightless torture had no beginning or end, like a sadistic circular track dragging him through and through without any hope of a light at the end…and no hope for his cries to escape to the world…

His screams were only silent a moment longer; the second his eyes split open they became very much audible. And it was those screams most of all that snapped him back into the real world, although a thick, cold sweat stood out upon his brow.

_Wow…that _was _weird._

With a heavy sigh, Yoh struggled to sit up in his comfortable bed, and with that motion came a dull, throbbing pain that coursed throughout his entire body, a problem that his bed did little to alleviate. Once he had come to grips with that sensation, he began working on the others. And with a few flicks of his eyes, he came to understand that this was his room; Soul Bob pictures were plastered on the walls, complimenting at least three different, very dated sound systems he had managed to buy from more than willing customers. Nothing else stood out besides the relatively plain furniture, the sword rack next to the window with the Sword of Light on the right and the Antiquity on the left, and a picture of him and Anna at Dobe Village; this last one his eyes kept on for about a minute, softening the entire time before he shook himself and stood up again.

_I should really lay off the buffalo hamburgers. _

The Shaman King lazily rubbed his left eye as his right looked at the nightstand clock lazily, a laziness that did not waver as he realized that it was well past one o'clock; it was fortunately Saturday, and after winning the Shaman Fights Anna had at least agreed to give him these days off. Nevertheless he reached for his casual clothes and slapped them over his shoulder before heading to the shower.

Upon reaching the shower, Yoh turned on the showerhead and set it to lukewarm, placing his head delicately against the cold linoleum as the water beat upon him; his eyes focused intently on the drain, and the water spiraling into its center. But even as he let the cleansing liquid pour over him, Yoh's thoughts returned again and again to that strange and grisly dream he had just woken up from, though the memory was quickly fading.

It had all seemed so starkly real to him, though he knew it could only be a dream; after all, noone could ever be as misanthropic as the man named Satoshi or as melancholic as the woman named Kikyo, and none of the others could be believed either. In fact, the only part of the dream that had any grounding in reality was that it had taken place during the summer, and even that was barely accurate; in the dream it had been about early August, whereas it was now mid-July, as the vibrant golden sun outside proved.

There was absolutely no way that dream could have been real…it was all in his head, it had to have been. But still, it had been so vivid and involved, almost as if he really had spent the past year in harsh training after a string of harrowing battles, and the aches he felt certainly seemed real enough…

The Shaman King's eyes were shut tight, holding out everything that could enter his vision and returning to that strange crimson darkness, where everything and nothing waited at once. Flickering teardrops of water splashed against his lids and fell, unheeded, to the floor, where they too circled the drain into oblivion. And with each drop of water the roar in Yoh's ears grew steadily louder, drowning out everything else around him.

But he could not drown out what he wanted to drown out the most.

After a while of this, Yoh shook himself once again, and remembering what had happened the last time he had used up the hot water, dried and dressed himself for the day, and it was as he did this that he chanced to look in the mirror. As expected, there were bags under his eyes, though they could not all be attributed to the dream; all training aside, he would be beginning high school in only a little over a month, and Anna had set up an intellectual minefield as tough as any of her physical ones. Still, the dream had been nothing short of a ringer, and it had played its part with grim efficiency…in more ways than one.

Strangely enough, though, Yoh could not help but feel as if there were still some vestiges of the dream remaining; he felt as though he were in a trance, simply going through the daily motions while watching behind a pane of smoked glass. But then, perhaps it was simply exhaustion, as he had gone through a similar state following the end of the Shaman Fights. But whatever the case, Yoh simply decided to ignore it and go through the day as is, a course which ultimately brought him to Anna's door.

"Hey Anna, you done with meditation yet?"

There was no response, and shrugging Yoh turned away; he knew that by this point Anna had usually hit a stride in meditation, and could even reach a point that was damn near Enlightenment before something cracked and she came back down again. Even so, her focus was usually laser sharp, and so it was doubtful she would respond for a couple of minutes more.

Satisfied with this, Yoh turned around and began walking to the kitchen, before he noticed that her door had unexpectedly swung open. Knowing what would happen if the light interrupted her, the submissive king turned around and reached to close it, but not before chancing a peek at the meditation. The glance was momentary, and for a moment nothing struck him as strange; stark white walls, cream-colored bed with matching sheets, a small radio in the left corner, and a sparse nightstand with some sacred sutras and her 1080 Beads storage box. In the center of the room sat a square tatami mat for her various purposes, and in front of that was an open scroll. Smiling, Yoh closed the door and began to head for the kitchen before his eyes widened, and with a sharp turnaround he burst into the room again.

He could not believe he had been that utterly clueless. The room had everything in its proper place…everything save for Anna.

Yoh's heartbeat began to race as he stepped out of the room. _It's alright; she's probably making lunch by now._

His hands slightly twitching, Yoh walked towards the kitchen and looked inside, only to find another empty room, the only inhabitant being the sunlight that had become suddenly harsh and glaring, almost like that of a spotlight.

_Heh, she's probably in the bathroom. Man, do I feel stupid._

A weak smile crossed his face as he crossed into the hall again, though his pace had increased, and with a jerk of the door she was once again absent.

_Lucky me; if I'd barged in on her there Kami knows what would have happened. Wait, did I check the living room?_

His heartrate had jumped again, now nearly hammering as he entered the living room. There was not a lot in this room, and Anna was not among its contents. His smile widened and weakened at once, and once more did his heart speed up.

_Eh, she never liked this room anyway. Wait, what about the attic?_

Yoh's search continued to follow this pattern; with every room he found no Anna, and with every failure his pace became more frantic, his steps less calm, until he had scoured the entire house and become as wired as if his blood had been replaced with sugar. But throughout, the one predominantly constant thing in his carriage was that of his smile, and even that changed constantly to the point that it had started to look like a very painful face paint.

Not finding her in the house prompted Yoh to step outside, and the sun had developed a strange, almost fluorescent lighting to it, while the muggy haze blinded him from anything five yards from his house. The grass felt sharp and dead, and for reasons unknown Yoh could sense a faint whiff of gunpowder on the wind.

"Still nowhere to be found, huh? Yeesh, and I thought finding Dobe Village was tough…"

His eyes, clouded and listless from a weary sleep, scanned his field of vision and found nothing. If Anna was here, she was nowhere he could find her, and accepting this Yoh turned back to the house to wait for her…

…only to see someone standing in his room, staring out of his window, someone he recognized rather well.

"Hey, Anna!…What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

A nonplussed expression quickly replaced his thin smile as he watched Anna react by doing nothing at all; she simply stood there in the shade of the window, eyes shadowed by the harsh daylight. To make matters worse, Yoh could not begin to discern her expression, almost as if her face had become a sheet of paper.

"Well, that worked out…I guess."

Shrugging, Yoh walked into the doorway and back into the main hallway, only to note something had become…odd…about the place. The walls, once vibrant if somewhat plain, had become suddenly duller, almost as if they had turned nearly monochrome. The air had become stale and dead, and the smell of gunpowder had grown stronger, but something else was blending into the air that he could not quite make out…

Yoh's eyes widened at this as a horrible sense of dread began gripping his chest. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but it certainly could not be good. But a good shake got him back in order; he needed to stay calm, and do what he normally did.

"Hey, Anna, it might be a good idea to get out of here."

No answer, and as he realized that the changes were becoming more apparent Yoh desperately began to climb the stairs, rushing forward in an unusual hurry…until he felt a horrible weight pour through his entire being. Every move he made, once easy and smooth, now required nothing short of a heroic effort to come even close to being accomplished. His clothes felt like woven lead, and even his headphones weighed heavily upon his torso.

It took every ounce of his strength to crawl those stairs, which now swam drunkenly in his eyes and stretched to unimaginable lengths, as if he was walking the path to a nameless afterlife. In his peripheral vision he could see the colors of the walls- no, the very colors of reality itself -bleed off and run backwards like murky streams, and not daring to look back he continued to drag himself forward, ignoring the trickles of blood emerging from his fingertips. And after at least ten minutes of this Yoh managed to reach the top…not that the end result was much better.

The entire upper hallway was normally fairly short, ten or twenty feet in length to accommodate the rooms, and colored in plain cream tones. However, this was no longer the case; to his horror, Yoh realized that the hallway had stretched far and away beyond his vision, seemingly for miles, and as he watched it he could sense that it was expanded. The coloration of the walls around him was bleeding backwards, and in fact the very definition of the walls began to fade, as if the entire house was being reduced into a rough sketch.

Bullets of cold sweat streaked down his forehead as the hallway was slowly deconstructed, and with his heart hammering Yoh immediately began to run towards his room, or run as best he could given the present condition of his body, which was quickly beginning to deteriorate. As he moved further along he could feel phantom chains tugging at his arms and legs, dragging him back down the stairs to a fate he did not want to consider, and with shallow breath he kept pushing forward.

"Anna…"

The aches in his body rang as if he had walked for miles, and for all he knew he could have. It felt as if nearly an hour had passed in his journey down the hall, and with each second the world began to fall further apart; all coloration and tone had vanished completely, leaving only a vague outline of his hallway and the house it had once been a part of, and even that was rapidly disintegrating; the only thing consistent at all was the light, and even that had turned into an ill-looking artifice. To make matters worse Yoh could sense his own hue fading, his body slowly becoming a living grayscale.

But despite this, Yoh had done it. With much struggle he managed to reach out towards the knob of his door, and with a jerk of his wrist pushed it open.

To his surprise, Yoh's own room was completely unaffected, and everything seemed to be in its proper place, the only major difference was that now the only light came from one of the lamps. Taking some initial comfort in this, the Shaman King dragged himself into the room, and with a weary kick of his leg closed the door behind him, shutting out the ruin of the outside.

"You ok, Anna? I don't really know what happened, but I think we're ok for now…"

Taking a breath, he lifted himself back onto his feet, though the muscles were so worn and frayed that doing so proved difficult, and it was as he rose that he realized that something was different. Staring at the window, he realized that his swordcase had fallen apart, with both swords directly at Anna's feet in the same positions they had held in the case, although in this case they were crossing eachother.

"Hey Anna, not that it matters, but what happened to the swords?"

His future wife was silent, and staring at her a tremble ran up his back as he realized that she was not looking at him. Her eyes were locked upon the swords as if they were a matter of life and death, and absolutely nothing Yoh was saying was getting through to her.

The horrible chill that had gripped Yoh's heart since the beginning of all of this had now spread throughout his entire being as he slowly inched his way towards the lifeless Anna. As he did so he reached his hands out tentatively; perhaps removing the swords would have some kind of jarring effect on her.

His right hand reached out, shaking only slightly as he reached for the Sword of Light, but just as he was about to wrap his hand around it he decided instead to grab the Antiquity, changing his arm's direction and gripping it firmly. And it was as he did this that he noticed something…

The Antiquity was coated…in human blood.

With a start, Yoh's head snapped upwards to stare into Anna's eyes, no longer dead and unseeing but brimming with tears that were rapidly overflowing. And to make matters worse he realized where the blood had come from: a subtle sword wound in the center of her stomach, hardly noticeable but for the crimson river pouring from it.

Every part of Yoh's body was shaking as he stood once again, staring right into Anna's crying eyes. What had he done that could have caused this to happen? One minute he had been picking up the blade, and the next…

"Anna!"

His words had no effect on her, but the same could not be said for his surroundings, for with those words everything around him fell into a chaos more absolute than any save that of Hell itself. The walls, once sturdy and unchanging, instantly began to disintegrate around him, tearing into ribbons and shards that vanished as quickly as they had formed, while the air become sucked away into the resulting vacuum. Each window and lightbulb in the room shattered in a flash of broken glass, and as they swirled around in the air the shards slashed at any open skin they could reach, though in his present state Yoh did not heed them much.

His attention…and what little remained of his composure…were bent on other things.

Even as he ran towards Anna, nearly sliced to ribbons by the maelstrom of decaying reality, Yoh could feel every aspect of his environment become bent out of shape and proportion; time seemed to become as fleeting as the lightning and unchanging as stone within the same instant, the laws of physics became distorted enough so that Yoh eventually believed he was floating. Colors blended and twisted beyond and recognition, and the lightest breath resounded with the roar of a cannon.

It was all Yoh could do to reach out his left arm, his body too exhausted to move anymore, and struggling with everything he was he reached out to her…only to watch as tears of blood flowed down her cheeks, and left only to widen his eyes and cry out against his fate as she shattered like a mirror, tearing at his body and soul with shards of mourning

Before his eyes Yoh could see everything tear itself to pieces, but just as quickly as it began it ended…yet not before the ground shattered beneath his feet and plunged him into the nameless void.

"ANNA!!!!!"

Yoh could only watch as everything he knew, everything he loved, fell farther and farther away from him as it slowly burst into a flurry of pale green embers that scraped and seared against his body as he plummeted into the endless shadows, shadows that had slowly but certainly begun to spin and swirl.

Almost as if they had become…a portal.

_No…not again…this was a dream too?_

And indeed it had been a dream, just as he knew his waking would be a dream, and just as he knew how that dream would end.

_Not again…not again please…please, just let me go…I don't want to go through it again…please…someone help me…help me…**HELP ME!!!!**_

………………………………...

"Help me…help me…"

He was floating, unsuspended, yet bound completely, his form and posture in this strange world held in place by a strange substance around him, simultaneously as thick as mud and light as aether, and all around had an odor comparable to blood-drenched gunpowder. If there was anything else to be found from this place he could not tell; his eyes had yet to open, and he was certain that even if they did the surrounding environment would yield no sight in the darkness.

But for all the mystery of his new location, Yoh did not pay it much heed; in fact, he was only very vaguely aware that anything had changed at all. Only his eyes gave any testament to him still being left alive, flickering in and out of focus constantly between his eyelids…and shedding silent tears for the hell that they saw before them, a cyclical, unceasing hell that continued in a loop of nightmare again and again.

But just as all good dreams must come to end, so must all nightmares, and as the sphere of disgusting liquid slowly bled away into oblivion Yoh's own sleep bled away with it, causing him to slump, exhausted, to the floor of his unmarked prison. His hands splayed out upon the the floor in defeat, his body unable to move or even shudder after what he had been through.

_It was all a dream…and yet it seemed so real. It felt like I had been through that dream a thousand times, no, more like a million…and yet I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours._

It was hardly a productive area of ponderance, but at this point Yoh was willing to do anything to take his mind off of what he had just been through.

_Grandpa was right, though. The Temple is taking a lot more out of me than I thought it would; I'm not even too sure how long I've been here. Heh, hope Grandpa and the others weren't waiting for me to come out after a few hours, or I'll be in for more than nightmares when I get back… _

A light chuckle slipped out of his lips. Once again, Yoh was caught fast…between Heaven and Hell.

"Hm. It's very odd; you're the first person I've met who hasn't been broken absolutely from the psychological pressure of that string of nightmares…though, to be fair, you didn't exactly slip out unscathed."

Just barely opening his eyes, and too weak for any grand motions of shock at the new presence, Yoh strained himself to behold his visitor in Hell. Standing at a height of about six feet, the man was clad in a light gray two-piece suit, and had a lightly trimmed mane of jet black hair; beyond this, only his piercing emerald eyes could be discerned for certain, as everything else continuously dimmed in and out of focus at an extreme rate, making it impossible to tell for sure what the man looked like.

"Uh…who are you?," Yoh asked tentatively, a clueless expression starting to return to his face.

"Interesting question, and definitely not the first time I've heard it. But I think you'll figure it out in a bit, so there's really no need to answer." He said this all in a calm, businesslike fashion, as if everything he had said so far and would say after had been carefully looked over in his head before even saying it. "In any case, I have to give you some kind of congratulations; you are, after all, the first person to ever come this far in nearly a thousand years, and that you even got inside is a testament to your skills."

"Wait…so that means I'm still…"

"Correct. You are still within the Temple of Yuukan, and still bound by its magics. Of course, I very much doubt that it makes much difference; illusions or not, the pain you imagined cannot be so quickly dispersed, and it is likely that those images you beheld will stay in your subconscious for a very long time to come…but that is not particularly my concern here."

"Ok, that makes sense, I guess. Still doesn't explain what you are, but I can go with it."

The man looked at Yoh for a split second, and in that time the slightest flash of a grin crossed his face. "A very jaunty tone, Yoh Asakura, from one who has just emerged from the second test."

"Yeah, well, a dream's a dream, and nothing else. I mean, why dwell on it, right?"

"Heh. Well put, and yet for all your talk of not dwelling on it…it seems your heart has other plans."

It was then that Yoh felt it, for the first time, and bringing his fingers to his cheek he realized what the man meant. For streaming down his face were fresh tears, warm with the cries of sorrow and bitter with the memories that spawned them, nearly simultaneous with his own light laughter.

"Sorrow has many forms, Yoh Asakura, more often than not taking forms we do not wish it to take. And unlike many of our emotions, sorrow is not something that we can easily control. We can make ourselves happy, angry, excited, calm, and can dismiss these just as quickly…but there is no pleasant way to make ourselves sad, and it is an emotion that cannot easily be shaken. All those who enter here learn this very quickly, and very few leave to teach that lesson anew." As he spoke these words, the man's tone shifted slightly, and Yoh could hear the faintest glimpse of a smile in his voice.

"Sorrow alone waits for those who enter here. It chokes their very souls, and no matter what kind of person they are when they enter they will experience it; in fact, I imagine someone like you, who believes so very strongly in having an upbeat attitude, would feel this sorrow more than most."

The unclear figure stepped forward, and as he did so Yoh noticed, for the first time, that his shadow was acting strangely. Most of the time it did not move at all, staying in its position as if the man had done the same, and when it did move it was only a quick pulsing motion that sent shivers throughout the dark walls of his location. Struck by this for a bit, Yoh returned his gaze to the man, but continued to keep an eye on the shadow.

"So, now that you have conquered the Trial of Karada and the Trial of Eichi, the tests to determine your spiritual strength and your mind's strength, it is time to face the final trial, the Trial of Kyouou, the test of your own heart and soul…and a trial that I shall be administering personally."

It was then that all of the pieces clicked together in Yoh's head, leading him to an insane, and yet perfectly logical, conclusion.

"Wait…so you're the spirit of the Temple of Yuukan, right? It makes sense, seeing as you live here and that your shadow only moves when the walls move."

The Spirit grinned slightly at this. "Well done, Asakura, but like your predecessors you have been mistaken in your conception of what I am. I am no spirit; in fact, for the most part I, as an individual self, do not exist in any traditional sense. I am nonexistent as you see me now, nor have I ever truly existed in this or any form." The spirit turned his back on Yoh once again, but this time did not look back once.

"When one enters the Temple of Yuukan and endures its trials, it is commonplace for that person to become overwhelmed by the power held here, to the point where even the highest spiritual awareness cannot pierce through the aura of sorrow that plagues this place, and as such the mind attempts to cope with this by concocting its own perception of what it beholds. Unable to solidify any concrete image, the mind instead opts to collect what it is able to detect, and from this information produce a rough estimate as to what the aura appears to look like; since every spiritual awareness and spiritual setup works differently from person to person, the end result varies just as often. I have been seen as a demon, an angel, a dragon, and at one point I believe I was envisioned to be some kind of koorime. But once again, I digress. The point that I am trying to make is that the mind, and consequently the soul, will perceive my appearance in certain ways…and as such, they will perceive the Trial of Kyouou in certain ways as well. But ultimately, the intent of the Trial itself remains very much the same:…"

In the blink of an eye, the Spirit of Yuukan had flashed around, a long, black katana in his right hand appearing as if from nothing and slashing at the ground in front of Yoh, causing him to jump backwards.

"…to test the strength of your very soul."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yoh began to look around for a way out of this, and finding none, looked backs towards the Spirit of Yuukan. "Ok. But since you stole my ghost…"

"Heh. As I said, this is a test of _your _soul, not the samurai's. The only weapon you will need is the strength of your will and the determination of your heart; how you view them is entirely up to you."

As if sensing his design, Yoh's belt suddenly felt heavy, even as the Sword of Light and the Antiquity rested at his belt. Relieved, Yoh reached for the Sword of Light, while keeping the Antiquity close at hand, and stood in a battle position, sword diagonally pointing towards the Spirit's head.

"Interesting…your spirit is that of the Warrior Soul, which makes sense when you consider your choice of ghost. But how you wield that soul is dependent on your own personal strength of heart."

"Ok. So you have any rules I need to follow?"

"Only one. A very simple rule, too."

And with a flickering motion, the Spirit vanished from Yoh's line of sight…just as a low, dangerous voice hissed into his ear.

"If you lose…you die."

The movement was so fast that Yoh just barely slid out from under it, the razor sharp blade of the Spirit's sword carving a second gash into the ground. "Impressive. Your reactions are fast and allow for rapid alterations as required by the situation; your soul is obviously capable of changing and adapting to new scenarios and situations, as your rather bizarre reaction to the Trial of Eichi indicated. However…"

With a start, the Spirit sprinted forward, firing off a trio of quick slashes at Yoh's torso and arms. Desperate, Yoh stepped back and parried each with some difficulty.

"…clearly it takes time for you to react to harsher changes of scenery. Even though your mind was able to stabilize after watching your beloved die a million times over, it was not an easy _transition!!!_" The last word had some force behind it as the spirit swung his blade at Yoh's knees, prompting the shaman to leap above the arcing blade.

"And when presented with such a situation that you cannot counteract so easily, presented with something you simply cannot brush off as a figment…"

Yoh had gripped his blade and swung down at the Spirit, in an attempt to imitate the Halo Blade, when a second flicker brought the Spirit out of his line of sight.

"…you can do nothing save panic."

The words came so fast that Yoh had little time to read them, and spinning around he swung the Sword of Light upwards, attempting to catch the Spirit offguard while they were both airborne. But the swing was sloppy, and went wide, allowing the Spirit a chance to slice at Yoh's shoulder. It was a shallow cut, but enough to deal a great amount of pain.

As he landed several feet from the Spirit, Yoh felt a shuddering pain rip through his body; the Sword of Light seemed to have gotten heavier. Shaking off the pain as best he could, Yoh gripped his sword in both hands and bolted at the Spirit, launching a flurry of swift attacks that the Spirit could just barely avoid, yet somehow managing to conserve his energy.

"Ah, now we see the determination in your soul; faced with an opponent in every way your opposite, you will stop at nothing to prevent his victory; yet you are unwilling to exert yourself, relying on heavy self-control to keep yourself from exhausting your energy."

The attacks continued until Yoh suddenly ducked to the ground and slashed at the Spirit's forearms, prompting him to duck away and step to the ground, stumbling on one of his slash marks just as Yoh bolted behind him, his sword raised over his head, prepared to slam down on the Spirit's exposed blind spot as he was caught off-guard.

"Ah, I see that you are using a tactic that you attempted against Satoshi. A clever move, one used to end a fight quickly; it implies that despite your lazy mannerisms you know when to end it. However, the fact that you used the same technique against very similarly skilled adversaries is interesting, to say the least. And as you can imagine…hardly an effective measure at all."

Just as Yoh was about to bring his blade down upon the Spirit, he himself reacted by sending his blade forward in a piercing thrust, piercing through Yoh's shoulder even as Yoh himself was just barely able to tear the fabric of his enemy's coat.

Once again the two swordsmen landed, but this time Yoh found himself collapsed on one knee, blood pouring from the wound on his shoulder. This wound, unlike the other, had gone deep into his flesh, causing the pain he had felt to intensify.

Struggling to stand, Yoh bolted forward once again, this time opting to veer to the side and attack the Spirit from an angle, while at the same time focusing his chi into the blade.

As if by magic, the chi he had focused had turned into furyoku, and from that furyoku emerged a dark blue Celestial Slash. _Phew. Lucky shot there. _Still, it was hardly a shot of bad luck that he had finally reactivated his Shaman powers; now the fight would be on his terms.

The arc of energy streaked forward; there was no way the Spirit could avoid it…

…but he had no need to. With a quick swipe of his blade, the aura vanished, as quickly as it had come. In the same motion, the Spirit darted forward, attempting a stab into Yoh's other shoulder and knocking him to the ground with his free hand.

"Gah!" It was another shallow stroke, but just barely, and it only served to escalate the pain of his injuries further.

_What's going on?! He cut through that attack like it was a light show!_

Yoh's breath suddenly began to grow heavy in his chest; he could literally feel the air in his lungs growing thinner and weaker with every passing second. Shaking his head to clear it, Yoh lunged forward again, leaping into the air with his last step and spinning in midair to slice at the Spirit's head. The Spirit, in turn, simply ducked his head to avoid the slash.

"Impressive, but once again you failed. I think I'm beginning to understand the kind of person you are…"

Whatever else the Spirit had to say was very quickly silenced as the Sword of Light was buried into his left shoulder and a pair of feet landed on his right shoulder, pushing off and dragging the impaled sword out of the Spirit.

Staggering, the Spirit of Yuukan looked up to find that Yoh had used his body as a springboard to launch himself at an angle once again, but unlike the previous attempt at this he had made certain to injure the Spirit, inhibiting his ability to pursue him. And as he floated skyward Yoh sheathed his sword, tightening his grip on it and pouring as much of his chi into the hidden blade as possible, as well as into his own feet so that he could propel himself within range of the Spirit while remaining airborne.

The movement was so fast that even Yoh could just barely keep track of it, but the technique he was about to use had no such requirement.

"Amida-Style: Halo Blade!"

The battojutsu-drawn sword, humming with the furyoku poured into it, slashed forward and collided with the Spirit's defending blade, itself pulsing with whatever kind of energy such a creature as himself would have, and upon colliding with the sword Yoh could feel the warrior shudder. He had been knocked backwards; now all that was left to do was land, and strike the killing blow. His feet touched the ground with the slightest of thumps, and just as quickly moved into a running start…

…but not before he felt a chilling dread pierce through his heart, borne upon the wings of the Spirit's deadly thrust.

"As I thought. So, this is the full extent of your abilities, I imagine?"

Yoh's eyes widened in shock as the Spirit of Yuukan extracted his katana from Yoh's chest, the dark blade darkened all the more by his own blood coating it; he had been so sure that it had been a killing stroke. And even with the block there was no way that the Spirit could have flickered forward to pierce his chest as he did, as the Halo Blade could not be entirely borne by any simple sword on its own.

"Do not be so surprised, Yoh Asakura. From the moment this battle began, I was certain that it would end this way."

A sickly little grin crossed the Spirit's face as he firmly planted his foot into Yoh's chest, taking care to focus on the fresh wound with the kick as he knocked the shaman several feet into the air before slamming another kick at him to bring him to his knees.

His breathing labored, Yoh attempted to stand up once again, but the only result this time was a puddle of blood spilling from his mouth, even as the Spirit sent him rolling with another kick.

"Do you wonder why you could not defeat me, Yoh? You fought as well as you always have, after all; your strokes were powerful and well-timed, your spiritual attacks were as strong as they have ever been, and your sense of timing and accuracy were beyond dispute. And yet for all of this, your strokes fell short, your attacks were flimsy, and your timing shattered when compared to my own. How is that possible, you're probably asking? How can this be so?"

Yoh, realizing what that look in his enemy's eyes was quickly enough, gripped his sword in determination and tried to stand, only to be knocked back to the floor. The sword slipped out of his hands in the same motion.

"It's very easy. The reason I have been able to rout you is ultimately a simple one."

Wobbling once again to his feet, Yoh began to move towards the sword, but not before being stabbed once again in the other shoulder by the vile Spirit and being knocked to the ground by a backhand slap; there was a strange forcefulness to it that had not been there before. Kneeling down, Yoh could also tell that there was a hideous flicker in the Spirit's eyes as his acidic voice whispered in his ear.

"It is because you're weak."

Yoh could feel the icy grip of the Spirit around his throat as he lifted him into the air, applying a steady pressure to his windpipe in the process before forcing his blade into the chest wound a second time, snickering all the time. "I find it amazing that noone has figured this out beforehand. But then, noone could see beyond that mask of yours, could they? Even Kikyo, who has stared into the hearts of darkness more times than anyone alive today, could not pierce that exterior; your own wife, who has seen into far deeper minds, could not punch a hole in the shell around your innermost thoughts. But I, who exist purely as those emotions that cause the shell, have no problems surpassing it to see what lies beneath."

"Weak?" Yoh could hear his voice tremble in spite of itself.

"So, the façade breaks down at last, revealing the truth of the coward within. That single quiver in your voice tells all." His face twisting in disgust, the Spirit tossed Yoh against the walls of the dimensional hell. "Oh, I'm certain that the display is true to some respect; I'm sure that at the core you truly are a slacking goof-off who'd rather eat burgers than fight, and perhaps that adds a level of sincerity to the daily act. But ultimately, the fact remains that in the end yours is a weak and cowardly soul, who avoids struggle and battle not to take life easy…but to avoid the chance that such a life might fall."

"Wait…that's not true at all…I've fought even when I was afraid…"

"Yes, you did…but you never, ever fought alone, not with your own soul on the line, not without the aid of friends and loved ones. Why do you think that you are here; why do you think that in order to obtain power you needed to take constant shortcuts? Why do you think you rely on those around you for strength? It's simply that you cannot find it on your own."

Yoh's hands began to tremble, his eyes wide and ghostlike as the Spirit inched nearer.

"Your whole life, you have been a slacker. You've avoided hard work and struggle, and when it was forced upon you you ducked it time and again. Tell me, Yoh, did you avoid it because you didn't like the effort? No; you avoided it for fear of failure, for fear of discovering that in the end your abilities are not up to snuff. So you elect to take the easy way out: instead of gaining the power yourself…you seek that of those around you."

Yoh backed away from the Spirit, even as his sword extended to point at him. "And so we come to the final truth; too weak to defend himself, and too cowardly to make himself stronger, the Shaman King opts for the only option he can take to survive and protect: the strength of those that he has surrounded himself with. How does it feel, knowing that the ones you cherish and protect are still of this world because of borrowed power? Imagine how they would feel, knowing that their beloved hero was little more than a petty con artist, taking the credit of victory from those most deserving of it…"

"No. You're wrong…"

"Am I really? Think about it! You have always relied on borrowed power, even after you obtained your Oversoul! You could not possibly realize it before, as you did indeed have a sense of security with Amidamaru acting as your sword and shield, but once you left Integration and fought with your own furyoku, you felt the weight of the lonely battle, and it was a crushing weight, wasn't it? For the first time you were fighting on your own, and the thought scared you to the point where you struggled for an escape…and where should you find that escape, but in the hands of your vile brother?"

"What?"

"Heh. You are truly a fool to believe that you were drawing on your own strength this whole time, and yet you lived out this petty fantasy for two whole years! Did you really think that it was you that was fighting those battles, waging war against the strongest shamans in the world?! No, Yoh Asakura. It was on borrowed strength that you fought, leaning on the strength inherent in Zeke's soul from birth, the power that you obtained without even lifting a finger…and it was easy, wasn't it? It only got easier as time grew , and with every level of power the ease became a comfort to you; you knew that if all else failed, you could rely on that easy power! But faced with the prospect of a battle that such power cannot overcome, a battle that only _you _can fight…it's a frightening idea, to fight on your own, isn't it?!"

"But I _have _been fighting on my own! The Tunnel of Tartarus…the Tome of the Shaman…"

"Lies. Lies, all of it." The Spirit's voice was nearing a horrific crescendo, ringing against the nightmare walls as his eyes widened in a frightful rage. "Your whole life is based on a web of deceit and trickery, but for whom is it meant: for those around you, or yourself, Yoh Asakura?! To whom do you lie here: me or you?!! If you could even begin to answer this, if you could even begin to battle on your own, then you would have stood a chance against Satoshi…and you would have stood a chance against the true enemies that await you, enemies that exist beyond the temple walls…but it is clear to me now that this will not be!!!" The Spirit, with a murderous look in his eyes, lifted up his katana, the blade reflecting no light save the ugly green from its wielder's eyes.

Even as he advanced, Yoh could feel the terrors of death creep up upon his very soul; he was completely defenseless, and thanks to the wounds that the Spirit of Yuukan had placed upon him he could not move at all. His breath was thick with the blood that was rapidly pooling in his lungs, and his vision constantly dimmed in and out of focus with each passing second.

Yoh had not often thought of death, and when he did he had envisioned it as something easy to enter, like transitioning into a deep sleep. But what stood before him was anything and everything else altogether; it was a nightmare beyond anything that he had dreamed of before, encompassing his very soul with the terror of what grisly fate awaited him at the end of that blade…

…but what if something beyond death, worse than it, was his fate at Yuukan's hands? Torture, nightmare, psychosis…all of these were at the Temple's hands…couldn't he use them all to his advantage…?

But it was worse than that. Yoh knew what he was scared of…and pain was not it.

"No…get away from me!!!!"

The Spirit advanced further, eyes of cruel emerald glaring beyond his flesh and into his soul. He could see everything that Yoh was without even trying…he could see his soul, his life, and everything attached to it…

He could see his fear…

_It is because you are weak…_

_You'll never get anywhere with that attitude…_

_A neutral person like you could never be Shaman King…_

Sweat poured down Yoh's face as the Spirit lifted his blade…

_So small…so very, very small…_

Is this what fear was? Had he never truly felt it?

_You ARE weak, aren't you?_

He was scared, no, terrified.

_Just a child, playing in the fields of war._

He couldn't do it…

_How did you get it?_

_How could you get it?_

He needed help…

He couldn't do this alone…

_Could you ever? _

'_Help me, please…'_

_How did you do it?_

'_Someone, anyone…'_

_Can you do it again?_

'_Help me…help me…'_

_You can't._

'_Please…help me…help me…'_

_You can't…but I can._

The blade rose…the emerald eyes flashing in victory…the face twisted in cruelest of enjoyment…

"_Someone…anyone…PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!"_

Yoh swung his hands down, the Harusame in his right and the Antiquity in his left…each began to glow in a vibrant light…

The Spirit had no idea what was going on. Never before in his life had he seen such energy, and he was on the full brunt of it…

And in both heads…a sharp, acidic hiss rang out, like frozen death.

_Sorry…I can't let him die yet…not until he knows for certain._

The Antiquity began to pulsate, a sharp, screeching vibration that tore the air apart along with the Spirit's nodachi. The walls began peeling away.

And amidst it all…was that burning, raging, but still so unclear light…

………………………………

Forests beyond the Asakura Compound

"Still so uncertain, Asakura. Still so blind. And yet look at what you can do with that blindness."

The towering pillar of infernal flames erupting from the temple seared the heavens, their ashen tears raining down on the scorched forests; evicted spirits howling in writhing damnation as their souls were ripped apart by the flames. Such a horrific sight indeed, but even that hellish warmth could not change the coldness of those eyes.

"Hm. You're caught, Asakura. You still don't know which path to take. But in the end…you can't defeat someone who found their path from the start."

To Be Continued

Coupla things. Yah, it's dark, yah, Yoh's OOC, and yah, the ending's a mite unclear. But trust me on this; I have an idea as to where I'm going. Yoh's gonna remain Yoh; let's just say we're seeing a different facet of him.

Sorry for the long wait; but I'm taking a friend's advice and trying original story ideas. Course, fan fiction is a hobby, so I'll stick to it. But yeah, I'm planning to be a writer, so I'll probably start on my own ideas soon. That and it's been an odd few months.

To those who review, thanks.


	20. Prelude to Destruction

Disclaimer: If only it was mine.

NEway, during the last episode of Shaman King: Undisputed Remix, Yoh entered the Temple of Yuukan as the last stage of his advanced shaman training, only to be met with the horrifying power of the Temple's collective misery. At the same time, an old enemy has return to keep an eye on Yoh and his progress.

Chapter 20 will show Yoh's recovery from the Temple's punishment…but will he come back in time to stop Satoshi and Sephiroth, whose plans have been put into motion, and will his new powers be enough to stop them?

Chapter 20: Prelude to Destruction

Asakura Compound

_When everything else is lost, and when the world itself becomes darkness, only then is any truth seen in this world…but only if you can plunge into that darkness…_

_Was I…was I able to plunge into it? Or is it all still…_

Yoh's eyes flew open as he jolted up from the bed, his entire body trembling with something he could not describe. What had just happened to him? One minute he had left his room to begin his next level of training, and suddenly he found himself back in his room. Had he just lost track of time, or had something worse happened?

"So, you're awake."

The stern voice of his grandfather rang out in the bedroom, and Yoh glanced towards him while the rest of the room came into focus. From what he could see it was only just past sunrise, a couple hours earlier than when he had set out, and the dim fog of morning was slowly burning away. Yoh's confusion, unfortunately, had no such plans.

"Hey, grandpa, what happened? Not that I'm complaining, but wasn't I supposed to do some sort of Shaman training with you?"

Yohmei's eyes took on a strange coolness before reverting to their normal decorum at the question. "Don't worry. These effects are common afterwards; you wouldn't be the first person to suppress the memories of the Temple of Yuukan."

Yuukan…and with that Yoh's breath caught in his throat as the memories flooded back to him. The lost souls…the chains of nightmares…the demonic Spirit that tortured all who entered…the inferno…and…

"Amidamaru! Grandpa, Amidamaru's still…"

"Relax, Yoh. Amidamaru is safe. I recovered him from the forest after you entered the Temple; luckily his willpower was strong enough to not be completely assimilated. He's recovering in his talisman at the moment."

The Shaman King let out a breath at this. "Phew, that's a relief. Don't think he'd forgive me if he got stuck in the temple!"

"I will admit one thing; I was quite surprised to find that he was able to maintain himself so long. He was trapped in the Temple a full two days and the only thing drained was part of his spirit energy, which is recovered easily enough. You certainly picked a powerful ghost."

Yoh nodded his assent until the rest of the sentence struck him. "Wait, two days? I thought I was only in there for a couple of hours."

Yohmei glanced towards the sunrise for a moment, then shook his head. "I imagined that this would happen. The Temple of Yuukan and the forest surrounding it are not normal areas where you can walk easily; the corrupted spiritual energy can easily distort perception of time and reality if you are not prepared for it from the start, and the only way for the trial to work is if you aren't on guard. Therefore, there is no way to avoid the distortion, so what seemed like a few hours to you was in fact several days."

"Well, that would explain the sun setting so fast in there. How many days, exactly?"

"About six. You were asleep for all of yesterday, so in total it's been a week since you entered the trials."

Yoh developed a face of such incredible confusion that Yohmei suddenly questioned why he even bothered.

"Well, in any case, the trials won't be without effect; if you were able to escape the Temple alive, then your spirit energy and awareness will be magnified to a level far beyond what the Tunnel of Tartarus could accomplish. However, I would advise not using your Oversoul for a while; the Temple puts a massive strain on the soul, and using the Oversoul would only worsen it."

"I don't think Anna's gonna be crazy about that…hey, wait, aren't the others supposed to come out of the Tunnel of Tartarus today?"

Yohmei developed a sober look as he considered the question. "Yoh…you have to remember that the Tunnel of Tartarus is a dangerous challenge. There's no guarantee that they will leave alive…"

Yoh looked down at the Sword of Light, neatly placed at his feet, before standing up and taking both the Sword and the Antiquity and attaching them both to his belt.

"Yoh, where are you going?"

The slacker Shaman did nothing, staring at the open door, before turning around to face his grandfather.

"Heading out to the Tunnel of Tartarus. I wanna see how the others did."

"But Yoh…"

"Don't worry, grandpa. They're not gonna die in there; I know those guys, and they're way too strong for that. If I can pass the Tunnel of Tartarus, then they've pretty much got it in the bag."

Yohmei stared at his grandson, whose voice and face held no doubt in them at all. "How can you be so sure?"

Yoh flashed a boyish grin as he put on his sandals. "Didn't I tell you before, grandpa? Everything will work out; just wait and see. They'll leave the Tunnel, and they'll be stronger than ever."

"You think so?"

"Nope. I know so."

And with that Yoh headed out the door, to greet those he had such faith in.

For a moment, Yohmei could only stare at the back of his grandson's head, struck quite dumb at the exchange that had just gone on. Yoh had just escaped the Temple of Yuukan, something that even he had not been able to reach, and not only survived to tell of it, but was hardly phased at all by what had happened. And from what he could tell, his spirit energy had shot through the roof.

Given all the conditions, it was the best that could be hoped for.

"You truly have become a man, Yoh, and all when I wasn't even looking. It seems like I've done all I can do." Yohmei sighed, but cracked a grin as he turned towards the sunrise. "From here on, whatever happens to him, it will be on his path and his alone…all I can do is hope that he makes the right choice when he reaches the end of it."

But as he watched, a feeling of solemnity passed through his body. "Heh. We try to tell ourselves that destiny keeps us moving in the right direction, and that everything will come together because of it. But if there is a destiny, and if fate does exist, then it's the fate we make on our own. We get so caught up in this talk of destiny, like it's some great unerring guide, that we forget that we make our own destiny. What we do determines everything…whether we enter Heaven or Hell, whether we destroy our soul…even whether we live or die."

Yohmei turned away from the sunlight, and ended up facing, quite appropriately, the memorial tablet of his own father. An ironic twist, wasn't it? Here he had made a business of returning people from the dead…and now, after all of it, he stared it straight in the eyes of his father's grave.

"There is a God, Yoh Asakura; you are living proof of that. But I hope you remember that there is no such thing as destiny. Our fates are our own…and we must make our own dreams out of them." Yohmei summoned a few shikigami to his side, a dim smile gracing his wizened features as he kneeled before the tablet of the man who taught him everything.

One way or another, this was the beginning of a long and dangerous road…one Yohmei could not bail his grandson out of.

"Hm. You say everything will work out, Yoh, but the question is…can you make it work out on your own?"

It didn't matter, really. At this point, it was all up to Yoh. For the first time in years, Yohmei was ready to abandon destiny.

The elder shaman grinned, and turned to face the man behind him. "Ready yet?"

A nod was all the answer he needed.

Outside the Tunnel of Tartarus

It is said that there are times when a circumstance can chill you absolutely, when not even the hottest of noontimes can warm the body or soul. So one can imagine the chills present afterwards in the coldest dawn.

"Holy crap…guess they didn't say it'd feel like death for nothing, huh?"

Out of all those that exited the Tunnel, Yusuke was probably the only one who was anywhere near the same as when he entered. Of course, no one there was terribly surprised at this, partially because they knew he had died before, but mostly because they simply didn't have the energy at the moment to even be surprised.

"Yes, detective, we get it. You've died twice. Hn; still, I would rather die than go through that again…"

"Well said, Hiei."

It had been like this for close to an hour as the group filtered out of the tunnel; everyone so far had been in various states of exhaustion and some had only just started to recover their spirit energy. Even Sora, who had remained largely cheery through the bulk of Anna's insane training regimen, looked as though Death was ignoring his restraining order.

"So wait a minute, you're saying that Yoh just more or less walked out of that thing grinning like an idiot and then went right back to training?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Matt groaned at the insanity of it all and hung his head. "Yeah; main character comes out of fricking hell and acts like its summer break while everyone else gets their asses handed to 'em. Shocker."

"I guess so." Morty shrugged to himself as he thought about it. Aside from Matt's odd way of saying it, he and everyone else more or less mirrored the sentiment.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had huddled together, by far the least affected of them; being demons certainly had its benefits. Not too far from them was Riku and Sora, the former looking somewhat shaky but none the worse for wear while the latter was somehow only slightly pallid. Standing on his own was Kakashi, who had entered of his own curiosity; his entire form was calm but his visible eye was clearly shaking. By far the worst off was Cloud, who had exited the Tunnel pale as a ghost and simply sat down on the cliff wall, staring down at something on his wrist the whole time.

It was amazing, really. Hardly a weakling in the group, and everyone that had left the Tunnel was shaken by it in one way or another. Even Matt, who had hardly been bothered by anything at all from the time he came to the compound, looked as if he had seen his life flash before him. They were all rocked to the core, and these were people that had trained with Anna for an entire year.

But even that wasn't the strangest part.

He had never thought about it much, but looking at what had happened to these strong people after leaving the Tunnel, Morty couldn't help but reflect on how Yoh had left it: a big happy grin on his face, with not the slightest bit of worry or fear on him. It was as if the whole thing had never happened.

Perhaps it shouldn't have confused him all that much, but then again, Yoh himself was confusing. How did someone like him stare death in the face so many times and never break down? How could he still fight so hard, for so long, and hardly ever lose his smile?

Maybe he was a different breed of man, Morty thought. Perhaps it was a deeper mentality than what he had seen, or maybe it was just some aspect of him that kept him going. But what he did know for certain was that Yoh was different than them…he had known _that _for years.

But now he was starting to wonder why.

"Morty-san! Someone's nearing the exit!"

His eyes snapped towards Tamao, who once again was watching the Tunnel to see who was leaving it.

"Who is it? Can you tell?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. The energy is weak, like it's flickering in and out…"

The group's attention turned all at once towards the exit, where indeed footsteps could be heard. From the sound of them, they were strong and sturdy, as if the walker had spent a day in the cavern as opposed to a month. Whoever was about to emerge was very likely someone who had not had a rough time of it. But his spirit energy spoke otherwise.

"Hang on, I think…yes, it IS Rayde!"

This drew the attention of everyone, but none more than Matt, who shot up quickly to reach the tunnel before he did.

"He's coming closer…he should be out soon."

And as if on cue…

"Rayde?"

Indeed, it was Rayde that stepped past Tamao and into the sunlight, and for all respects he looked alright, if a little tired from walking. However, there was something strange about him...

"Jeez, Rayde, at least try to look like you didn't kick the Tunnel's ass, huh? Still, as far as badass exits go, I think we have a winner."

Out of all of them- Matt clapping his ally's back and asking him how it went, Cloud silently acknowledging the accomplishment with a quick nod –Morty was the only one to notice Rayde's eyes. There was a strange…emptiness in them, not so much a lack of emotion as much as a suppression of it. Add to that the fact that his spirit energy seemed to have drained to almost zero, and the situation seemed worse than the others thought…what had happened in there?

"Someone else is coming out!"

It wasn't too surprising really; for some reason, the people that entered the Tunnel usually left in clusters if the group was large enough. But that wasn't what Morty was bothered by.

_If someone like Rayde ended up like this…someone who hardly ever showed emotion to begin with…then how will the others…_

Unlike Rayde, however, the person leaving now felt no great need for grand entrances; her presence, even wheelchair-bound, was enough for that.

"Anna-sama!"

Indeed it was Anna, but unlike Rayde she seemed to have emerged with at least her eyes unchanged. Though her body was shaking, her eyes were the same as ever.

"Anna! Are you alright?"

The itako smirked at the question. "Quite. The Tunnel was difficult, but I beat it quite simply."

Tamao shared a look of confusion with Morty and everyone else. "What do you mean?"

"I found the answer I needed to find. That's about it."

Kakashi, who by now had walked over to Anna to check on her, couldn't help but grin. "Well, at least we know her sense of humor hasn't changed. Now, if only we could improve her temper…"

The ninja was in the sand so quickly that he didn't even have time to make a sound.

"I hope you didn't forget I can still beat you senseless, Kakashi."

"Well, yes, but you didn't have to act on it."

Rolling her eyes, Anna wheeled her way towards Tamao, who was still maintaining the oversoul, and Morty could not help but admire how well she took it all. Of all of them, she was the only one who looked as if she had been able to find something out of the Tunnel; in fact, the only other person to make that claim was Yoh himself.

_Two people that couldn't be any more different…yet they somehow manage to fall in love and find answers in the darkness. Maybe they really are meant to be after all._

Morty shook his head. And to think that only three years ago he would have found all of this to be absolutely insane.

"So is there anyone left?"

"The only two people who haven't left the Tunnel yet are Keiji-sama and Kikyo-sama. With any luck, they'll be out before too long."

"Good. That'll give us a little more time."

A look of concern crossed Anna's face, and rightfully so, Morty thought. It had recently come to the group's attention that the Undisputed Shaman Fights were in the final stages of preparation, meaning that it would not be long before the tournament itself began. And to make matters worse, this information had also come with the mention of some sort of test, to prove the worthiness of those competing. The nature of the test had not been disclosed either, meaning that they had absolutely nothing to react against if Satoshi made a move.

It was one crisis after another these days, wasn't it?

Shrugging, the diminutive Shaman plopped onto an outcrop of weather beaten stone and began lazily thumbing through the Mantannian Dictionary which he had spent the past year poring over. Unfortunately, all this had gotten him were papercuts and dissatisfaction; in spite of the information in the book and the resources of the Asakura clan, he had been able to find nothing of use for the upcoming battles. Aside from a few vague references to the clan's horrific collapse after Satoshi's defeat and the occasional mention of a ghost who would appear in the area then wander off, the Daiou Satoshi clan was almost never mentioned.

Not for the first time, Morty felt absolutely stumped.

"You still carry that thing around?"

Morty turned to face Anna, who had wheeled up beside him to watch the sun slowly climb, each ray peeking into life like a newborn child.

"Well, yeah, my whole family's collection of knowledge is in here. It's not something I can just throw away…even if everyone thinks it's a book of ghost stories."

"I still don't get who'd be stupid enough to think that monstrous thing only has ghost stories in it. That or they don't have much of an imagination."

Morty chuckled in spite of himself. "I guess so."

The two old friends watched the ocean and the sun; if either one was aware of what was going to happen in the days to come, neither one was willing to talk about it first.

But eventually, Morty broke the wall first. "So…what happens now?"

"What happens now is we wait for Keiji and Kikyo to leave the Tunnel…then we crush whatever Satoshi has planned for us."

"Wait…that's all we're going to do? What if he…?"

"That's all we can do. If we start trying to figure out what Satoshi has planned before he attacks, then we'll be focused on countering a move made in the dark, and that's not a risk we can take. The best way to go would be to prepare what defenses we have, and construct the plan as we go along."

Morty, panicked as he was, seemed all the worse now. "But…this is what Satoshi planned. He knows that we've regrouped, and he probably knows we've gotten more people by now, and who knows what other warriors he has working for him…"

"And you act like that's anything new?"

Morty glanced up at Anna, as stone faced as she had always been.

"We can't plan a strategy for someone we know nothing about, and the second we start trying we'll get caught in our own web when the enemy springs whatever he has on us. So until that fight starts, all we can do is get ready for anything. It's as simple as that."

Morty only had to look in her eyes to see just what she meant. _I don't think anyone could shake her will for very long, no matter how hard they tried…just like Yoh…_

"You'll see, Morty…everything will work out."

And even as he looked into those almost frozen blue eyes…Morty could tell she wasn't lying.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Yoh, you know that?"

Anna looked at Morty for a full minute before cracking a frightening grin. "If you ever say that to anyone, I'll make doubly sure they don't find what's left of you."

Not even Keiji could have moved as quickly as Morty when he slid away from Anna at that moment. _And yet so different too…sigh, what a weird pair these two make._

It was lucky for him that he moved as quickly as he did…if he had seen the next, far softer smile that Anna held, he would have been belted for sure.

"More alike then you realize, Morty."

Shaking herself, Anna turned her head towards Tamao, who had been maintaining focus on the Tunnel. "Any luck?"

"N…no, not yet, but it shouldn't be too long…wait, yes, I sense them! Two people are leaving the Tunnel…it has to be Kikyo-sama and Keiji-sama!"

"Good, that takes care of that. Alright, everyone, once they exit, let's head back to the compound and rest; we're going to need it if Satoshi tries to…"

It was at that moment that Anna noticed the strange look on Tamao's face, as if she was…confused by something.

"Tamao? What's going on?"

"I…I'm not sure, Anna-sama…but I felt something else just now, around the same time I felt Keiji and Kikyo."

"Where, is it from the Tunnel?!"

"No…I can just barely sense it…it's near the edge of the compound."

"The edge of the compound…"

With all of her abilities, Anna focused her own reishi, scanning as far as he possibly could. More than likely Tamao had made a mistake in her analysis; this wouldn't have been the first time it happened. Still, it was likely for the best…

Her analysis ranged over the whole compound, seeking every square inch of it, but from what Anna could tell, there wasn't anything to worry about…

A horrifying chill ran through Anna, even as her beads started to rattle at the unexpected burst of spirit energy. Tamao had been right; something was there, something she hadn't sensed at all. Maintaining her self control, she closed her eyes. Where was it coming from…?

"Yo, Anna, what's going on?"

"Quiet. Something's happening."

The strain of maintaining reishi was slowly giving Anna a migraine, but she ground through it. It was something ominous, that was certain, but she couldn't determine where it was on the compound…where…where…?

"Wait…_the sky!!_"

And sure enough, at an angle above the Asakura compound, a massive hole had torn itself open in the air, a swirling egg-shaped portal rimmed by billowing dark blue strands of energy.

"Riku!"

"I know…a Corridor of Darkness. Akuren must have opened it."

And with that, Anna knew for certain. If Akuren was here, then that meant…

Rayde's hands tightened in unison with his jaw, eyes suddenly set alight again…the storm had awakened.

"He's finally arrived."

Directly beyond the gates of the Asakura Compound, six shadowy figures lighted upon the hard gravel.

"Heh. Not a bad place, if I do say so myself. Kind of makes me feel bad we're going to destroy it." A laid back, almost lilting voice rang out in the forefront, where a giant of a man knelt on the ground.

"Tch. You certainly are a clever bastard, aren't you?" The biting sarcasm, in turn, rang out to his left, where a slender female form reclined elegantly on one of the walls.

"It doesn't matter; let's just get to it. After all, I still have some business to settle here…and I think it's feeding time again." The murkiest shadow of all growled in a deep, scratchy voice to the leader's right.

"Yes; I imagine that we've lost the element of surprise due to Akuren's entrance. A swift course of action would be best." A tall, dignified figure spoke up, his words and inflection sounding as if he had given each word careful consideration before using it.

"Akumu's right, Satoshi-san. I don't imagine they'll wait for us much longer, and if they prepare themselves it will be much harder to annihilate them." These horrific words came from the smallest member of the group, who spoke them as if he was a child talking about his birthday.

The final figure said nothing, but nodded consent at everything said as it slouched.

"Very well then. You all know your orders…let's get this started!"

All six figures shot forward with lightning speed, and at their head was a colossal figure clad in armor black as night, bearing a skull for a helm and a large sword in his right hand.

_Ready or not…here I come._

"Perfect. You can't hide from me anymore, Shaman King."

The demonic green eyes stared up at the heavens where the gaping hole had been torn; he'd have to thank Satoshi for doing this…right before he killed him.

It was the demon of the mako that stepped from the branches, and floated down…but only a single black feather landed on the ground…

…as the rest of him flew towards the death he would create.

About a mile away, deep amethyst eyes observed the sundered clouds, the billowing shadows appearing like something from a hellish dream…

Sometimes, he wished that it had been a dream.

Shaking his head, he began to prepare his attack. The others would be here soon, and he needed to be ready as they were.

He could not dwell on the past…to fight in the name of the future image.

To Be Continued:

YES! Took me long enough, but now things are gonna fucking HEAT UP!!

And for those who know who the cameo is at the end, yes, I am using the Japanese version of him.

NEway, next chapter, the Battle of Asakura Compound begins. As Satoshi, Kikyo, Sephiroth, and Yoh all arrive, their allies square off to determine the course of battle. But what are the powers of Satoshi's new minions, and what will Rayde do now that his revenge is in sight?

Read and review! It's about to get good.


	21. The Battle of Izumo, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own so much as I butcher.

NEway, last time in Remix Yoh finally emerged from his training in the Temple of Yuukan, while most of the others have left the Tunnel of Tartarus. However, the celebration is short-lived; Satoshi, over a year after his first battle, has commenced his invasion of the Asakura Compound. The true battles are about to begin, and only the strongest will emerge victorious. But who is the mysterious amethyst-eyed man and the group he travels with?

Chapter 21: The Battle of Izumo, Part 1: Deadly Encounters

Path to the Tunnel of Tartarus

"Anna, how much longer until we reach the compound?!"

"At least five minutes!"

"Huh. Well, this might be trouble, then."

Kakashi's sarcasm aside, Anna still could keep her mind only on how quickly the situation had turned against them. In only a few short minutes, the only place left for the group to hide had been infiltrated by the person they had been training to battle against.

As if the odds hadn't been high enough already.

"Hiei! Can you tell how many there are?"

"Five at the moment; I can sense more coming, but they're mostly human. It's the first five that we'll have to deal with…though it shouldn't be too difficult."

"That attitude will be the death of you, Hiei."

Anna, unfortunately, knew better. She had heard of Satoshi's reputation for getting deeply involved in his own affairs; if he was behind this, then there was no doubt he'd be at the battlefield, meaning that Akuren would have followed him as well. And if those two were any indication, the other three would likely be just as dangerous.

The headstrong itako glanced back from her position on the back of her shikigami at the others.

"Alright, here's the plan. Hiei and Kurama will move ahead to the center of the attack and hold off the incoming soldiers so we can deal with the other five. Kakashi, make a Shadow Clone and send it back to the Tunnel of Tartarus so you can tell when Kikyo and Keiji have left the Tunnel and inform them of the plan. Once that's done, you and the others will split up to hold off the main attackers. Kakashi and Sora will be group A, Yusuke and Riku will be Group B, Keiji and Kikyo will be Group C, and Matt and Rayde will be Group D. Kakashi, you'll have to get Keiji and Kikyo here fast; we're going to need all the help we can get!"

"What about you, Anna?"

"I'll head back to the compound with Cloud to make sure Yoh is alright. As for the rest of you, don't try to go against them alone; we don't know what they're capable of yet. Remember, this is a defensive battle, so focus on staying alive, not killing your opponent." Anna's eyes hovered over Rayde for a few seconds as she said this, and then snapped ahead again.

"And if something goes wrong?"

The itako closed her eyes as Kakashi's words came to her, her face set as stone. "It won't go wrong. Everything will work out, just like he said."

It was strange, she thought. Satoshi had broken into the one safe place they had left, and there was no way of knowing how powerful his acolytes were…and yet somehow, even at the mention of Yoh's mantra, a sense of calm rippled through the group…a miracle of words.

"Alright, everyone head out to the weakest defense points we discussed, and you should be able to hold off the attackers. And above all else…"

…Stay alive."

And with that, the groups dispersed, each heading off to their positions in the compound while Kakashi's shadow clone shot back to the Tunnel.

"A group made up of so many different personalities…hard to believe that we managed to work so well together after only a year."

"I wasn't about to enter Satoshi's tournament unless we acted as a well-oiled machine, Cloud; you probably know that better than anyone."

The mercenary nodded, and drew his sword; no doubt she was right about that.

"Let's go."

Anna and her shikigami bolted forward to lead the way, with Cloud in close pursuit, but as he followed his headstrong leader his thoughts dwelled again on Rayde, and how Anna had focused on him before. He knew that Rayde was hungry for vengeance, but would he really go so far as to endanger the group for his vendetta? Was he really that desperate?

"Don't worry. I'm sure that when it gets down to it, he'll make the right choice."

Cloud turned his attention to the soft voice that rang out in his mind. "And how can you be sure about that?"

"Well, he is a lot like you, even though you'd never admit it…neither of you would."

And that was all it took. "I guess you're right."

A small giggle echoed in his head; it was all the affirmation he needed.

"Cloud, hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind!"

With a quick nod, the mercenary quickened his pace, but not before a sudden pressure collapsed on him, like the weight of frozen seas clasped around his heart. But it was far more than that, for this was no ordinary pressure; he could feel it leaking into the crevices of his soul and slowly, slowly eating away at them…

And in a horrible flash of a glaring green eye, he was back in reality.

"Cloud, what's going on back there?"

The SOLDIER had to shake himself for a bit as doubt started gnawing. He had not felt that in a long time…in fact, the last time he had felt that was when…

_No, it couldn't be him…_"It's nothing."

"Well, keep moving!"

"Right." But as he once again matched Anna's pace, Cloud held deep in his heart and mind a silent prayer…

_Let me be wrong._

Group A Defense Position

It had been a while since his last invasion defense, and as usual it brought back the old memories; consistent observance, a careful attention to detail, a good sense of his surroundings. All very much by the book in every aspect…unless, of course, you took into consideration the fact that his only backup was a teenager who fought with a key.

_It's always something, isn't it?_

"Do you think the others will be alright?"

Sora's concerned query just barely overcame the sound of his Keyblade dully thudding against the incoming soldier's armor as he swiftly rolled out of their line of fire and took them out at the knees.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Sora. If Anna can keep a Spirit Detective in line with only one arm, I think she'll be alright. And you've fought with Riku longer than anyone, so you should know how strong he can be."

Sora flipped his Keyblade lightly at the incoming fire, casting a sudden burst of wind that deflected the shots and hurled the remaining soldiers back. "What about you, Kakashi?"

A hail of bullets shrieked out from behind the Jonin as six heavy shock troops burst out from the wall to his left, but just as they were about to train their rifles at him, the ninja shot into the midst of the group, spinning into the air and landing a set of aerial snap kicks into their necks before finishing the job with kunai to the bases of their skulls, landing gracefully to the ground.

"Oh, I think I'll manage."

Their banter was cut short, however, as a second unit of soldiers charged forward from behind Sora's position.

"Sora!"

The Keyblade master said nothing as spirit energy collected at his feet, while Kakashi turned around to find the next set moving towards him. But even as Sora quickly carved a hole in the forces with a sudden flash of speed, Kakashi could not shake a nagging doubt In the back of his mind.

_It's strange…if this was the test that Satoshi was talking about, then he wouldn't need all of these soldiers, knowing that any one of us could handle them on our own. Rather than waste the lives of his own men, he would have established a small attack force comprised of himself and his strongest, and even then it would have been an ambush executed while we were in the Tunnel of Tartarus…_He knew Satoshi's type; violent and quick on the draw, but ultimately very methodical. He was not the type of person to recklessly burst into a compound that up until recently had been impossible to thoroughly investigate, and even then would not go to the trouble of wasting so many men like this.

Unless…

A horrible screaming broke the silence of Kakashi's ponderings, a scream that did not belong to Sora or anyone else in their group. No, it was coming from one of the attackers…

"Kakashi, what's going on?"

The answer to that question came fast, and not from Kakashi, as one by one the attacking soldiers were sucked down into the ground, clawing for breath as the darkness collapsed upon them all. Those that tried to run were just as swiftly cut down as a hail of silver kunai punched through their chests.

Within the span of seconds, the group was entirely annihilated…and Kakashi had a good idea who was next.

"Sora, jump!"

The Keyblade master did as he was told, and just as he left the ground a black claw shot out of his shadow, only to lurk back again as he vanished.

_So that's his game. Alright, I think I know how to handle this._Leaping into the air himself Kakashi pulled out a trio of kunai, each wrapped in bright blue paper with wires attached to each, and deftly hurled them into the three walls surrounding the area where they had been standing. Gripping all three wires in his right hand, Kakashi swiftly formed a set of handsigns before placing the hands and wires to his lips.

"Fire Style: Fire Stream Jutsu!"

At his command, a trio of razor thin lines of flame streaked down the wires towards the kunai, and the moment they struck the paper bombs attached to each exploded in a blinding flash of light and fire.

"Whoa! That was awesome, Kakashi!"

Having foreseen Kakashi's plan, Sora began mumbling a quick enchantment before pointing his Keyblade to the ground. "Aeroga!"

And in a burst of wind, the smoke and ashes were cleared away, leaving only a massive crater and a flickering circle of fire around it. If anything was underground, there would be no way for it to hide.

Silently Kakashi and Sora landed to the ground, carefully observing the surrounding area for any sign of opposition.

"Do you think we got him?"

"Not likely. But this should get whoever it is out into the open."

"You are correct, Kakashi."

A chilling, raspy voice, with a grisly sound as if the throat had been scoured with razors, hissed behind them, drawing the attention of both Sora and Kakashi towards the source of the voice…

… a hunched being draped in a lengthy hooded robe with silver chain and tassles.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think someone of your stature would be here, Copycat Ninja Kakashi."

"Huh. So I take it that you're the one called Akuren."

Sora could feel his entire body pulse at the sound of that name. So this was the man he had been chasing…Akuren, the Crimson Nightshade. Was this truly the power of the man he was about to battle?

"It was a clever trick the two of you pulled, using paper bombs to not only clear apart the ground and prevent me from hiding there, but also clear away the walls to reduce the shadows on the ground itself. I take it you guessed that my ability to summon the Heartless is dependent on those shadows, and that I need ample space to do so."

"Seems about right. You're going to have to fight us alone this time."

"Really, Kakashi, you are rather arrogant, thinking that you two can defeat me. I suppose I'll have no choice…"

The ninja was directly behind both of them, kunai pointed against their jugular veins.

"…but to show you a touch of humility."

With a flash of his wrists, Akuren spun on his feet, instantly beheading his victims with a single slash.

"Far too easy. I'll not be satisfied this way."

The ninja turned around, regarding his victims with a certain sense of satisfaction. "Still, their reputations are grand and their victories many. Perhaps this wasn't a waste of…"

The movement was so swift that Akuren did not have time to finish his sentence, for in his brief moment of hubris the ninja had missed Sora executed his Sonic Blade from behind. The attack shot the Keyblade forward directly into his back, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying, even as the bodies beneath him exploded into shredded logs.

"Got him!"

But before he knew it, the ninja burst into a dense cloud of smoke; it had been a Shadow Clone, as dreaded.

"No, Sora…we will not have that."

The chilling scrape of Akuren's voice shuddered through the air as the hooded ninja planted himself behind the Keyblade wielder.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Blade Jutsu!"

As he spoke, the shadow that surrounded Akuren billowed and curled around his left hand, forming a single, deadly blade around the arm that was rimmed with the blades of a dozen kunai. Razor sharp, anything cut by it would be torn to ribbons, and it was Sora upon whom Akuren's sights were set.

"Disappear with the shadows of the dawn, Sora of the Keyblade!"

The ninja shot forward, weapon poised to punch a hole in Sora's heart…

A flutter of unrolled paper and rapid movements sounded out in that moment.

"WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!!"

With Kakashi's yell, a massive column of rapidly moving water shot forward, hellbent on destroying everything in its path as it barreled towards Akuren.

"You're not going to lay a hand on anyone in this compound, Akuren!"

And there, standing with his summoning scroll unfurled with the burst of water shrieking out, stood a Kakashi far different from what Sora was. The lazy pervert was replaced with a focused, deadly adversary, half-lidded eyes now sharp as needles and cold as ice. There was not a wasted movement in anything he did, and all was focused on defeating his enemy. But the most shocking change was that his headband was now shifted, allowing his left eye to be seen for the first time in Sora's memory. That eye, an eye red as blood and as controlled as stone and rimmed with three comma-shaped tomoes of deepest black…

…Kakashi's deadliest power: the Sharingan.

The vortex crashed into Akuren just as Sora managed to jump away, hurling the demon forward and sending him into the nearest wall, crushing him between the solid stone and raging water with lethal force. The wall shattered on impact as well, leaving nothing but a large pool of water and a pile of rubble.

"Wow…"

With a quiet flick of his wrist, Kakashi closed the scroll and slipped it into his vest pocket. "I don't know if that will be enough to kill him, but it should prevent him from doing anything else." The ninja regarded the wreckage gratefully; they were lucky that they had been able to finish it so quickly before losing too much energy.

"Let's finish this quickly and head back to the others. " _If I'm right about this, then the sooner we deal with this the better…_"Right," his younger teammate quickly replied.

But as the pair walked towards the destruction, Sora could not help but feel a certain sense of danger in his entire body, not so much dread as it was foreboding. He honestly knew very little of the full extent of Akuren's full strength, and had only fought him long enough to determine that he could summon Heartless out of shadows. Somehow, it seemed like it was a limited scope of power for a former member of that particular organization, whose members had all been deadly combatants…something did not fit at all.

After a bit, the two reached the impact site, and as expected, it did not appear that any normal being could have survived the impact. But there was something strange about it; even if the Giant Vortex Jutsu had the highest lethality rate of Water Style ninjutsu at that level, there was no way it would have completely annihilated Akuren's body, and yet there was no corpse among the wreckage. Even a substitution jutsu would have left some remains of whatever he replaced himself with, and a shadow clone would have disintegrated on impact. And yet, all that remained of the ninja was the tattered hood of his robe…

And suddenly, the pieces came together...with a slithering noise in the air.

Eyes widened and heart racing, both Keyblade master and Jonin turned to the source of the sound, a small shadow formed by the trench carved into the ground by the Giant Vortex jutsu, out of which a hunched and shuddering form was crawling.

"It's not possible…there's no way he could be…"

The shadowy figure suddenly glared up at Kakashi, eyes flaring a dangerous crimson as a pair of arms began to drag the rest of him out.

"Kakashi?"

"This ninja…he's no ordinary demon shinobi. "

After only a few minutes, the demonic ninja had fully extracted himself from the darkness, none the worse for wear save that his hood had been torn off, exposing a head wrapped in a midnight blue ninja's mask and a black headband similar to Kakashi's, only bearing the odd symbol that was on all of his other weapons. The only other details about him were his eyes, flaring with the dark red of human blood.

It was then that Sora noticed something different about the ninja as he walked towards them. His steps were uneven, wobbling to and fro as a rabid dog, and he could be heard taking deep, ragged wheezes, as though it was taking all of his willpower to even draw breath. It was as if his entire personality had changed in less than an instant.

"He's a shadowshifter."

"Heh." The laugh was emitted in a harsh, scratchy voice, as though he had grated his own throat. "Very clever, Kakashi. You'd be the first in many years to live long enough to figure that out. But no one has ever learned that fact and survived. The knowledge of our existence will die with you."

The Konoha ninja stepped back, reaching for his kunai, as Sora took a defensive stance. Not only had he survived…but he had escaped losing only part of his cloak? What was this creature?

"Now…it is time to feed. Give it to me…give me your blood…your flesh…silence it…"

Razor-sharp wires of darkness sprang from Akuren's fingertips, and he lunged with the control of a savage beast, just as Kakashi and Sora bolted forward.

"SILENCE IT ALL!!"

* * *

Group B Defense Position:

For a full-scale invasion by a battle junkie warlord, the attack in this part of the area had been awfully quiet. And while this may have been a good thing for anyone caught up in that area…Yusuke Urameshi did not happen to think like most people.

"Son of a bitch! Where is everybody?"

It had only been a few minutes, but already the Spirit Detective was bored out of his mind, feet tapping wildly as he looked around for someone, anyone, to beat the tar out of.

Sitting quietly on the wall behind him, Riku rolled his eyes. "You're the only person I know who would actually want to get thrown into a bloodbath."

"Yeah, well, I need to kick some ass every once in a while. I'm not a huge fan of the whole 'Zen Temple' thing the Asakuras have going on."

With a shrug, Riku lighted down upon the ground. "So, out of curiosity, do you actually need a reason to fight?"

"Eh, not most of the time, but it doesn't hurt to have one."

"Hm. Fair enough."

The pair continued to move forward, eyes alert for any change in environment.

"It's strange. Satoshi doesn't seem like the type to leave a weak spot unmanned like this."

"You think it's a trap?"

"Maybe. It's what it looks like, anyway."

"Heh. Even better," grinned the detective.

Riku could not help but smirk at this; if nothing else, Yusuke was certainly enthusiastic about whatever he did.

Their pace increased as they ventured deeper into the compound, nearing the main storage hall on the farthest east partition. From what Anna had told them it would likely be one of the most dangerous positions; if Satoshi was ready for a siege, he would focus a good deal of firepower there.

And it was that detail that bothered Riku the most. If it was an ambush as Yusuke said, then he would have at least sensed some movement in this area, or at least a few reconnaissance soldiers. But there was absolutely nothing from what he could sense. It was as if the entire place had been cleared out…and Riku had little reason to believe that it was because of anything Satoshi had planned.

A sniffing noise came from his left as he observed Yusuke.

"What is it?"

"Blood…and a lot of it."

Soon after the scent came to Riku as well; indeed the air was thick with the odor of burnt gunpowder and singed flesh, and it was coming from the storage compound just ahead of them.

"Yusuke, follow my lead. "

Riku took the forward position as they inched slowly towards the storage area, gathering energy in his left palm as they moved. The stench grew ever stronger as they got closer, along with another scent, a strange scent of burning ozone…a scent Riku had only smelled around Matt when he utilized his Alter Oversoul.

_An Alter user?_It was the door to the storage area that confirmed his suspicions; huge chunks of stone, wall, and wood were missing, with very little sign of damage to the area around the missing chunks. This was the work of an Alter, all right.

"Get ready."

"Already am."

With that, Riku charged forward, and burst through the flimsy wooden door…to a sight more horrible than he could have possibly imagined.

The ground of the storage area was scorched and burnt, with several bright orange flames still flickering along seared trenches that led to torn corpses along the walls, and the reek of burning salt and flesh was heavy on the air. Claw marks had torn apart several of the walls, with blood dripping from the deep gouges, and several corpses could be seen hanging across the top of these walls in various states of dismemberment. It was an absolute warzone.

Riku, who had seen more than his fair share of battle, had gone deathly pale. So much destruction, and in so little time; whoever had done this had the capacities of a monster. But it did not seem like Satoshi's work, or even Akuren's; even that beast would have been more subtle. So who was responsible for this?

A sudden flash of light emerged from the storage shed, tearing open the doors and a good chunk of the framework as it shot at the team. Thinking on his feet, Riku raised his left arm forward, causing a collection of hexagonal plates of energy to form a barrier between them and the attack, which crashed into the impromptu shield with massive force. The shield splintered and cracked, but managed to hold.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but it was strong. The Darkness Shield's never cracked before."

The dust of the explosion settled, revealing another scorched trench along the ground, and a light noise, like shaking feet upon salt, emerged from the wrecked shed.

"The hell…"

It was a woman, no older than eighteen, wobbling out of the wreckage. She was thin and somewhat frail, but the figure underneath her faded green dress was undoubtedly feminine. But aside from the fact that her skin was as white as birchbark, there was little else to see. The entirety of her head and the left side of her body was quickly being covered by a thick green metal, which formed a strange scaly surface and a heavy dragon's claw on her left arm, which was smoking from the palm. And as expected, the ground and walls were slowly disintegrating into a rainbow-colored aura.

"A true Alter User…

Whatever it was, the metal had quickly spread all across the girl's body, forming thick plating all across her form with talons forming on the hands and feet and rudimentary metal wings on the back, and around her head was formed a helmet in the shape of a vicious Chinese dragon, with teeth sharp as razors and eyes burning with the fire of war. Whatever it was, it was definitely not an Alter they were used to.

It was as the final plates of armor attached that Yusuke noticed the sudden tension of her ankles.

"Riku!"

With a shove, Yusuke forced Riku away from him as he stepped back, with both movements just barely allowing them to dodge the green flash that had jumped between them and smashed a crater into the earth they had been standing on. If Yusuke hadn't seen that slight shift, it would have been the end of them both.

Yusuke quickly landed on his feet and was immediately on the move, closing the gap between them and the Alter User and sidestepping behind her to land a kick against the side of her helmet, only to be blocked by a hastily swung arm. Thinking fast, Yusuke shifted his feet to land on her shoulder, bringing himself away from the crashing fist and within range of the head again. But as he clenched his own fist in counterattack, he realized that her free arm was charging for another blast.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play…"

His fist opened and closed, only this time leaving the thumb extended and the index finger straight out, where energy began to gather.

"Riku, do it!"

And suddenly, a dark silver blast of energy shot out from behind the monster, Riku's offensive technique, the Darkness Blast, smashing into the back of the monster's arm and throwing her own shot into the opposite wall, annihilating it completely.

Yusuke would not be so unfortunate.

"Suck on this! SPIRIT GUN!!"

The blast was enormous; even drained of his spirit energy it was clear that Yusuke had improved from his time in the Tunnel. In any case, the beastly Alter was hurled backwards a good distance by the explosion into the shed she had emerged from, destroying what remained of it and a good chunk of the ground in front of it.

And there, amidst the destruction he had caused, stood the Spirit Detective, hand forming a smoking gun as he regarded the destruction.

"Heh. That should take care of her."

Riku, himself amazed by how well that had turned out, could not help but regard Yusuke with newfound respect in his eyes. He had been capable of fighting at the level of an S-Class demon, after all. This should not have come as a shock.

"You're reckless, aren't you?"

Yusuke let out a light laugh at Riku's stunned declaration. "Never claimed to be otherwise."

"Fair enough. Let's get moving, though; I think the others are in trouble."

Turning towards the sound of further conflict, Yusuke began to move forward when a strange noise came from the cloud of dust, an odd rumbling sound that bore resemblance to…

A roar, a savage howl from the depths of hell, cracked through the air, along with the assailant, who despite having half of her Alter destroyed had managed to hurl herself forward, exposed left arm splattering drops of blood as she flew forward, claw aimed squarely at Riku. In an instant, the wielder of darkness had erected a second shield, focusing more power into it and standing in front of Yusuke to guard him…

Only to have the shield shatter on impact and the claw slam into Riku's chest.

"RIKU!!"

A bloody gasp broke the air as the Keyblade wielder was hurled backwards a good ten feet until he slammed into the remaining wall, his body cracking the heavy stone as he slumped to the ground.

"You bitch. You're gonna pay for that!!"

But as he spoke, Yusuke could feel a chill run along his spine as a heavy thud landed behind him. The Alter User had left his field of vision…and he could guess where she had landed.

Turning around, all Yusuke could see was a blinding flash of orange energy…even as he gathered a massive amount of his own in his fist.

_Guess I'll get to kick some ass after all._

Group C, Outside the Tunnel

If there was one thing Kikyo had learned over her horrible years, it was this: surprises were rarely good things. And once again, this knowledge turned out as true as anything.

"What, you mean Satoshi's here already?!"

"Yeah, and he's brought more people with him this time. It's mostly standard shock troops, but Hiei sensed that he's brought at least five more powerful soldiers, not counting Satoshi himself."

Kikyo could sense the tension flowing through Keiji at that moment, and she honestly could not blame him. Every one of them was exhausted by the Tunnel of Tartarus, and they themselves had just managed to escape; she could still feel her fingers quaking. Add to that the fact that Yoh was very likely to be exhausted from whatever training he had been up to, and they were in no way prepared for whatever test Satoshi had planned.

"So what has happened? What of the others?"

The shinobi's clone closed his eyes for a moment. "Sora and I are fighting against Akuren, and Hiei and Kurama are fighting off the bulk of their standard forces; I don't know what happened to the others. At the moment we're holding at the five weakest points of the compound, but we're going to need all the help we can get."

Keiji gripped the sheath of his sakabato; it had all happened so quickly, and he had been able to do nothing. "Alright. We will get there as quickly as possible, that we will."

The clone nodded. "Alright. But there's something you should be aware of."

"Is it regarding Satoshi's attack plan?", Kikyo inquired, a sudden look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Yeah. From what I've seen this is a large scale attack; Hiei counted at least a hundred soldiers the last time I heard from him, and more are probably on the way, which doesn't make sense when you consider that this is likely the 'test' Satoshi was talking about."

"True. He would not needlessly waste his forces and supplies if he could afford to avoid it, so I imagine he thought it necessary."

"A trap, then?"

"I'm not so sure about that. In every fight I've had with him, his tactics have been straightforward and direct, so he probably has another reason in mind for the attack. What he has in mind I can't say for sure, but stay on your guard. Satoshi may be direct, but he is no fool."

Keiji nodded his consent at this. "So did Anna-dono specify where we are to defend?"

"Yeah, the north wall of the compound, closest to the mountains. I'm pretty sure that's where Satoshi's forces entered from, so keep an eye open."

"Very well, then. Thank you, Kakashi-san."

And with that, the ninja clone dissipated in a puff of smoke. As it faded away, the priestess could hear the swordsman next to her draw his blade, and as the sword glinted in the still early light her eyes widened.

"Keiji…"

There were a million things she could have said at that moment. She could say that the Tunnel had drained too much energy for him to fight; she could say that Satoshi had the tactical advantage; she could say that his personally chosen were likely deadly opponents, and that Satoshi himself was the strongest of them. She could say all of these things, and so many more, to attempt to sway Keiji into staying behind and letting her fight the battle.

But watching him, watching the eyes that did not waver even as he left the Tunnel of Tartarus, the eyes that had never wavered since he took up that sakabato, the eyes that she had seen only once before in six hundred years of wandering…she realized just how useless that would be.

"Don't die before I do."

"Don't worry, Kikyo-sama. I will not allow anyone to die here today, that I will not."

She had heard those words before, so many times from so many people, but they had very rarely meant anything. Only in the mouths of one other man had those words been more than words, and looking at Keiji, she could tell that he would be the next one.

_Even in death, your influence lives on…that is something to be truly proud of, Kenshin._With a start, Kikyo had strapped her quiver onto her back, and held her bow at the ready, just as Keiji had sheathed his sword once again. If Satoshi was planning on putting an end to them, it would not happen today.

_"Kakashi-dono stated that Satoshi would most likely be at the north wall, so it should take us at least five minutes to reach it…"__Kikyo was just barely able to sense the arrival of an unknown spiritual energy before its owner attacked, and with a flash she had drawn and fired an arrow just as the sound of gunfire rang in the air, stepping aside from the shot as she did so. On the cliff wall, a rock outcropping burst into nothingness as a black flash jumped away._

"Kikyo! The soldiers must have found this place!"

"No. That wasn't one of Satoshi's soldiers; his spirit energy isn't normal."

By now, the black flash had landed on the beach, and slowly the figure of a man appeared from the resulting dust. He was a tall man clad in a pitch black business suit with a crisp white shirt, black necktie, and neatly shined business shoes, with a stern face and indigo hair, with the exception of his dark green bangs, and thin black sunglasses. In each hand, a medium-sized semi-automatic pistol rested.

"I was correct to not attempt a direct attack; from what I have seen you are no ordinary markswoman, Kikyo." His voice was as cold as an arctic wind, with each word spoken with directness and care, as if even wasting words was against his code.

"And you're not ordinary yourself. If I hadn't sensed you coming that would have been the death of me."

"That was the intent," the assailant noted. "However, rest assured that I will not miss twice." His words did not have a trace of arrogance; it was the honest conclusion he had reached.

"So are you one of Satoshi's lackeys?"

"No. I am a mercenary Satoshi hired for the purpose of defeating you. I have respect for his capacities and abilities, but have no interest in his plans that do not pertain to you."

"Heh. And I assume you have a reason for wanting me dead?"

"That is none of your concern."

As Kikyo stared at this new opponent, a strange feeling flickered across her body, the sensation of eyes upon her. But unlike the lusty gaze of Satoshi, these eyes were more analytical. He was not so much looking at her as he was studying her, paying close attention to every detail of her specialty and the terrain as it would affect the both of them…

"Keiji, you go on ahead to the north wall without me."

The gunman's eyebrow quirked at this.

"Kikyo-sama, I can't do that. If I leave you here…"

"Then you'll be able to protect Yoh and the others. His specialty is long-range combat, and that's not something you're suited to fight. I'll be able to attack him using his own combat style and keep him busy while you fight the others. I'll finish this quickly and follow you."

"Kikyo…"

"Don't be foolish. Your technique is meant for close-range battle, and if we both fight him it will leave the north wall defenseless from Satoshi's attack. I'm the only one who can fight him."

Keiji looked into Kikyo's eyes, those eyes that, for all their sorrow, could not be swayed when a decision was reached.

"Go."

That assurance was all that was needed, and with that Keiji dashed past both Kikyo and the gunman, who did not even flinch as his opponent left the battle.

"You were wise to send Himura away, Kikyo. Your analysis was quite accurate for such a quick assessment."

"I will not get anyone dragged into my fight any more than they have already. And this is the best way for me to defeat you. But if I might pose a question…Keiji went right by you. Why didn't you attack him?"

The attacker was quiet for a bit. "Analytically, it would not have served me. If I had made a move, Himura would have been in attacking distance, and if I attacked him you would have a clear shot at me. There would be no benefit from it."

"Very tactical of you."

A harsh wind from the ocean blew across the beach, picking up sand as it curled along their feet.

"Enough talk, Kikyo. It is time to put an end to this."

"Fair enough." An orb of spirit energy collected in the priestess's hand, forming the expression of a serene-looking shrinemaiden.

"Midoriko, Spirit Form, into the bow."

With quiet dignity, Kikyo placed the oversoul form of her guardian ghost into her weapon, causing it to glow with the purification energy she had spent the last year perfecting.

"Begin."

With a flash, Kikyo had drawn three arrows from her back and fired them all in quick succession, forming beams of light that shot at the gunman, who dashed forward himself and gracefully danced around each one before planting both feet on the ground. In that instant, a flash of bright blue energy sparked from his feet and a burst of air from the ground propelled him above Kikyo's head.

Aiming at her from above, the gunman shot off three rounds from each gun, with two of the six skimming Kikyo's robes as she stepped away and fired off a few more arrows. The attacker responded quickly, shooting each out of the air with one gun and firing at Kikyo with the second…

…until she vanished in a flash of energy, appearing behind him.

"Utilizing your oversoul to obtain a quick burst of speed. Impressive."

Spinning around in midair, the gunman planted his knee into Kikyo's stomach, a knee which she blocked with her oversoul, and forced the two apart in midair, prompting each to land on the ground and fire anew, both launching four shots and both negating the other's attacks.

_He's good_, thought Kikyo as she primed another arrow. _His reaction time and aim are on par with mine, and he's managed to block my attacks. But what was that flash he used when he propelled himself?_Akumu sidestepped the incoming arrow and unloaded another shot at Kikyo. _She is as skilled as I anticipated, wasting no movements and carefully timing each shot. It is little surprise Satoshi had such a hard time. However, the terrain is in my favor at the moment._The bullet exploded in midair as Kikyo shot it out of the sky.

__

The sand in this beach is composed primarily of quartz, feldspar, and granite from the local cliffs, in addition to an influx of sodium and magnesium from the seawater. If I time this properly…

The gunman slid back, firearms at the ready in a crouched position, causing Kikyo to question his position.

_He stopped firing, right in the middle of the fight. You may be clever, but you're certainly arrogant._

With a smirk, Kikyo flashed forward again, arrow pointed directly at the gunman.

"It's done. Surrender and I won't have to kill you."

"A takeoff from the rurouni, I assume. It will not help you."

With a flick of his wrist, the gunman had thrown his two weapons into the air, confusing Kikyo further. He had discarded his primary means of combat?

But it was as his hand moved down that Kikyo realized what he had planned. Those guns…they were not his main weapon…it was the circles on both of his hands.

"This is the true form of my power, Kikyo…the transmutation circle."

His hands hit the beach, and in a flash of light all of the sand surrounding the attacker blasted into the sky, causing Kikyo to jump back to avoid the destruction.

Landing on her feet, hands slightly marred from the sand, she stared into the dust cloud…to find an unharmed man, neatly reloading his weapons.

"I…am Akumu Ryoushi, the alchemic mercenary."

* * *

Group D Defense Position

"No…please, I beg of you…have mercy!! This was only a job!!"

The soldier was crying, pleading for his life, his weapon snapped in half with the trigger end still in hand as he dangled in the air, a gauntleted hand wrapped around his skull.

"Where is Satoshi Daiou?" A razor-sharp voice hissed into the ear of the soldier.

"I don't know, he could be anywhere by now! He said he'd be watching to see how all of this played out! I swear I don't know!! Please don't kill me!! Please, plea…"

Whatever begging he had to finish was silenced in a sphere of explosive flame, leaving his headless corpse to tumble to the ground.

"Rayde…"

Matt had spent a long time with Rayde, wandering all across the world seeking employment and money, and he had gotten used to the fact that Rayde's line of work required him to kill from time to time. He did not like it, but he knew that was the sort of world they lived in. Still, Rayde had always been calm and collected when he battled, and never killed those he did not have to.

It was only when Satoshi was thrown into the picture that he had ever gotten like this. His demeanor shifted drastically from calm and rational to an almost demented coldness, like a frozen bonfire, and his actions became notably brutal. It was if Satoshi's very name was enough to ignite him.

But now, Matt saw that this wasn't like the other times. Now Satoshi was directly involved; Rayde's vengeance was in plain sight, and whatever reactions he had before were swept away by the horrible flashing in those manic eyes.

Someone had told Matt at some point in his life that vengeance was a demon, and up until that point he had thought it a metaphor. How wrong he was.

Surrounding the mercenary were the mangled, burning bodies of thirty men, butchered by the cold flame of Rayde's vendetta. A good distance away were the corpses of those that had tried to flee without answering Rayde's questions; the cruelest irony was that those that had died instantly had been the most fortunate of his victims.

Matt had been so taken aback by Rayde's brutality that what he actually said did not sink in right away. He could only stare at his friend…or rather, what his revenge had made of him, once clean gauntlets stained in the blood and death of battle.

"Matt."

The snap in Rayde's voice brought Matt back to reality, and he stood back up again.

"Rayde…what the hell…"

"We have to keep moving. The more time we waste here, the further Satoshi will…."

"Wait a minute. We're not going after him until you explain what the fuck you were doing."

"It doesn't matter. They were the enemy; if they die, what difference does it make?"

Rayde turned around and began walking towards the exit. "If Anna was right, he'll most likely be at the north wall. You stay here and hold this position; you've gotten strong enough to fight them off, at least."

"You didn't kill those guys, you fucking EXECUTED them! That wasn't a battle and you know it!"

Rayde did not turn. "We have to keep moving. If he catches on, Satoshi will…"

The movement was so fast that Rayde could not react, and suddenly Matt had him by the collar.

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT SATOSHI!! DAMN IT, RAYDE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A LUNATIC!!"

Rayde locked eyes with his oldest and closest friend, a man who had said things to him which would have led to anyone else's death, the only person he had allowed to stand up to him.

He would not allow it today.

"Quiet."

The screams of the dying, the snap of nightmarish flame, the howl of the wind…and a crack of metal against flesh and bone. So many sounds, and yet Matt could only hear the last one as he was knocked to the dirt.

"What would you know? You abandoned your family, you ran away from them; they weren't taken from you like mine was. So don't talk to me until you lose something that you _can't _get back."

Matt could feel the pain of a cracked tooth in his mouth, and he could taste the bitter twist of blood in his mouth, but nothing stung quite like those words.

Still wobbling, the spectacle clad teenager dusted off the blue denim jacket he had donned, and locked eyes with a man he counted as his own brother. In three years of wandering, he had _never _brought up Matt's decision to leave his family and journey the world, not once, and for him to bring it up now…

"I need this, Matt. I thought you would be able to understand that."

The two did not move once from their stances, never once breaking eye contact as cold lightning sparked between them…until the sound of muffled footsteps came out of the blue.

"The fuck…"

With a start, Matt drew his sword and held it at the ready, while Rayde entered a defensive stance, prompting a strangely light voice to sound. "Do forgive my rudeness, Willard-san and Zachrich-san. I did not think you were in the middle of something."

He appeared just as quickly as his voice, and stepped into view: an eighteen-year old boy, dressed in a simple blue kimono with bamboo sandals and dark blue hand guards, with a katana in a plain white scabbard strapped to his belt and cleanly cut brown hair. In fact, aside from the fact that he was wearing a sword, there was nothing abnormal about him. The only thing even slightly odd was that, in spite of all the carnage that surrounded him, the boy had a content smile on his face.

Rayde only spared the boy a passing glance before speaking. "If you have no business here, then get out. This isn't the place for someone who will just get caught in the crossfire."

The boy's light smile, which Matt had only just noticed, widened a little bit. "I doubt that will happen, Zachrich-san. Even if it did, I don't think I would be in much trouble."

"Um, okay…so if you're not here to act like standard issue man of mystery, then why are you skulking around?"

"Well, that's simple, Willard-san: I'm here to kill you."

Matt could feel his eyes bug a good foot out of their sockets at this comment; not that he hadn't heard it before, but it was definitely the first time he'd heard it spoken in a tone as if the speaker was going out to pick up ice cream.

"Erm…you wanna run that by me one more time?"

"You'll have to forgive me again, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Fujiwara Seta, one of Satoshi-san's generals. I was told to come here and kill any of Yoh Asakura's allies if I found them. And since Akuren-san has been watching all of you for the past year, there's no point in lying about your identities. If you do, I'll just kill you faster." All of this, and not once did his smile flicker.

Matt could not help the shiver that ran through him as he listened to the boy. _Sweet zombie Jesus, this guy is creepy. He's talking about murdering us and he's not even flinching…he just keeps that weird smile on…_"I hope you don't mind if I finish this quickly, but Satoshi-san doesn't want anyone left alive, so do bear with me…oh wait, I almost forgot."

The twisted boy turned towards Rayde, smiling all the wider at him.

"Zachrich-san, Satoshi-san informed me to give you a special message. He said that if you wanted his head, he would be waiting at the hill closest to the north wall of the compound, and that he hoped you had gotten stronger since the last time you met. "

The mercenary stood still as stone as he absorbed those words. _He's here…he's actually here…_

Without a word, Rayde began to run towards the hill in question, not speaking to Matt or Fujiwara, or even acknowledging that either one existed. It was as if in that moment, Rayde had ceased to be a man of this world to exist in his own.

"Rayde, wait!!"

Matt had seen that look before, albeit only once, when they had first come across information relating to Satoshi and the Shaman Fight. It was beyond desperation at this point, and he had known Rayde long enough to know what would happen if he carried it out. It was something that he would not allow to happen.

But before he could even take a step, a soft thump of sandals against dirt sounded behind him.

"Sorry, but Satoshi-san doesn't want anyone else getting involved in that fight. Besides, I don't think he'd be very happy if I let you live."

A horrible shiver ran through Matt's entire body as Fujiwara spoke, a shiver that didn't come from Fujiwara's speed or the sword slowly being drawn from the sheath. No, it was something else. Thinking quickly, Matt jumped away, getting a good distance between him and Fujiwara.

He had felt it the second he looked in his opponent's eyes, a strange feeling of…not coldness or composure, but something else. He had been smiling, speaking happily, but there was no happiness, no anger, not even sadism in those eyes…it was a feeling of void. It was as if the boy was empty in his soul.

"Tch. You're some kind of crazy, kid."

"Well, I don't know if I'd say that, but even so, it doesn't change the fact that you'll die here."

"I don't think so! Cougar, it's time to kick this bastard's ass! ALTER OVERSOUL: RADICAL GOOD SPEED!!"

With a flick of his wrist, the spirit ball form of Straight Cougar appeared in Matt's hand, and with a second movement he planted it firmly into his body. But unlike normal oversouls, Matt's was instead focusing spirit energy to his feet, and soon after the ground around it burst apart in a flash of rainbow light. This energy began swirling around his feet, and within moments had collected and changed shape, forming pink and purple armored shoes on his feet, streamlined and crystalline with a dagger-like fin on the back.

"Let's see how fast you really are," Matt taunted.

In an instant, Matt had vanished from sight in a cloud of dust, causing Fujiwara's eyes to widen a little. "Oh my, that is fast. Still, I think I can see your movements."

Matt heard this but did not heed it. In only a year he had been able to come very close to matching Cougar's original speed, and in spite of his ghost becoming more of a chatterbox as his speed increased it was definitely worth it. Even though this kid was fast, it had become clear to him who was faster.

"Aren't you going to attack?"

Fujiwara did not hear an answer. What he heard was the quick flicker of spirit energy as it settled behind him.

"Y'know what, I think I will."

Matt bolted forward, sword drawn and ready to strike, and instantly began to flicker around. But as his sword moved into position, Fujiwara's eyes widened and he stepped forward at lightning speed, swiftly blocking and countering every slash Matt took at him and never once stepping behind.

A volley of slashes passed and both swordfighters landed gracefully to the ground. It was a fight of a hundred strikes, literally executed in an instant…and yet in that instant…

Matt could feel the wound creep along his arm. It was minor, but at those speeds he knew what it meant.

"Well, this fucks it up."

Especially when Fujiwara had not gotten a single scratch on him in that instant battle.

"Hm…I'd say I'm a bit faster, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Group E, Zen Garden area

As the remnants of the ice began to melt, Anna could not help but wonder if she would have found the destruction of the garden funny if she had a sense of humor. Then it occurred to her that that would never happen anyways, so she quickly dismissed the thought.

Looking at Cloud drag his First Tsurugi out of the ground while rolling a frosted Materia in his free hand, she also had to wonder if that was a good thing.

"There. That should be the last of them for now."

"I wouldn't count on it." Anna face had all the concern and vulnerability of a slab of concrete as her ogres finished off the remaining soldiers under her chair-bound command. "Satoshi's had a whole year to gather forces for this. But if this is what it takes to beat him back, then I've given him far too much credit."

Cloud said nothing as he slipped his sword back into the sheath; he had to agree with her on that. Still, if nothing else, it was small progress, something he could appreciate after his various stints. Of course, knowing Anna, he doubted she would be able to appreciate it as he could.

Anna looked across the garden, facing the general direction that would take her to the Tunnel of Tartarus. By now she imagined that Kikyo and Keiji had reached the defensive position, or were at least heading there, at some point she had sensed the activation of an Alter Oversoul, and she had heard the explosions that could only come from Kakashi, Hiei, and Yusuke.

Unfortunately, the one person she could not sense was the one person she was looking for.

"Damn…where is he?"

"Do you know where he could be?"

"I don't know. That idiot probably ran off to find us when the attack happened to make sure we weren't hurt."

"Maybe." Cloud shrugged; his lacking spiritual awareness notwithstanding, his Sense Materia hadn't picked up on Yoh once in the area.

With a snap of her fingers, Anna's shikigami trudged back towards her, weapons held at the ready as one placed her wheelchair on his back.

A frustrated sigh passed her lips. "Alright, Cloud, let's keep moving. The only place I can think of is the center of the compound."

"Right."

As the shikigami led the way with Cloud in tow, Anna's thoughts raced over and over again to Yoh, as they always had before. A part of her wondered if, on some level this was how he had felt when Satoshi had first arrived on that hellish summer night over a year ago. This feeling of pervading dread, even in the heat of battle…was this what he had gone through?

_No…in spite of everything, I know Yoh would never lose himself like this. He's not the type to…_She could not finish that thought. Part of her balked at it for a reason she did not know. Did she really want to admit that what she had heard was true? Or was something deeper getting in the way?

It had always been something deeper that got in the way, really. It was why she had fallen so far before, it was why the Oni had emerged from her, and in the end it was why he was there in the first place. Her whole life had stemmed from her, the good and the bad, whether she admitted it or not. So this was no different.

But this _was _different. She could tell that some other emotion in her hard heart was the source of her recent worry, and the mystery of that emotion only made things worse.

She could not be afraid of Yoh, she could not doubt him…what was the problem?

And why did it make her feel this way?

"Anna."

Cloud's quiet voice broke through her thoughts. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Don't worry about Yoh. Remember, he is the Shaman King; someone like him won't die easily."

"Wrong: he won't die period." Anna's voice had regained its strength, as had her resolve. She did not know what it was that concerned her as it did, but she knew that didn't matter, and more importantly, she knew what did. The rest, in the end, was meaningless.

She would figure it out…but not quite yet.

With that, the two moved forward; more than likely Yoh would be heading towards the Tunnel of Tartarus, but there was a chance that the elder Asakura would know when he had left. If nothing else, it was a good start…

A sudden blast of wind cut her planning short, causing Cloud and the shikigami to stop as well. The wind was gale-force at the very least, something that was impossible given the recent weather.

"The hell?!"

As she spoke, the wind picked up rapidly, swirling around Anna as she acutely stared into the sudden vortex of air that appeared before her. There was only one explanation that made sense…and unfortunately, it was not the answer she wanted.

"You can stop the show anytime you like. I know you're working for Satoshi."

"You see through it all, don't you? Self-righteous wench."

Through the roar of the wind Anna could hear a fan snap shut, and the gusts ceased just as quickly. And although the dust had yet to settle, the itako could detect a weight strike the ground.

But in an instant, the dust had been cleared by another blast of wind, revealing the source of it all. It was a woman, somewhat tall and thin and clothed in a red and black three-piece kimono, with jet black hair pulled back with a feather-decorated ribbon, earrings with five-light green beads and a feather on each, and an elegant, if arrogant, face. But what struck Anna most of all was her pointed ears and her blood-red eyes, totally featureless save for their crimson hue.

"So you're the last ones left unaccounted for, huh? I expected more of you."

The woman's voice was impatient, with a touch of sarcasm, and for reasons unknown Anna felt her own annoyance rising. But moreover, her refusal to acknowledge the status of the others irked her ever more.

"What happened to the others?" Anna's voice was as hard and cold as steel as she regarded the woman.

The woman shrugged. "I couldn't really say; all I know is that the other generals ran into trouble, but what happened after that isn't really my problem."

"I suggest you start talking before I make it your problem."

"I'd reign in your mouth before it gets you in trouble. Besides, I wouldn't concern yourself with your friends anyway. By now, they're probably dead."

Anna could feel her nails draw blood as her fist clenched in spite of herself.

"Still, it doesn't really matter. Either way, you won't be seeing them again until you die."

With a flick of her wrist, the demonic woman had snapped oper her fan again,and if her entrance was any indication…

"Cloud, you go ahead and protect Yoh! This woman specializes in long-range attacks; you'll be sliced to ribbons before you can even move!"

The mercenary locked eyes with his superior, this having been one of the few times in the past years that he hadn't been the one giving orders. But unlike Matt, he at least knew enough when to take them; it was clear that in a long range fight he would not have the advantage, and he knew that Anna was better suited to this sort of fight anyway. Of course, he had his doubts; after what had happened that was expected.

"Don't you dare leave him, Cloud."

Looking at Anna, at that unwavering will…he realized that perhaps he did not need to bear all the burden after all.

"Right. I'll bring him back when I find him."

Unfortunately, Cloud could not move fast enough to avoid the wind master, and with a start she snapped open her fan.

"You're not going anywhere."

A small vortex of wind began to wrap around the fan, and her arm was slowly rising towards the mercenary…

…only to be stopped by the crushing axe of one of Anna's ogres, which forced her to quickly step out of the attack's range. Landing on the ground gently, she prepared her fan again, but by the time she had Cloud was out of sight.

"Tch. Disagreeable wench."

With a smirk, the sorceress turned her eyes towards Anna, whose face was set as stone as her hands wrapped around the 1080 Beads.

"I don't know what Satoshi wants with us, but if you're planning on getting involved, you'll have to stop me first."

"You act like you're capable of doing the same."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I am."

With a snap of her fingers, the shikigami ogres shot forward, each bringing their respective weapons down on the ground, causing fractures to spider web across the already ruined garden.

However, Anna knew that this had failed the second she looked above.

There, floating gracefully above the ogres on an enormous feather, was the wind master, fan held at the ready.

"Really, is that the best you can do?"

"Hardly."

With a motion of her hand, Anna directed one of the ogres to toss its weapon into the air, and it did as commanded, hurling the axe at great speed towards the floating assailant.

"Pathetic! DANCE OF BLADES!!"

With a swing of her fan, the woman hurled a barrage of crescent blades at the axe, deflecting it into the ground and tearing at the ogre, causing it to kneel to the ground.

"You'll have to do much better than that."

"My sentiments exactly."

The demonic woman started, and as she turned around she realized what Anna had meant: the second ogre had leapt into the air, axe raised high above his head, as the axe of the first ogre was wrapped in Anna's 1080 Beads, forming a chained weapon which spun quickly at her. It was a classic pincer movement.

With a grunt, the woman leapt off of her feather as it was sliced in half, leaving her floating between the two attacks, and Anna found herself smirking triumphantly.

"I don't care what you throw at me…no puppet of Satoshi is going to stand in my way!"

The sudden flash of bloodlust in the woman's eyes and the surge of her demonic energy gave Anna a clear indication that she had tripped exactly the wrong nerve.

"I am no puppet," the woman snarled in hatred and rage as she snapped her fan open.

With a scream, she swung her hand downwards in midair, causing three shrieking twisters to erupt from the fan and shoot in different directions; the first screamed forward and crashed into the skyward ogre, driving it into the ground, while the second struck the already wounded ogre directly onto its head and caused it to topple.

Anna did not see the third until it crashed into her, just barely raising her 1080 Beads to form a shield to defend herself. As the itako was thrown back into a wall, her opponent lighted down upon the earth, light as a feather, a combination of arrogance and cold rage flaring in her eyes.

Puppet or not, she was no ordinary opponent.

"I am Kagura, the free wind."

* * *

Northern Cliffs, Just Outside the Compound

The smell of blood, the scream of the defeated, the clash of blades, and the tearing of explosions. Satoshi took a deep breath and took it all in, savoring every ounce of this bloody conflict that he could.

It was good to be back in his element, wasn't it? Much as he had enjoyed playing around for the past year, he could not help but enjoy this even more. It was a true test, alright; a test of mettle and will as men and women fought for their lives in a time when peace was all too common. Anyone who managed to survive this would be more than worthy of his tournament.

Whether they understood this in time, of course, was another matter.

Grinning widely beneath his gruesome mask, the warlord leaned back to watch the show unfold before him. From this vantage point he could see most of the fights taking place, and his twisted smile only widened as he watched.

"Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. These little bastards may give me a good fight after all…not that it really matters. Still, I wouldn't mind getting down into the fray myself once the weak are weeded out."

It had only been a half-hour at the very most, but Satoshi could feel it throbbing through him; the carnal surge of battle and lust that always came about in battles like this, and Kikyo's presence only made things worse…not that he minded. This was the sort of thing he loved, the sort of battle one could just throw oneself into and get lost in the torrent of blood and death.

"Heh. What a time to be alive…don't you agree?"

Satoshi did not need to look behind him to know who it was; the spiraling energy oozing from his every pore was evidence enough.

"Well, this is certainly different from the last time we met, isn't it? Back then, you didn't have the spiritual presence of the corpses you hid under. And now look at you, capable of slaughtering dozens of men in an instant."

Satoshi grunted as he lifted himself up to face his guest, who despite the difference in height between them was staring him directly in the eyes.

"I honestly was surprised when your name came up in the HOLY databases, a mysterious warrior with white gauntlets who used divine flame to beat his opponents. At first I was confused; honestly, I didn't know what to do, considering that I personally executed the last known person to use that style."

His opponent did nothing, though Satoshi could hear his fists clench.

"But then it occurred to me; what if one of them _had _survived? It wasn't a complete impossibility since keeping track of so many dead isn't really possible. And I knew sooner or later you would try to take a crack at me."

Satoshi leaned on his feet. "Still, I don't know what difference you thought you could make. Just as you share your old man's techniques, so will you share his fate. After all, no matter how hard you fight, even those gauntlets can't hide the marks of your weakness…or did you forget that?"

He could sense his opponent bristling. Perfect.

"Heh. Someone like you, who could not protect the people he claimed to love when they needed protection, hides his weakness in vengeance…but true strength is something that you cannot hide or impersonate…and you have no such strength to defeat mine."

He did not react; once again, his body, mind, and soul were all as ice.

"Don't suppose you have anything to say to that, Rayde Zachrich? Or should I call you…Reido Zakuriku?"

Rayde could feel nothing. He could hear nothing. He could see nothing. In spite of it all, before him, he could see only one thing: the path to his justice, and the man who stood before him to block his path.

Finally…it had come to this.

Rayde took his primary battle stance, right hand stretched forward, palm flat, as energy collected in the jewel on the gauntlet.

"Satoshi Daiou…in the name of those you have slain…you shall die here."

Satoshi had heard those words before, by the same sort of man…using the same techniques, for the same reasons. Grinning, he summoned his massive sword to his hand.

"We'll see about that."

They were the same…so they would die the same.

* * *

Outside the Central Asakura Compound

"May I ask something, Lord Yoh?"

"Sure, Amidamaru."

"When you were talking about living an easy life, was this what you were referring to?"

Yoh laughed at this as he blocked a volley of bullets with his oversoul shield and jumped forward, using the shield to knock the opposing soldiers into a wall. Hearing another volley break out, Yoh jammed his sword into the ground and used the oversoul itself to force him out of the line of fire and giving him an angle to fire off a Celestial Slash, which burst in the ground and exploded, knocking back the twenty soldiers that had come behind him.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call this easy living." Yoh grinned as he ran past the defeated soldiers.

Amidamaru looked up at his master in surprise. "And that does not bother you?"

"I thought you knew that, Amidamaru. If I got bothered by working hard sometimes, then I'd never get the life I want. See, I didn't start out thinking that kind of life would be easy to get; I knew making a life where I could do what I wanted wasn't something I could do in the blink of an eye, and that I'd have to buckle down and work at it."

Yoh's smile was the first true smile Amidamaru had seen him wear in quite some time. "The way I see it, you have to work hard to live easy…and I'm fine with that."

Amidamaru grinned at this. Only Yoh could make such a contradictory statement and not only truly believe in it, but get another to believe it too. That, above all else, was his power; it was how he had survived so very long in an arena that people far more motivated could not have escaped alive.

Even after all this time, Yoh never ceased to surprise him.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, grandpa said that the others are leaving the Tunnel. So we'll meet up with them there and see what's going on. Once I'm sure the others are safe, we'll stop Satoshi."

"Is it that simple, Lord Yoh?"

"Yep, that simple."

Of course, it was always that simple for Yoh, but then he thought in simple terms. He never tried to overcomplicate things, thinking in the moment as it applied to the moment. Perhaps that was why he was able to accomplish what the others could not; unlike them, Yoh was not bound by that sort of regressive thinking, allowing him to go beyond what others could by not getting mired in the details.

Amidamaru sped up to match his pace with Yoh as he kept moving towards the Tunnel when he sensed an odd aura moving towards them, an aura that was somehow warped and twisted by horrific mutation, and both samurai and shaman easily recognized it.

And just as expected, it was Cloud Strife who landed before them.

"Cloud? I thought you were at the Tunnel."

The mercenary shook his head. "No, we've all left except for Kikyo and Keiji, and Kakashi's gone to get them once they've gotten out."

Amidamaru nodded his assent. "Yes, now that you mention it I can sense their auras. And I think I can sense Keiji as well, though it's far off."

Yoh looked slightly relieved at this, if only a bit. "So they're safe?"

"I'm not sure. I think they got involved in some battles, and I know Anna's fighting at the moment."

"What? Is she okay?!"

"She told me to find you and bring her back with me; she was fighting one of Satoshi's generals when I left her."

Despite what had happened, Yoh managed to keep his head about him. He knew what would happen if he didn't. "Alright, lead the way back. I know Anna, and there's no way she'll let someone beat her. We'll help her, then get to the others."

"Right."

As Cloud began to return in the direction from which he arrived, and as Yoh followed him, Amidamaru could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia. This was the Yoh he had followed in the Shaman Fights, the Yoh they had all followed. This was the man worthy of the title of Shaman King, and he knew one thing for certain: above all else, he would not fall to himself.

Yoh Asakura would not get caught in his own crossfire. That was the reality.

_I will serve you forever, Lord Yoh…for you are the only one worthy enough for us all to follow._

_

* * *

_Central Asakura Compound House

"So, all the preparations are in place."

A long string of tobacco smoke slowly lifted to the air as Yohmei lazily followed it with his eyes.

Forty years ago, back when they had all been alive, he knew that Soji would have started to chide him again for the habit despite being the only one of the group who didn't smoke. The others would have laughed at him for it and continued smoking anyway, though a puff or two less for his sake. They always joked that it would be the death of them and that Soji would live on forever, never touching a piece of tobacco in his life.

But that wasn't how it happened at all.

None of them could believe it when they had heard about it. He had been found in his modest house, sitting in _seiza _position, eyes closed serenely with the sakabato placed neatly on his lap. For all intents and purposes he looked to be sleeping.

His death was never fully understood by anyone, and his funeral was a quiet and simple ceremony. Aside from having his ashes buried in the foundation of the old Kamiya dojo where his grandfather had lived, it was uneventful in any way, just as he would have wanted.

The only people in attendance…rather, the only ones who attended the true ceremony…were Sarutobi, Genkai, Kino, Yohken himself, and the just-born Keiji Himura. Soji's only son, the elder Keiji Himura, was absent, conducting business for himself at the time. It was little surprise to anyone that he showed up at the reading of the will.

It was strange, wasn't it, how it had taken so long for the rest of them to follow.

He had heard of Sarutobi's death from Genkai, dying in a horribly violent way against his own student. Even in his old age he was able to battle with the strongest, but that did little to ease the pain of an old friend's loss.

And yet, somehow, they shed no tears. They both could tell that the old Hokage had died with honor; there was no way he would allow himself to die otherwise. And that was how he would have wanted to be remembered, not with tears, but with pride.

In the end, he had lived and died for the village he ruled over…it was how he had always dreamed of dying, really.

And now, he and Genkai were the last ones left.

Yohken couldn't help but grin at this. It figured that the two of them who were the most serene would die before the two who had been anything but.

"Heh. I suppose life isn't even predictable for those who can foresee it."

Yohmei blew another puff into the air, and watched the strands of smoke mingle with each other before a breeze blew them into nothingness.

As a master of yin-yang magic, the eldest member of the Asakura clan had always borne the burden of foresight. He could tell what was going to happen, and when, and despite all his efforts he could not change that flow. As with so many in this world, he could watch the flow of destiny, but could do nothing to stop it. It was the cruelty of his skill, as well as the blessing of it.

And yet…for all of this, he could not see Yoh's future. He could see the pathways of everyone around him, and yet somehow he could not see that of his own flesh and blood.

_So many people in this world, all bound by fate…and yet I can't see the fate of my own grandson._

To most anyone, that would have been a problem. But thinking about it, Yohmei realized it was quite the opposite.

"My grandson. With all his laziness and calm demeanor, it's funny how he could be the one to break this cycle for good."

The power to defy destiny…a true gift from God, though few would ever know it.

"Yoh…the path you walk is your own, it has always been your own. Now, you must realize that, and stand by your own convictions."

A light sound of feet landing on wood emerged from outside his room.

"So many others have fought to fulfill destiny…but you are the only one with the strength to truly neglect It."

With a quiet whisper, the paper door slid open, and as it did Yohmei turned to face the man who had come for him.

The man he knew would come for him.

Yohmei grinned as he looked at his opponent, who sneered in turn. "You don't seem frightened."

The yin-yang master shook his head. "No, I'm not; I've seen this coming for a long time, and I've made peace with that. But I won't go down without a fight."

The sound of a sword being drawn could be heard, while Yohmei pulled out a handful of leaves.

The elder, despite knowing the outcome, could feel his grin spreading. He was at the end, and yet somehow, he felt comfort from words given to him by a man far wiser than he.

_You'll see. Everything will work out._

"Yes. Yes they will."

The pipe, set down on the table, continued to smoke, but with a gust of wind from the window closest to it…

…that last lingering ember was extinguished.

* * *

Yoh stopped dead in his tracks, his entire body gone numb.

Turning back, Cloud looked at his new leader, who had suddenly ceased moving as if something had cracked in him.

"Yoh, what's happened?"

"Lord Yoh, is something wrong?"

Bearing down on him, like the pressure of a thousand mountains, a horrifying presence had wrapped itself around his soul. Every synapse of his body was burning and freezing at once, and all of his senses had gone out as a dying candle might.

He had felt this before, this intense power that only someone like Satoshi carried…and yet this was different. Unlike the bloodlust and arrogance Satoshi's aura carried, this aura was darker, purer, more menacing than frightening, but no less potent than Satoshi.

It was the same as he had felt during his battle with his grandfather's Kodama spirits, the same he had felt in the Temple of Yuukan…the same horrifying sensation that glared at him with cruel green eyes…

…and he knew where it was coming from.

"The main house…GRANDPA!!"

The Shaman King dashed off with a bolt in the direction of the house, with Cloud following right behind to fulfill his promise to Yoh's fiancee.

"Lord Yoh, what about Anna?!"

"She'll be fine, Amidamaru. I know her, and she won't lose to anyone. But right now I need to be sure grandpa's safe!"

"But…"

"Relax, Amidamaru. I have total faith in her; you know that."

There was tension in Yoh's voice; he was worried about her, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Let's keep moving. We'll check on grandpa, and then find Anna."

"Right!"

The trio picked up speed, moving ever faster towards the main house of the compound.

For the first time, Yoh's thoughts were racing. He had no idea what this energy was, but he knew that whoever possessed it was dangerous, and he knew it would not be an easy fight.

And yet…Satoshi had energy of similar destructive power, so why was Yoh more concerned now than he was when fighting him? Was there something deeper to all of this than he thought?

It did not matter. Questions were saved for times when they could be answered; he learned that much from his grandfather, and from himself.

Still…he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. And not knowing what it was did not help.

"Lord Yoh, we are nearing the center compound. But I do not sense Yohmei-sama inside."

"What? Do you think he fled or something?"

"It is hard to tell for the moment."

"Alright, just keep moving. Maybe we can find out what's going on."

As Yoh moved closer, his unease grew. Would his grandfather flee the compound if faced with a sufficient threat? Logic dictated that he would, but…

_…but I can't worry about that now._After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the center compound, which looked much the same as it had when Yoh left it. There weren't any battle marks, no corpses, no blood; it was as if nothing at all had happened to this place.

It should have been a comfort. It was not.

"Grandpa, are you here?"

Yoh's call went unanswered, and he walked forward to the front door of the building. The air was neutral, and yet…

A light whisper rang out like a gunshot in the air, and Yoh jumped away from the door as it quietly slid open.

At that moment, a good ten feet away from the door, Cloud felt a chill run down his right arm. Amidamaru shivered in the warmth of the sun. And Yoh…

Yoh felt an odd feeling, a blend of relief and dread.

His grandfather stood there, eyes sternly closed, leaning on his walking stick and standing in the threshold. He appeared to be meditating, although a tiny defiant smirk was on his face.

"Grandpa?"

The old man said nothing, and Yoh felt the dread overtake the relief.

"Grandpa, are you alright?"

A droplet of crimson red struck the floor.

His silence continued…even as he slumped to the ground, and for the first time Yoh saw it.

A thin hole in his grandfather's back, from which thick red blood began to pool and stain his clothes.

"GRANDPA!!"

Yoh rushed forward, eyes tearing in an instant as he moved to grasp his fallen mentor. And it was as Yoh moved that Cloud's eyes widened.

He recognized that spirit energy; there was no mistaking it now that he was so close.

"YOH, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

With a start, the mercenary bolted forward and grabbed the Shaman King, dragging him away from the house.

The very last sight Yoh would see of his grandfather in this life was this corpse reflected in his eyes, the man who had taught him everything, lying face down in a puddle of his own blood. Although he barely showed it, there was no question as to how he felt further within.

Cloud landed a good distance away, the shivering Yoh by his side.

"Cloud, who did this? You looked like you recognized that energy," Amidamaru queried.

"I did, and I know who it is. He's the only one capable of doing this without anyone else being able to find him. But that doesn't explain how he got here, or why."

"I don't think I need to explain that to you yet, Cloud."

From the main hall of the building rang out a voice, a frozen voice devoid of all possible compassion or heart…a voice of darkness.

The second Yoh heard that voice, he could see it. Even without being able to catch the speaker in sight, somehow he could tell what he would look like, and what he was here for.

"Besides, my goals here don't concern you…not anymore. I've set my sights on grander targets."

The sound of booted feet rang from the hall, as did the scrape of metal against wood.

"Who is this man?"

"The strongest of the warriors in the SOLDIER Group, a war hero on my planet…and the basis of the SOLDIER Project…" Cloud's words, most often cool and detached, had taken a sudden edge; however he knew him, it was not in the best of ways.

Yoh did not hear any of this; seeing through his grief, he could only see one thing.

Like a ghost of the netherworld he emerged, a towering man clad in a black trench coat with silver metal pauldrons on his shoulders. Held in his left hand, the most noteworthy feature, was an impossibly long katana dripping with his grandfather's blood, taller than the man who carried it and as thin as Yoh's own weapon, and dangling from his belt were several green orbs Yoh recognized as Materia, though the energy emanating from them was far stronger than that of Cloud's. His cold, thin face was framed with lengthy silver hair, several bangs of which hung down on it.

But most striking of all , above everything else, was his eyes. Those nightmarish eyes, of a sickly, poisonous green that seemed to speak only of decay and hate, the eyes that Yoh had seen so many times before in his training. Despite everything that had just happened…those eyes were all that Yoh could see.

The eyes of Hell, Yoh thought. The eyes of…

The name came unbidden from his lips, spoken as if through reflex, much to the surprised looks of Amidamaru and Cloud, and the confident, sadistic grin of his new enemy. Even Yoh was surprised by his knowledge…and yet somehow, he knew it to be true.

"Sephiroth."

To Be Continued

Yep. I am a bastard, huh? Sorry for the wait; college and file issues and such, but here it is.

Anyway, chapter 22 will continue the fights, but can Anna and the others outlast the terrible powers of their adversaries? How will Reido Zakuriku fare against his oldest foe? Who are the mysterious warriors led by the amethyst-eyed man? And how will Yoh fare against his new opponent?

All these answers, and more cheesy posturing from me, NEXT CHAPTER!!

Read and review, of course.


	22. The Battle of Izumo, Part 2

Disclaimer: Can't say as I own anything.

Finally, some action in this bloated tale of mine! Fights break out all over as Satoshi's soldiers clash with the worn-out allies that Yoh has gathered, while Satoshi's finest step up to do battle personally. In the meantime, Satoshi himself draws his blade to end a fifteen year old conflict with Rayde Zachrich, even as a deadly enemy appears to take Yoh's life.

Chapter 22 continues these battles, with the fights becoming more desperate by the minute. But are Yoh and his allies alone in this fight?

Let's find out, shall we?

Chapter 22: The Battle of Izumo, Part 2: Scars of the Nightmare

Central Compound

Watching him step onto the earth, Yoh could not help but wonder if there was anything human about this man, if there had ever been anything human about him.

In the year that they had spent together, Cloud had largely avoided speaking about his past to anyone except for Sora, Matt, and Rayde, a trend which continued even as he got closer to the rest of the group. Out of respect for him, the group had not pursued the few questions they had asked, trusting Cloud to reveal his past on his own.

There was, however, one aspect he would bring up, if very rarely, and each time it was it had caught Yoh's interest. Occasionally, he would bring up a story of a horrifying supersoldier, a person of strength and ability that would even now dwarf his. A man whom he had beaten before only by the most desperate of luck, and a man whom he had never been able to defeat completely.

There was no doubt in Yoh's mind that this Sephiroth was that man.

"Well well, you've certainly picked up some interesting allies, Cloud. To be honest, I didn't expect to see you here." His voice was cruel, cold, almost mocking, and Yoh could see that it was having the desired effect as Cloud's face began to twist in anger. "But it makes no difference. Your presence here will not change the outcome of this fight."

"What are you doing here, Sephiroth?"

"I told you, didn't I? I don't need to explain myself to an insignificant bug who doesn't even grasp the scope of what he's involved in."

Yoh could feel those demonic eyes, glinting sickly in his head, roll away from Cloud to rest on him; for a moment he entertained the idea that they could suck away his soul. "The time when you could stand against me is long gone, Cloud. You are a remnant of the past who cannot seem to vanish...but that is all. And a remnant will not stop me this time. Nothing will."

There was no arrogance or madness in these words, as Yoh had seen in so many others like him. Nor were his words coldly analytical and sharp, as he had run into as well. In fact, the best way to describe his voice was… a void. His words had gone beyond being emotionless, beyond cruelty or malice. It was as if everything he spoke, everything he said, was doubtless and exact, and yet somehow empty of anything.

As if…his words were an absolute born of nothingness. An entity of nothingness, the form given to oblivion.

His voice spoke, a silver whisper that ran like a snake on the wind.

"Yoh Asakura, is it?"

The voice froze him, if only for an instant, and even as he found himself the biting chill was still there. But before he could speak, Sephiroth continued.

"Heh. You're nothing more than a child, as I thought. But…"

The demonic man casually waved his sword, splattering the remaining droplets of blood on Yoh's face. "You have a strong will, don't you? That lazy exterior hides a strong determination; you control yourself, keep your wits about you, and never let your anger get in the way. You're not so much lazy as you are…collected."

Yoh did not say a word, his gaze managing to lock with that of Sephiroth as he stepped closer.

"Still…I wonder, what do you think lies beyond that composure? Are you capable of controlling yourself down to the very heart…or is the surface as far as it goes?"

"Sephiroth!"

Cloud's increasingly agitated voice did not reach either one of them. "You can hide it all you want, Asakura, but understand this: while Satoshi may not be able to see you as you are…I can."

His eyes glittered evilly in the sunlight…no, more like trapped the sunlight and drained it to death.

They were the exact same. He wasn't sure why or how, but those eyes were the exact same eyes he had seen in his visions and his training. No…no, there was a difference. There was a gravity to those eyes, a striking realness to them that had not been there before…

A cold sweat gripped the shaman as those eyes suddenly began to glow. He could feel them looking beyond his body, beyond his heart…he was looking into the deep recesses far beyond his very soul…

"Tell me, Yoh…what will it take to get you to reveal the truth, if murdering your family will not suffice?"

Yoh's face took on a serious look at this. "Nope. This is how I am, inside and out. But I'm not going to let you get away with what you did."

"Really. You act as if you can stop me."

With a cold smirk, Sephiroth turned his back on Yoh, to regard the bloody remains of his enemy's grandfather.

"You are such a fool, and you don't even know it yet. Someone like you, with his beliefs on the surface and nowhere deeper…cannot defeat someone like me. That is an absolute."

"So then what sort of person are you?"

"Heh. If you cannot figure that out…then you are already dead."

Sephiroth spun around to face Yoh, black coat swirling in his wake. Sheathing his blade in the process and crouching down, his hand drifted cruelly to the hilt. _Battojutsu? But can he…?_

"I will show you the truth of the matter, Yoh Asakura. You will see it with your heart as you die."

With a snap, Yoh reactivated his Oversoul, and sheathed it himself. "I already know the truth, Sephiroth. I know that you can't be allowed to murder people like this, and I know enough to not let you do it again."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah."

The demonic soldier grinned, a horrifying grin that struck Yoh to the bone.

"Then show me…Shaman King Asakura."

Cloud jumped at this, but with a grimace realized that it was not shocking at all. _He'd never come here unless there was some kind of power he could find, so if he's here it would obviously be for the power of the Shaman King. But I still don't know what he plans to do with it…_

The mercenary was a good distance away, but he could still feel that evil energy, like strands of death in the wind, trying in vain to grasp at his mind and body. Years later, it took all of his willpower to hold them all off. He could not begin to imagine what it was like for Yoh, who had never fought him before.

Even now, even after he had settled everything else in his past, just looking at his demon sent a flurry within him. The ghosts, the merciless cold, and the scorching inferno that accompanied him everywhere he went in his memory.

All the ghosts of the eternal, nightmarish memory that he carried with him.

Amidamaru, however, was not as well informed, and as such was horrified by the fact that his master's face had not changed much at the revelation.

"Lord Yoh, he knows about your title. Aren't you concerned?"

"Not really. If he'd come this far into the Compound looking for me, then it makes sense that he'd know at least that much. It's nothing to worry about."

"But Yoh, if he knows about the Shaman King, then there is a chance that he knows about everything! Your skills, your techniques…we don't know the extent of his knowledge!"

"Well, yeah. But that's something we'd have to assume he knew about from the start if he was already looking for me. And if he knows about my techniques…then all I have to do is use them in a way he wouldn't expect."

"But…"

"Amidamaru, relax. You don't know what kind of knowledge your opponent could have; that's how fights work. If he knows what I can do, then I'll do something different. Simple."

Cloud could not believe it. Was Yoh really saying all these things, facing who he was? This was not a shaman or anything of the sort. No, this was something entirely different, something Yoh had never fought before. Without knowing anything about Sephiroth, could he honestly say that he would fight someone who could well have broken down his entire combat style?

The mercenary had always wondered what sort of personality Yoh had when a serious fight was about to begin. He knew that Yoh could be carefree and lazy, but he had always assumed that it was only at times of rest. As usual, his assumptions had failed him.

But beyond that laziness…he knew that there was something else to all of this, some other level between the two that prevented him or his guardian ghost from interfering. Sephiroth had been right. It was not his place to interfere in this...yet.

Against the backdrop of this madness was Yoh himself, whose eyes had not once left Sephiroth.

"A lot of brave words, Shaman King. But they are simply a fool's ravings, unable to convince anyone…not even you."

Yoh could feel a twitch run the length of his arm, his hand grabbing at his sheathed oversoul to feel the reassuring pulse of energy. He could not let this get to him, not now.

"I don't need to convince myself, Sephiroth."

"Really." A fanged grin twisted across his gaunt features. "Then I suppose there is only one way to open your eyes."

Those simple words…Yoh could feel them in his skin. This man…this demonic man…this murderer…

He had to defeat him. He just had to.

But why? Was it revenge, for his grandfather? Was it justice, upon a murderer?

Or was it something else, buried in those cat eyes, that drove him to this?

Why was he fighting? Did he really know?

With a sigh, Yoh quickly breathed these thoughts back into the mind where they belonged. There could be no doubt, no worry, no panic here. He had to trust that things would work out.

What was beyond those eyes that drove him so? He did not know for sure.

_But for now…I guess this is the only way to find out._

His mind was clear, his hand was steady…there was only the distance between them now…

It had begun in a flash of white and black and silver glaring in the hazy sun, shattered air cracking between two blades drawn as lightning…

________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi and Sora vs. Akuren

The wall was struck in an instant, and turned to rubble just as quickly, a flurry of shadowed strokes slicing the wall to bits as shrieking laughter burst out all around them.

Planting a flattened palm flush against one of the larger chunks of rock, Kakashi forced himself out of the path of the coiling wires, just barely escaping as they tore the rock apart. A good distance away, Sora was swiftly ducking and rolling out of the path of the deadly weapons, occasionally using his Keyblade to leap over the slashes.

In the instant Kakashi's attention was diverted, one of the wires snapped away from the wall and sliced the air next to him, prompting the ninja to once again force himself forward and gracefully sidestep away from the other wire that had followed.

This had been the effective course of the battle, with little change, since Akuren had drastically altered his attack strategy. Despite the fact that he was lunging around like a crazed beast, raving with barely coherent mumblings, the swift and accurate nature of his attacks had drastically improved. Not a single stroke of his wires went awry, and it took everything the two had to stay ahead of them. Even now, Akuren's hands and fingers were swiftly flexing and relaxing, manipulating the wires perfectly even as his arms snapped into the required positions as the pair moved.

But everything else- his footwork, his direction, his stance-fit the mannerisms of a lunatic. The focused and exact demon had been replaced with a murderous berserker.

_Damn…my Sharingan can follow the wires, but my body won't be able to keep up forever. We have to finish this quickly, but he's making it impossible._

The problem was fairly simple as far as he could tell, but daunting.

_Those wires are generated from shadows; it's an advanced form of the Shadow Weaponry Keiji fought against. Since it doesn't rely on ninja tools to form the body, the wires could extend indefinitely if he wanted them to, and he can control them perfectly. And because of the speed of his movements, they can attack multiple targets at once._

It was a poor situation to be involved in; the wires made use of weapon-based ninjutsu and taijutsu effectively impossible, and kept Sora at a distance by preventing him from attacking the shadows themselves.

_The best solution would be to give Sora some room to attack him, since he's better suited to fighting Akuren. But in order to do that I'd have to stop those wires from moving, and even then Sora would have only a second or so to attack…let's hope he can follow through._

Kakashi landed in front of the deepest pools of water remaining from his last attack, and kicked his foot into it. As the water rose, he quickly began work on the handsigns, stepping out of range of Akuren's attacks as needed.

Luckily, it was a relatively fast jutsu to execute, and soon enough it took effect. Each of the water droplets had started to collect and hang in the air, eventually forming a number of spheres.

"Water Style: Water Shot Jutsu!"

With those words, the spheres shot forward like bullets, far faster than any shuriken.

Akuren, despite his ravings, was not unaware of this, and laughing maniacally he redirected his left hand to slice the water attacks to pieces. Those that did not hit him flew harmlessly by to smash into the wall, causing further damage.

"Foolishness, Kakashi! I am beyond that pathetic level of strength!"

But as his savage eyes locked onto the ninja, he had vanished…to be replaced by a voice and a sudden burst of heat from above.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!"

At the same speed as the bullets, a multitude of firey darts hailed down on him.

His cackling laughter suddenly reaching a high and manic pitch, the ninja screamed as he pulled his right arm forward to destroy the fire. But this time, instead of harmlessly dissipating like the water bullets, these darts vanished to reveal a hail of kunai sailing down.

_Got him!_

A sudden snap of hyena-like laughter broke out as Akuren carelessly knocked the kunai away, each tumbling to the ground like a fly swept out of the way.

"Too easy, Kakashi! Come on! Give me a trophy worthy of remembrance! Show me you are worthy of silencing it! Show me! SHOW ME!!!!!"

Snarling like a beast, Akuren lifted his left hand again and slammed it down, ensnaring Kakashi in the wires. In that instant they tightened quickly, and the ninja could feel the searing pain before they even struck flesh…

The wires snapped apart in that moment as a whistling light cut through them, rendering the shadows useless, and without any guidance the wires lashed about, striking Akuren's arm and leaving deep gashes upon it. Without the wires, Kakashi tumbled to land on the earth, a dozen scorched wounds oozing blood yet not one of them lethal. From what Akuren could tell his breathing was labored and his legs were trembling; he was no threat at this point.

There was a threat to him, however, and carefully stepping aside he watched as the Keyblade spun around and returned to that threat.

Sora glared at the demonic ninja, turquoise eyes unwavering against the savage red of his opponent's. There was no quarter to be given here…not now.

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten." The ninja's voice had suddenly lowered, with marked diction returning to him as his fists clenched. "It's interesting that I would meet my…predecessor, here in this ruin of a home. After all of the time you spent looking for me, isn't it strange that fortune should hand your life into my waiting hands, Roxas. Or is it Sora? Yes, yes, it was Sora, wasn't it…"

In spite of his calm tone, Akuren was mumbling, more to himself than the Keyblade keeper. His steps continued to waver as he eased towards him.

"Sora, the False Keeper, the legendary slayer of Organization XIII…I am disappointed, actually. I did not honestly think you would be this weak." Akuren snapped his wounded arm towards the ground, letting droplets of blood tumble down. "You did not even touch me with that last attack, Keyblade Master. You could easily have killed me while my attention was diverted, and yet you did not."

"What are you talking about?! If I'd done that, Kakashi could have died!"

"Heh heh, indeed. Those wires would have snapped together instantly and butchered the ninja. But then again…it doesn't make much difference, does it? And you should know that better than anyone, after what happened to Xemnas."

Sora could hear the crack of flesh as Akuren grinned beneath the mask, and a swell of nausea washed over him.

"I know about it all, Sora. Everything that led me to this point, everything that brought you here; what you did could not wipe away the truth, a truth I followed. As a former member, it was simple for me to figure out what had happened after they were eliminated. Of course, finding you was not easy, but luckily Satoshi's movements brought me right where I needed to be. An act of providence, hand-delivered by my master."

Akuren's eyes flashed a brilliant red, and Sora could feel his grin widen. "You thought you were looking for me, Keyblade Master, didn't you? You honestly thought you could track me down?"

"So you knew all along."

Sora's grip tightened on the Keyblade, but even the surge of purity in its handle could not comfort him now. "That's why you were able to…"

Memories of blood flowed back into his mind, memories of scorched earth, blood-soaked magic, cracked shields…everything he had done…

"This was all part of your plan, wasn't it? Everything that happened to them...it was you!!!"

Akuren cackled wildly, the old mania returning to it. "Hahhahaha…you really think I killed them to bring you here?! No, Sora, I killed them for a different reason; their deaths just happened to make things easier to work with!"

The demon continued to laugh, eyes alight again with blood, and watching him Sora felt a sudden heat build in his chest.

"Akuren…you're a monster. Look at everything you did! How can you live with that?!"

"Live with it? Sora, I THRIVE IN IT!!! You're speaking to a heart that is not there, a soul that never was!!! We do not exist! We have no ties to this world! Did you honestly believe that we would care about the lives in the world above us?!"

Sora's eyes widened as Akuren lifted his hands to the sun, his laughter quickly becoming manic.

"Xemnas…your dreams…your ideals…they mean so little. You pined after it, you reached but did not seek to knock it down. That is why I survived, knowing what I know now. That is why you lost. But I…"

The ninja vanished in a puff of shadow, and just as quickly a new set of wires shot out from behind Sora.

"I AM BEYOND THE BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Diving back, Sora began to fire spheres of lightning at the bolting ninja, who carelessly sidestepped each one and continued to mercilessly tear at the ground in front of him with his wires. Occasionally forced to parry with his Keyblade, Sora quickly ducked and rolled away before planting his Keyblade into the ground and propelling himself away from Kakashi.

"You can't run forever, Keyblade Master!!! I can smell it on you…the power needed!!! You can quiet them, can't you, but you need to actively do so! Do it!! Do it!!! DO IT!!!"

The ninja brought the cords across in a sweeping motion, annihilating everything within their reach and just grazing Sora as he ducked to the side and slid forward, Keyblade focused on Akuren's legs.

_Alright, it has to be done right, or it won't work…get ready…_

With a madman's shriek, Akuren drew the wires down, and fidgetting his hand allowed them to creep within the shadows that Sora formed beneath him. Just as quickly these wires shot out around the Keyblade Master, much in the same way they had around Kakashi.

"AERO!!!"

A vortex of wind curled around Sora and knocked apart the wires. Free of the danger, Sora quickly got to his feet and swung at the backs of the ninja's kneecaps…

…only to have his movement halted by a pair of dark arms, emerging out of the darkness of Akuren's shadow.

"Heheheheh…that was even better, Sora. Too bad it didn't work…or did you forget the fact that I can manipulate my own natural shadow as well?"

Sora attempted to pull away, only to find that his legs had been captured by the darkness, prohibiting his movement in any direction. Nevertheless, his hold on the Keyblade did not once waver, nor did his eyes.

There was no breaking his heart; after everything else, he still had at least that much.

"Heheheheheh…die, die, die, die, die…die, Sora. Die and take your dreams of the light with you into the void!"

With a roar, Akuren yanked out a kunai from the void, lifting it into the air…it was now or never…

"SONIC BLADE STRIKE!!!"

A swift collection of spirit energy amassed at the tip of the Keyblade, the prerequisite of the Sonic Blade, but Akuren scoffed anyway.

"That trick won't work again, you imbecile!!! Even in death there is no cure for this idiocy!!!"

But grinning widely, Sora stepped away as far as he could…and released the unbound Keyblade. Unweighted by its wielder, the Keyblade had nowhere to go but in a straight line…directly at Akuren.

With a demented shriek, the ninja jumped backwards, inadvertently releasing Sora from his imprisonment and sending him to the ground. Desperately, Akuren threw the kunai at the incoming Keyblade, but could not stop it from reaching him. It was only a sidestep to the left that caused the weapon to tear through the entirety of his right arm, instead of a lethal wound to the chest.

This made little difference to the ninja, staggering around as he tightly gripped his seared and smoking arm. A dreadful howling came from his lips as he wobbled, a scream of pain more animal than human as blood flowed freely down the ruined appendage.

"Gryaaaarrrrgh!!! MY ARM!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!!"

Lifting himself, Sora watched as the Keyblade embedded itself in the wall, dark energy curling from it as the demon's blood fell off the hilt. He had planned on finishing the ninja there, but from the looks of things he had at least been able to take out the ninja's dominant arm. If nothing else, it was a temporary advantage.

With a dash, Sora bolted towards his weapon; he knew that the Keyblade could return to him on its own, but from that distance it was not guaranteed, and he needed to move to the offensive as quickly as he could.

However, it was as he ran that he noticed it. The laughing, the screaming, it had all stopped, and a flurry of black cloth was moving faster than he could.

The ninja lifted his remaining arm. A burst of jet black cords shot out of his fingers, down towards Sora, and as he did a howling laughter, jagged and coarse, followed…

There, again, was darkness, as it had always been for the light.

Sora lifted his weapon, prepared to defend himself…the demonic eyes flared, burning like white hot embers against his cloak…

It was so swift neither one of them could really tell where it came from. All they could tell for certain was a blur of screeching thunder charged out from behind them, compressed and violent. If Sora didn't know any better, he would have thought that the noise was that of a thousand chirping birds…

And an uneven sphere of lightning, sparking even as it struck, punched a hole into Akuren's left shoulder and ripped away the entirety of the attached arm and a good chunk of the left side of his torso, causing the wires to burst apart.

With a sigh, Sora turned towards Kakashi, hand smoking from the burst of energy and the collision with Akuren's shadow. He was a bit wobbly, but appeared to be alright. It was more than could be said for Akuren, who had tumbled to the ground in agonizing pain, unable to apply pressure on his remaining arm.

In spite of all the madness, Kakashi simply stood at ease, once again looking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Sorry about the wait, Sora. You'd be amazed what life can hit you with."

________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke vs. the Alter User

He knew it was not a good idea for any number of reasons. In fact, he knew it was an absolutely horrible idea.

His whole life, people had told Yusuke that he was an idiot, that he never really thought about anything and did incredibly stupid things without even being aware of it. But he was aware of it. Honestly, it wasn't that what he didn't know that his actions were stupid.

It was more that he didn't really care.

Swinging his fist around, Yusuke aimed directly towards the collection of orange energy in the Alter User's hand, which had already manifested into an orb in her hand. Tiny sparks of electricity popped as the opposing forces neared each other, only to flare into a surge of light as they finally clashed.

Yusuke could feel the earth crack beneath him, tiny bits of gravel flying past his eyes as the conflicting auras began to quake beneath their own pressure. It was a stalemate for the moment, but there was no guarantee it would last…not that he planned for it to.

"SPIRIT WAVE!!!"

The energy of both attacks changed simultaneously and swiftly, as the orb of Alter power shot forward into the widespread beam of energy Yusuke had launched. The opposing forces clashed, each barely holding ground, and for the attackers it seemed to be an eternity, time caught in sand and barely slipping away.

But, time has a way of slipping anyway. And it was only in that instant that the two saw each other, the demon and the dragon, in the light of death before it erupted into noise and fire and hurled them both away, taking a large chunk of the earth from their feet with them.

Managing to right himself in midair, Yusuke landed on the edge of the new crater and jumped forward in a spray of rubble to meet the Alter user, who had dashed towards him just as quickly, regenerated claw outstretched and flying at him.

Barely managing to avoid the attack, Yusuke slammed his fist directly into the palm of the claw, causing the Alter to buckle beneath the fist. Roaring at the pain, the beastly Alter user brought her second claw forward, only to have it knocked away with a kick from below her line of sight.

With that kick followed a punch, directly against the helmet of the Alter, which was followed by another, and another, and soon they were all a blur of fists as he mercilessly barraged the Alter user in midair before redirecting his other hand in a brutal haymaker into the other side of the helmet, sending the Alter user into the ground with a sickening crack.

Yusuke landed, but did not stop there, opting to charge at the Alter user as she wobbled unsteadily to her feet. Dashing in the air towards the Alter user, he slammed his right fist directly into the armored head again, but this time opted to dodge the second claw as it attempted to counterattack, using the claw itself as leverage to avoid it.

_That was too close._ _If that had connected I'd be…_

A detonation of enormous pain in his stomach knocked the air and the thought clean out of him, and Yusuke felt his entire body being thrown across into- and clean through -a heavy stone wall. Even as he continued to sail through the air he could see a torrent of blood spray out of his mouth and, more importantly, the smoking maw of the Alter that had launched that energy attack.

A maw that had already started to gather spirit energy, far more concentrated than the on-the-fly attack that had sent him skyrocketing.

Shifting as much weight as he could to his legs, the Spirit Detective managed to land, although his body was still moving. As he did this, his hands, already in the stance for the Spirit Gun, began to pool energy into the tips of his fingers.

However, even from this distance the difference between the two attack levels was obvious, and he could tell that whatever the attack was, it was nearing completion.

_Guess there's only one thing left…_

Yusuke closed his eyes, focusing as hard as he could on the spirit energy in his fingers. This was the first time he had ever actually used this technique, and not knowing what would or could happen did not help.

But it was the only option left. The only way through the wall…

His eyes snapped open, and at that moment his two middle fingers joined in the same position as the index fingers, as a surge of spirit energy flew into them.

"SPIRIT MAGNUM!"

A cannon blast of spirit energy, faster and more powerful than the Spirit Gun, shot like a bolt and cleared the distance between the two, connecting with the opposing sphere and causing it to detonate in the mouth, knocking the Alter user back as her hands grasped the smoking wreckage of her helmet and the left half of her armor.

But Yusuke was not going to let this chance get away, and in spite of the throbbing pain he ran forward, fist cocked.

Scrabbling about, the Alter user quickly began to regenerate again, but this time was only to reform the helmet before Yusuke landed a savage uppercut, knocking the Alter user skywards. Shifting in midair, the beastly warrior slammed her remaining claw down, only to have it miss the already skyward detective, who wasted no time in slamming his fist just as swiftly into the side of the Alter's swiftly regenerating armor, which buckled and cracked beneath the impact.

Continuing his barrage, Yusuke brought his leg up, crashing into the helmet and knocking the face skyward. This cracked the jaws of the Alter helmet open and granted Yusuke a glimpse of a grate-like plate at the back of the throat, with an embossing of a snarling dragon upon it.

Snarling, the detective grabbed the helmet by the lower jaw and dragged it down, holding it in that position as he cocked his right fist.

"I'm not letting you get away with what you did! I won't!!!"

Energy poured into his fist as he stared at the grate; one punch would definitely be sufficient. All he had to do was land it…

…and to his surprise, the grate opened, only slightly, allowing Yusuke to at least see her eyes.

"…what the hell…?"

He had expected demonic eyes, wicked eyes, merciless and unforgiving, laughing at Riku and Yusuke as she savaged them. He had expected the eyes of the devil.

But these were wide eyes, quivering in their sockets and yet oddly blank. There was no expression, yet they gave all the signs of fear in every other aspect. It was an odd mix, a mix of nothingness and absolute terror, but nothing monstrous at all.

Yusuke's hand froze, his entire body somehow unable to follow through as he looked at her. He had to land the punch, he had to…

…but he couldn't.

The grate slammed shut in an instant, leaving only the dragon to leer at him as its claw slammed into his body, knocking the dragon out of sight as he was bashed into the rubble of the storage house. Stars, noises, colors, and thoughts blurred together as Yusuke struggled not to black out, hands beginning to bleed as he dug into the gravel.

It should have been simple. It should have ended there. But, like everything else that happened to him, it wasn't. It was never simple.

_Heheh…I just can't get a break, huh?_

Every muscle in Yusuke's body screamed as he managed to stand on his feet, holding his ground as the half-recovered Alter trudged towards him. True, he had enough left in him for one more Spirit Gun, but it didn't mean a thing unless he could actually use it.

The Alter user quickened her pace, a sphere of energy forming in her hand.

He had enough for one shot…but would it be enough?

As Yusuke gathered his energy into the tip of his finger, he couldn't help but think about what he was doing. He had only one shot of his only weapon, barely able to stand, facing a behemoth with deadly strength and speed and unable to fight at full strength. Realistically speaking, he was at a massive disadvantage. He could run. He could get Riku and flee and recover to fight her at the tournament later.

He knew what he was doing was stupid. He was aware of it.

"Well, c'mon you freaky bitch! Let's see what you've got!"

He just didn't care.

The Alter user dashed forward, the orange energy beginning to crackle the air as it conflicted with the gathering energy in the detective's hand. It was a weakened clash, but still had the makings of disaster.

Yusuke brought up his fingers, focusing on the sphere of energy. If he could take that out, the detonation would rip the Alter apart. It was going to end here, one way or another.

The energy of each attack took sturdy form…the attacks were set to fire.

"SPIRIT…"

To his left, an explosion, no, more like the crack of a jackhammer, split the last remaining wall in half . A swirl of rainbow energy oozed from the wrecked stone and plaster, swiftly and silently as a massive energy began to form.

Was it the Alter user? No; even her transformation hadn't had this much force behind it…

A voice, harsh and confrontational, snapped from above.

"You HOLY bastards just don't know when to quit!"

Yusuke, in spite of being very aware of an imminent fight, could not help but look up at the source of the voice. Hovering in the air, with Alter power pouring into his right arm, he would have thought of him as some kind of otherworldly being had it not been for…well, everything else. His faded navy jacket was missing a sleeve and had an odd grey decoration on the left arm, his worn red long-sleeve shirt hanging over a lanky frame, unruly red hair with an orange streak over the right eye and a fingerless glove on the right hand…for all regards and purposes, he looked like a vagrant, someone who probably only fought other bums on the street.

However, looking beyond even that, it was another story altogether. His mouth was spread in an excited grin, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he was laughing. And his eye- the right one remained closed for whatever reason -it was wide, manic, even more excited than his grin.

But Yusuke didn't look for too long. Something else grabbed his attention just as quickly.

In an instant, his right arm had changed. What had once been a regular arm was now a freakish limb, coated in a thick golden plating with an orange ridge running along the top of the forearm, connected to his fingers, which had been covered in a red armor with joints in the knuckles. Even stranger was his shoulder; a trio of curved, bladelike fins were now jutting out of his shoulder blade.

Yusuke didn't know who this guy was working with…but he sure wasn't messing around.

"I don't care why you're here, or why you're attacking that guy. But what I do care about is that you don't go down without a fight!!!"

Slowly, almost ceremoniously, the Alter user closed his hand, curling each finger individually and beginning to curl the next one as the first began to close, until finally all the fingers were tightly clenched together in a strong fist.

"Let's get this started!!! SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!!!"

Yusuke could only watch as a pair of flanges shot out from the Alter user's forearm while the first, smallest fin on his shoulder began to crumble and break. This sent forth a stream of bright green spirit energy that sent him spiraling downwards towards the Alter user, moving so quickly he could barely track it.

The Alter user, of course, recognized the threat, and spinning up more energy launched her attack at the other Alter user.

He did not flinch once, and continued towards the sphere.

"Wait, you idiot! If you try and punch that thing with your hand you'll get yourself killed!"

The other Alter user, finally noticing Yusuke, turned towards the detective and grinned.

"That attack's already in the way! And there's only one way to get through it! The only way through the attack…"

The crazed Alter user shot forward again, cocking his fist back as it gathered energy.

"…is to shoot forward with my own fists!!!"

Without hesitating, without doubt, the Alter user slammed his fist into the attack, hurling it forward with ease and instantly causing it to detonate in the other attacker's claw, causing the opposing Alter user to topple back while he landed safely.

"The both of you should remember this. Remember the name of the Shell Bullet…Kazuma!!!"

Not once had that manic grin left his face, and staring at it Yusuke could not help the one thought that came to mind.

_He's either dumber than I am…or just freaking insane._

__________________________________________________________________________

Matt vs. Fujiwara

"Can't we stop this, Willard-san? You really have no hope of winning."

Fujiwara's blade sliced through air as his swipe failed, but he did succeed in using his momentum to dodge the blade that came from behind him.

"Not really. I'm not all that crazy about stopping for the guy who wants to kill me."

Matt accelerated again, sending himself forward with a heavy thrust that pierced the ground…only to find Fujiwara pressing his blade against his neck.

"Then what would you call this, Willard-san?"

As Fujiwara moved forward he felt the blade felt the blade dig into Matt's skin…

Only to cut through the tiny amount of blood he had drawn.

"Wanna know what I call this? I call it the SHOCKING FIRST MOTHERFUCKING BULLET!!!"

The movement was beyond speed as a shot of Alter power accelerated Matt's foot into the air, forcing Fujiwara to jump backwards and accelerate himself as Matt brought his own sword into the ground in a wide arc. Flashing again, the Alter Shaman moved towards the still-airborne Fujiwara and accelerated, shooting past him and cutting into his clothing as the twisted swordsman narrowly dodged the attack.

Lighting upon the ground, both warriors gripped at their injuries, tiny slices oozing fresh blood. However, unlike Matt, who had crouched to the ground in a heaving fit, Fujiwara simply stood at ease looking in the sky, not even breathing heavily.

"Well, Willard-san, it looks like this is taking its toll. I'm impressed you've survived this long, but you can't seriously expect to maintain this speed forever."

"Well, I didn't plan on doing that. Most people don't run like idiots for fun, you know."

But it was bad, and he knew it. Not only was Fujiwara faster than him, but keeping up with that speed drained his energy beyond what his dangerous oversoul could maintain. Anna had mentioned several times that Alter users were almost never used as guardian ghosts, and now it began to dawn on him why.

Still…he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't go further…faster.

"Willard-san, I appreciate you humoring me, but I am afraid that this will have to end."

It was disturbing. Fujiwara had not stopped smiling the entire fight, even when he had been cut. In fact, there was something off about the way he was smiling. It seemed…forced, even if he wasn't the one forcing it.

He would need to finish this…and luckily, he had a way to do it quickly.

"Yo, Cougar. Can you hold out?"

Resounding in his head, the Alter user spoke quietly.

"Yeah. I can go as far as the last Bullet in this stage. And you?"

"Heh, relax. I can go even faster than that."

"HaHAAAAAA!!!!! Now THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!!!"

_Yeah, the last thing I need is for Mr Sunshine here to learn my ghost's batshit crazy._

Of course, pulling off the technique wasn't going to be easy; it had to be precisely timed, and because of the technique's nature he would have only one shot at it. _It's like something out of a stretched action anime…let's hope this move doesn't take fifty episodes…_

Matt managed to stand at the same time as Fujiwara, who carefully dusted off his clothes and regarded Matt in the same twisted way he had from the start.

"I don't suppose there is any way you can be convinced to surrender quietly?"

"Nah. I'd much rather kick your ass, thanks."

The smile did not flicker once, although his eyes did shift a bit. "Then I apologize, Willard-san. You will die here to further Satoshi-san's goals."

Closing his eyes, Fujiwara lifted his foot and began to tap rhythmically on the ground with it. He was cocky, no doubt about it, but this would put a stop to that.

Energy began to pulse in Matt's arm, and he felt a sudden tug of pain in his ligaments as the pressure built. He had never had to use the Alter in his arms, but now was as good a time as any.

_Time to kick ass and chew gum…and I never liked gum._

"GO!!!"

A sudden burst of Alter speed propelled Matt to the left in a circular pattern, far faster than his initial speed, bringing him behind Fujiwara in a split-second. By the time he had stopped Matt's arm was already held back, pulsing with raw Alter power.

Fujiwara, however, simply turned his head to regard the sword as it flew at him at an angle, and tilted his head to the left, allowing the sword to casually fly past him and into the air.

"Not too bad, Willard-san. But if you think that will work on me…"

"Then I suppose I thought right!"

To Fujiwara's shock, Matt had vanished from his sight again and had appeared in front of him…or rather, above him, a foot or so away from his thrown sword.

"Suck on it in hell, motherfucker!!! ANNHILATING BULLET: SWORD STRIKE!!!"

Another burst of energy, similar to his Shocking Bullet, appeared, but instead of kicking at Fujiwara he instead directed his other foot to his sword, spinning it around in midair. The pommel facing him, Matt slammed his foot…and the Bullet…into the sword pommel, causing the blade to shoot like a bolt of lightning towards Fujiwara…

The weapon made impact, causing an explosion of rock and dirt that Matt skillfully dodged, although one or two pebbles nicked his glasses as he landed.

"Holy crap! Well, it probably did the trick…that or I gave Anna a reason to kill me."

Shrugging, Matt turned around…only to hear a heavy labored breath behind him.

"You're a lot stronger than I anticipated, Willard-san. I didn't think anyone could draw my blood in a match of speed twice."

There, on the opposite edge of the destruction, was Fujiwara, covered in dust and bleeding profusely from a wound on his left arm, but other than that his smile was still locked.

_What the…? There's no way he could have…_

"Again, my apologies. I'll fight seriously from this point onward."

The foot tapping continued, and it was as this happened that Matt noticed a slight increase in his spirit energy…

"CRAP!!!"

Slamming his foot into the ground, Matt propelled himself up and gathered all of his spirit energy into his right foot…it was now or never…

"Cougar, get ready!!! RAPIDKILL LAST…"

"No. That will not be allowed."

Matt felt his heart skip as the voice spoke directly behind him…to be followed by the slash of a quickly drawn blade as it carved into his back.

"Gah!!!" Matt tumbled to the ground, blood oozing out of the deep cut on his back. The pain was excruciating, but gritting his teeth he staggered to his feet to find Fujiwara waiting for him…still smiling.

"You were outclassed from the start, Willard-san." His voice, though labored, was still chipper as hell. "You attempted to fight with speed in your current condition, unaware of your opponent and his abilities…did you expect to win?"

"Yeah…to catch up with Rayde and go Good Speed on Satoshi's sorry ass."

"Really. It's too bad, because your friend is probably dead by now. Satoshi surpasses every one of us in this fight, and if you could not beat me, then you would die in an instant."

"As if that makes a damn bit of difference."

"But it does, Willard-san." Fujiwara sheathed his sword and took a battojutsu stance, hand drifting to his hilt. "That's the reality: those who are strong live, and those who are weak die. And since my speed is faster than yours…it is clear who is stronger."

Matt tried to move, but the Bullets had left him able to stagger in place. All he could do now was watch.

"This is the end, Willard-san. In this world, it is the strong who survive and the weak who perish. And I will prove that to you."

Matt began to move forward, his foot inching slowly across the sand…

…a motion interrupted by a noise, a noise interrupted by a thunderous stream of raw demonic energy, tearing through the ground to Fujiwara's left and hurtling towards him.

In a panic, the swordsman dashed away as Cougar generated enough energy to dodge the massive attack, taking Matt with him.

Matt, of course, was impressed.

"Holy fuck…"

The massive attack, by far the largest he had ever seen, had carved a gaping trench in the ground in front of him, scorch marks evident along the trench's extensive length.

_Damn. That was definitely a demonic attack, though. Here's hoping he's on our side…_

Fujiwara, gripping onto the freshly bleeding wound on his arm, stared dully at the attack's damage. However, not a bead of sweat trickled down.

"I'm glad you could join us. Satoshi-san said that you would arrive here sooner or later…and that it would be best if I kill you too."

A heavy clank of metal, like that of a large sword being adjusted, emerged from the dust cloud that had appeared after the attack.

"That right? Well, I'm here to tear your boss to shreds, so I guess that works out for both of us."

A cocky, arrogant voice sounded out, and soon enough the owner of the voice stepped forward.

"Why beat up on humans to show your strength? If you think you're so strong, then I'll show you what real strength is!"

Matt had seen a number of weird things, but this just took the cake. Before him was a tall figure, not much older than seventeen from the look of him, dressed in a fire-red hakama and no shoes, swinging around a falchion at least the size of Cloud's sword. Long and unkempt white hair flowed down to his ankles, and golden eyes glinted arrogantly out from under his bangs. But the oddest thing was that resting comfortably on the top of his head was a pair of… white dog ears?

_A demon who looks like a cosplayer. Perfect._

Snarling, the demon swung his sword down to point at Fujiwara, who did not change expression. "What are you waiting for?! You wanted to prove yourself, so fight me! I'll tear you apart and your master too!"

"Strength over speed. An interesting choice. However, no matter how strong you are, there is one thing you can't forget."

Without a wince of pain, Fujiwara drew his sword again to point at the demon.

"There is more to strength than force. True strength runs deep, deep into the soul. And I sincerely doubt that your heart is as strong as your sword…Inuyasha-san."

_Inuyasha? Well, we all saw this coming._

"Tch. What makes you think my heart isn't strong, you smiling freak?!"

Fujiwara grinned even wider. "Half-demon, half-hearted. It's a simple truth."

The demon's eyes flared into a sudden rage, and Matt could feel the energy pulse from his massive sword.

"I'll make you pay for that, you bastard!"

Fujiwara did nothing as Inuyasha charged him, sword lifted.

"Very well then…"

The swordsman vanished even as the last word left his mouth, to appear behind the demon called Inuyasha.

"Make me pay, Inuyasha-san, if you're strong enough."

________________________________________________________________________

Anna vs. Kagura

"Tch. Damn that Satoshi, making me go to all this trouble."

All things considered, it could have gone much worse. If she hadn't gotten out of the path of Anna's demonic toys, that would have been the end for her. Still, it didn't make things any less annoying.

Especially considering how stubborn this one was.

"Hurry up and die. I don't have time for this…unless you want me to track you down."

Aside from the struggling of Anna's shikigami and a lash of beads, both of which were easily blocked with a wave of the fan, nothing reacted to her taunts. She had to admit, she was smarter than most of her past opponents.

But not smart enough to run.

"If that's how you want to die, then go right ahead." Flicking her wrist upwards, the demonic sorceress gathered a collection of small flurries along the edge of her fan. Holding the fan up for a moment or so, she then brought it down, the flurries increasing in size until the fan pointed straight at the ground.

"Dance of the Dragon!!!"

And once the flurries were pointed down, they each erupted into a roaring twister, carving sharp gouges into the earth as they tore through the rubble of Kagura's last attack. However, unlike most tornados, these moved slowly, methodically along the ground, making sweeps careful as a comb along the ground. It was the perfect contradiction: precision destruction at its finest.

"Hm. Guess all I have to do now is keep waiting."

Sighing, Kagura resigned herself to watch the winds of death screech around, seeking out a target. They moved chaotically, frantically straining, but never once left their assigned targets. They were proof that even the wind could be harnessed…

No. It wasn't the wind that was harnessed. But it was irrelevant…for the moment.

So she watched the tearing winds, freedom harnessed and yet somehow still free to roam in its cage.

Naturally, Anna was too busy not getting killed to concern herself with such philosophical ponderings.

It was with a bizarre morbidity that Anna watched the thick slab of rock that covered her get slowly smashed away by debris, the total blackness of the underside giving way to hairline cracks of sterile light like a broken obsidian window. And the cracks were moving, sluggishly, towards the center, a morbid clock of death from some unknown mineral. Flint-like chips slipped forward, digging tiny nicks into her skin, faint as nail scratches but very quickly deepening with each successive chip.

It wouldn't be long…and it left her only one other option.

Gritting her teeth, Anna slapped a talisman above her heart and focused on it, imagining a single red dot in the centermost kanji and focusing all of her mental and physical energy on that dot. This manifested itself in two blue spheres, then four, progressing like time itself with every passing second, and with each second came a new pinprick of heat against her flesh.

_Tch. And here I thought I could save this until the tournament._

It didn't matter, really. She would have had to use it sooner or later. Still, she had hoped to at least hold off until it would really count…

Still, avoiding death seemed to qualify, right?

_______________________________________________________________________.

A lot of legends claimed that the strongest demons could quiet the winds and the storm with a single mighty roar. A single burst of mighty noise to rival the thunder could break the blustering of the heavens, from the top of windswept mountains.

A twist of her fingers and a tiny click of metallic clasps, and Kagura had silenced the horrifying tornadoes she had made herself. It was one of the few things she grinned about; after all, brevity is the soul of wit, and a whisper of metal is just plain genius.

"Just hurry up and die already, Kyoyama. This is just embarrassing."

The entire courtyard had all the elegance and subtlety of a rock quarry by this point, as Kagura had painstakingly reduced the entire foundation into a powder that had been partially blown away as the twisters disintegrated, resulting in a pancaking of rock dust all across the area. If Anna was alive, then it was on a microscopic level.

Still…a nagging tingling in the back of her neck simply would not go away, and it only got worse as a few puffs of disturbed dust floated by her head like dandelions seeds.

"Not bad, Kyoyama. But if you think I'm going to fall for that trick, then you've made your last mistake!"

Snapping her arm forward and her fan open at once, the witch sent a spiraling, roaring spike of air directly into the dead center of the courtyard, allowing it to spin in every which way as she shifted her wrist. With that movement, the column flowed out and expanded, dragging the dust away from the epicenter and keeping it at the edges of the twister, maintaining visibility of the area inside it.

But there was nothing. Just cracked bedrock and clay remained, without a trace of the itako.

"Huh. I guess she went with the…"

Fire and glass erupted in Kagura's mind as something white hot and razor sharp pierced her shoulder. Tiny dots of blue reflected in her eyes, all lined up in a row which she traced in its spiraling motion curling around the perimeter of the twister, far away from the bedrock she had been looking at.

A trickle of blood preceded the trickle of violent noise. "You…bitch…"

Unable to focus on the winds any longer, Kagura's tornado shattered, and with it was exposed the long coil of beads that ran all the way back to Anna.

Or rather, to Anna's chest.

Snapped fast against her three remaining limbs, the beads had formed double helix formations, the formation around the remaining arm extending slightly to cover her fingers with a smaller version of the same design. A line of beads connected to a circular arrangement over her heart, which in turn was linked by two soft lines of what looked like tiny diamonds running along the sides of her neck, connecting to each temple. And in the place where her right arm had been, a circle of beads fashioned in the shape of a samsara was floating in the air, connected to the chain that had pierced Kagura.

"1080 Beads: Naka-Oni Formation."

Kagura's eyes squinted, the red in her eyes beginning to shine brighter as Anna nodded, prompting the chain to wrap around the demon while her legs bent, with the beads surrounding her dead leg and both feet glowing slightly brighter than the other beads.

Anna's right eye twitched, and the circle of beads quickly became a spiral, spinning wildly as it wrapped the cord of beads around itself, dragging Kagura and her feather through the air towards her.

But through the waves of pain, a sick smirk flashed over Kagura's face.

"Cute trick. But it's not the first time someone's tried that."

Grinning, Kagura clicked open her fan again and focused an intense amount of energy into the tip, which spiraled around until a long, thin lance of wind was jutting out like a spike from the end of it.

"Dance of the Dragon: Second Style!"

Much like the first Dance, the wind shot forward, but unlike the standard Dance of the Dragon, this technique did not waver about, shooting forward straight as a bolt of lightning as it tore apart the ground heading for Anna.

The ground Anna stood on exploded in a hail of dust before the attack could hit. But even in the burst of rock, the wind witch's smile remained fixed as ever.

"Heh. I guess it's over for you."

Spinning around in her crouched position, Kagura snapped open her fan completely and sent a barrage of glowing crescents, much larger than the last few attacks, slicing apart the ground behind her.

"Now, to deal with her little toy."

Biting into her lip, Kagura wrapped her other hand around the coil of beads, only to have it spark violently in the wound. "Enchanted beads with sutra charms…I should have known. Oh well; I suppose I could just kill her and that will do it."

The witch's head snapped back, her eyes locking into ice as the itako slammed her left fist into the back of her neck. Flecks of smoking crimson flew from her lips as she tumbled forward into the ground.

"And how do you plan to do that if you can't even keep up with me?"

It had been so long since she could stand on her own, and as a result Anna's stance was more than a bit wobbly when she wasn't exuding the energy to move. But without question, it was an amazing feeling…in more ways than one.

She had experimented constantly with the 1080 Beads and their various tendencies for the past year, and as she discerned every individual personality in each bead she found that each combination had different results. If the personalities were not properly aligned, they would interact and clash with those they did not like, and the disharmony would prove disastrous for her techniques. But when they matched properly following activation, no matter what the arrangement…it felt incredible, like a thousand and eighty pinpricks of honey against her skin at once, a feeling that was only magnified as she aligned its energy to her spiritual network to move.

Not that she would ever admit it. Admitting it would make the movement impossible…especially as the fight progressed.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me. Don't stand there talking about it."

Her icy features were barely reflected in the demon's eyes, but the witch could tell that she had no intent on messing around. Unlike her real opponent, there would be no misleading or trickery. It was a real fight, no question.

It was exactly how he acted…and exactly how he had won all of their respect. Still…she wasn't him. And there was no way she could fight at his level.

That, if nothing else, was a comfort.

"Heh. If that's what you want…but next time, I'd do a better job of sealing."

With a grin, she lifted up her fan and slammed it to the ground, sending a corkscrew of wind all along the chain of beads that curled directly towards Anna, screeching as it scraped across the beads. However, an instant before it reached her, the beads burst and snapped, breaking into their individual forms and destroying the coil of wind, and in that instant Kagura jumped backwards, snapping her wrist to send a flurry of wind at the itako. At the same time, she gave a tug on another feather in her hair, a slimmer one, causing it to expand to giant size just as she leapt on it. As she did, a dagger of wind cut the air, sending her spinning far above her original position, the itako standing like a beetle below.

"Dance of Blades!"

Another flurry of silver erupted from the fan, raining down upon Anna and leaving slivers of rock to fly around with the wind. But unlike last time, not a one got even close as the itako had gracefully leapt around each of them, shooting another coil of beads forth to lash at her opponent.

Thinking quickly, the wind sorceress shifted in the air, just barely avoiding the attack which cut at her sleeve anyway. In the same motion, her fan snapped behind her, sending a single blast of wind to knock the beads away as they turned around to lash at her, and quickly landed in her other hand to send another hail of blades to attack her. But once again, it missed, although the attack was fierce enough to force Anna to land on one of the few remaining walls. Bored blue eyes glared up at the demon.

"Don't you get tired of using the same attacks?"

A crimson flow trickled between Kagura's teeth as she bit down hard on her lip, a dull color that did not match the sudden flaring of her eyes. But unlike the last time, it was a quick flare that settled coolly after a moment. She had lost her head before, and it had never once ended well for her.

_She isn't Inuyasha; I won't be able to take advantage of any tactical screw ups since she probably won't have any. So the only option is to outsmart her._

Kagura had noticed a while ago that Anna's breath was becoming labored, and each movement she made had been preceded by a huge burst of energy. It was a helpful advantage, but not one that would make any real difference. What she needed was to attack her from multiple directions…a surprise…

Her red eyes flitted to the corner, where the twin shikigami lay barely alive; in all the madness Anna had forgotten them.

A glittering grin slipped from her, blending with her blood to make a frightful crescent eclipse.

Snapping her arm back, Kagura opened her fan and swung down, sending a stream of tornadoes to tear apart the ground and watching with some distaste as Anna leapt around them, cutting the wind apart with the whip of beads she had formed before leaping up at Kagura, the coil wrapping around her feather as she did so. A whip of air was the itako's welcome, followed by a flurry of blades that could not find their marks.

What Anna did not see was Kagura casually waving the fan again, sending a slower wave of wind behind her. It was nowhere near strong enough to be used for offense…yet.

She did not notice, of course. It took too much focus to maintain the bursts of energy required to maintain such a high jump.

_That's right…just a little further…_

Anna could feel her collarbone creak woodenly as she reared her arm back; the Tunnel of Tartarus had taken more out of her than she thought. But it would not last much longer; she was within range.

The right shoulder slammed forward, converting the ten foremost beads on the chain into a dart that instantly shot forward, piercing the back of the feather and causing it to burst into a puff of smoke.

"Looks like you've lost your flight advantage. Any other tricks you want to show me?"

Rage twisted the witch's features as she flicked her wrist again, sending a blast of wind to knock Anna back as she hurled more blades at her that were shattered with the dart…

…Only to be met with a pair of axes, held by a pair of scarred, bleeding demons.

"Just the last one…the Dance of the Dead."

In all of the madness, Anna had forgotten to deactivate her slain monsters, thinking they could be left to their own devices…a mistake that, apparently, Kagura had seen through.

"It's been fun, but I can't have you get in my way anymore. You'll die with the others."

The axes rose, hovering above their former master, as the Beads shot backwards, though not fast enough…

_No…not like this. I won't let it end like this… _

The axes slammed forward, slicing into the air…

…only to crash into a bright wall, shimmering as it bounced the weapons back and sliced into their wielders with them.

---

To Be Continued.

Sorry for the cutoff, but it's been too long since my last post.

Anyway, chapter 23 will bring on the real heat, as Kikyo, Yoh, and Rayde ready their battles. But as the strongest of the new interlopers and Keiji race forward, will Sephiroth, Akumu and Satoshi take the day?


End file.
